Spanish eyes
by LUNA-NIS
Summary: ¿Quien estaba interesado y porque en separar a Harry y Hermione en el colegio? ¿Quién fue la persona que los vio juntos y dejo aquella infame nota a Harry? Descúbrelo en la segunda temporada de SPANISH EYES. El amor lo abarca todo, y siempre sale triunfante. ¿O no?
1. Prologo

Quiero, antes que nada darles la bienvenida a este nuevo proyecto… algunos capítulos están listos… pero no lo iba a subir hasta que terminara IDW…(no lo pude resistir)

Esta historia nació después de el quinto libro…creo… Estaba bien guardada en el fondo de mi disco duro, me mantengo a la idea original, por lo que no hay nada de PM o DH… Sin embargo no está ubicada en el colegio, esto se aclara aquí en el prologo…

Solo los requerimientos necesarios:

Harry Potter y su loco mundo son solo de su loca creadora J.K. Rowling y de quienes tienen lana para comprar sus derechos…yo soy pobre así que es un proyecto de una fan para fans…

Rating M…./(XD es el primero) escenas con contenido adulto…

Es un H&Hr Obvio....

Aviso: Talvez no era tiempo... llevo un buen record de visitas, pero solo un rr Gracias AtRaM Potter... Voy a subir un par de capitulos, y si no veo respuesta talvez lo quite y haga algunas modificaciones... Me encanta escribir, pero más me encanta saber si les gusta...y si no pues despues lo cuelgo. Talvez despues sea su tiempo

Nos leemos x aquí

Feliz lectura…

* * *

**Spanish eyes´**

**Por **

**LunaNis **

* * *

****

**Prologo **

Habían pasado ya cuatro años, desde que el niño que vivió, derroto al que no-debe-ser-nombrado, después de una dura batalla, en la que se perdieron muchas vidas, de inocentes, de muggles, de magos y de mortífagos, poco a poco la paz y la tranquilidad habían regresado por fin a una comunidad dañada, pero no derrotada, cada día se recordaban a aquellos que habían dado su vida por la paz, y cada día se reconstruía una nueva era, una época donde no importaba el valor de la sangre de los magos y donde cada ves se integraban a ese mundo las criaturas antes rechazadas y olvidadas, ... todos cooperaban para que la paz se mantuviera, y a pesar de eso, el niño que vivió decidió continuar con ese deseo de ser Auror. Desde que estaba en su cuarto curso en el colegio se le había metido esa idea en la cabeza, así que al graduarse curso el primer año, en una escuela en Londres, pero después ... después necesito alejarse, consiguió una beca y termino la carrera en Estados Unidos, pudo adelantar materias, en exámenes especiales y se había graduado hacia un año, ahora cursaba una especialidad mientras trabajaba para el ministerio de ese país, pero esa noche estaba en Londres, esa noche volvería a ver a sus amigos ... a los sobrevivientes ... esa noche descubriría que por mas que lo intentara no podría huir ...

-¿Dime Amor, como me veo? – pregunto una chica pelirroja, mientras daba una vuelta para que su novio viera bien la sencilla túnica aperlada, que portaba tan elegantemente

-Preciosa,...- le respondió un chico de azabache cabellera mientras trataba inútilmente de anudarse la corbata

¿Por que esa cara?- pregunto ella al darse cuenta de su estado anímico mientras deshacía el intento de nudo que había hecho y lo arreglaba- Estas así por que regresamos?

-Si,... son muchos recuerdos,... mucho dolor – respondió con la mirada perdida en el paisaje que brindaba la ventana de esa habitación donde la nieve se podía apreciar en los techos de edificios continuos

-Lo se,... para mi tampoco es fácil, - ella agacho la cabeza y tomo a su novio de la mano, para dirigirlo al borde de la cama - pienso en Percy y Charlie…Pero velo de esta manera, - lo había envuelto en un abrazo, ella sabia lo duro que era para el regresar- esta noche recordaremos a los que se fueron, pero al lado de los que queremos, de los que sobrevivieron

-Tienes razón- dijo el finalmente con una pequeña sonrisa después de besar la frente de la pelirroja

-Hubieras escuchado el vociferador de mama, cuando supo que nos quedaríamos en un hotel,- agrego cambiando de tema mientras se acercaba a una luna y se acomodaba la túnica - asegura que con el ascenso de papá, hicieron grandes ampliaciones en casa, como si ahora importara

-Se han de sentir solos, y creo que ella a de ser la mas emocionada con la reunión- dijo recordando con mucho cariño a su suegra (si cm no)

-Si, desde la boda de los gemelos, están totalmente solos,... pero cada ves tienen mas nietos,... solo faltamos Ron y yo, y a veces me imagino a un pequeño Harry, persiguiendo nomos en una linda casa- decía sonriente mientras lo miraba por el espejo, el llevaba una túnica negra, su cabello se mostraba mas rebelde que nunca, talvez a causa de que estaba mas largo, pero a el le gustaba así, de esa forma escondía mas su cicatriz

-Pues valla que tienes imaginación,- dijo el sin mucho animo, y tomo una capa que estaba cerca de la puerta- ... iré por unas flores,... ¿te espero abajo?

-Claro, casi termino...- dijo forzando la sonrisa, mientras lo veía abandonar la habitación, el comentario de el le había dolido un poco, pero estaba acostumbrada a su actitud indiferente y fría.

Cuando recibió la beca, se dedico completamente al estudio, y aunque al principio las cartas abundaban, poco a poco estas fueron desapareciendo, una de las razones por las que no se entero de que Ginny Weasley, la hermanita de su mejor amigo había optado también por la Aurología, y sorpresivamente un día se apareció en la misma academia donde el estudiaba, al parecer ella también había sido becada, y desde entonces se había convertido en su mejor amiga en ese país, y poco después en su novia, en la academia tenia compañeros, pero sus amigos los había dejado en Londres y muchos de ellos en Hogwarts la noche en que la profecía culmino, donde solo uno quedo vivo ...

La batalla culmino en los terrenos del colegio, una noche de invierno, seis meses antes de terminar las clases de su ultimo año, y ahí era donde se verían, otra vez para recordar a los que habían muerto en batalla, frente al lago, había sillas, postradas en dirección al castillo, cuando Harry y Ginny llegaron, la ceremonia había dado comienzo y una chica de cabello castaño decía unas palabras

-... Un día como hoy hace cuatro años, perdimos a amigos, hermanos, compañeros, en una batalla cruel e injusta. El día de hoy hace cuatro años en los terrenos de este colegio culmino una guerra que nunca olvidaremos, pero no por las cicatrices que dejo en nosotros, si no por el recuerdo de aquellos que entregaron sus vidas por nosotros. El día de hoy los honramos con este monumento, dedicado a ellos, que permanecerá como un recuerdo del día en que nos unimos para pelear, donde no importo que fueran magos, elfos, centauros ni licántropos, del día en que esas diferencias no fueron importantes, ... aquí están grabados sus nombres, solo sus nombres, sin ningún estatus ...por que todos, todos dieron sus vidas por nosotros, por que gracias a ellos, muchos de nosotros nos encontramos aquí, y aunque estoy segura que este día no se olvidara, que ninguno de nosotros lo olvidaremos este monumento es para que las generaciones futuras tampoco lo hagan, este día no lloraremos por su muerte, este día celebraremos por sus vidas, por que este día es de ellos.

Las lagrimas de los presentes se perdieron entre los aplausos mientras una torre de cemento era revelada, donde una placa enlistaba los nombres de aquellos que se habían ido, Harry y Ginny se habían puesto de pie, al igual que los demás y se acercaron a la tarima donde la chica castaña había revelado la torre, que Harry estaba seguro había sido decisión de ella, de que representaba la igualdad y la fortaleza del mundo que se reconstruía gracias a ellos, Ginny se acerco a ella y la abrazo, poco después se acerco a la torre y dejo el ramo de flores que Harry había comprado al pie de esta

-Fue un hermoso discurso- dijo el para enseguida abrazarla.

-Un discurso que debiste dar tu- ella con lagrimas en los ojos, respondió su abrazo

-No hubiera podido- se disculpo

-Sin embargo me alegra que estés aquí,- finalizo ella el abrazo- ...te hemos echado mucho de menos

-Yo también los he extrañado- dijo perdiéndose en su castaña mirada, estaba preciosa, y como la había extrañado

-Harry cariño que alegría verte- una señora, pelirroja de linda sonrisa lo había envuelto en un abrazo

-Señora Weasley- Harry respondió igual de cariñosamente- a mi también me agrada verla

¿-Y Ginny? ... donde ho- se dirigió a la torre, para abrazar a su hija

-Mama solo ha hablado de ella en todo el día, - un chico pelirrojo que aparentaba la misma edad que Harry se había acercado a ellos, aunque seguía siendo solo unos cuantos centímetros más alto que el, era el mismo chico - ... hola Harry – se acerco y también le dio un abrazo fraternal, como los dos hermanos que hace mucho no se ven

-Ron- respondió Harry a modo de saludo y los tres contemplaron la torre,... y después el castillo, volvían a estar juntos, como en los viejos tiempos

Hermione que estaba en medio de ambos los tomo de la mano y juntos se acercaron al monumento para dejar una rosa roja, que cada uno traía al pie de esta junto a muchas que ya yacían en ese lugar, y levantaron la mirada, ... Harry pudo ver el nombre de Dean Tomas, que había muerto al proteger a Ginny de la maldición asesina; Padma Patil; Dobby; Percy y Charlie Weasley; Remus J, Lupin; Amelia Bones; se sorprendió mucho al encontrar a personas que habían muerto hacia años, en lo que se conocía como la primera guerra: Fabian y Gideon Prewet, Harry sabia que habían sido hermanos de la señora Weasley y que habían pertenecido a la Orden del Fénix, al igual que Edgar Bones y ... Lily y James Potter, Harry se detuvo tanto al leer el nombre de sus padres en la placa, y solo volteo a ver a Hermione, y le agradeció con la Mirada

-Creo que sigues sin escuchar- agrego como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento mientras lo miraba -en mi discurso hable de personas que habían dado sus vidas por nosotros, y ellos la dieron por ti

También había nombres de personas que habían muerto, en la segunda guerra, la que el recordaba perfectamente: Cedric Diggory; Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black... pero era exactamente como Hermione había dicho, en la placa no había estatus... solo nombres:

Dean

Dobby

Zacharias

Milicent

Padma

Magorian

Bane

Percy

Charlie

Amelia

Edgar

Fabian

Gideon

Remus

Lily

James

Sirius

Albus

Cedric

Justin

Natalie

……

Los nombres de los desaparecidos, es decir que nunca encontraron sus cuerpos, también aparecía en la placa, nombres como: Alejandro, Kimberly, Madeleine….

La lista parecía interminable, y había nombres que Harry no conocía, que jamás había escuchado. ...poco a poco las personas comenzaron a retirarse, los Weasley fueron de los primeros, pues serian los anfitriones de la cena de esa noche, los demás lo saludaban antes de tomar un trasladador, o subir a uno de los carruajes que esperaban, aunque a muchos de ellos lo volvería a ver esa noche. Al final solo se quedaron Ron, Hermione, Ginny y el, permanecieron en silencio, cada uno con sus recuerdos, con sus fantasmas. Pero la temperatura bajo, el cielo oscurecía y la nieve, caía sobre ellos.

Harry miro los terrenos cubiertos por la nieve igual que ese día, y no pudo evitar ver los ríos de sangre que manchaban el blanco e impecable piso, de los terrenos donde siempre jugaban arrojándose bolas de nieve, pero que ese día el juego se había convertido en una pesadilla, donde las bolas de nieve fueron reemplazadas por rayos asesinos y las risas por lamentos interminables, ...donde vio a sus amigos que antes caían rendidos ante la nieve, tirados en el piso, unos vivos otros muertos, cubiertos de sangre, sangre que ya no existía, pero que había sido real, ese día jamás lo olvidaría .

Sus amigos se alejaron de la torre, el volteo una ves mas a la placa y su mirada se poso en el nombre de sus padres y con su mano, los toco, ellos habían muerto por el, y una lagrima se confundió en la nieve antes de dar media vuelta para tomar el trasladador hacia la madriguera

**--Luna/H.J.&H.J/Nis--**

Cuando Ginny le había dicho a Harry que sus padres habían hecho ampliaciones, ni ella misma lo creía, pero ahora disfrutaban de la cena en un amplio salón de Fiestas donde cabían perfectamente todos los invitados y además quedaba una pista central para disfrutar de un agradable baile,

El señor Weasley había sido ascendido hacia tres años, y finalmente acepto el puesto de ministro recientemente, por lo que la cena era de etiqueta y el lugar estaba completamente lleno de los altos funcionarios del ministerio a los que Harry en su mayoría no conocía, pero también estaba la familia Weasley que parecía haber crecido considerablemente Bill que se había casado con Fleur hacia cuatro años tenían una preciosa niña que había heredado el carácter la elegancia y porte de su madre; Fred y Gorge eran unos empresarios de gran excito, Sortilegios Weasley se había convertido en una franquicia que parecía crecer día con día, y como al parecer les encantaba hacer las cosas juntos, habían hecho una boda doble Fred se había casado con Alicia y habían tenido gemelos y Gorge con Angelina, no se había quedado atrás, pues ella parecía esperar trillizos según le había contado Ginny

Hermione y Ron ahora eran novios, el era jugador profesional de Quidditch y había conseguido contrato con los Chuddley Cannons recientemente; ella trabajaba en el ministerio de magia, en el departamento de regulación y criaturas mágicas, además era editora en jefe en la revista que Luna había heredado de su padre "El Quisquilloso" , como siempre se mantenía ocupada

A Luna la acompañaba su marido Neville, se habían casado a los dos años de graduarse de Hogwarts, ella era la dueña de la revista, que mantenía su estilo pero era mas leída que el profeta que perdió toda credulidad después de la guerra, y el era Medí mago, con un postgrado en plantas curativas y pociones

La profesora Mcgonagall también estaba presente, ahora era la directora del colegio, ella estaba sentada unas mesas mas adelante junto a Snape que para desgracia del colegio pensó Harry era ahora el subdirector, además los acompañaban la profesora Sparrow, Hagrid y Flitwich

Era raro, volver a verlos nuevamente, después de tres años de ausencia, pero entre la conversación que mantenían Ginny, Hermione y Luna sobre trivialidades, o la de Ron contándole como era jugar para su equipo favorito, o talvez la de los gemelos que le presumían, sobre sus mas recientes inventos se dio cuenta de que extrañaba a sus amigos, a lo que el podía considerar su familia y entonces sintió ganas de no irse nunca mas, de no alejarse, pero en ese instante mientras miraba a las chicas recordó por que se había ido en un principio ...

* * *

Chiquito...Solo es para que se ubiquen mas o menos en tiempo... En fin esto solo esta comenzando.

Me inspire en esta canción de los BSB titulo del fic... (una de mis ff) pero creo que al final la historia no tendra mucho que ver... se me están ocurriendo unas ideas...

En fin… nos estamos leyendo…

**LunaNis**

Plis rr, ...

**(clic abajo ****)**

**modificado:** 11/27/08: 9:30 pm

11/25/08 00:34am


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

_**Here we are in the arms of one another**_

_Aquí estamos en los brazos de algún otro_

_**And we still go on searching for each other**_

_Y todavía nos buscamos mutuamente_

**Knowing that hate is wrong and love is right for us tonight**

_Sabiendo que el odio esta mal y el amor bien, para nosotros esta noche_

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

La cena había sido completamente agradable, estaba seguro de que todo lo había hecho la señora Wesley, a pesar de que había sido todo un banquete, el señor Weasley ofreció un brindis, dedicado a todos lo que recordaban ese día, y dio la bienvenida a todos a su casa, para abrir el baile el señor Wesley fue por Ginny a su mesa, y la saco a bailar, Ron hizo lo mismo con su madre, poco a poco la pista se fue llenando, viéndose en un principio mas cabezas rojas, pues el resto de los Wesley's bailaban con sus parejas, finalmente Neville hizo lo mismo con su esposa dejando en la mesa solamente a Harry y Hermione ...

-¿Me concederías esta pieza?- pregunto el poniéndose en pie y ofreciéndole su mano

-Claro- dijo ella con una sonrisa, y tomo su mano

El la dirigió a la pista, y en el recorrido no dijeron nada, pero no podían dejar de verse a los ojos, como se habían extrañado. Hermione lucia una elegante túnica color lila, en un tono casi pastel, y su cabello que llevaba suelto tenia los rizos muy definidos y ahora le llegaba a media espalda, se lo había dejado crecer. La orquesta comenzó en ese momento una pieza de baile más lenta, apenas habían comenzado a moverse cuando dos pelirrojos hicieron una gran aparición, al parecer los señores Weasley ahora bailaban juntos

-¿No te importa verdad compañero?- dijo Ron tomando a la castaña y soltando a su hermana que en ese instante se acerco a Harry

-Claro que no- dijo el tomando a su novia y comenzando a bailar con ella, la abrazo y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, pero no podía dejar de ver a Hermione, mientras ella bailaba con su ahora novio, algo en su estomago se le revolvió

-Me alegro de que estemos aquí,...-Ginny atrajo su atención- ya extrañaba Londres

-Pero si apenas llevas un año fuera

-Lo se, pero solo estaremos durante las vacaciones, y pienso aprovecharlas al máximo

Bailaron tres piezas mas y tomaron un descanso para tomar una bebida, cerveza de mantequilla, Harry nunca había probado una tan rica como la que tomaba en Londres, pero apenas se había sentado, cuando Alicia y Angelina, se llevaron a Ginny por que "tenia muchas cosas que contarles" _cosas de chicas pensó_ , así que el decidió alejarse un momento encontró un gran lugar en el porche de la madriguera. La gente había comenzado a saludarlo como si se tratara de una celebridad y a el le fastidiaba demasiado eso, así que prefirió alejarse y tomar un poco de aire, la paz y silencio del jardín fue mucho mas agradable, que estar dentro soportando comentarios de gente que ni siquiera conocía

-¿Harry? ...-Una voz lo saco de sus cavilaciones-¿Que haces aquí?

-He... –Hermione se sentaba a su lado-Comenzaron a atosigarme... y ¿tu?

-Ron se fue a platicar con sus hermanos, parece que podrían ser los patrocinadores del equipo, y yo...-su vista se perdió por un momento en la lejanía de la pradera-no lo se, creo que necesitaba aire

Harry no dijo nada más, y el silencio los envolvió, no encontraban palabras para decir lo que sentían, para preguntar lo que querían

-¿Cuando regresaste de España?- pregunto finalmente después de un par de minutos después

-Mi papa murió cinco meses después de que me fui- respondió ella

-Lo siento… -dijo el mirándola preocupadamente, sabia lo importante que sus padres habían sido para ella, cuando su madre había muerto ella se había derrumbado por completo-¿por que nunca lo dijiste?

-No tenia caso,... lo enterré junto a mi madre, arregle unas cosas y regrese,... –ella dejo de mirar la pradera y volteo su rostro para encontrarse con ese par de ojos verdes con los que había soñado tanto tiempo-pero creo que fue demasiado tarde, tu ya te habías ido

-Ya no tenia por que quedarme aquí- respondió con indiferencia, si Hermione no se equivocaba hasta con resentimiento en la voz, algo que no podía entender

-Harry hay algo que quiero decirte... Ron...

-¿Pero que hacen aquí afuera? –Pregunto una nueva voz interrumpiendo a Hermione - ¡La fiesta es adentro! ... vamos chicos que mi padre ara el anuncio de la noche

Ron había tomado de la mano a Hermione y se la había llevado dentro de la casa, (casi a rastras) y Harry termino siguiéndolos, cuando ingreso al salón Ginny se acerco y lo tomo del brazo,

-¿Donde te habías metido? – pregunto con una gran sonrisa en los labios

-Afuera, necesitaba un poco de aire- el baile se había interrumpido y Ron y Hermione se encontraban con los señores Weasley – ¿que es lo que van a anunciar?- pregunto con el seño fruncido

-Ho ya veras- dijo con alegría – yo me acabo de enterar...

-Quiero aprovechar esta ocasión –comenzó el nuevo ministro mientras sostenía en alto una copa de la más fina bebida élfica-en la que estamos reunidos, amigos familiares, ... para anunciar una gran noticia, una noticia que nos acaba de dar nuestro hijo Ronald a mi esposa y a mi, noticia que nos ha dado dicha y alegría, y que queremos compartir con ustedes, quiero anunciar que mi hijo Ronald Bilius Weasley ha formalizado su noviazgo con la señorita Hermione Jane Granger, y que próximamente habrá una gran boda en esta casa, ... quisiera hacer un brindis, para felicitarlos por su decisión y por su felicidad, ...Salud!

-SALUD!!-corearon los presentes

-Ahora solo falta que nuestra pequeña Ginny nos de la sorpresa un día de estos- dijo mirando a la pareja que se mantenía cerca de la puerta

Ante tal comentario todas las miradas del salón se posaron sobre Harry y Ginny, lo que hizo que ella cambiara su sonrisa, por una risa nerviosa y el que palideciera, al otro lado del lugar los gemelos gritaron al mismo tiempo

-Por los novios!!

-POR LOS NOVIOS!! –volvieron a corear los invitados

-Que dios los ampare- agrego George levantando una vez más su copa

-Por que no saben lo que hacen- coreo Fred en apoyo de su hermano

Acto seguido los gemelos obtuvieron un coscorrón de parte de sus respectivas esposas.

Después del brindis los invitados, festejaron con aplausos, mientras la feliz pareja lo festejaba con un gran beso, inmediatamente la orquesta reanudo el ambiente y Ron y Hermione abrieron en esa ocasión el baile.

-Vamos- había dicho Ginny mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo conducía a la pista, Harry no estaba seguro de cómo había caminado pero de un momento a otro ya estaba en la pista e interrumpieron a los prometidos para felicitarlos, mientras Ginny felicitaba a Hermione Harry felicitaba a Ron. ..

-¡En hora buena!- le dijo Harry a Ron, como un acto reflejo, porque realmente no sabia ni lo que decía

-Gracias, tendrás que ser el padrino

-He... Claro – entonces Ginny los interrumpió para felicitar a su hermano y Harry a su amiga a quien abrazo y soltó inmediatamente para verla a los ojos, a esos ojos castaños

-Felicidades- dijo sin nada de emoción en su voz que fue más un susurro que otra cosa

-Gracias- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa, pero la interrumpieron inmediatamente, pues ya había fila para felicitar a los novios, y los demás comenzaban a bailar

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- pregunto Harry a Ginny cuando se vieron solos en una parte desierta de la pista, de un momento a otro sentía la necesidad en su garganta por el sabor al whisky de fuego

-No, mejor bailamos- respondió ella mientras lo arrastraba al centro de la pista

-Es... me dio un poco de sed, un trago y después bailamos el resto de la noche –Insistió el

-Bueno-cedió finalmente- solo si prometes no separarte de mí el resto de la noche

-Prometido- dijo el con la mejor sonrisa forzada que tenia

-Ho, papa me habla, -dijo de repente separándose de él- ahora te alcanzo

-Si- Harry se había sentado en la mesa, y se sirvió un gran trago de Whisky de fuego, y se sirvió otro, y otro; Ginny llego justo al final del tercero, y Harry la tomo de la mano y la dirijo a la pista - a bailar – fue lo único que dijo

Ginny no replico y lo siguió, era si no se equivocaba la primera vez desde que salieron del Hotel que lo veía... Feliz, con una sonrisa y eso la animo mucho más a ella, por lo queestuvieron bailando mucho antes de tomar un descanso, para entonces la duda estaba sembrada, Harry parecía feliz pero también triste, desde la ceremonia se le veía tristeza en sus ojos, y eso a ella nunca le había gustado. Bailaron hasta que ella replico estar cansada a causa de los tacones y juntos regresaron a la mesa

-¿Y por que tan feliz?- pregunto con precaución

-Es una fiesta y mis amigos se van a casar,... Ron me pidió que fuera el padrino, hay que festejar

-Luna y yo, ya nos anotamos como damas de honor, va a ser una gran fiesta- agrego ella feliz mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla

-¿Y ya tienen fecha? – pregunto él despistadamentemientras bebía de su Whisky de fuego

-No lo se,... no les he preguntado

-Tendría que ser durante las vacaciones-razono el ojiverde-, por que a finales de Enero regresaremos a América

-Es verdad, o a lo mejor seria hasta el verano, porque en el invierno no son fechas para una boda,... si no fuera así tendríamos que hacer los preparativos, muy rápido,

-Es verdad,... pero supongo que si es fin de semana... con un trasladador bastara

-Claro

-Y, ¿que quería tu papa? – pregunto más como inercia para cambiar el tema que por otra cosa

-Anunciar nuestra boda

-¿Que? – Harry estuvo apunto de atragantarse con su bebida

-Estoy bromeando,...-agrego ella mientras reprimía una carcajada- él y mama dicen que quieren pasar tiempo con nosotros,... creo que tienes razón, se sienten solos,... más en estas fechas, seria mejor pasar aquí la noche

-Si quieres puedes quedarte, no seria correcto que yo también me quedara

-Pero no seria la primera ves que lo hicieras – dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios

-No, pero si la primera en que somos novios

-Estoy segura de que no se opondrán –ella había pegado mas su cuerpo a él-y en todo caso, podrías ocupar cualquier habitación, y a media noche, te voy a visitar

-No seria lo mismo...-dijo el sonriendo para restarle la importancia necesaria- además creo que a mi me haría bien estar solo, tengo mucho en que pensar.

-¿Ho si?-su sonrisa se borro por completo- ¿Como que?

-No se… cosas, no quisiera entristecerte con lo que pasa por mi mente

-Ok no insistiré,-dijo ella inteligentemente lo conocía demasiado bien para saber cuando mantenerse callada- pasare la noche aquí, pero tienes que venir a comer

-Si- concedío él

-Harry, Harry-una voz lo llamaba, frente a el un chico rubio de gran sonrisa lo miraba con cámara en mano-

-Colin... -Saludo sonriendo con muchas más ganas-¿nunca te separas de tu cámara?

-Ahora trabajo para el quisquilloso, y soy el encargado de fotografiar la fiesta... Vamos una foto con tu novia

-Bien, Harry se había puesto de pie, al igual que Ginny y, la abrazo, Colin tomo la foto y se despidió,

-Vamos, ya descansamos... –alego ella-y prometiste bailar conmigo toda la noche.

Yeso paso exactamente, o eso hubiera pasado de no ser por Luna que se acerco a ellos y se llevo a Ginny, disculpándose con Harryél aprovechó para sentarse nuevamente y Ron tomo asiento con él

-¿Y la novia? – pregunto al verlo llegar solo

-Con Luna y Ginny, planeando la boda – el pelirrojo tomaba una copa

-Que bien guardadito- dijo él desviando la mirada para que no le descubriera ese sentimiento oculto.

-Me anime a pedírselo la semana pasada, pero no se lo habíamos dicho a nadie,... los Gemelos, me lo sacaron y corrieron a contárselo a mis padres –se explico mientras remembraba sus recuerdos

-¿Y ya tienen fecha?- pregunto, la fecha parecía algo muy importante ahora

-No, como te digo apenas se lo había propuesto, aunque si por mi fuera me casaba mañana mismo eso si no dudes que será pronto, antes de que ustedes se vallan y me quede sin padrino y Hermione sin dama de honor -dio un par de tragos y después pregunto -¿Y tu y Ginny?

-No lo creo, es muy pronto...

-Como que muy pronto- protesto el pelirrojo

-Bueno a ella le falta un año para graduarse y... yo quiero terminar el postgrado... -alego sin mucho entusiasmo-además llevamos muy poco como novios- se defendió el terreno al que Ron se dirigía no le agradaba para nada

-Pero se conocen de casi toda la vida,-refuto el pelirrojo- bueno, más de 10 años,

-Pero no es lo mismo

-Cierto, a veces pienso que no termino de conocer a Hermione...

-¿Que yo que? – pregunto la recién llegada

-Que tu... —Ron la había tomado de la cintura y la había sentado sobre sus piernas envolviéndola en un abrazo- te ves preciosa

-Gracias,-dijo ella recuperándose de la sorpresa en como Ron la había recibido - aunque no creo que estuvieran diciendo eso – dio mientras Ginny tomo asiento al lado de Harry, Luna había llegado con Neville

-Nosotros nos despedimos tengo una revista que publicar y mucho trabajo por hacer las siguientes horas- dijo la rubia- lamento no poder quedarnos para platicar, Harry ha sido un gusto volverte a ver

-Si hemos dejado a la pequeña Alice con la niñera tengo que sustituirla- dijo Neville disculpándose también por su pronta partida- Nos tenemos que reunir antes de que corras a America

-Claro que nos reuniremos- dijo el poniéndose de pie para despedir a la pareja

-Ron, Hermione felicidades – finalizo la rubia despidiéndose también de los prometidos, Ron y Hermione también se habían puesto de pie

-Gracias – Respondió Ron

Los Longbontom se retiraron y poco a poco el lugar se quedo vació, algunos se acercaban a ellos para despedirse, felicitar a los futuros novios y ver a Harry que se sentía como un cuadro de exhibición, cuando solamente quedaron la familia, Hermione se despidió, pues Ron se quedaría esa noche en la madriguera al igual que Ginny, por lo que Harry también se despidió y se fueron en el Jeep de la castaña, al parecer no tenia chimenea en su departamento, y necesitaría el coche para ir a trabajar en la mañana, aunque según pensaba Harry solo dormiría un par de horas, por que ya pasaba de la una de la mañana y si no se equivocaba era como una hora para llegar a Londres, una hora en la que muy pocas palabras se cruzaron por ambos, hasta llegar a la ciudad, donde Hermione tuvo que dar indicaciones a Harry para poder llegar al departamento. Harry estaciono el coche y abrió la puerta del copiloto

-Gracias- dijo ella después de tomar la mano de su amigo

-De nada

-¿Pasas?-pregunto con nerviosismo

-Será mejor que duermas...

-Ya son las tres,... tengo que estar en el ministerio a las cinco, no creo que duerma

-¿Tan temprano? – Hermione no había cambiado para nada

-Si- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-¿Puedo pasar a tu baño? ...-pregunto aceptando la invitación- creo que la bebidahizo efecto

-Claro

Ambos entraron en el edificio y se dirigieron al elevador, Hermione presionó el botón que indicaba 10 y subieron,… en el pasillo Harry pudo contar 6 puertas y se detuvieron en la que marcaba el numero 4

-Pasa estas en tu casa- dijo ella mientras se deshacía de la túnica lila revelando un vestido del mismo color

-Gracias... ¿donde?

-Pasillo, la primera puerta a la derecha –dijo ella respondiendo a su pregunta

Harry entro mientras veía el lugar, era un espacio grande, pero acogedor, sin duda Hermione lo había decorado y amueblado personalmente, por la formación de Auror que tenia, no pudo evitar husmear en el botiquín del baño, había: aspirinas, unas vendas, dos cepillos de dientes, talvez Ron viviera con ella, aunque no encontró nada mas que pudiera pertenecer a un chico, cuando salió del baño encontró a Hermione preparando café en la cocina, era pequeña pero todo estaba en su lugar

-¿Café?- pregunto ella sin voltear al escucharlo entrar en la misma habitación en la que estaban

-Si, ya que no piensas dormir... -amablemente la ayudo con la bandeja que además del café contenía unas galletas y se sentaron en la pequeña salita, donde solo había dos sillones Lop site, cada quien se sentó en uno -gracias, y ... ¿que tienes que hacer tan temprano en el ministerio?

-Están por aprobar la revocación de la ley contra hombres lobo, de ese modo tendrán mas oportunidades de integrarse, tengo que ir a revisar unos papeles, en realidad es algo que tengo tiempo para entregar, pero me gusta adelantar trabajo

-El profesor Lupin estaría orgulloso de ti- dijo el evocando a su antiguo profesor

-He trabajado mucho en esto, por él, nunca olvidare lo que hizo por mi ...

La mente de ambosregreso a esa fría mañana en Hogwarts donde Remus J. Lupin había perdido la vida. Pitter Pettigrew estuvo apunto de lanzarle la maldición asesina a Hermione, cuando ella estaba desarmada y sufriendo a causa de un Cruciatus, pero Remus se adelanto y lo mato a el, poco después se enfrasco en un duelo con Bellatrix Lestrange quien lo mato a sangre fría

-Nunca dejare de agradecérselo, -dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos—… y o vi cuando Pitter estuvo apunto de lanzarte la maldición pero Not impidió que le lanzara algún hechizo a Petter, de no ser por el, te hubieran matado

-A veces, pienso que hubiera sido mejor así –Hermione se había puesto de pie para acercarse a la ventana que mostraba una hermosa calle iluminada por las luces navideñas en los edificios continuos. No quería que él la viera llorar, ella había jurado no llorar. Pero el dolor aún era muy fuerte...

-No digas eso... yo no... –Harry se había puesto de pie también, deteniéndose justo detrás de ella -no lo hubiera soportado

-No creo que te hubiera importado- dijo ella con rencor en la voz

-Claro que me habría importado – Harry la había tomado por fin de los hombros y la obligo a verlo de frente

-Nunca te importe- los ojos de ella estaban cristalinos

-Fue precisamente por que me importabas que me aleje de ti- se explico el sin dejar de observarla directamente a sus ojos

-¿Por que? – Hermione no lograba entender esa entupida excusa que le daba

-Por que todo lo que amo,-Harry la soltó y dejo de mirarla, perdió su vista en la ventana recordando su pasado- me lo quitan, yo no hubiera podido soportar perderte

-Solo pensaste en ti,-dijo ella encarándolo, haciendo ahora que él la mirara- nunca en mi, en lo que yo sentía por ti

-Sentías... claro,-una sonrisa de tristeza apareció en su rostro- ahora te vas a casar

-Si, lo voy a hacer,… -Hermione regreso a la sala y se acomodo en uno de los sofás-y seguramente tú eres el más feliz por eso, así podrás ser feliz al lado de Ginny

-Yo, no la amo,...-dijo el siguiéndola y sentándose a su lado- la quiero, pero a la que amo, a la que siempre amare es a ti- dijo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos...y acercandose cada vez más a ella

-Eso no es cierto,... –ella evadía su mirada- dudo que alguna ves lo hayas hecho

-Aun te amo- dijo él tomándola de la barbilla, perdiéndose en sus orbes cafés, aquellos ojos con los que siempre soñaba, en sus ojos españoles.

Harry la beso, un beso que ella quería impedir desde un principio, un beso al que no se pudo resistir, un beso que decía tanto, un beso que paso a un segundo plano por la necesidad de mas, de .. . demostrarse todo lo que sentían, un beso que los hizo olvidar al mundo fuera de ese departamento, y no pensar ,... no pensar en nada ... en nada mas que no fueran ellos dos, complementándose como si fueran uno ... un beso que tuvo que terminar por la falta de aire

Ella quería decir no, su cerebro la presionaba, quería pedirle que se fuera, pero algo más dentro de ella se lo impedía, no podía, no supo como pero tomo su mano y lo guió a su alcoba donde las bocas volvieron a buscarse, donde la ropa parecía estorbar a las caricias que querían ir mas allá, recorrer territorio ya conocido, donde ninguna palabra fue dicha, por que no hacia falta o talvez por temor a que la mente tomara el control de ellos y no el corazón

El cerro la puerta tras de si, como asegurándose de dejar su presente y la realidad de ambos fuera de esas cuatro paredes, no fue necesaria la luz, pues la luna en su cuarto menguante les brindaba una luz natural que se perdía con la artificial de las calles fuera del edificio, esta luz se infiltraba por las persianas de la ventana y le permitía a él verla con claridad, admirar su belleza, tan perfecta, tan hermosa, mas de lo que podía recordar, le gustaba su cabello del que ahora sabia tenia envidia, pues le caía en su espalda y pecho acariciándola sin querer con cada movimiento que ella hacia

No decían nada, el contacto visual no se perdía, los dos estaban en el punto exacto de detenerse, de evitar algo que no querían evitar, pero ella lo había llevado a su habitación,él sabia que debía dar ese siguiente pasó, se acerco a su rostro, y el aroma de ella inundo su olfato, perfume de gardenias, un olor a brisa, fresco como el viento, un olor que llevaba tatuado en su alma desde hacia mucho, mucho tiempo.

Sus labios rozaron los de ella, acariciándolos, probándolos, reconociéndose, besándola lentamente, con mas tranquilidad, los besos anteriores eran desesperados, de esos besos que necesitas, pero ahora era pausado, tranquilo …era para recordar ese sabor a vainilla y miel, la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo a él, su beso se intensifico, su lengua busco la suya comenzando una danza que ya conocían de antes, sus manos recorrían sus caderas, reconociendo las curvas que tanto amaba

Hermione lo sintió besarla pausadamente, un beso que la derritió, que la hizo temblar bajo sus brazos, él sabia siempre como hacer para que ella lo deseara, lo necesitara, las manos de él comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, y las de ella se aferraron a su espalda para no separarse de él. Como lo había extrañado, ¿_como había podido vivir sin sus besos, y sin sus caricias_?

De un momento a otro su vestido caía con gracia y sin vida descubriendo ante el una fina lencería roja que lo volvía loco

¡_Dios como se veía con ese lencería_! Se dijo a si mismo y se separo un paso, para observarla, para desearla mas de lo que ya lo hacia

Pero ella parecía hambrienta de sus besos se acerco a el y lo volvió a besar, mientras desabotonaba su camisa, él ya no era ese chico con el que había estado antes, ya tenia su cuerpo bien formado gracias al Quidditch y al entrenamiento al que el se sometió, pero ahora sus músculos se definían mucho mas, el entrenamiento que recibía en América debía de ser excepcional.

Ella lo confirmo cuando la tomo entre sus fuertes brazos como si fuera una pluma y la deposito con cuidado sobre el colchón de la cama, sin dejar de besarla, sus besos buscaron más y bajaron al cuello de ella, mientras sus manos no podían dejar de recorrerla, ella se encontró con su pantalón y la difícil tarea de deshacerse de ellos, pero finalmente cedieron y desaparecieron junto con sus boxer's

Harry se encontró entonces en clara desventaja, él ya estaba desnudo y ella aun poseía esa lencería roja de la que ahora tenia necesidad de deshacerse, el broche del sostén estaba al frente, por lo que no presento dificultad alguna.

Hermione cerro sus ojos mientras disfrutaba de las sensaciones que la lengua y los besos de Harry proporcionaban en sus pechos, bajo a su vientre y se entretuvo un minuto en su ombligo, sintió como el continuaba bajando y como con su boca la despojaba de la ultima prenda para que quedaran en igualdad de condiciones, no pudo evitar reír ante esa forma tan sexy en que el le bajaba las patíes, pero su risa se convirtió en un gemido de placer cuando sintió la mano de él explorar entre sus piernas, ella cerro primero las piernas, como un acto reflejo al intruso que aparecía, pero enseguida comenzó a abrirlas para permitir el paso mientras se removía en la cama y los gemidos en ella se aceleraban

Harry la escuchaba gemir y eso le decía que estaba haciendo correctamente su labor, solo con ella había hecho el amor, tenia sexo con Ginny, si, pero nunca la tocaba como había tocado y como tocaba a Hermione, sus dedos comenzaron a moverse magistralmente mientras la observaba, con sus ojos cerrados y su respiración acelerada, ella repentinamente mordió su labio inferior, provocando en él una invitación a besarla, de ese modo los gemidos de ella se perdían en la boca de él, cuando necesitaron aire él se separo, pero ella no habría los ojos, sintió las piernas de ella apretar su mano, tensarse, y la vio levantarse sobre el colchón arqueando su espalda y soltando un gemido, un grito de placer, había tenido un orgasmo, se dejo caer sobre el colchón totalmente exhausta y finalmente abrió los ojos, su respiración, era aun agitada y el sudor cubría todo su cuerpo, pegando las sabanas asu cuerpocomo si fueran una segunda piel

Harry la observaba atentamente, grabando cada centímetro que sus ojos cubrían, grabándola en su corazón, era perfecta, era hermosa y comenzó a besarla, ella solo se dejaba hacer, él se coloco encima de ella y abrió mas sus piernas para recibirlo, los dos se miraban intensamente, él la necesitaba, ella lo necesitaba

Harry lo hizo despacio, como su primera ves, como aquella ves, la sintió estrecha, y pudo ver en su rostro una leve aparición de dolor, ella no era virgen, el lo sabia de primera mano, pero ahora descubría que era de él, que ella y Ron no habían llegado a ese punto, que él era el único que la había sentido, que la había escuchado gemir, de dolor… de placer.

Eso lo lleno de una hombría indescriptible, tener conocimiento de ese hecho, lo hizo desearla...amarla mas, mucho mas si eso fuera posible.

Finalmente todo su miembro estaba dentro de ella, él ni siquiera sintió los rasguños que ella había infringido en su espalda, un leve ardor le indicaba que eran profundos pero podía adivinar que no se comparaban a lo que seguramente ella había sentido. Permaneció quieto, inmóvil dentro de ella, esperando a que se acostumbrara a él, se volvieron a besar.

Hermione rodeo su cadera con sus piernas indicándole que continuara, él continuó lentamente, entraba y salía con cuidado, disfrutando desu estrechez... delcalor que ella le brindaba, poco a poco comenzó a ser mas rápido, mas fuerte.

Hermione gemía mientras enredaba sus manos en la cabellera negro azabache de él, el dolor había desaparecido y movía sus caderas al mismo ritmo en que era embestida, provocándole a él mayor placer y obteniendo ella aun mas, él besaba su cuello y estrujaba sus pechos con su mano derecha, dejando la izquierda sobre el colchón en forma de apoyo, el sudor de sus cuerpos les permitía mayor fricción, él levanto las caderas de ella, provocando mayor intensidad en cada envestida, la cama se movía frenéticamente al compás de sus cuerpos y los gemidos de los dos se confundían en uno, al igual que el cuerpo, ellos eran uno, siempre lo habían sido.

Él sintió como su miembro era apretado, las paredes internas de ella se contraían, eso provoco en él, el orgasmo al mismo tempo que ella que levanto una ves mas la espalda del colchón y cerraba los ojos disfrutando de esa descarga eléctrica que inundaba todo su ser, mientras sentía a Harry venirse dentro de ella, empapándola, llenándola con su calidez, entonces él cayo sobre ella en peso muerto, pero no le importo.

No dijieron nada, una vez más por temor a romper la burbuja... a regresar a la realidad...

Él no salió de ella, se quedo así mientras sus respiraciones se compensaban, ella estaba exhausta y poco después se quedo dormida

Cuando Harry recupero fuerzas se levanto y la observo dormir, salió con cuidado y la beso, la envolvió en un abrazo...acercandola más a él, en ese momento supo que no importaba nada...que no la volvería a dejar... pasara lo que pasara.

-Te amo- le dijo mientras retiraba un rizo de su frente y exhausto se quedó también dormido

* * *

Gracias **AtRaM** Potter Espero que el cap. te gustara

X hoy fue todo

**LunaNis**

Plis rr, ...

**(clic abajo ****)**

11/25/08 00:34am


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

_**When I look into your Spanish eyes**_

_Cuando miro en tus ojos españoles_

_**I know the reason why I am alive**_

_Se la razón por la que estoy vivo_

_**And the world is so beautiful tonight**_

_Y el mundo es tan hermoso esta noche_

* * *

Recordó que debía despertarla porque tenía que ir al ministerio, pero le fue imposible hacerlo, al verla entre sus brazos encajando perfectamente, como la primera vez que se demostraron su amor, cuando se fundieron en esa entrega tan pura, ... eran unos inexpertos, eso es cierto, pero el amor fue el mejor maestro, para llenarse de sensaciones inimaginables…

Eso había pasado en el colegio, en su último año, meses antes de que comenzara el invierno, el descubrió que la amaba, que la necesitaba pero también que podía perderla, estaban en guerra, en una guerra que no perdonaba vidas, tal vez él moriría, y la dejaría sola,... nunca le dijo sus miedos, se los callo, pero después de esa noche nada volvió a ser igual,

Jamás le dijo sus temores aun después de que la guerra terminara.

Después de eso, a su manera cada uno siguió su camino de alguna forma, Ron comenzó a entregarse por completo al Quidditch, Harry ingreso a la academia de Aurores, y Hermione no tardo en obtener un puesto en el Ministerio de Magia…. Siguieron sus sueños y se veían casualmente, para no perder contacto… A su manera mantenían su amistad, pero las cicatrices de la guerra estaban presentes en todos ellos, Ron perdió a sus hermanos, Hermione sintió que perdió a su mejor amigo y Harry sentía haberlo perdido todo…

Primero sus padres, después su padrino, finalmente a su maestro, y por culpa de él y solamente de él sentía haber perdido también el amor… a ella… lo único que le quedaba, la amaba tanto que decidió cobardemente alejarse de ella, antes de perderla como los perdió a ellos…

Ciertamente Voldemort ya no existía pero muchos de los Mortífagos del Circulo central lograron escapar, ocultándose bajo la tierra como las alimañas rastreras que eran…

Entonces todo cambio demasiado rápido...Ron fue aceptado en la liga profesional de Quidditch; Hermione desapareció un día, había ido a España, porque su padre comenzó a enfermarse a solo un año de que su esposa falleciera…. Cuando a la señora Granger le diagnosticaron Cáncer insistió en regresar a su tierra natal, España, con la guerra en proceso, Hermione no los había acompañado, pero estaba en definitiva más entregada a la lucha, sabiendo que sus padres estaban a km de distancia… Y ahora ella estaba también en la tierra que la vio nacer, acompañando a su padre que no quiso abandonar el lugar en el que paso los últimos momentos con el amor de su vida… y a él le había llegado una beca a la mejor academia de Aurores en América…

Los recuerdos, el dolor y la soledad fueron el pretexto perfecto para alejarse y poner distancia entre la posible venganza de los fugitivos y Hermione, era… la mejor manera de mantenerlo a salvo…

El no se despidió, simplemente un día desapareció, los Weasley tuvieron que enterarse por medio del ministerio, su resolución se debió a la decisión de Hermione, ella tampoco dijo adiós.

El contacto con Londres no se perdió, principalmente con Ron, al que escribía mucho con la única finalidad de enterarse de Hermione… mantenerse al tanto, torturarse en silencio… se culpaba por ser cobarde, por no estar con ella, cuando era precisamente eso lo que más deseaba…lo que necesitaba…entre esas cartas con su mejor amigo, se entero de lo del padre de Hermione:

"_los doctores dijeron que murió de tristeza_".

Sabia cuanto Hermione amaba a sus padres y pudo imaginarse cómo lo pudo necesitar, como él quería que ella lo necesitara, pero el ya estaba en otro continente, siguiendo un sueño… había tomado una decisión para protegerla, y no miro atrás.

Todo pasó y él ni se percato…

Ahora cuatro años después estaba con ella, compartiendo la misma cama, el amor no había desaparecido pero ahora, él estaba con Ginny, aunque estaba seguro de poder terminar con ella, pues no era nada serio, el problema era que Hermione estaba comprometida, y no con cualquier extraño, si no con su mejor amigo... ¿sería como la primera vez, aparentando que no paso nada y que cada uno continué con su camino? O pelearía por ella, aun a costa de perder una amistad valiosa a un hermano. No quería pensar en eso, no ahora, ... que podía verla dormir bajos sus brazos, después de una noche de entrega, ... de amor, dentro de esas cuatro paredes no existía nadie más, nada mas importaba

-------------**Luna**///H.J.&H.J///**Nis**-------------

Pero fuera de esas cuatro paredes,... fuera de ese departamento, la vida continuaba con su ritmo habitual, y al no llegar la castaña a la reunión programada al medio día en el quisquilloso, la jefa comenzó a preocuparse,... las riendas de la revista las tenía la editora en jefe, si, pero la dueña, solía ir un día al mes, justo un día antes de la impresión mensual de la revista, ... era la que Luna Longbottom revisaba personalmente.

De la edición diaria, que era más bien un periódico, se encargaba la editora en jefe, dejándole la "seriedad en las noticias". La castaña solo llevaba treinta minutos de retraso nadie ponía el grito en el cielo por treinta minutos de retraso, pero Luna Longbottom jamás, había esperado ni un segundo a la castaña que era exageradamente puntual, por lo que media hora era totalmente grave, así que pidió a su secretaria la buscara en el ministerio, tal vez si se presento algo urgente no pudo llegar, pero Hermione Granger solía avisar con tiempo....

Para eliminar los nervios y pensar en cosas que le pudieron pasar pero sobre todo para no entrar en pánico, decidió que era mejor ponerse a trabajar, así ocuparía su mente en otras cosas y el primer punto de la lista era la recepción que el Ministro había dado en su residencia, así que comenzó a revisar el articulo mientras hacía pasar a Colín, para que le entregara las fotos tomadas durante la noche anterior.

-Pasa Colín ¿tienes las fotos?- Pregunto Luna con la mirada en los encabezados de la portada

-Claro jefa, aquí están,...

-Muy bien – decía la rubia mientras las pasaba una en una – creo que lo que más se hablo durante la noche fue el regreso de Harry pero sé que no le gusta llamar la atención, así que borraremos un par de detalles en el articulo y solamente haremos mención de su presencia ...- decía Luna mientras con su varita corregía el articulo – Así está mucho mejor, ... en cuanto a Rony, valla que le gusta llamar la atención, así que centraremos lo de su compromiso, ¿tienes una foto de las parejas?

-Si...- Colín reviso, separo y le extendió un par de fotos – aquí están los prometidos y esta es.... de usted y su esposo, y la ultima de Harry con Ginny

-Muy buenas fotos Colín...-dijo la rubia satisfecha del talento de su fotógrafo estrella, mientras pasaba cada una de las fotos- ¿tienes alguna en donde estén felicitando a la pareja?

-Si claro, estas son en la pista,...

Luna separo las de Harry y Ginny felicitando a la pareja y noto algo en la mirada del ojiverde y la castaña que no parecía concordar con miradas alegres, tal vez era su imaginación, así que no le tomo importancia y las puso justo donde quedarían

-Se que a Harry no le gusta llamar la atención,- agrego Colín mientras repasaba algunas de las fotos- pero sufriendo de falta modestia esta es la mejor foto que tome en la noche

Colín le extendió una foto en donde Harry y Hermione bailaban, donde ninguno de los dos parecía hablar, y donde fueron interrumpidos, por alguna razón Luna sintió la necesidad de sentarse

-¿Colín tienes una de Harry y Ginny bailando? ... –pregunto en un susurro, de un momento a otro, sintió como la sangre le bajaba hasta los pies…-y ¿una de Ron y Hermione?

-Si claro... a ver... aquí están – el rubio le extendió dos fotos mas

Y entonces Luna Longbottom dueña de la revista el quisquilloso descubrió porque su editora en jefe vivía en su trabajo y buscaba cualquier pretexto para cancelar las citas con su novio excusándose y usando como escudo al ministerio y a la revista

-No fue al ministerio en toda la mañana...-dijo su secretaria irrumpiendo en la oficina- ¿quiere que le llame al departamento?

-No... ¿Puedes localizar a Harry Potter en su hotel? ... pásame la llamada

-Si – respondió la chica al salir, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada al joven fotógrafo

-Colín gracias, ¿puedes dejarme las fotos?, te mandare las que sobren

-Claro

-El señor Potter no llego al hotel, -volvió la secretaria-¿quiere que trate en su móvil?

-No gracias Louise... es todo

Ok_, entonces su editora en jefe, la que nunca falta a una reunión o al ministerio, ese día había desaparecido, Harry no había dormido en el hotel, bueno las conclusiones llevaban a una sola cosa, claro que esas eran especulaciones, pero entonces se percato de que el hada de la verdad la poseyó y que llegaría al fondo de todo eso, cuando recordó una plática con su marido_

-Louise comunícame al sanatorio, con mi esposo- Pidió Luna

**Flash back**

-Hola amor, ¿cómo te fue en San Mungo? – Pregunto ella cuando su esposo llego a la estancia por la chimenea, en donde ella revisaba algunos artículos para la edición de su revista

-Bien ¿y a ti?- respondió mientras le daba un beso y se sentaba a su lado

-Genial, estuve redecorando la habitación del bebe... pero ¿qué te sucede? ¿Paso algo en el sanatorio?

-No, no es nada,... –se explico pero su semblante era serio y el rostro de su esposa indicaba que, esperaba para escucharlo -solo que... Harry acepto la beca y se irá al extranjero a estudiar

-Pero,... ¿eso es bueno no?- dijo ella aceptando la noticia, como una gran oportunidad para su amigo

-Sabes, el ha sido un gran amigo, e incluso diría que lo comprendo en muchas cosas-dijo recordando el día en que Harry le hablo de la profecía

-Bueno ambos son leones, y no lo digo por Gryffindor

-Cuando se fue Hermione el se entristeció

-Son amigos desde hace muchos años, yo también vi a Rony triste

-Creo que él está enamorado de ella, -lo soltó-pero no lo quiere admitir, y ahora se irá a estados unidos sin avisarle,... le dije que la buscara y creo que se hizo el loco cambio de tema

-A lo mejor solo te estás haciendo ideas amor

-Tal vez, pero a mí no me quitan de la cabeza que esos dos se quieren

**Flash Back End**

La llamada está lista- dijo Luise por medio del comunicador

-Gracias Louise...

-Neville, creo que tenías razón....

-------------**Luna**///H.J.&H.J///**Nis**-------------

No sabía exactamente en qué momento se quedo totalmente dormido, solo supo que lo último que vio fue el rostro de ella, mientras se encontraba lejos en un mundo de sueños, con la respiración compensada, sus párpados cerrados y un deje de sonrisa en sus labios, tal vez de felicidad; su enmarañado cabello acariciando su hombro que servía de almohada para ella, y el latir de su corazón tan rítmico como el de él, solo sabía que ahora quería despertar, que quería aprovechar cada minuto, cada segundo al lado de ella, queriendo compensar tal vez el tiempo perdido, el tiempo soñado y sentirla así, justo como la sentía en ese momento, entre sus brazos a su lado y jamás dejarla escapar.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, y la encontró exactamente como la había dejado horas atrás, cuando Morfeo le venció, se veía tan tranquila, y se sentía tan bien, él sabía que estaba enamorado de ella, que eso no cambiaria jamás, mientras con su vista se deleitaba con las líneas de su cuerpo perfecto oculto bajo las sabanas, con su cuerpo desnudo que acariciaba el de él, en cada movimiento producido por su pausada respiración, …si... podía pasar toda la eternidad así, junto a ella.

Viéndola así, sabía que pelearía por ella, que nada mas importaba si ella estaba a su lado, Ron tenía que entender y Ginny también

_¿Pero Hermione estaría a su lado? _

_¿Estaría ella dispuesta a dejarlo todo por él?_

_¿Esa entrega había sido solamente una noche de pasión? _

Las dudas comenzaban a inundar su cabeza y en ese instante quería respuestas, pero esperaría, seria paciente, además si la despertaba… tal vez, solo tal vez el sueño desaparecería y el despertaría solo en la habitación del hotel o aun peor con la pelirroja en lugar de su castaña. No, no quería eso quería a Hermione y si ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo por el, tampoco importo, en ese momento el la tomaría entre sus brazos y la raptaría, si, tal cual novela romántica se la robaría de ser necesario porque muy en el fondo sabia que esa entrega no había sido solo una noche de pasión, no...

La había sentido en cada beso, en cada caricia, lo amaba y él lo sabía o eso era lo que él quería creer.

Mientras las innumerables preguntas que comenzaban poco a poco a sembrar la duda dentro de él, el sol filtraba unos traviesos rayos de luz a través de la ventana, que cada instante iluminaban mas el rostro de su castaña, tal vez la duda ya se había sembrado pero en ese instante la olvido, mientras apreciaba cada matiz que el astro rey reflejaba en su suave piel, y en los alborotados rizos castaños, que parecían a su vez, una extensión de esos rayos de sol, pues él juraba que brillaban por si mismos.

Ella comenzó a moverse un poco, al parecer los rayos del sol que habían alcanzado sus cerrados párpados comenzaban a molestarla, sin duda no tardaría en despertar, el lo sabía y no se había equivocado, poco a poco sus párpados comenzaron a abrirse para dar paso a dos orbes ámbar casi miel gracias una vez más al astro rey

-Harry... -una sonrisa seguida por su nombre, que bien se escuchaba su nombre salido de sus labios, no lo resistió y la beso, un pequeño toque que le daba los buenos días, y después el también sonrió

-Buenos días, dormilona

-¿Dormilona? ...-ella pareció reaccionar- ¿Que hora es?

-Posiblemente más de medio día

-Mas... ¿MAS DE MEDIO DÍA? ... –se levanto con toda la prisa que pudo, tomando la sabana para cubrir su cuerpo, sin reparar en que descubría el de Harry-El ministerio, la revista... ¿por qué no me despertaste?

-Lo siento no pude,-dijo el acariciando su rostro, pues se había levantado tras ella- además dijiste que lo del ministerio no era urgente...

-No, pero tenía que revisar la edición de la revista,... con Luna... Luna, no le avisé – dijo mientras tomaba un móvil de la mesita de noche y marcaba un numero

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante la perspectiva del perfecto inicio del día, sin arrepentimientos, ni dudas, claro que como sus deberes siempre fueron lo más importante para Hermione, seguramente todavía no reparaba en el hecho de que habían pasado la noche juntos, así que él estaba dispuesto a aprovechar cada segundo antes de que la bomba de la realidad explotara, se vistió y mientras veía a Hermione marcar otro número, porque al parecer en el anterior no la atendieron él salió de la habitación

Minutos después ella recargaba su espalda en la puerta de la cocina mientras lo veía preparar el desayuno. El no se había vuelto por lo que ella reparaba en que no había notado su presencia, pero desecho esa idea cuando él hablo aun de espaldas, para evitar que el desayuno se convirtiera en desastre

-¿Y bien?- quiso saber él

-¿Y bien? – pregunto ella

-¿Resolviste lo de la revista? ... o Luna te mandara a hacer algún reportaje especial

-¿Reportaje especial?- Hermione frunció el seño

-Si... como investigar el origen del Snorkack de Asta Arrugada o algo así

Una fugaz sonrisa aparece en los rostros de los dos, pero es fugaz, porque hay algo en sus mentes, preguntas que necesitan respuesta, ellos saben que la bomba de la realidad explotara, sin embargo es el silencio lo que los rodea, no saben si temen a las preguntas o a las respuestas, el desayuno está listo, Harry lo sirve, y la bomba se detiene por el momento... ambos deciden en silencio entregarse a los últimos minutos antes de que el sueño acabe,...

-Esto huele muy bien- dijo ella con sinceridad, debido al apetito con el que había amanecido

-Espero que no haya perdido el toque

-¿El toque? ... – pregunto con escepticismo

- Si, no queda de otra si creces con los Dursleys, o aprendes a cocinar o te mueres de hambre... –dijo con una sonrisa mientras servía el café-pero desde que deje Surrey no cocino así que... sobre advertencia no hay engaño

-Creo que tomare el riesgo,...-dijo mientras probaba los omelet's con tocino- mmm no está mal

-Por lo menos no pareces tener síntomas de envenenamiento – ante tal comentario Hermione miro con cuidado el plato que tenia frente a él, y un segundo después la idea causo una agradable carcajada por parte de ambos

-------------**Luna**///H.J.&H.J///**Nis**-------------

-¿Me explicaras eso de que tenía razón?- Pregunto Neville llegando a la editorial donde su esposa trabajaba, tomo asiento frente al escritorio de ella y escudriñaba con la mirada a su esposa, pues así como era ella, solo había llamado para decirle que tenía razón sin dar ningún tipo de explicación como si el recordara a que cosa se refería ella

-¿Mira esto?-Luna le enseño las fotografías

-Lo ves tenía razón- dijo él con aire de satisfacción

- Si, si lo admito,... ¿Haremos algo al respecto?- pregunto con un aire de soñadora que Neville sabía que significaba

-Bueno, Ginny y Ron también son nuestros amigos,... –dijo él con toda la seriedad que pudo-¿no crees que deberían resolverlo ellos?

-Mmmmm, bueno... –pero no estaba satisfecha-¿no crees que de haberlo querido resolver ya lo habrían hecho?

-No lo sé, quizás ahora que se volvieron a encontrar....

-¿Y si no?, -dijo ella comenzando a hacer pucheros mientras caminaba para sentarse frente a él en el escritorio-vamos Neville sabes tan bien como yo que esos dos son un par de testarudos

-Que te parece que les damos un poco de espacio, y si no pasa nada,... pues ya veremos

-Pero – protestaba la rubia

-Cariño confía en mí, -ahora si lo dijo totalmente serio poniéndose de pie y sentándose a su lado en el escritorio-en esta historia habrá heridos, y sería injusto que por querer ayudar tu perdieras a tus amigas

-Pero - insistía

-Sabes tan bien como yo, lo que Ron siente por Hermione y lo que Ginny siente por Harry....-Neville la abrazaba para tranquilizarla- incluso lo siguió hasta el otro lado del mundo

-¿Hasta el otro lado del mundo? –Luna se separo de, él tan de repente -... Eso es

-¿Eso es qué?- ahora él la miraba con curiosidad mientras a lo lejos comenzaba a escuchar el llanto de un bebe

-No me hagas caso. ... –ella sonrió y lo beso en los labios-mmm les daremos tiempo

-O no, a ti se te ocurrió algo- objeto él con nerviosismo

-No como crees- dijo con su cara de no rompo ni un plato

-Además nunca me das por mi lado, piénsalo bien Luna, te conozco y eres demasiado honesta, piensa bien cualquier cosa antes de actuar –advirtió

-Lo haré no te preocupes...-dijo con una enorme sonrisa- lo haré

Finalizo la rubia antes de atravesar una puerta que estaba detrás de su escritorio, donde había acondicionado una cuna para Alice, pero con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera en otro mundo, aquella mirada que su marido aprendió a descifrar muy bien, mientras el perdía la vista en la ventana más cercana, hacía mucho tiempo que él había intentado que su amigo razonara, aquella vez no le había hecho caso,... ¿qué cosa cambiaria para que lo escuchara esta ves? ...

Neville dejo las fotos sobre el escritorio y siguió a su esposa a la oficina donde se había adentrado, por lo menos el no tenía problemas de amor, tenía una familia con la que siempre había soñado

* * *

Antes que nada quiero que sepan que LMDLA Y IDWY están vivos, solo que esos están en total proceso, es decir no he terminado los capítulos y este pues bueno, como ya les había comentado tengo algunos capítulos ya escritos así que por favor un poco de paciencia, saben que no los desepcionare….

Weno ahora esta actualización… sé que es un capitulo corto, pero en definitiva esto tiene mucho contenido, esperen por la bomba de la realidad en el siguiente capítulo, ese sí que esta grande ahora los rr…muchas gracias a todos, me encantan, y me encantaran más que me escriban esos que se han pasado por aquí, sin dejar huella…toda crítica es buena, y cada una es rápida…

**Rianne Black:** XD ame tu rr, jajaja

**Yuna Granger**: cortito, pero espero que este cap también te guste.

**AtRaM Potter:** XD lo entendiste muy bien, aunque aun no tengo escrito el final, cualquier cosa puede pasar

**Dasmy:** Que bueno que si te guste la historia, y pues bueno lo de los hermanitos se aclarara más adelante…

**HermionePotter90,** **are 886 y ryomahellsing:** Aquí está la actualización

**Alastor 82 y Haruko Hinako**: gracias...emmm si se va a armar, jejeje

En fin… por hoy es todo nos estamos leyendo…

**Luna_Nis**

Plis rr, ...

**(clic abajo**⤵**)**

12/25/08 11:47 pm


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo: 3**

* * *

_**It's a place I've never been**_

_Es un lugar en el que nunca he estado_

_**And it comes from deep within**_

_y viene desde lo profundo de mi_

_**And it's telling me that I'm about to win first prize**_

_y me está diciendo que estoy a punto de ganar el primer premio_

* * *

La calma lo rodeo mientras en silencio observaba a Hermione degustar el suculento desayuno que con tanto esmero le había preparado.

Un agradable –mmm- Como símbolo de aprobación salió de los labios de Hermione tras probar el primer bocado, Harry simplemente sonrió satisfecho… y un ligero recuerdo de sus actividades en la habitación de la castaña le acentuó aun mas su sonrisa convirtiéndola en una completamente picara… Hermione que se percato del cambio en Harry no tardo en sacar de sus recuerdos el mismo que él, no podía estar segura pero algo en ella le decía que compartían el mismo recuerdo, o como mínimo alguno muy parecido provocando en ella que la sangre se acumulara en su rostro volviendo sus mejillas de un color carmín…

Compartiendo ahora una mirada cómplice al saber que ambos pensaban lo mismo una agradable carcajada rompió completamente el silencio…Ninguno de los dos quisieron hacer un comentario, y sin dejar de observarse cada uno se dedico a su desayuno, no podían quitar su mirada del otro, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se habían visto de esa manera que el silencio era suficiente para poderse disfrutar mutuamente.

Cuando Harry pensó horas antes en la bomba de tiempo, nunca se imagino que llegaría a ser tan real, el momento de complicidad que solo con ella podía compartir se vio interrumpido por un sonido que parecía provenir de otro mundo…pues este los devolvió a ambos a la realidad… literalmente, congelando la sonrisa de los dos…

_Ring, Ring _

Lo primero que pensó Harry fue que había sido el timbre del departamento, su mente comenzó a trabajar a mil, ¿y si eran Ginny o Ron? Cómo explicaría su presencia en el departamento de la castaña y en esas "fachas", con solo mirar a Hermione supo que ella había pensado exactamente lo mismo, ... cuando fue ella quien se puso de pie y se adentro en la alcoba, y salió con un móvil en la mano, vio el numero y palideció ... contesto incluso con cierto temor

-Hola amor... ¿Qué haces?- escucho que le decía Ron al otro lado de la línea

-...... .......... este,- Hermione se había quedado sin palabras

-¿Estás ocupada he?-pregunto y se imagino la sonrisa en el rostro pecoso….Algo dentro de ella le provoco nauseas.

-Hem... si…- trato de responder recuperando la voz

-Solo te quería avisar que no estaremos en la madriguera, mama y papá insisten en que visitemos a la tía abuela,... y al parecer no nos pudimos escapar

-Y…. entonces…. ¿cuándo regresas?- pregunto un tanto con más confianza sin poder quitar su mirada de Harry que permanecía ahora de pie… como decidiéndose si ir a su lado o esperar un poco más…

-Ho, hoy mismo, usaremos traslador,... -explico-mama insiste en que nos acompañes, quiere que la tía Tesie conozca a mi futura esposa

-Bueno yo... –una vez mas no sabía que decir, mientras veía a Harry acercarse ella retrocedió los pasos que el avanzaba.

-Lo se... trabajo, -interrumpió Ron-yo se lo he dicho, además ya tendrá tiempo de conocerte durante la boda ¿no? ... ya... Ya... espera un momento Ginny... .Lo siento amor, mi adorable hermanita solicita el teléfono, al parecer también quiere avisarle a Harry

-Si,…entonces... Nos vemos… después- dijo ella a modo de despido, quería terminar esa conversación lo antes posible

-Te quiero

-Ha, ha, me tengo que ir -Hermione colgó el teléfono y al colgar solo le tomo un segundo a la castaña reaccionar- Ginny, te llamara,..

-¿Qué? ... –pregunto y se dio cuenta que no estaba donde debía estar-al hotel...

-Por favor ve- dijo ella mientras comenzaba a llorar

-Pero…- Harry no quería dejarla sola. Tenían que hablar, Ginny podía esperar

-Por favor- dijo Hermione y con esas palabras el entendió, reacciono y cruzo la puerta del departamento para poder desaparecerse.

Sabía que la castaña tenía un departamento protegido, y solamente fuera de él podía desaparecerse... apareció al lado de la mesita en donde reposaba el teléfono que en ese instante producía un constante ¡Ring!

-¿Ginny? ... lo siento me estaba duchando – se excuso por la tardanza

-¿Como sabias que era yo?- pregunto la pelirroja con una sonrisa en los labios

-Nadie más tiene el número directo a la habitación – dijo tranquilamente, pensando que esa era la respuesta más obvia del mundo, la escuchaba a medias. Su mente se encontraba en el departamento de Hermione… no debió dejarla sola

-Es cierto – razono Ginny sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios- te extrañe

-Que... ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto fingiendo extrañeza

-Pues que a mama se le ha ocurrido que vallamos a visitar a una pariente,... –dijo con fastidio -quiere que vengas con nosotros, para que la conozcas es. ... es la tía abuela… mama dice que te esperaremos, pero puedo pasar por ti y demorarnos un poco en el hotel…

-Ho Ginny-interrumpió- tenía pensado ir a Gringotts, tengo que revisar como... como están mis cuentas y... quería visitar el callejón Diagón – concluyo atropelladamente

-Eso suena muy bien, -dijo ocurriéndosele una mejor idea-le diré a mama que te acompañare

-No tendrías porque-lo dijo como si nada- además, hace un año que estas fuera de Londres, pensé que querías visitar a tu familia

-Si... –ella estaba acostumbrada a que era muy frió con ella -tienes razón- la sonrisa finalmente desapareció de su rostro

-Y, entonces ¿cuándo te veo?- pregunto, como si se tratara del clima. Quería saber cuánto tiempo tenia para arreglar las cosas con Hermione

-No lo sé, probablemente hasta mañana, no sé a qué hora regresaremos – se explico ella

-En ese caso....-Harry se dirigió a la ducha y abrió la llave- ¿Te veo mañana? – pregunto mientras regresaba a su habitación y escogía lo que se pondría. Desde que dejo Londres jamás se preocupo por su atuendo pero ahora quería verse bien, por primera vez se vestiría para alguien, para ella…

-Sí, -dijo con tristeza-¿Harry?- pregunto la castaña, con un poco de tristeza en la voz…

-¿Si?- pregunto Harry automáticamente mientras escogía entre un pantalón de vestir y uno de mezclilla, se desidia por uno de pana color café, le lucia bien y además el clima en Londres no había mejorado desde que él se marcho.

-Te amo – agrego Ginny con ilusión

Un pequeño Segundo trascurrió en total silencio, pues la pelirroja esperaba una respuesta que nunca había tenido, que internamente sabía que no llegaría pero la esperanza aun existía

-Adiós Ginny – dijo el antes de colgar el auricular

Harry necesito sentarse para poder meditar lo que había pasado en el último par de minutos… Cuando Hermione le dijo que Ginny le llamaría al hotel y él se apareció en este, estuvo muy tentado de decirle a Ginny que lo de ellos se había terminado, pero estaba consciente de que no era la forma, eso se lo tenía que decir en persona,... dándole la cara. Aunque tuvo que reconocer que no se lo habría dicho aunque lo hubiese tenido planeado, para empezar Hermione había estado en su mente desde que la dejo en el departamento. Ella se veía triste, y lloraría… él lo sabía, pero también sabía que Hermione querría algún tiempo a solas para pensar en lo que había pasado. Así como el también necesitaba ese tiempo a solas consigo mismo.

Automáticamente en el hotel se había dirigido a la ducha, había escogido un cambio de ropa y todo esto sin prestarle realmente atención a Ginny, ahora caía en la cuenta de que había aparecido en el hotel con nada menos que con su ropa interior; aun estaba en camiseta y bóxer, con los zapatos medio puestos y su pantalón, el saco, la camisa, la corbata, los calcetines, y demás objetos personales estarían aun en la habitación de Hermione decorando el impecable piso y eliminando el significado "orden" por completo.

Esto llevo su mente a recordar la madrugada compartida imágenes aparecieron en su mente acompañadas de una sonrisa mientras entraba a la ducha, tenía que pensar calmadamente lo que aria ahora, tenía que estar presentable para regresar a ver a Hermione, seguramente y por lo que había entendido Ginny y Ron acompañarían a sus padres a ver a ese familiar, por lo que bien podía pasar el resto del día con la castaña, sin presiones de ningún tipo.

No tenía idea de lo que le diría, había una historia que de alguna manera quedo inconclusa y ahora tenía muchas heridas que reparar, el tenia las suyas propias pero algo le decía que Hermione guardaba las suyas. No sería nada fácil.

Había pensado en aparecerse, pero lo mejor sería ir por medio muggle, de esa forma le daría un poco más de tiempo a solas, en el fondo él sabía que ambos lo necesitaban, ordenar ideas para lo que se les venía encima. Cuando paso por recepción una voz lo detuvo

-¿Señor Potter?- pregunto la voz de una mujer que lo miraba extrañado

Era la gerente de recepción que parecía sorprendida por verlo en el hotel, claro no reparo en el hecho de que se había aparecido, por lo que seguramente desconocían que él se encontraba ahí

-Si- dijo deteniendo sus pasos y acercándose a la recepción

-No supimos cuando regresaron a su habitación – dijo la señorita aun sorprendida, pues la computadora le informaba cuando alguien entraba o salía, y justamente ahora solo avisaba su salida… Seguramente estaría descompuesta y tendría que arreglarla más tarde.

-Solo yo… regrese... ayer- explico Harry sin muchos rodeos – ¿hay algún problema?- quiso saber pues la gerente se miraba entre avergonzada y preocupada…

-Si… No… bueno es solo que quisiera ofrecerle una disculpa, -dijo ella muy preocupada y apenadísima-esta mañana llamaron buscándole, y yo he informado que no se encontraba… - la mujer reviso una vez más en la computadora- lamentablemente la computadora no registro ningún regreso, seguramente es una descompostura de la puerta, si usted gusta será reubicado para mayor comodidad, la suite presidencial está disponible – concluyo la mujer con una sonrisa….

Con esas palabras a Harry se le fue la sangre de la cabeza a los pies,.. . Claro que no habían registrado su llegada, puesto que simplemente se había aparecido dentro de la habitación, pero como era eso de que alguien le había llamado, si nadie sabía donde se alojaba…a excepción de Ginny

-¿Dejaron algún recado?- pregunto con temor

-No, solo era una señorita – dijo apenada la mujer… - La reubicación seria sin costo por supuesto, esto debido a las molestias que esto le podrían causar

-No ha pasado nada, estoy feliz con la habitación- se explico el ojiverde- sin embargo el saber que alguien le había llamado mientras él no estaba le había provocado que se quedara con la boca seca… la única que podía haberse comunicado sería Ginny, pero ahora que él había hablado con ella, no le había hecho ningún comentario-Bien... ¿es todo?

-Sí,-ella estaba realmente apenada- una vez más mil disculpas

-Está bien – dijo con una sonrisa antes de dar media vuelta y salir por la puerta principal.

Aunque ciertamente no estaba bien, alguien había llamado buscándole, y según la empleada había sido voz de mujer, por lo que la única que se le venía a la mente era Ginny, pero ella le habría dicho algo,.. Con lo celosa que solía ser, eso hubiese sido lo primero, entonces recordó que ella conocía la extensión a su habitación, eso podría descartar la posibilidad, pero ¿si lo estuvo llamando y el no contestaba? Eso la pudo haber hecho que llamara a la recepción del hotel, aunque estaba totalmente seguro de que ella le hubiese reclamado, por otro lado, si no había sido Ginny ¿quién pudo haber llamado? Aun había Mortífagos escondidos en alguna parte, pero estaba seguro de que le temían a él y a todos los Aurores de Londres pues con muchos tenían cuentas pendientes, además sería muy raro que alguno de ellos supiera utilizar el teléfono muggle... por lo que eso también lo desechaba.

Como buen Auror, no estaba desprevenido de ninguna opción, debajo de su saco se aseguraba de que llevaba su varita,....

Un sin fin de dudas y teorías con respecto a esa misteriosa llamada se habían formulado en su mente pero mucho antes de regresar al edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de la castaña sus pensamientos habían cambiado completamente, ahora en su mente solo había una pregunta

_¿Qué era lo que iba a suceder ahora? _

Entro al ascensor, marco el número diez y se detuvo frente a la puerta que indicaba el número cuatro, llamo un par de veces....pero no hubo respuesta, volvió a insistir y se maldijo en silencio, _¿por qué demonios no se había aparecido?,_ de seguro se había desesperado y se había ido al ministerio o a la revista... regreso al elevador y lo esperaba cuando vio a una pequeña jugando con una linda muñeca de trapo que lo miraba con mucha curiosidad

-Hola – lo había saludado

-Hola – respondió él completamente sorprendido

-Helmione se fue poco lespués de ti - dijo acercándose a él

-¿La conoces? – pregunto sin procesar realmente las palabras de la niña

-Si, es vecina de mi nana... ela vive en el numelo dos –la pequeña señalo la puerta que se encontraba enfrente de la de Hermione – y a veces me cuida cuando mi nana no puele

-Ho,... –Harry entendió entonces algo- ¿por que dices que se fue poco después de mí?

-Pol que yo te vi cuando lo hacías-dijo con total naturalidad y después una sonrisa salió de sus labios- aunque no estabas totalmente vestido- la pequeña había llevado sus manos a su boca mientras reía

Genial, con las prisas que tenia por llegar al hotel, no reparo en el hecho de que un muggle pudiera verlo desaparecer en medio de un pasillo de un edificio de departamentos ocupados en su mayoría por MUGLES!, definitivamente Hermione podía hacerlo olvidar detalles importantes como el anonimato del mundo mágico.

-Eles ¿Haly Pottel, cielto?

-He – bueno posiblemente no era una muggle -...

-Soy admiladola tuya ¿quieles sel mi novio? – soltó la pequeña como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-¿Tu qué? – no sabía si asustarse o reírse

-Mi novio – dijo ella con cara de "que no comprendes"

-Bueno es que... – ahora sí que no sabía qué hacer

-A mi no me importa la difelencia de edad,... ya voy a cumplir cuatlo años

-Ciertamente a tus padres si – dijo con una sonrisa

-Es cielto...-admitió la pequeña- aunque solo a mi mama pol que mi papa no ta…. –la pequeña habia sacado un papel- en ese caso ¿me firmas esta foto tuya?

-Si.... –Harry tomo la foto y se vio a si mismo de unos trece años, con el uniforme del colegio, no pudo evitar que su mente viajara en el pasado, seguramente era una foto de tantas que Colin solía tomarle

-Glacias... ¿Harry eles novio de Helmione?- pregunto después de admirar un poco la foto

-Ella es mi amiga –la niña comenzaba a caerle muy bien

-¿Pelo la quieles? Mi mama dice que ella no quiere a Ron....

-¿Por que lo dice?

-No se,... – dijo con tristeza- a mi tampoco me gustla Ron

-Y ¿sabes a donde se fue Hermione?

-A esta hola a veces va al ministerio o al Quisquilloso

-Gracias....

-Melisa – completo la pequeña mientras sonreirá dejando en sus ojos rasgados y recordándole de alguna manera a una vieja amiga del colegio

-En ese caso gracias Melisa – Harry se había puesto de pie para alejarse pero la pequeña volvió a llamarlo

-¿Haly?

-¿Si?-respondió deteniendo el ascensor

-Aunque no quielas eres mi novio – alcanzo a decir la pequeña antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran

Ok para los cuatro años de la pequeña, era demasiado... viva, pero le era simpatiquísima, una sonrisa que posiblemente no lo abandonaría en todo el día, apareció en su rostro, mientras meditaba los dos posibles destinos de Hermione y recordando que lo del Ministerio no era "urgente" seguramente estaría en el Quisquilloso, así es que ya sabía exactamente en donde aparecerse,.. .esta ocasión no perdería el tiempo para después perderle la pista

Cuando el elevador llego a su destino abrió las puertas solo para mostrar que dentro no había nadie.

Como todo buen edificio mágico de Londres la editorial "El Quisquilloso" contaba con todas las medidas de seguridad, que iban desde la anti-aparición hasta el rechazo muggle, de esa forma los empleados eran "protegidos" en su lugar de trabajo, por lo que Harry Potter tuvo que aparecerse a una cuadra del lugar. Ciertamente cualquier muggle que se acercara al edificio, lo pensaría dos veces antes de entrar en el, un gran anuncio que informaba que el edificio amenazaba con derrumbarse y que el paso estaba prohibido los detenía, cuando los muggles pensaban en el tiempo que llevaba ese edificio, con el mismo anuncio y que las ruinas no se habían colapsado aun algo les pasaba que recordaban algo más importante que olvidaban al edificio en si

Al entrar se encontró con un elevador que lo llevo, más o menos unos cinco pisos abajo indicaba que ese edificio no estaba en ruinas... al salir de este se encontró con la recepción, un lugar impecable donde resaltaban los retratos hablados de lo que el pensaba serian el: Blibbering Humdinger, el Snorkack de Asta Arrugada y Heliopath entre otros... una chica que veía la revista de cabeza no había reparado en la presencia del ojiverde hasta que este carraspeo un poco con la garganta

-En que puedo ayuda... por Merlín.... –la chica había tirado literalmente la revista y pelaba los ojos como si no creyese lo que veía-¿es usted.?.. ¿usted es?

-Así, parece... –el que ya estaba acostumbrado no le tomo mayor importancia -¿estará la señorita Hermione Granger?

-No, ella se acaba de ir – dijo un tanto recuperada por la sorpresa

-¡Rayos! ...-maldijo después de todo si había llegado tarde- y ¿sabe a donde fue? ¿Al ministerio quizás?-aventuro con un poco de esperanza.

-No lo creo,... –respondió ella analizando las posibilidades-generalmente no va por las tardes, hay mucha gente, pasa allí las mañanas y aquí las tardes, pero aquí ya no hay nada que hacer... las ediciones para mañana están listas

_... ¿Que puedo hacer?_ pensaba el ojiverde cuando recordó un gran detalle a tener en cuenta si pensaba buscarla y perseguirla por todo Londres. Eso no era ningún problema, debía enfrentarla y la encontraría de un modo o de otro. – Ella lleva un móvil, ¿me puede proporcionar su número?

-Claro.... – la chica saco una tarjeta donde anoto el numero – aquí tiene...

-Y… ¿Luna Longbontom está?

-No, ella se fue cuando la redacción estuvo lista, su marido vino por ella.... aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, trato de localizarlo por al mediodía, pero no se encontraba en el hotel

-Ho, -_OK. El problema del hotel está resuelto... ¿para qué me querría_?... gracias...

-Louise .... Louise Lynch

-Bien, gracias Louise Lynch

Harry dejo el edificio, que Hermione minutos antes había abandonado, pero ahora tenía modo de localizarla, ... lamentablemente no llevaba con el efectivo muggle por lo que antes que nada tenía que hacer una parada, ...en Gringotts

-------------**Luna**///H.J.&H.J///**Nis**-------------

A decir verdad no tenía idea de adonde ir, y siempre que se quería ocultar, sus pasos y su subconsciente la llevaban a una librería, el estar rodeada de libros, antiguos y nuevos siempre la tranquilizaba... aunque hoy no era como siempre,... no podía dejar de pensar en él, en sus ojos, en sus manos, en sus labios… en la madrugada, en su sonrisa cuando ella despertó....

En sus besos, en sus caricias...

Estaba oculta entre las estanterías más lejanas y abandonadas de la librería pública de la ciudad de Londres, era la más grande y siempre que entraba a ese lugar rodeada de libros no podía resistir la sensación de querer devorar todas esas palabras. Amaba el conocimiento, por qué eso siempre le había brindado seguridad, por qué cada pregunta siempre tenía una respuesta entre las páginas de algún libro, así que cuando en su mente aparecía algo que no tenia respuesta, corría a una librería y al encontrarla, se sentía, ... serena, segura, ... sobretodo segura, pero ... en toda su vida jamás encontró un libro que hablara de Harry Potter, había libros sobre : _"el niño que vivió, y el chico que sobrevivió, el salvador_" estaba segura de haberlos leído todos, pero no había ninguno que respondiera las miles de preguntas que tenia acerca de Harry Potter, ... tantos años de convivir con él, de ... ser su amiga, y siempre la sorprendía ... por qué cada vez que estaba con él, su cuerpo… cada célula de su cuerpo reaccionaba de tantas maneras, .. .. Siempre ocupaba sus pensamientos, y sentía que solo él la conocía, jamás se había sentido así con Ron,...

Estaba atada a él,... estaba... enamorada de él, no sabía exactamente como había pasado, simplemente paso...

**Flash Back**

Acababan de aprobar todos los éxtasis, y aun se preguntaban como lo habían hecho, los Mortífagos no dejaban de intimidar la comunidad y el miedo en todos estaba presente todos los días. Siempre había bajas, y Harry no era el mismo, de alguna manera lo sentía… lejano…Todos estaban en la sala común y el estaba en la ventana con la mirada en el cielo, no había que ser un genio para saber que recordaba a Sirius, siempre que lo hacía perdía su mirada en el incesante fuego de la chimenea donde varias veces apareció dentro de esa misma sala común o en el cielo, tratando de encontrar la estrella del can,… la que llevaba el nombre de su padrino…

Vio a Ron acercarse a él, cruzaron unas palabras y se volvió a alejar, ella también se encontraba ausente de la conversación que mantenía con Lavender, hasta que esta la sacudió por no recibir respuesta

-Hermione – le hablo la chica mientras la miraba con seriedad al percatarse de que no le había prestado atención en lo más mínimo. -¿en qué mundo estas?

-Solo… solo recordaba una tarea que tengo pendiente- dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. A pesar de ser la mejor amiga de Harry temia decirle a cualquiera acerca de su preocupación por Harry, siquiera Ron o Ginny conocían ese sentimiento que celosamente guardaba en su corazón.

-Pero mujer deja de pensar un poco en las tareas y mejor ve con Ron que no te ha quitado la vista en toda la noche – concluyo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, al pensar que ayudaba a la castaña con algo muy obvio, como querer hacerla de Cupido entres esos dos mejores amigos

-¿Que…?- Hermione regreso su mirada al centro de la sala común donde se encontraban la mayoría de los chicos y se encontró con Ron que en efecto la miraba, pero después volteo a la ventana que ahora lucia vacía… el retrato de la dama gorda acababa de cerrarse Harry había salido-yo… iré a hacer la ronda, las veo luego chicas

Sabía exactamente por qué había dicho eso, pero no estaba segura de algún día admitirlo… Tenía que seguirlo, tenía que asegurarse de que estuviera bien, aunque supiera que realmente no lo estaba, que no lo había estado desde el regreso de Voldemort, que ya nada era igual, y que su mirada posiblemente no volvería a ser la misma, pero ella estaba dispuesta a todo por qué el regresara, por qué olvidara sus problemas, por qué era su amiga, por que las amigas hacen eso… o… ¿no?

No fue difícil seguirle los pasos… caminaba tan ausente que ella sabía que su mente debía ser un remolino de ideas, de memorias … de todo lo que se guardaba y ya no compartía con ella o con Ron. Finalmente llego a la torre de astronomía, seguramente por qué quería estar solo, ella lo sabía, pero no quería dejarlo solo… no podía dejarlo solo

Atravesó con cuidado la puerta y se dirigió al balcón donde tenían sus clases prácticas, pero este se encontraba vació. Lo que sin duda le sorprendió, pues ella sabía lo mucho que a él le gustaba sentarse a la orilla de la barandilla de protección…, siempre le asustaba que se fuera a caer, no que se fuera a tirar a propósito, lo conocía tan bien para saber que él no tomaría esa resolución…

Comenzaba a preguntarse si se habría equivocado, igual no pensaba en ir a la torre de astronomía y decidida a encontrarlo estaba dispuesta a salir del lugar cuando le llamo la atención la puerta del aula de las clases teóricas, esta se encontraba entreabierta y una estela de luz plateada se reflejaba en la abertura, regreso sobre sus pasos y abrió lentamente la puerta.

Lo encontró recostado en uno de los cojines viendo el cielo encantado que se utilizaba en las clases teóricas, las estrellas se reflejaban en su rostro como seguramente se reflejaban en el de ella misma, tomo un cojín y se recostó a su lado

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto él sin moverse de su lugar

-Te seguí- dijo ella mientras se recostaba y miraba la constelación de virgo. Sin importarle el tono despectivo que el chico había utilizado, como si le estuviese gritando "déjame en paz"

-Eso es obvio – respondió él fríamente

-No seas bruto me preocupo por ti – se defendió ella molesta, no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar, Harry le diría lo que le pasaba o ella dejaba de ir a la biblioteca.

-No tienes por qué– dijo él con brusquedad

-¿Qué te pasa Harry? – pregunto ella y se sentó para mirarlo, para descubrir en su mirada que era lo que realmente le pasaba, lo que no quería contarle a Ron o a ella… El había cerrado sus ojos y permaneció en silencio unos minutos…

-Nada… déjame solo- dijo al ver que ella no se daría por vencida… abrió sus ojos pero no la miro a ella sino más bien al techo encantado, quería estar solo… no quería involucrar a nadie más en esta guerra, no estaba dispuesto a perder a nadie mas

-Y que si no quiero – dijo ella desafiante

-Pues entonces él que se va soy yo – se sentó dispuesto a marcharse y eso provoco que la mirara por primera vez, pero no pudo levantarse, no pudo hacer nada… nada más que mirarla con su rostro iluminado por las estrellas era… -hermosa

-¿Qué? – dijo desconcertada pues no entendía nada y aunque estaba casi segura de haber entendido sus palabras estas no tenían sentido, y mucho menos… posiblemente se lo había imaginado

-Que te ves hermosa – dijo él cambiando su tono de voz ahora era, pausada, un poco ronca

-No estés jugando –dijo ella desviando su mirada pues él la miraba intensamente

-No juego…

Ella iba a replicar pero no tuvo tiempo, pues él, la tomo de los hombros, la atrajo a él y la beso… ¡Harry la estaba besando!, y aunque en un principio no reacciono, comenzó a corresponderle, él le había pedido permiso para acceder a su boca lamiendo su labio inferior y ella lo permitió, comenzaba a sentir tantas cosas en su interior que no estaba segura de cual era más fuerte, ¿duda? ¿Emoción? ¿Excitación? ¿Miedo? O ¿todas de una sola vez?

Se sentía en las nubes, un cosquilleo había aparecido en su vientre, y un temblor desconocido recorría su cuerpo, justo donde él exploraba, el beso se intensifico… y a ella le gustaba eso…

Harry la había recostado sobre el cojín y acariciaba su cintura, había dejado sus labios y recorría su cuello, ella simplemente cerró los ojos entregándose a esas sensaciones nuevas que él provocaba en ella, la acariciaba sobre la ropa, … aunque su túnica ya no la cubría mas, en algún momento mientras la besaba se había deshecho de ella y ahora estaba bajo ella impidiendo que el frió del piso la tocara, su camisa había desaparecido y Harry buscaba el broche del sujetador con dificultad.

Todo sucedía demasiado rápido, solo sabía que en un momento Harry estaba dispuesto a marcharse, para besarla en el segundo siguiente y ahora la despojaba de su ropa, no tenía tiempo para replicar nada… no quería replicar nada, ella también quería despojarlo a él de todas sus prendas, no pensaba quedarse atrás, se entrego a sus instintos y mientras él la besaba, la acariciaba y continuaba despojándola de sus ropas ella le desabotonaba a él la camisa y se encontraba con su torso, el era delgado pero sus músculos estaban muy marcados, ella jamás se imagino que estuviera en tan buenas condiciones, el uniforme de la escuela lo escondía muy bien. Harry se deshizo finalmente del sostén y beso sus pechos…

Succionaba, mordisqueaba y lamía, provocando en ella jadeos silenciosos, pero muy intensos… sus manos se dirigieron al sur de ella y encontró el botón de la falda… la desabrochaba y se la quitaba con desconocida experiencia, ella insistía en no quererse quedar atrás y bajo el cierre de su pantalón, desabrocho su cinto y se deshizo de él con más facilidad pues él estaba sobre ella

Harry buscaba sus labios, la besaba como jamás pensó que la besarían, mientras las manos de ella recorrían la espalda desnuda de él y él se deshacía de las ultimas prendas de ambos… la miro a los ojos… ella asintió con la cabeza y abrió mas las piernas para dejarle mayor acceso, aunque sus ojos declaraban el miedo a sentir el dolor de su primera vez, el parecía adivinarlo y comenzó despacio… primero la punta, ello lo sintió entrar poco a poco, sin forzar nada, en cada avance permitía que se acostumbrara.

Hermione cerró los ojos, una lagrima silenciosa apareció en su parpado cerrado, él la beso con ternura… le beso los parpados, la nariz… mientras avanzaba, y entonces llego a su boca, al mismo tiempo que se introducía por completo en ella

Las manos de Hermione arañaron con fuerza los hombros de Harry mientras su grito de dolor se ahogaba en los labios de él.

Harry comenzaba a embestirla, con calma para ir acelerando poco a poco, después los gemidos de ella eran no solo de dolor, Harry identifico en ellos placer, él intuía que el dolor había disminuido y le dio más confianza, besaba su cuello y estrujaba sus pechos mientras entraba en ella con mas y mas fuerza

-Haaa…. Harry… haaaa!!!- lo llamaba entre jadeos

Sus piernas se tensaron, su estomago exploto y una sensación indescriptible apareció en su columna avanzando desde el sur… se dejo caer sin fuerza mientras lo sentía una última vez y entonces algo cálido la llenaba y él se dejo caer sobre ella…

Salió de ella, se recostó a un lado, y, la envolvió en sus brazos… ambos se quedaron dormidos bajo las estrellas que decoraban el aula

**Flash Back End**

Cuando ella despertó el no estaba más a su lado, se vistió de prisa y salió del aula solo para ducharse y dormir un par de horas antes de las clases.

Lo busco en la sala común antes de partir y en el comedor, pero no apareció. Las clases siguieron su ritmo normal, y durante ellas intercambiaron comentarios normales, de un normal día de clases. Ella espero pacientemente por esa conversación que nunca llego pues él había aparentado que jamás paso, aunque jamás volvió a ser el mismo, estaba segura de que le huía cada vez que tenia oportunidad, sin embargo no lo culpo, jamás espero nada de él, ella simplemente lo había hecho por amor, y eso jamás cambiaria incluso si él no sentía lo mismo, nunca se había arrepentido de ello, jamás lo aria,... había sido su primera y única vez hasta este día,... hasta esta madrugada...

Cerró los ojos y termino en el piso, reprimiendo unas lagrimas mientras pensaba en que era lo que seguía, ¿volvería a aparentar que nada paso? ... y si no lo hacía, tal vez era eso a lo que más temía, el era novio de Ginny su mejor amiga, y ella era novia y desde anoche la prometida oficial de Ron el mejor amigo de él...

_-Ron... _

Ron había estado ahí, para ella, cuando Harry jamás apareció, cuando él se fue sin decirle, sin avisarle, ... simplemente acepto esa beca, y no era que le reprochara nada, simplemente como amiga, como la amiga que aun se consideraba esperaba un aviso, aunque fuera solo una nota, ... una carta como la que ella le dejo, cuando se tuvo que ir de emergencia a España a cuidar a su padre ... una carta de la que jamás obtuvo una respuesta, ... y cuando su padre murió, ella le volvió a escribir _un mail, por medio muggle, pues era lo más rápido, una lechuza tardaría un mes en atravesar el atlántico pero el mail era rápido_, para avisarle lo que había sucedido, en el fondo esperaba que se apareciese y la abrazara, que la consolara como solo él lo hacía, como lo había hecho cuando su madre murió, pero él jamás apareció, en su lugar Ron había llegado y había estado con ella, el era sin duda un gran amigo, como le agradecía el haber estado ahí, ella no tenia mas familia, se había quedado sola, y Ron se las había ingeniado para arreglar todos los tramites del funeral y del entierro ... y de Harry nada, una simple respuesta, .... Una respuesta que no parecía de él, pero que era de él,...

_Un Lo siento, tengo examen y un pésame_

Eso había sido todo, desde entonces, se prometió olvidarlo, como lo que una vez fue para ella, se limito a verlo como solo un amigo, aunque desde entonces no se preocupo por mantener contacto,...

Pero la fiesta, anoche,... el haberlo visto una vez más en Hogwarts y la corta pieza de baile que compartieron, derribo todas las barreras de acero que creía que había formado en torno a su corazón.

Solo una mirada, una muy perceptible caricia la habían hecho sentir como si un huracán la elevara del piso, un huracán que derribo esas paredes de acero,... como si solo hubiesen sido hojas de papel.

Y después ... se fueron juntos de la fiesta, ... en su mente solo existía el reclamarle, por lo que lo invito a pasar, aunque, ... a quien engañaba, no,... solo deseaba volver a besarle, volver a sentirlo y lo había besado, y lo había sentido y no se arrepentía de ello, jamás lo aria, incluso con la cabeza llena de dudas y ese sentimiento de culpa que había aparecido dentro de ella desde que escucho la voz de Ron al teléfono mientras miraba a Harry tal vez por eso la culpa era tan grande, por qué dentro de ella no había arrepentimiento, ... por qué sabia que jamás lo abría incluso si mañana se casara con Ron y Harry con Ginny, sabía que jamás se arrepentiría, aunque…

Ring, Ring

El móvil, seguramente era Ron, con Luna ya había hablado y no conocía a nadie más que tuviera su número telefónico, sin embargo, ese número, era de... no lo conocía, aunque estaba segura de que era de otro móvil,... descolgó..... Pero no hablo, la voz al otro lado de la línea la dejo sin habla, y colgó,... era Harry, ¿cómo había conseguido el numero? .... Su voz, su voz le recordó sus palabras

**Flash Back**

_-Fue precisamente por qué me importabas que me aleje de ti- se explico el sin dejar de observarla directamente a sus ojos _

_-¿Por qué? – Hermione no lograba entender esa entupida excusa que le daba_

_-Por qué todo lo que amo,-Harry la soltó y dejo de mirarla, perdió su vista en la ventana recordando su pasado- me lo quitan, yo no hubiera podido soportar perderte _

**Flash Back End**

No, eso no podía estarle pasando,.... no ahora que creía que estaba bien con Ron, no, ... primero no quería hacerse ilusiones y después, después estaban Ron y Ginny ellos, ellos no se merecían esto, pensaba mientras se abrazaba las rodillas y escondía su rostro entre ellas,

**Flash Back**

_-Yo, no la amo,...-dijo el siguiéndola y sentándose a su lado- la quiero, pero a la que amo, a la que siempre amare es a ti_

**Flash Back End**

Estaba segura de que no se lo quería hacer a Ron, no le podía hacer eso después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella, no se lo merecía, sin embargo se quería ilusionar, por qué solo con Harry había sentido tanto...

Un ligero _Crac_ la hizo levantar la vista, y frente a ella una figura un tanto borrosa a causa de las lagrimas, se apareció, una figura que ella conocía muy bien, una verde mirada se posaba en ella, tan fuerte y desconcertante como siempre .... El estaba ahí, como siempre lo deseo, como siempre lo soñó, extendiéndole su mano, para ayudarla, si la tomaba no habría vuelta atrás, si la tomaba, lucharía por él como nunca antes lo había hecho.... Si la tomaba no importaría Ron, ni Ginny solo serian Harry y Hermione como siempre quiso que fuera...

Si la tomaba........

_**Knowing all I have to do**_

_Sabiendo todo lo que te ngo que hacer_

_**Is reach out my hand to you**_

_solo extender __mi mano a t__i_

_**Anytime I want to look into your Spanish eyes**_

_Cada vez que quiero ver en tus ojos españoles_

* * *

Que creen? Hermione tomara su mano o no? XD….jajaja, weno por ahí viene lo interesante nos leemos en el siguiente capi, gracias a: **alastor82, AtRaM Potter, Dasmy y Rianne Black** por sus rr, en el capitulo pasado, espero que este también haya sido de su agrado, nos leemos en la actualización …

En fin… nos estamos leyendo…

**LunaNis**

Plis rr, ...

**(clic abajo ****)**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

_**Let it be if we're nothing more than dreamers**_

_Déjalo ser, si solo somos soñadores_

_**Who believe that we see no wall between us**_

_Quien creería que no veríamos paredes entre nosotros_

_**How can they be in my heart and in my mind**_

_Como pueden estar en mi corazón y en mi mente_

_**When all I could find**_

_Cuando yo encuentro la manera_

* * *

_-Despué__s de todo si termine en Gringots_

Pensaba Harry mientras sentía las gélidas cavernas que conducían a las cámaras, recordándole como a pesar de solo haber pasado unas horas desde que estuvo con Hermione extrañaba ya el calor que ella le brindaba de sobremanera. Tenía más de cuatro años que no entraba a su cámara y se había tardado más de la cuenta rebuscando en los viejos baúles que sus padres le habían dejado, con recuerdos y Joyas… Había algo guardado en esos baúles con un propósito muy especial, así que debía encontrarlo ahora más que nunca…

Finalmente con su objetivo alcanzado fue hacia la ventanilla donde tenían que registrar cada galeón y objeto extraído de la cámara, por "seguridad del banco". Un duende con cara de pocos amigos finalmente le entregaba un saco con dinero mágico y otro que contenía dinero Muggle. Además de la pequeña caja que contenía ese regalo especial.

–Gracias- dijo finalmente aliviado de que sus diligencias en el banco hubiesen terminado. Cada segundo que pasaba tenia la necesidad de ir con Hermione, pero el mismo se había prometido darle un par de horas para pensar…el también tenía mucho que pensar

No podía evitar sentir nostalgia al pasar por las tiendas que vio por primera vez a los 11 años ...justo antes de entrar a Hogwarts, la mayoría aún se encontraban ahí, también habían sobrevivido a la desastrosa guerra, las que no, permanecían vacías y solas marcando el recuerdo de lo que fue ...con las ventanas tableadas y aun sin posibilidad de volver a abrir o arrendarse, seguramente por los desastrosos asesinatos que se cometieron en esos locales … y si no fuera por qué realmente tenía otra cosa muy importante en la mente, estaba seguro de que nada le habría impedido pasar a la tienda de artículos de Quidditch, saludar al señor Olivander, o probar un suculento helado de Florean Fortescue y disfrutar de la agradable vista de la terraza

Por un momento retrocedió en el tiempo y se sintió nuevamente de once años, cuando todo lo que veía a su alrededor era grandioso y sorprendente, cuando conoció a su mejor amigo en la estación de trenes,... cuando la vio por primera vez,... jamás pensó, que esa castaña que había hecho una gran demostración de habilidades en él, significaría tanto,... en un futuro, en su ahora presente.

Por momentos, dos pelirrojos ocupaban su mente, pero no quería pensar en ellos, no ahora, primero tenía que resolver las cosas con Hermione… después, después sabría qué hacer con respecto a su mejor amigo y a su hasta ahora, novia....

Estaba a punto de pasar desapercibido en su rápida visita al callejón Diagón, pero antes de poner un pie fuera del Caldero Chorreante una voz lo detuvo

-Señor Potter…- era Tom el tabernero y dueño del local que servía de entrada al callejón Diagón o en este caso al mundo muggle

-Buenas tardes Tom...-dijo después de verse descubierto por alguno de los curiosos clientes esparcidos en las mesas de la taberna…

-¿Le sirvo algo?-pregunto con amabilidad el viejo cantinero

-A decir verdad llevo un poco de prisa,... –agrego con una sincera sonrisa-pero pasare un día de estos a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla

-Lo estaremos esperando por aquí, señor Potter- dijo mientras le hacia una graciosa reverencia

-Gracias TOM- dijo a modo de adiós antes de salir por completo del lugar.

Al salir del calor del local una ventisca que gracias a la magia no se sentía del todo dentro del callejón, lo envolvió causándole un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo, aseguro su túnica, tratando de cubrirse con ella el cuello, y comenzó a caminar, poco a poco las desiertas calles comenzaban a tener más transeúntes conforme se acercaba a su destino, pero solo podía pensar en donde podría estar Hermione… ¿_A dónde podría haber ido_? Camino aproximadamente tres cuadras en dirección al centro de Londres, cuando encontró lo que necesitaba,... un local donde vendían Móviles

-Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo señor?- pregunto una joven vendedora desde la parte de atrás de un mostrador

-Me urge un teléfono-dijo el mirándola a los ojos

-Pues vino al lugar indicado, pase por aquí por favor... esta es la solicitud

-¿Solicitud?-pregunto desconcertado

-Claro, para que le sea entregada una línea

-No me comprendió,....-dijo un tanto desesperado- ME URGE… un teléfono, ¿no tiene desechables? – pregunto con desolación al pensar que tendría que buscar otra tienda de móviles

-No manejamos ese tipo de equipos, algunos son usados por terroristas y el gobierno ha prohibido su venta. Pero no se preocupe con esta solicitud es pan comido para que le entreguen la línea, se tardan un par de días –explicaba amablemente la vendedora

-¿Usted no tiene uno?- pregunto totalmente desesperado, si habían prohibido la venta de desechables en todo Londres no encontraría otro lugar…

-Bueno, si... el mío- dijo un tanto sin comprender

-Se lo compro,... –soltó sin más el ojiverde, mientras hacía nota mental de tomarse el tiempo de llenar la solicitud y activar un celular propio.

-Pero-trato de oponerse la vendedora

-Es una emergencia –se defendió el

-Bueno en la esquina hay un teléfono público

-Tiene que ser Celular- insistió el ojiverde

Después de dialogar un par de minutos la vendedora accedió otorgarle un teléfono que ya estaba por entregar, simplemente cambiando el nombre del propietario. Harry salió del local y una vez con móvil en mano, se dirigió a un callejón, y desde ahí le marco a Hermione

-¿Hermione? –pregunto cuándo respondieron al otro lado de la línea

-..... tin, tin, tin

-... Rayos, - la chica le había colgado lo que significaba que tal vez no querría hablar con él,... pero el necesitaba hablar con ella,... tal vez no tuvieran otra oportunidad en la que los pelirrojos no estuvieran presentes.... Así que hablaría con ella, quisiera o no,....Necesitaba decirle, lo que hace mucho debió haber confesado, ya le había dado un poco de tiempo para pensar, y en ese tiempo el solo reafirmaba sus sentimientos y la idea de no dejarla jamás.

Afortunadamente en estados unidos su entrenamiento incluía tecnología muggle y con un hechizo localizo la posición de la línea telefónica… pero solo funcionaba de celular a celular pues el hechizo en cuestión involucraba el satélite y las antenas de celulares, era como un rastreador pero mucho más eficaz, pues le daba las coordenadas exactas en donde debía aparecerse

No le sorprendió para nada que se encontrara en una biblioteca, la conocía lo suficiente como para imaginarlo, lo que le sorprendió fue encontrarla en el piso, hecha un mar de lagrimas, por su culpa, quería abrazarla y decirle que ahí estaba, que jamás la volvería a dejar,... pero ¿y si no era eso lo que ella quería escuchar? ... así que simplemente extendió su mano cuando ella lo miraba

Pero algo pasaba, por alguna razón ella no tomaba su mano, solamente la miraba, y se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, él lo sabía, bastaba verla a los ojos para saberlo,.... había dejado de llorar, si, pero no reaccionaba... por su mente volvió a pensar en arrodillarse y abrazarla, pero ¿y si ella lo rechazaba? ... si eso significaba que viera tanto su mano, el paso para aceptarlo o rechazarlo,... no estaba muy seguro pero prefirió esperar, estar ahí y esperar...

De un momento a otro … justo cuando estaba a punto de flaquear y arrodillarse junto a ella para abrazarla, por qué eso era lo que más deseaba en esos momentos, abrazarla, … impregnarse de su aroma y perderse en sus rizos castaños; él había hecho un movimiento al mismo tiempo en que ella tomaba su mano y la estrechaba con fuerza, no eran necesarias las palabras, … ella se puso de pie y finalmente el logro lo que cada célula en su cuerpo le gritaba, sostenerla entre sus brazos, pero al instante su cuerpo volvió a reaccionar, se estremeció al sentirla llorar una vez más, se maldecía internamente por qué sabia que él era el único culpable, pero no la soltó, al contrario, … la abrazo con más fuerza, y ella al mismo tiempo se estrecho mas a él, como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

Unos estantes atrás comenzaron a escucharse el eco de unos pasos,… alguien se acercaba y Harry hizo lo único que se le ocurrió…. Ambos desaparecieron del lugar….

-------------**Luna**///H.J.&H.J///**Nis**-------------

En una pradera de algún lugar de Escocia sobresalía de entre la nieve una pequeña cabaña que se confundía con las montañas, a diferencia de Londres, aquí no había viento, solo la nieve de varias pulgadas que siempre queda después de una dura tormenta, el sol a todo esplendor provocaba que la nieve comenzara a derretirse causando un efecto de neblina que rodeaba los arboles cercanos a la vieja morada, en donde la tranquilidad no tenía cabida, aun fuera de esta se escuchaban los gritos y protestas de la dueña …

-Estoy segura de que estaba por aquí – decía la voz de una anciana que tenía la cabeza metida en un viejo armario y revolvía y tiraba el contenido con impaciencia

-Tía abuela no es necesario – alegaba Ginny mientras evadía una caja que estuvo a punto de darle en la cabeza

-Ho claro que lo es, -afirmo la anciana sin dejar de lado la tarea que hacia-ustedes son los últimos Weasley que faltan en casarse,-decía aun con la cabeza dentro del apolillado mueble y arrojando mas objetos que eran evadidos con poco acierto por otras dos personas pelirrojas- y alguien tiene que heredar esto ¿no lo creen? Además la tonta de Muriel ya entrego la tiara que estaba segura iría perfecta en ti querida

-Fleur la lucio muy bien tía- afirmo Ron recordando el día en que su hermano se había casado con la francesa… ¡Auch!- finalizo mientras se sobaba la cabeza donde una caja de madera le había dado de lleno, seguramente le quedaría un chichón

-Hooo, eso no es el punto,-dijo con desesperación la anciana- …. ¡Aquí están! – La mujer logro sacar del fondo de su armario una horrible caja apolillada que indicaba la antigüedad, seguramente en algún momento fue un cofre digno de apreciar….- Afortunadamente antes de que Bilius muriera me entrego esto,…. Si aquí esta- con cuidado saco un pañuelo que parecía envolver un delicado objeto – esta Tiara la uso mi abuela y mi madre después de ella-decía mientras la colocaba en la cabeza de la pelirroja- la hubiera usado tu madre de no haberse casado sin avisarle a nadie

-Tessi-reclamo Molly Weasley un tanto sonrojada, reaccionando a las palabras de la mujer

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero Molly…. – dijo la anciana mirando directamente a la señora Weasley que parecía más apenada que nunca- en fin, ¿sabes querida?,…-dijo ahora volteando a ver a Ginny- también fue hecha por los gnomos,… y las esmeraldas con que las hadas las adornaron irán perfectas en ti

-Pero tía todavía no me lo ha pedido – dijo ella tomando la delicada tiara entre sus manos y reflejando una sombría tristeza en su mirada, mientras la volvía a envolver en la delicada tela

-Lo hará querida, -dijo ella totalmente convencida mientras la envolvía en un abrazo para darle ánimos, Ginny siempre había sido su consentida, tal vez debido a que era la primer mujer Weasley en generaciones-dime quien podría rechazarte si eres única, no lo olvides, eres una Weasley,…-dijo con orgullo llevando su mano derecha al corazón y levantando la mirada a la nada- por cierto aun no me has dicho ¿quién es tu novio?

-Es…-ella jamás lo había dicho por que su noviazgo no era tan formal y publico- es Harry Potter

-¿Harry Potter? … por Merlín –después de que la adorable tía Tessi saliera de su asombro tomo una pequeña cajita muy parecida al cofre de donde salió la tiara y volteo a ver a Ron- ¿Claro si ha sido amigo tuyo durante el colegio cierto?

-Cierto –dijo Molly -Harry es un integrante más de la familia y será un orgullo que él y mi pequeña Ginny formalicen, es cuestión de tiempo estoy segura. Siempre han sido destinados el uno para el otro

-Si –corroboro la tía Tessi y después volteo su mirada a Ron una vez más-Este añillo, ha estado en esta familia por siglos pequeño, es muy… muy antigua, la obligación de ustedes es ahora pasarla a las futuras generaciones,… -finalizo mientras cerraba el puño del pelirrojo en la pequeña cajita

Con cuidado y poco a poco Ron tomo de la cajita el anillo que lucía otra esmeralda como la de la tiara, su mirada se ilumino con tan solo imaginar la cara de sorpresa que Hermione pondría…

-La tiara la hicieron para que hiciera juego con este anillo, -agrego la anciana al ver el rostro iluminado de su sobrino-no estoy segura de que tan antiguo son,… pero definitivamente han albergado muchas historias de amor, y estoy segura que ustedes no serán la excepción

-Ho Tessi, son hermosas- dijo Molly Weasley mientras tomaba la tiara que había vuelto a desenvolver y la colocaba en la frente de su pequeña- mira Ginny te queda a la perfección

Ginny Weasley se levanto de la cama donde estaba sentada y se dirigió lentamente a la luna del tocador que estaba en la habitación de tía Tessi, una mirada azul le devolvió la mirada, su cabello suelto y de un rojo fuego hacia resaltar la delicada tiara, era cierto que iba bien en ella, la tristeza de su rostro fue remplazada por una tímida sonrisa seguramente Harry se lo pediría, no tenia que perder las esperanzas, no ahora…

-No ahora – se dijo en un susurro apenas audible a sus oídos para convencerse a si misma…

-------------**Luna**///H.J.&H.J///**Nis**-------------

La sensación que provoca el desaparecerse, le había provocado un poco de nauseas, pues fue totalmente espontaneo, aunque muy necesario pues ella también había escuchado que alguien se acercaba, odiaba dejar su refugio personal, pero no le importo mucho al sentirse en los brazos de él.

Una intensa ráfaga de viento le indico que estaban a la intemperie, pero la fuerte ventisca fue frenada por su túnica y los fuertes brazos que la envolvían, por un instante sintió curiosidad por saber donde estaban, pues podía escuchar el trafico de los coches muy cerca de ellos pero ella no rompió el abrazo pues sin importar donde estuviera exactamente,… estaba en el único lugar en el que siempre había deseado estar, con Harry, en sus brazos,… lo demás no importaba, ahora estaba totalmente segura,… por ese instante ya nada mas importaba

-¿Por qué? … -pregunto entre sollozos no lo comprendía- ¿por qué hasta hora? – volvió a preguntar aun sin romper ese abrazo

-¿Por qué?- Harry repitió en un susurro. Se separo lo suficiente para no romper el abrazo pero si encontrarse con su mirada, le dolía ver como sus ojos estaban enrojecidos a causa del llanto, una vez más la culpa lo carcomía, pero una vez mas estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer–creo que eso quedo claro

-¿Claro?... no…. –dijo entrecortadamente, aun a causa de los sollozos involuntarios, aun cuando comenzaba a calmarse poco a poco-No quedo claro Harry – Hermione regreso a esa noche en Hogwarts donde se había entregado a él -después de esa noche comenzaste a evitarme…. –dijo mientras le sostenía la mirada -Incluso llegue a pensar que no había sido importante para ti

Harry sabía exactamente de que hablaba, ella seguramente lo creía un miserable patán que se había aprovechado de ella, pero es que en ese entonces… con Voldemort… la guerra y todo lo que sentía por Hermione,... no fue una época fácil para él….Las decisiones que tomo, ahora estaba consciente de que no habían sido las correctas, aunque en ese entonces parecieran lo contrario.

-No-dijo finalmente después de un minuto de silencio. No quería que ella lo mal entendiera, claro que había sido importante- eso no….

-A mí jamás me importo – dijo ella interrumpiéndolo súbitamente, ahora él la miraba con mucha curiosidad - ¿sabes por qué?….- pregunto al mismo tiempo que rompía el abrazo y el contacto visual para que no la viera llorar una vez mas

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta del lugar donde estaban… los coches que había escuchado circulaban bajo ellos, estaban en un puente colgante, en Tower Bridge, que por el clima y la nieve permanecía cerrado al público, que era principalmente turistas, sin duda en ese lugar no los interrumpirían

-Por qué para mí-Hermione regreso a lo que le decía y volvió la vista, lo encaro y se encontró con sus ojos verde esmeralda-… para mí si fue importante, por qué fue contigo, y te amo, te amaba desde mucho tiempo atrás

Harry escucho el te amo, en presente y la esperanza comenzó a brindarle seguridad, debían aclarar el pasado para poder pelear por un presente juntos, quiso sonreír por las palabras de Hermione, pero el recordad por que hizo lo que hizo, le congelo el rostro.

-No podía evitar pensar- alego finalmente cuando ella dejo de hablar - …. Pensar en lo que Voldemort podría hacerte de enterarse- dijo evadiendo su mirada, llevándose por los recuerdos, cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, aun tenia furia contenida por su estupidez…

-Harry estábamos en guerra,-dijo ella obligándolo a verla nuevamente - sobrevivir cada día era un logro, y además siempre estaba contigo, soy una persona cercana a ti, y Ron y yo estábamos en más peligro que la mayoría

-Y eso solo por qué eran mis amigos,…-agrego él volviendo a quitar el contacto visual- ¿no lo entiendes? … que hubiera pasado, si descubría que eras más importante para mí- dijo mirándola nuevamente

-Pero igual estaba en peligro,-dijo ella como si nada- Ron y yo,… ¿sabes cuantas veces nos atacaron solo por estar contigo?

-Precisamente por eso,… - interrumpió el… en su mente solo pasaban los rostros de sus padres, de su padrino… no hubiera soportado el haberla perdido a ella también, aunque de alguna manera todos estos años fue una perdida… ella, ella estaba viva…

-No,… -lo interrumpió elevando un poco la voz-Harry yo espere por tanto tiempo,…-dijo refiriéndose a los años que ya habían pasado- ahora ya es tarde, le dije a Ron que si, y él es una persona muy importante para mi

Harry trato de digerir las palabras de Hermione, le estaba diciendo que era tarde, y lo era, pero no se daría por vencido… -Pero no lo amas,- alego el desesperado por la clara negativa que ella le estaba dando- eso lo sé… y no lo puedes negar, no después de lo que sucedió anoche, te sentí Hermione -dijo él mientras la tomaba de los hombros

-Eso fue…-trato de decir ella pero fue interrumpida

-No vayas a decir que fue un error Hermione – dijo el perdiendo la paciencia, aun se alteraba con mucha facilidad

-NO- soltó ella molesta liberándose de sus manos-claro que no – Hermione camino a la baranda y perdía su vista en el edificio del parlamento –fue… debilidad, por qué sabes- Hermione volteo su vista, el estaba a su lado- tienes razón no lo amo,-admitió- solo he amado una vez… solo a ti,-Hermione volvía a llorar en silencio- pero no le puedo hacer esto a Ron, y tu tampoco…cielos Harry es tu mejor amigo y Ginny,…. ella es mi amiga desde el colegio, pasamos por tanto …

-Yo… -Harry desvió la mirada un momento para aclarar sus ideas y después volvió a mirarla y tomarla de los hombros para acercarla a él –ella no es importante para mí, Hermione jamás deje de pensar en ti – Harry la envolvió en un abrazo y ella no lo impidió- jamás deje de extrañarte todos los días

Hermione rompió el abrazo y se alejo de él, no podía creerle… no podía ser cierto. Él era el novio de su mejor amiga, eso tenía que significar mucho… demasiado…

-¿Y entonces por qué te fuiste?- pregunto con la voz entrecortada…. Llena de tristeza

-No te entiendo,-Harry la miraba desconcertado- ¿no era eso lo que querías?-pregunto con un tono lleno de resentimiento que no paso desapercibido por Hermione, lo conocía muy bien y no entendía por qué decía eso.

Harry volteo su mirada a Londres- tu no estabas aquí, no tenía nada mas... a nadie más para quedarme…. Además esta esa nota que me dejaste para que te olvidara, donde decías que me odiabas

-Yo jamás…- pero Harry la interrumpió

-Yo pensé que era para despedirte… -dijo mientras apretaba con fuerza la baranda en un acto de frustración mientras recordaba la nota, mientras volvía a sentir lo que sintió el día que él leyó esa carta, como siempre se sentía cada vez que la recordaba-… para decir adiós, pero no para que jamás te volviera a buscar… cumplí tu deseo, por eso me fui

-Quieres escuchar, -interrumpió ella después de escuchar suficiente-jamás te envié una nota así…. –ahora era ella la que lo miraba sin comprender realmente nada- Solo una en la que me despedía, en la que explicaba por qué me iba….Donde te decía que mi padre había enfermado

-¿Me estás diciendo que lo invente?- pregunto el furioso

-No lo sé, dímelo tu- dijo ella retándolo

-¿Por qué habría de inventar algo así? – se defendió sin comprender o tal vez comenzando a comprender por primera vez

-En todo caso-dijo ella interrumpiéndolo- fuiste tú quien no respondía a mis cartas-Hermione recordaba cada vez que veía llegar la lechuza sin respuesta- solo eran para saludarte, pero jamás hubo respuesta- cada carta en la que evitaba contarle como lo extrañaba, como lo amaba… cada carta que era solo una súplica de amistad… y que ninguna nunca fueron respondidas, siquiera para pedir que ya no le escribiera. Esa indiferencia era la que la enfermaba de dolor…

-¿Cuales cartas?- quiso saber él pues no sabía de lo que ella estaba hablando…

Pero entonces todo tuvo sentido, no por nada él era Auror, y no por nada ella era muy inteligente… se miraron a los ojos y ambos descubrieron que no mentían, ni ella había escrito esa nota, ni él había recibido esas cartas… Ambos sintieron como cuando una venda te libera de las tinieblas en las que has estado por tanto tiempo…

-Nunca recibí tus cartas – dijo él finalmente rompiendo el silencio, el rencor y el enfado habían desaparecido por completo

-imposible, -dijo ella comprendiendo también-las lechuzas siempre llegaban sin la carta y sin una respuesta….

-Alguien está metido en esto… - concluyo el ojiverde refutando que no había otra respuesta

-Sí,-corroboro ella, pues estaba segura de que había escrito esas cartas, que esperaba esas respuestas, y también estuvo segura de que él leyó una nota que obviamente ella no había escrito- yo jamás te envié una nota así….-dijo ella mientras lo miraba fijamente- Harry… ¿quién sería capaz?

-Alguien cercano a ti, alguien cercano a mí…- analizo en un susurro

-Pero….- el rostro de Hermione se desencajo por un instante al comprender sus palabras. El tenia razón…

-También pudo ser un Mortífago, algún sobreviviente –dijo para no preocuparla, el hecho de que alguien cercano lo hubiese hecho era aterrador

-¿Con que sentido?- quiso saber ella

-Alguien que me quería mantener alejado de Londres…- "_alejado de ti_ "- se dijo en silencio eso ultimo

-¿Pero quién?... –Hermione miraba el horizonte al igual que el-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé… -Harry guardo silencio un par de minutos-Hermione…

-¿Que fue entonces lo que paso?- interrumpió a Harry pero la pregunta era para ella misma quería entender, que era lo que había sucedido, que artimaña malévola había jugado con sus destinos de esta cruel manera…¿era aun tiempo para arreglar las cosas? ….No

-No lo sé- dijo él finalmente, mientras ponía su cabeza a trabajar… sospechosos… culpables… motivos… la lista podía ser enorme, y sin embargo no podía estar seguro de nada…

-Esto no cambia nada – dijo ella de repente en un susurro acabando con el abrumador silencio, retrocedió un par de pasos y se alejo de él mientras le daba la espalda, no tenía el valor para decirlo de frente…

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto él con temor, pues aunque no comprendía algo en él le decía que no quería la respuesta a su pregunta…

-Ya es tarde… -Hermione mantuvo su posición de espaldas y aun muy alejada de él, su voz comenzó a quebrarse no podía creer que estuviera diciendo lo que iba a decir-Harry él es tu amigo y ella… ella es mi amiga – quería dar media vuelta y decir que todo estaba resuelto, que encontrarían al culpable que los había separado, que no importaba quien fuera no ganaría, por qué ella no lo permitiría… pero se mantuvo en el mismo lugar…

-Pero te amo, -dijo él mientras caminaba detrás de ella-te extraño… te he extrañado todo este tiempo... –dijo a su oído después de abrazarla por la cintura-yo, no puedo vivir sin ti, no lo he hecho todo este tiempo, me he encerrado todo este tiempo, en mi mismo… ha sido como estar muerto

-¿Y Ginny?- pregunto ella sin querer romper ese contacto, como lo extrañaba

-Ella estaba ahí, es cierto,-dijo mientras la rodeaba para verla de frente sin soltar su cintura- pero yo no, yo estaba contigo, he estado contigo todo este tiempo

_¿Que se supone que eso significaba_? Pensó para sí misma -¿Y qué propones?... –dijo comenzando a llorar y rompiendo por fin el abrazo-¿que rompa mi compromiso con Ron?, ¿Y tú? ¿Terminar tu noviazgo con Ginny?, jamás podríamos estar juntos… ellos jamás nos lo perdonarían –finalizo dándole una vez más la espalda, si lo veía a los ojos no tendría el valor para rechazarlo.

-¿Entonces prefieres que los engañamos?,… -inquirió furioso mientras volvía a rodearla obligándola a encararlo-¿que estemos a su lado sin sentir nada?

-Yo quiero a Ron- se defendió ella

-Pero no lo amas- refuto él su paciencia llegaba al límite quería hacerle ver que no desistiría de ella – lo sé… me lo acabas de decir. ¿Crees que es justo para él? Por qué yo sé que no es justo para Ginny,…. Sin embargo ella lo sabe- finalizo con su voz apagada

-¿Sabe qué?- pregunto desconcertada la castaña levantando la mirada, cuestionándolo de frente. Con temor, ¿Cómo reaccionaría su amiga al saber que Harry no la amaba? ¿Qué planeaba dejarla por ella? Cuando ella fue su silenciosa confidente cuando estaban en el colegio…y aun cuando este había terminado

-Que no la amo…. –dijo el sin romper el contacto visual que ahora ella había buscado -Que hay alguien más, que siempre la ha habido

-¿Qué?- Hermione se había asustado con la declaración de Harry

-Jamás la engañe, -dijo Harry con seguridad-cuando ella lego a la academia – comenzó a relatar recordando lo que había pasado- cuando llego, fue una sorpresa, y nos hicimos cercanos, nos conocíamos de antes, y a decir verdad… antes de ella, yo… yo no tenía vida social. Los que se me acercaban era solo por interés, sabía que con ella no sería así, para mí no ha sido más que una amistad ….una "amistad con derechos"- reconoció – pero sin amor, por lo menos de mi parte, yo le hable claro desde el principio, yo le dije que ya había amado, y que no volvería a amar

-¿Y ella lo acepto?- pregunto incrédula pues nadie más que ella conocía los sentimientos de Ginny hacia Harry

-Fue un error, -el regreso al pasado y continuo su relato-un día ella me dijo que Ron había escrito, que al parecer estaba muy contento por qué por fin le habías dado el sí…

Hermione recordó la felicidad del pelirrojo cuando ella acepto que intentaran una relación, y como le había escrito a todos los Weasley, para contar su victoria…

-… Yo no podía sacar eso de mi mente-Continuo Harry, Hermione pudo ver el dolor en su mirada… era real- dure semanas pensando en eso, quería aparecerme y besarte y decirte cuanto te amaba, pero no tuve el valor y en un momento de… debilidad, de rabia quizás, acepte tener una relación con ella, aunque ella ya sabía que yo no la amaba que había alguien más…

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?- lo interrumpió súbitamente mientras volvía a llorar

-¿Hacer qué?- pregunto desconcertado al no comprender del todo la pregunta

-Aparecerte y decirme que me amabas-alego ella queriendo saber la respuesta

-Estaba furioso, por qué… -dijo mientras volvía a la baranda y la pateaba en un intento de liberar la frustración y lo que llevaba dentro-en esa nota decías que me odiabas, que no querías volverme a ver jamás y que… que por eso te ibas… -Harry cayó abruptamente había un detalle en esa nota que…- ¿Hermione le dijiste a alguien lo que paso entre nosotros esa noche?

-No, jamás- dijo ella pues había tenido celosamente esa memoria en su mente y en su alma, no quiso ni escribirla en su diario por temor a compartir incluso con un papel esas caricias y ese recuerdo…

-Esa nota, decía… -Harry dudo por un momento, por qué no se había dado cuenta antes, ¿_Por qué?-_decía también, que haber tenido sexo con migo, había sido lo más horrible que habías hecho en tu vida y que estabas profundamente arrepentida…

Hermione comprendió entonces lo que el debió haber sentido, lo que paso por su mente, pero quien fue capaz de tal cosa. Claro que el debía estar dolido, y para colmo ella había rematado aceptando a Ron, pero cuando lo acepto solo pensaba en Ginny al lado de él, y en que tarde o temprano ellos terminarían juntos… le dolía la idea, su relación con Ron también había sido por despecho…

-Te acabo de decir que para mí fue importante,… -dijo bajando la mirada tratando de contener mas las lagrimas-Harry esa noche yo me entregue a ti, por qué te amaba… y jamás me he arrepentido de ello – un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al percatarse de la conclusión a la que Harry había llegado, quien quiera que haya dejado esa nota, sabía lo que había pasado esa noche en la torre de astronomía… _¿Pero quién?_

-Y te creo,-afirmo el- pero en ese entonces…. –Harry recordó su pasado y lo que sentía en ese entonces-Yo te evite en Hogwarts por que no quería flaquear, no quería que él se enterara… -Harry callo, era momento que lo supiera, respiro profundo y lo dijo de golpe-no podía, y sin embargo lo supo…

-¿Que quieres decir?- inquirió ella imaginándose el significado de las palabras de Harry

-Que lo supo,-soltó el encarándola nuevamente, mientras sus ojos se humedecían al recordar ese fatídico momento de su vida- él me lo dijo, justo antes de matarme de "lanzarme el hechizo final"… Voldemort me dijo que sabía lo que yo sentía por ti, me dijo que no te mataría, me dijo que te haría su esclava y que le servirías como un elfo domestico hasta el final de tus días, y ese fue el detonante… entonces él conoció el poder que no conocía, mi reacción de tan solo imaginarme perder, morir y que tu terminaras en sus manos… eso jamás lo permitiría, fue cuando en vez de morir yo, murió el

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- inquirió con una voz de clara molestia… -¿Por qué te callaste eso?

-No lo sé… -admitió él al no encontrar una clara respuesta a la pregunta que ella le había formulado-después de la batalla, los meses en San Mungo…

-Creía que te perdía… -Hermione recordó esos meses de incertidumbre que paso en ese hospital sin despegarse de la habitación donde Harry se encontraba en estado inconsciente -_de cualquier manera te perdí_ – se dijo a si misma mientras lo miraba…

-Y después los funerales- Harry recordó lo horrible que había sido enterrar a sus seres queridos… a las últimas víctimas de esa horrible guerra, y finalmente lo de tu padre, y esa nota…

-Aun así- dijo ella después de un abrumador silencio- creo que es tarde

-No, no puede serlo – interrumpió Harry sin percatarse en que las palabras de Hermione flaquearon, hasta unos momentos atrás ella decía…"es tarde" y ahora solo lo creía – no me digas que lo es

-Harry yo….

-Yo estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti,-dijo el interrumpiéndola mientras la volvía a tomar entre sus brazos y la sentía corresponderle- lo voy a hacer, encarare a Ron y a Ginny, por qué te amo, por qué no puedo vivir sin ti, por qué no podría pasar más tiempo sin mirar tus ojos

-Yo, les debo tanto…-dijo ella con su rostro oculto en su pecho y aforrándose mas a él- Ron y los Weasley estuvieron ahí cuando necesite un abrazo y una palabra de consolación, al quedarme sola, habría muerto de tristeza de no ser por ellos

-Estas tratando de decirme que… -Harry se separo solo un poco, lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos-jamás dirás lo que sientes por mí, ¿por lastima a ellos? ¿Por agradecimiento?….

-Te estoy diciendo que necesito tiempo- dijo ella tratando de explicarse

-¿Tiempo?-Harry no comprendía y rompió el abrazo, dio un paso atrás y la miro sin comprender nada- ¿Tiempo de que Hermione… a avanzar con esta farsa, a esperar la pregunta del mago del ministerio? A decir no… no lo acepto

-Claro que no Harry…-dijo ella quedándose en el mismo lugar y bajando la vista- no entiendes, no me puedes entender… es importante para mi

-Y crees que para mí no, -Harry regreso sobre su paso y él la tomo de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo-es mi mejor amigo, es como un hermano y en su familia yo también encontré la familia que siempre necesite…

-Entonces dame tiempo – suplico ella tratando de contener el llanto

-Una familia que quiero formar a tu lado – continuo él sin prestar atención a sus palabras- si tú me aceptas – finalizo volviéndola a envolver en un abrazo

-Yo también… -dijo ella sonriéndole sinceramente para que el supiera que era cierto- pero Ron jamás lo aceptara

-Esta discusión no nos está llevando a nada- dijo Harry liberándola de sus brazos- ¿quieres tiempo? Lo tendrás, te esperare… te esperare toda la vida… te amo Hermione – dijo antes de desaparecer

-Yo también te amo Harry – dijo ella dejándose llevar finalmente por las lagrimas, no sabía lo que haría, su parte racional la dominaba y la atormentaba con las consecuencias de todos sus actos…

-------------**Luna**///H.J.&H.J///**Nis**-------------

Harry Potter se apareció cerca de un parque a su hotel, tenia aun muchas cosas que pensar y las constantes ráfagas de viento lo hacían recordar la sensación de estar sobre su escoba, le ayudaban a despejar su mente aclarando sus ideas y uniendo cabos, así que mientras caminaba con rumbo a su hotel recordó las partes de la plática con Hermione que por el momento más retumbaban en su cabeza….

_-Por qué para mí-Hermione regreso a lo que le decía y volvió la vista, lo encaro y se encontró con sus ojos verde esmeralda-… para mí si fue importante, por qué fue contigo, y te amo, te amaba desde mucho tiempo atrás_

**----**

_-¿Y entonces por qué te fuiste?- pregunto con la voz entrecortada…. Llena de tristeza _

_-No te entiendo,-Harry la miraba desconcertado- ¿no era eso lo que querías?-pregunto con un tono lleno de resentimiento que no paso desapercibido por Hermione, lo conocía muy bien y no entendía por qué decía eso. - tu no estabas aquí, no tenía nada más... a nadie más para quedarme…. Además esta esa nota que me dejaste para que te olvidara, donde decías que me odiabas_

_-Yo jamás…_

**----**

Llevaba repasando los detalles cuando se percato que ya comenzaba a oscurecer, era increíble que el día hubiese terminado, decidió regresar al hotel, ya estaba cerca pero aun así no pudo dejar de pensar en la conversación y en todo lo que él y Hermione se habían dicho…

**----**

_-En todo caso-dijo ella interrumpiéndolo- fuiste tú quien no respondía a mis cartas-_

_-¿Cuales cartas?- quiso saber él pues no sabía de lo que ella estaba hablando… _

_-Nunca recibí tus cartas – dijo él finalmente rompiendo el silencio, el rencor y el enfado habían desaparecido por completo _

**----**

La recepcionista del hotel le dio la bienvenida, pero Harry no la escucho, automáticamente se había adentrado en el ascensor que estaba con las puertas abiertas y de la misma manera se interno en la suite que estaba sola.

Quedaba claro que alguien había metido mano en todo esto, pero quien podría estar interesado en que ellos dos no estuvieran juntos…. Inevitablemente no podía evitar pensar en Voldemort, pero el ya estaba muerto y no había manera de que aun después de muerto le arruinara la vida… ¿o sí?

-¿Quien más podría tener interés en separarnos?- se pregunto al dejarse caer en la cama.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba con su cavilaciones, pero de tanto pensar, teorías ridículas comenzaban a tomar forma e inconscientemente comenzaba a creerlas, con un profundo suspiro se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana, una capa de nieve cubría los techos de los edificios y las luces iluminaban su ciudad natal, el Londres Nocturno era mágico, sin incluir exactamente la magia, era mágico de esa forma…tan natural…amaba Londres y estaba feliz de haber regresado, no importaba que fuera tarde… pudo no haber ido y jamás se hubiese enterado de las telarañas invisibles que se tejieron en su pasado, telarañas que terminaron separándolo del amor de su vida… pero ¿quién podía ser la araña que había tejido ese macabro telar?

Un ligero _¡Crack_! Que procedía de la antesala en la suite lo hizo abandonar sus pensamientos por un momento, esa tenía que ser Ginny y sin importar la decisión que Hermione tomara con respecto a Ron el ya estaba resuelto con respecto a Ginny… se levanto lentamente, por un momento comprendió lo difícil que era para Hermione, si él no tenía nada serio con Ginny y le comenzaba a ser difícil ordenar sus ideas para terminar con ella y no lastimarla, podía imaginarse la situación por la que Hermione atravesaba

-¿Harry?

Pregunto una voz fuera de la habitación confirmándole que era Ginny, tomo aire y con paso decidido se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación

-Si – respondió para indicarle que estaba ahí

-Creí que todavía no regresarías del callejón diagón – dijo mientras corrió hacia él y le dio un dulce beso en los labios- por un instante estuve tentada a ir primero ahí…

-Ginny…-dijo Harry interrumpiéndola y guiándola al sillón para que ambos se sentaran-Tenemos que hablar...

* * *

Capitulo con mucho contenido, por fin se comienzan a aclarar las cosas, pero aún quedan algunas dudas, además nada está claro...todo puede pasar...Tengo nuevos lectores ⁀_⁀ : **SAKURASUKAMORI LEONARDO, megafanHP** ,** , harryyhermione4ever** y como siempre a **AtRaM Potter, HermionePotter90**, a todos muchas gracias por sus rr… espero sus comentarios…todos me encantan XD

En fin… nos estamos leyendo…

**Luna_Nis**

**Ags. 02-04-09 2:31 am**

Plis rr, ...

**(clic abajo ****)**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

_**

* * *

**_

When I look into your Spanish eyes

_Cuando miro en tus ojos españoles_

_**I know the reason why I am alive**_

_Se __la razón por la que estoy vivo_

_**And the world is so beautiful tonight**_

_Y el mundo es tan hermoso esta noche_

* * *

La vida de Luna Longbottom era, por decirlo de una manera… tranquila…

Su día consistía en: levantarse, hacer el desayuno lo que implicaba desayunar con su marido para después despedirlo ya que trabajaba en el área de investigaciones del hospital San Mungo, el más prestigiado y conocido en toda Gran Bretaña; marcar en su mapa los posibles lugares de avistamiento de las criaturas menos conocidas y por un selecto grupo las más buscadas; durante el resto de la mañana cuidaba a su bebe, la pequeña Alice, o viajaba a esos lejanos lugares en busca de criaturas como: el _Aquavirius Maggots_, el _Blibbering Humdinger_, o el _Snorkack de Asta Arrugada_ que era su favorito y al ser la dueña de su propia editorial, tenía el lujo de no ir.

Para eso tenía a una gran amiga y escritora como editora en jefe que se encargaba de todos los asuntos que tenían que ver con la edición del periódico que se imprimía diariamente con las mejores noticias, verídicas y reales sin inventos a lo Skeeter y ella solo se encargaba de la impresión de la revista mensual que seguía manteniendo el toque Lovegood que su padre le había heredad.

-Si-

Como dueña de la editorial "El Quisquilloso" se podría decir que llevaba una vida tranquila…algo que sin duda merecía después del calvario que significo el haber sobrevivido a una devastadora guerra…

-Una vida muy tranquila….

Hasta esa fría tarde de invierno cuando recibió una llamada de su editorial informando que la editora en jefe, la persona más responsable del planeta y que nunca por ningún motivo o razón jamás faltaba al trabajo había ido solo de entrada por salida en la mañana y ya no se había presentado esa tarde y a causa de eso la primera fase de la edición del periódico estaba totalmente detenida

La primera reacción de la rubia al colgar el auricular al escuchar a la asistente de Hermione fue de preocupación, primero por su amiga, lo más seguro era que algo le hubiese pasado, pues esto no solo jamás había pasado, era un hecho completamente sin precedentes.

Después su preocupación se desvió a lo que para ella era una trivialidad, en comparación con saber de su amiga, pero no por eso de alguna manera menos importante… la edición de su periódico.

El Diario El Quisquilloso, jamás había dejado de ser impreso ningún día desde su primera publicación, una vez recupero un poco la compostura llamo a la niñera de Alice que lamentablemente no estaba disponible y al desconfiar Luna en cualquier extraño decidió llevar a la bebe a su oficina…

-Buenos días señora Longbottom – la recibió la asistente de la editora en jefe, que caminaba a su lado totalmente nerviosa, mientras trataba de mantener un equilibrio entre unas carpetas en una de sus manos y un café en la otra

-Buenos días Louise- dijo la rubia sonriendo al ver que no solo la asistente estaba hecha un caos. Esa oficina no funcionaba sin Hermione.

-Ho qué bueno que llego, -dijo un tanto aliviada -necesita autorizar los encabezados de la edición, aun no estaban listos esta mañana y la señorita Granger no ha vuelto – finalizo mientras dejaba el café en un lado del escritorio y las carpetas en el centro

-Ponlos en mi oficina, -dijo apresuradamente sin darse cuenta que acababa de acomodar todo en su lugar, pues su vista se fijo en la pared más lejana donde un reloj le informo que ya eran las 7:30 de la tarde, a esa hora los encabezados autorizados eran ya mandados a imprenta -llama a Colin y encuentra a Hermione

-Si – respondió Louise antes de que la puerta se cerrara

-Muy bien pequeña… - le decía en un susurro a su bebe mientras atravesaba una puerta que estaba dentro de su oficina

Ahí había acondicionado un pequeño cuarto con todo lo que la pequeña Alice necesitaba mientras mama trabajaba y coloco en una acogedora cuna a la bebe que ahora tomaba su placentera siesta…Le dedico una cálida sonrisa mientras con un movimiento de varita encendía un megáfono que le permitía estar pendiente de Alice

- Vamos a poner en orden todo esto… -le dijo al salir y comenzar a trabajar, revisando los encabezados y con la ayuda de su varita comenzaba a acomodarlos, no estaba acostumbrada a colocar ese tipo de noticias y esperaba dejarlas tal y como a sus lectores le gustaban, o mejor dicho tal y como Hermione lo haría… - creo que debo pensar como ella- se sentó en su sillón mientras su mirada se perdía en las noticias y comenzaba a pensar en Hermione y no como Hermione ¿_que habrá pasado_? De alguna manera no estaba preocupada al punto de estar asustada, pues no había razón, en los últimos años se respiraba la paz que inundaba toda la comunidad mágica de Londres, sin embargo el hecho de que su editora en jefe no apareciera, la intrigaba…

-Permiso señora Longbottom – dijo la asistente desde la entrada...

-Pasa Louise – dijo Luna con voz ausente

-Colin viene en camino-comenzó a decir mientras leía en una pequeña libreta de mano- y no podemos localizar a la señorita Granger… no contesta su móvil y también le mandamos ya varias lechuzas pero no responde

-Bien gracias Louise… No... espera- dijo poniéndose de pie- dile a Colin cuando llegue que se haga cargo de las columnas y que le encargo mucho la edición, aquí están los encabezados… -dijo mientras señalaba su escritorio y tomaba a la pequeña Alice que se reenvió inquieta para volver a quedarse dormida en sus brazos- espero regresar para la revisión final

-¿Irá a buscar a la señorita Granger?- pregunto Louise mientras salía detrás de ella

-Si- dijo una vez más con voz ausente... – Algo se revolvía en su interior y su sexto sentido jamás le había fallado

-¿Cree que le haya pasado algo?- pregunto evidenciando la preocupación pues no era para nada normal que la editora en jefe se ausentara de esa manera.

-No… si – dijo totalmente confundida

-¿Algo grave? – se aventuro la asistente

-No creo…. –dijo finalmente para calmarla -Cualquier cosa me llamas al móvil

-Si – respondió en un susurro al cerrar la puerta de la oficina y ver que el lugar que era literalmente un Caos, no había sido afectado por la jefa…al contrario parecía haber pasado algún tornado por el lugar.

Luna, viajaba en transporte muggle, había sido toda una odisea aprender a conducir ese cacharro al que los Muggles llaman automóvil y aun se tenía que valer de un par de hechizos para lograrlo, pero era la manera más segura de viajar por su bebe.

Afortunadamente Hermione tenía su departamento cerca de la editorial por lo que llegar no fue ningún problema como tampoco lo había sido el entrar al edificio, puesto que el portero la conocía; también como buena amiga y jefa tenía su propia copia de la llave del departamento que gracias a la magia no debería de ser un problema, pero si los hechizos de protección que se activaban al querer interrumpir violentamente en su departamento. Un defecto que quedo en todos debido a la guerra, pues tentó ella como su esposo también tenían protegida su casa

Si años de paz y tranquilidad, pero la paranoia aun estaba presente. Aunque después de toda la experiencia adquirida un poco de seguridad nunca estaba de más.

-¿Hermione?

Llamo aunque no lo necesitara, pues las cortinas corridas y el silencio del lugar indicaban su abandono…

-¿Estás aquí? – volvió a cuestionar al adentrarse a la habitación de la castaña

En definitiva había dormido ahí, pues la cama no estaba hecha, y eso era algo raro en su amiga, pues conociéndola y valla que la conocía, sabía que no abandonaba su departamento sin dejar todas las cosas en orden, empezando claro con hacer su cama todas las mañanas… Que se encontraba hecho un total desastre… nada común en su editora en jefe. Con un movimiento de varita corrió las cortinas del departamento dejando entrar un poco de luz que aun había en el exterior.

-Esto está muy raro- dijo en voz alta a la pequeña en sus brazos que había dejado su siesta atrás y la miraba con sus enormes ojos azules, como comprendiendo todo lo que Luna decia – ¿no lo crees Alice?- volvió a decir a su bebe mientras la movía en sus brazos y hacía gestos raros arrancando unas lindas sonrisas a la pequeña y rubia bebe

Luna abandono la habitación y decidida a esperarla se dirigió a la pequeña salita cuando algo más llamo su atención…

-Que dem…- Se detuvo sin completar la frase y dirigió su mirada a Alice

-Lo siento Bebe, mama no iba a decir una mala palabra – le dijo con una sonrisa para después volver a posar su vista en la mesa donde…

-Dos platos, dos tazas de café… dos juegos de cubiertos, y dos servilletas…mmmmm esto huele a trol encerrado- dijo en voz alta al ver lo que aun descansaba sobre la mesa…con aun medio desayuno puesto…

Muy bien, las pruebas apuntaban en contra de su amiga, - ¿O recibió visitas muy temprano y por eso no tuvo tiempo de hacer su cama?… ¿O se fue a la cama muy en la madrugada con alguien y desayuno con ese alguien? – … pero a pesar de que acababa de anunciar su compromiso con Ron y que Hermione no tenía un pasado candente… -de hecho nunca supo de un novio aparte de Krum durante el colegio y Ron su actual prometido-; no pudo evitar pensar en un sospechoso de ojos verdes … No después de haberle dado la razón a su marido

Finalmente y después de reaccionar luego de un par de minutos con un movimiento de su varita…la mesa se aseo y los platos comenzaron a lavarse solos, aun seria y meditando las posibilidades fue al sillón y tomo asiento, después de pensarlo un poco decidió marcarle a sus amigos y comenzar a averiguar qué era lo que había pasado… y el más sencillo para quitarse su más grande duda lo tenía ya en mente

Tomo su móvil y comenzó a marcar…

-Ding- escuchaba el primer timbre- Ding- aun no entendía como era que el había aprendido a usar esa tecnología muggle pero en definitiva fue mas difícil de lo que le tomo a ella aprender a conducir

– Ding…Bueno- contestaron finalmente

-¿Ron?

-------------**Luna**///H.J.&H.J///**Nis**-------------

Llevaba horas caminando en el mismo parque...Comenzaba a memorizar las plantas que pasaba una y otra vez, el hecho de que fueran ya más de las ocho, no era ningún problema pues la iluminación estaba a todo lo que daba.

El problema en si fue la nieve comenzó a caer copiosamente, que la interrumpió de sus cavilaciones, y claro, el frio tampoco ayudaba…

Aun sentía que debía pensar muchas cosas, pero no quería regresar a su departamento, posiblemente Harry estaría ahí –claro que le había dicho que le daría tiempo, pero ¿Y si no?- y ella necesitaba tiempo para aclarar sus ideas. Revisar los hechos.

Su mirada se alejo de una curiosa ardilla que aun buscaba alimento para pasar el invierno y se obligo a buscar algún refugio, por lo que mirando a todos lados, sobrepaso sus posibilidades, había una Boutique, una librería –que para su desgracia ya estaba cerrada, debido a la hora-, una tienda donde hacían perforaciones y tatuajes, y en el lugar más alejado de la cera de enfrente, llegando a la esquina, casi invisible encontró el lugar adecuado...

El olor del café envolvió sus sentidos apenas atravesó las puertas y se sintió relajada... Se acerco al mostrador

-Bienvenida al café Starbucks, -dijo un joven de ojos cafés y cabello castaño-¿desea ordenar?

-Buenas noches...-respondió aun ausente- un expreso

-¿Desea acompañar su café con algo?

-No... Gracias – dijo sin pensar realmente la pregunta- espere- agrego al detallar el mostrador- unas galletas de canela...

Hermione tomo su café, sus galletas y reviso el lugar... era sin duda muy acogedor, encontró una mesa arrinconada cerca de una estantería llena de revistas y libros...-no era una librería en forma, o alguna amada biblioteca, pero seguro serviría- además también a una parte de la pequeña mesa, justo del otro lado una pequeña porción del gran cristal que proporcionaba una hermosa vista del parque que hasta hace unos minutos había sido su refugio, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a su mesa...

Un par de sorbos después sintió finalmente que su cuerpo se templaba, así que opto por deshacerse de la túnica –que afortunadamente pasaba por un elegante abrigo muggle- pues esta comenzaba a humedecerse a causa de la nieve derretida...

Consulto su reloj, sabía que debía de ir a la editorial. En su bolsillo derecho se encontraban arrugadas y amontonadas unas cuatro cartas de su trabajo. Pero no tenía realmente cabeza para pensar en las noticias de su mundo cuando la que acababa de recibir era mucho peor.... Ya le había dado vueltas un millón de veces, repasando las probabilidades y las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Amaba a Harry, eso no estaba en discusión, jamás podría estar en discusión.

El problema era Ron, ella le había dicho a Harry que les debía tanto a los Weasley's cuando en realidad quería decir que le debía tanto a Ron, él estuvo ahí, cuando perdió a su padre, él le ayudo con los tramites muggles para enterrarlo con su madre en su natal España...

Fueron sus brazos y sus palabras las que la consolaron, sin importar su enorme y desesperado deseo por que esos brazos fueran otros, por que esas palabras tuvieran un timbre de voz diferente...

En ese entonces juraba que lo odiaba por no estar ahí con ella, y con el tiempo llego a perdonarlo, y dispuesta a olvidar, acepto ser novia de Ron... llevaban solo un par de semanas cuando la noticia había llegado a la madriguera, aquella que esperaba, que sabía que llegaría algún día… pero para la cual no estaba preparada… ¿cómo estarlo?

Como olvidar el día que se entero de la relación de Ginny con Harry....

**Flash Back**

Su padre tenía solo un año de haber muerto y a decir verdad no quería festejar su veinteavo cumpleaños. Pero como siempre Ron estaba ahí para recordarle que no estaba sola, y que ella aún estaba viva, así que le había organizado una fiesta sorpresa....

Apenas se acostumbraba al ritmo de trabajo en el ministerio y la editorial de Luna, en la que había aceptado muy a contra de su voluntad el trabajo de Editora en Jefe... finalmente no estaba tan mal, trabajaba tanto que no pensaba en sus padres muertos, en Ron, o en Harry...

Tanto así que había olvidado por completo su cumpleaños, hasta esa tarde cuando Ron insistía en que sus padres los habían invitado a cenar... y a pesar de la hora -pues tenía que estar en la editorial para supervisar la impresión final del periódico y además debía presentar la primera propuesta en el ministerio, el trabajo de todo un año-. Acepto a regañadientes

-Ron- alegaba aun en la puerta de la madriguera- te digo que tengo mucho trabajo, tengo que estar en la editorial

-Vamos...amor- decía él mientras la empujaba a la puerta- te digo a mama que le prometí que vendríamos

-Pero todo está apagado- continuo ella – seguro no están. A lo mejor te dijeron otro día y tu siempre distraído

-Iba a pasar por papá al ministerio pero seguro que no tardan- dijo el finalmente dentro de la casa

La réplica a lo que Ron le había dicho se ahogo en su garganta al prenderse las luces y ver a toda la familia Weasley en pleno gritarle un gran

-¡¡¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!

Seguido por vítores y uno que otro Magifuego Weasley, muchos abrazos y felicitaciones...

Si, había sido realmente sorprendente, pues se bloqueaba tanto que en verdad, lo había olvidado totalmente.

No cabía en su sorpresa, mientras veía muchas cabezas pelirrojas a su alrededor, y entonces sintió algo que le oprimió el pecho… Lo extrañaba tanto, ¿por qué a pesar de decirse a si misma haber perdonado y olvidado, seguía buscándolo?

El escenario frente a ella era hermoso, y podía llenarla de júbilo, pero no estaba completo y eso la entristecía enormemente, no podía evitar buscarlo con la mirada, mientras su corazón latía desenfrenado ante la supresa, y la decepción, buscaba un par de ojos verdes en la multitud... su esperanza desapareció a cada minuto que pasaba y no lo veía....Pronto su ausencia fue confirmada en silencio, ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta, como para esperar que él estuviera ahí?

La cena había sido grandiosa, su ahora suegra se había esmerado bastante... y los regalos no se hicieron esperar, obligándola a abrirlos ahí mismo delante de ellos... ella ya empezaba a alegar que tenía que retirarse, estaba agradecida por la fiesta, por los regalos pero lo de su trabajo no era pretexto en verdad tenía que presentar esa propuesta al día siguiente...

Ya estaba de pie cargando unos paquetes con Ron detrás de ella, cuando al abrir la puerta una hermosa lechuza que ella conocía muy bien hizo su aparición...La esperanza volvió a nacer dentro de ella. Lo había recordado, no lo había olvidado...

Pero la lechuza paso de largo y se poso en la mesa junto a la señora Weasley, la carta no era para ella, una sombra cubrió sus ojos nuevamente. Nadie se percato pues todos estaban expectantes ante la nueva masiva.

-Ginny ha escrito- dijo la pelirroja señora con voz alta para que todos escucharan- es un Howler

-El sobre rojo temblaba en las manos de la señora cuando lo abrió

-¡!!Mama!!!!!!!!!!!!! ....-un grito de júbilo y felicidad inundo la estancia -¡Harry y yo somos novios mama!!! ¿Puedes creerlo? Somos NOVIOS....Estoy tan feliz........

El Howler decía un montón de cosas más a las que no le prestó la mas mínima atención, pues se había quedado de pie, congelada, petrificada, helada.... le acababan de dar el peor regalo de toda su vida...

**Flash Back End**

A los pocos meses Ron le había propuesto matrimonio... –Eso sin duda no era algo que estuviera en sus planes- Aun así la negación nunca fue una opción, a pesar de que le pidió tiempo para pensarlo – por qué… ¿No era eso lo que todas las chicas dicen?- Tiempo…

¿Una negativa?, no… esa nunca salió de sus labios, sin embargo había pretextos, aplazamientos, la propuesta fue hecha, la respuesta fue dada, pero… ¿formal?... ¿formal?, no. Pues nunca hubo una fecha

Cuando Ron daba indicios de iniciar tan formal conversación, ella siempre había encontrado la manera de irse por la tangente, con una agenda tan complicada como la de ella, no fue nada difícil… Ella siempre se excuso con que quería concluir con el primer propósito que tenía en el ministerio -La revocación de la ley contra los Hombres Lobo -. Y Ron había aceptado, pues siempre le aseguraba que la comprendía, y que la apoyaba en todas sus decisiones, jurándole que la esperaría.

Claro que no todo se podía quedar así, pues el destino había conjurado un reencuentro que ella misma pensó que jamás llegaría…

El ministerio decidió hacer un homenaje a los caídos durante la guerra, y por qué no, el héroe de tal batalla no podía faltar. Los días desde que supo que él regresaría se convirtieron en su martirio personal. Primero pensó que él no confirmaría su asistencia, después fue un alivio saber que lo volvería a ver, pero entonces recordaba que él no vendría solo…que ella vendría con el

..... Aun recordaba cuando lo volvió a ver...

**Flash Back**

Todos los invitados estaban ahí, el Ministro... algunos funcionarios y los sobrevivientes... Era la primera vez que regresaba al colegio desde que se graduaron...

En las invitaciones al evento, ella estaba como maestra de ceremonias y Harry como invitado, alguien que daría un discurso que ella ya había preparado para él... –una invitación completamente diferente a la que le mando a él-. No le había dicho nada, por qué: primero no sabía si se volverían a hablar, su cabeza era un caos, ella seguía amándolo, de eso estaba segura, pero ahora él estaba con Ginny y ella con Ron -¿Se volverían a hablar? ¿Serian completos extraños? -; y segundo, algo dentro de ella le decía que él se negaría.

Así que esperaría a tenerlo enfrente, saludarlo como si nada hubiese pasado, y esperar su reacción, le daría el discurso y buscaría el apoyo del ministro -que ahora era el suegro de ambos- para que no escapara tan fácilmente, si… ese era el plan. Ella no planeaba presentarse sin un plan.

Pero claro el universo no la quería, y las estrellas se alineaban en su contra, como siempre, él la sorprendía, espero… espero y espero, el plan se fue directito a Azkaban –en la zona de máxima seguridad, para asegurarse que jamás volviera a ver la luz del día-, pues el no llegaba. Algo dentro de su pecho comenzaba a dolerle, el resentimiento y el odio por su constante ausencia. En un momento solo se conformaba con volverlo a ver - ¿Era eso acaso pedir mucho? – solo volverlo a ver, finalmente el Ministro le recomendó dar inicio con la ceremonia y ella finalmente dijo el discurso. Iba a la mitad de este cuando los vio llegar, se quedaron al resguardo de la multitud, a lo lejos, detrás de todos los magos y brujas que estaban frente a ella –Por fin había llegado-

Se miraba tan guapo, mucho más de lo que recordaba.... Su cabello estaba un poco más largo, en su frente ocultaba perfectamente su cicatriz -algo que seguramente él había hecho a propósito-. Portaba una elegante túnica negra, que resaltaba sus hombros anchos, se veía tan diferente, y al mismo tiempo era el mismo....

Pudo observarlo durante lo que resto del discurso, y cuando este término, después de ser felicitada por el señor Ministro, pudo finalmente bajar de la tarima para intentar un acercamiento.

Había olvidado completamente el resentimiento, el odio…olvido que no le respondió las cartas, olvido que no había estado ahí para ella, olvido que por un tiempo llego incluso a aborrecerlo... Solo nació dentro de ella un deseo de correr y envolverlo en un abrazo -como lo hizo al finalizar segundo año, en ese colegio...-, solo quería volver a sentirlo, pero supo contenerse, pues a pesar de haber olvidado todo sentimiento negativo, había algo presente… aun no sabía cómo reaccionaría él… no sabía siquiera si le dirigiría la palabra, así que espero....Espero hasta que ese abrazo llego....

-Fue un hermoso discurso-

Fue lo que él dijo para después abrazarla, y ella se dejo envolver conteniéndose de aferrarse a él y nunca jamás dejarlo ir.... Se envolvió de su aroma. Un aroma que ella llevaba tatuado en la piel....

**Flash Back End**

Sonrió con sigo misma al recordar ese momento, en uno de los tantos escenarios que se dibujaron ante ella, cuando supo de su reencuentro, estaba presente uno –constantemente presente – en el que se veía a ella recibirlo con senda bofetada, por su hipocresía, pero ella ya lo había perdonado, y el parecía ser el mismo de antes, eso la lleno de un jubilo renovado, se había prometido a si misma tratarlo como antes, después de todo solo podían ser amigos, y en ese momento para ella era suficiente....

Las imágenes de la fiesta también inundaban su mente, ella y él sentados en el porche de la casa.... Estuvo a punto de contarle que había aceptado la propuesta de Ron, que se casaría con él, cuando de pronto el pelirrojo apareció, y la llevo de regreso a la fiesta –que oportuno-. Aun recordaba cómo se sintió cuando escucho al señor Weasley hablar... y como desesperadamente deseo que Harry se hubiese quedado afuera para que no escuchara nada.

Pero para su desgracia lo vio a la entrada del salón con Ginny colgando de su brazo. No pudo evitar reparar en el detalle de su mirada... su ceño fruncido y sus ojos que irradiaban confusión... Antes de analizarlo completamente Ron la estaba besando. Y no pudo evitar pensar en que no besaba a Ron, no pudo evitar pensar en los labios de Harry....

Después de todo Harry tenía razón, ella no amaba a Ron, y no podía hacerle esto, él no se lo merecía... Por la amistad de los tres, por el respeto a la familia Weasley, y la amistad que tenia hacia Ginny, sabía también que nunca podría estar con Harry.... Pero ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Debía hablar con Ron....

-¿Pero podría vivir sin Harry?....- Él le había dicho que la amaba, ¿podría pelear por el sin importarle la amistad.... la lealtad? ¿Tendría el valor suficiente para enfrentar a todo su mundo?

Su mirada se perdió en el verde logotipo de la cafetería en la que estaba.... Le recordó los ojos verdes, le recordó la manera en la que la miro esa noche en la torre de astronomía.... le recordó la manera en que la miro la noche pasada... No quería....no, sabía que no podría vivir sin esa mirada... -¿Enfrentarse a su mundo? ¿Se había cuestionado antes?-, Harry era su mundo, y no podría vivir sin él…

Simplemente no podría

-------------**Luna**///H.J.&H.J///**Nis**-------------

-Entonces Ron.... ¿ya viste la revista?

-.........

- ¿Cómo crees? ,-jajajajaja- si hice mi mejor esfuerzo....... ¿Y qué dijo Hermione?

-............

-No, claro que no vio la edición, es una sorpresa, habla sobre su compromiso y ella no podía participar en los detalles....

-...........

-¿Entonces no la has visto?

-...........

-Ho, valla, supongo que tendré que ir a la editorial para revisar por mí misma, seguramente está trabajando arduamente en la edición de mañana…como siempre

-............

-Solo el tiempo que la necesite, sabes que ella se queda hasta que la edición del periódico esta lista

-.............

-Si claro, nos vemos Ron.......Adiós

Había acertado al llamar a Ron primero, y según él no la había visto desde la fiesta anoche. Y cuando ella se marcho aun estaban casi todos.....mmmmm..... Por otro lado no había que ser un genio, ni Ron ni Ginny habían estado en Londres, según Ron acababan de llegar.... Así que....

-¿Que dices Alice?- le pregunto a la bebe que jugaba con una sonaja en forma de hipogrifo – ¿esperamos a tía Hermione?

La bebe soltó una risa alegre, al mismo tiempo que la puerta del departamento se abría

-¿Luna?- pregunto la voz de Hermione al ver a su jefa en su pequeña sala- lo siento tanto

-Perdonada- dijo ella con una sonrisa al ver que venía sola, le sonsacaría la verdad o dejaría de ser Lunática...ejm Luna Longbottom- pero siéntate que Alice te quiere hacer unas preguntas

-¿Alice?- pregunto con escepticismo mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá, había sido un día extremadanamente agotador, y lleno de emociones y secretos revelados

-Bueno yo....- admitió la rubia mientras se ponía seria al ver el rostro de preocupación de su amiga...

-¿Es interrogatorio de una periodista o de una amiga?- cuestiono Hermione mirándola a los ojos, -no era normal ver a Luna con semejante semblante, la cosa iba en serio - debía aclarar las intenciones de su jefa antes de decir algo que pudiera ser usado en su contra.

Luna pareció pensarlo seriamente. De algún modo le hubiera gustado responder: -de periodista-, pero Hermione no le diría ni pizca de verdad, y al decir de amiga, ella respetaría su palabra y no publicaría nada, así que con tristeza y dándose por vencida dijo con voz firme- de amiga

-Pues comienza- alentó la castaña, sabiendo de antemano que respondería cualquier duda, y que soltaría su historia, necesitaba a una amiga... ahora más que nunca

-¿Dónde has estado todo el día?- pregunto sin más- se que fuiste a la editorial pero no duraste ni pio.... y no te presentaste al ministerio. Tú nunca faltas!!! A menos que me digas que estabas haciéndote pruebas de túnicas de boda con madame Malkin y aun así no te creería

-Hay Luna- Hermione comenzó a sollozar dejándose embriagar por todo lo que llevaba adentro, sin identificar realmente como se sentía, por qué un cumulo de sensaciones y sentimientos la envolvían. La rubia torció el gesto al ver que la cosa era mucho más seria de lo que pensaba

-¿Lo quieres?- pregunto con el seño fruncido, ella tenía sus sospechas, pero quería confirmarlo de boca de la castaña

-¿A quién?- no pudo evitar preguntar

-A Harry por supuesto – agrego la rubia como si hablara del clima

-¿Cómo....?

-Dicen,-interrumpió Luna mientras acunaba a su bebe dispuesta a tomar una nueva siesta- que las fotografías nunca mienten

-!!Que!!!- No pudo evitar pensar en que alguien los hubiese fotografiado dentro de su alcoba

-Tranquila-dijo Luna antes de soltar una sonora carcajada ante el rostro desfigurado por la sorpresa de su editora en jefe. - son de la fiesta, en casa de los Weasley, no de la fiesta que tuviste aquí

-No sé a qué te refieres- agrego desviando la mirada, sintiendo un enorme alivio y tratando de enmendar sin mucho éxito su error.

-Vamos Hermione... –Luna se había puesto de pie para arrullar a su bebe -La cama estaba hecha un desastre, y el desayuno en tu comedor era para dos....-agrego mirando el comedor una vez más- Se que no fue Ron por qué no lo has visto desde ayer y además tu cara te delata, estas mas roja que un tomate

-¿Le dijiste?- pregunto con temor pero sin alterarse, el que Ron llegara a enterarse de esa forma le suponía un peso menos, no soportaba la idea de verlo a los ojos, decirle que lo sentía, que no lo amaba, que estaba enamorada de otra persona, que ya se había entregado a él apenas lo volvió a ver, cuando con Ron nunca había podido... Si, la salida fácil.

-¿Cómo crees? – Pregunto indignada al ver que su amiga la creía capaz de eso -cuéntame

-Si...

-Si-Luna la miraba sin comprender- ¿qué parte?

-Si...-volvió a decir Hermione, esta vez levantando la mirada, tomo aire y agrego: - es Harry....y –tuvo que volver a respirar antes de admitirlo por primera vez con otra persona que no fuera él o ella misma -si... lo quiero

Luna guardo silencio esperando la historia de su amiga....

-¿Me contaras?- pregunto finalmente al ver que Hermione se había quedado callada. Sumida en sus pensamientos, en su propio mundo.

-Empezó en el colegio....

Hermione le relato todo lo que paso, desde su primera vez, el distanciamiento, cuando ella tuvo que irse, la nota que le dejo, lo que decía la nota.... y las cartas que él nunca recibió, como quiso tratarlo como amigo, y como sucumbió a sus deseos _sin entrar en detalles_, hasta la plática en Tower Bridge... y como había pasado finalmente el resto de la tarde pensando en lo que haría, y la resolución a la que había llegado.

Unos minutos de silencio después Luna respondió finalmente lo único que tenía sentido y lógica ante tal historia

-¡Guau!- Hermione esperaba que agregara más. Pero tuvo que esperar otros largos minutos- ¡Guau!

-¿Es todo lo que se te ocurre?- dijo con desesperación y completamente indignada por la actitud de su amiga- necesito un consejo

-¿De verdad no podré publicar esto?-pregunto dejándose caer en el sillón con la pequeña Alice que estaba ahora profundamente dormida, sin inmutarse por la caída -, se parece tanto a una novela romántica.... –agrego con los ojos brillándole con intensidad

-Luna!!- protesto Hermione al ver que su amiga decía realmente la verdad

-Lo siento, -dijo respirando hondo para recuperar su compostura, se supone que hablaba con la amiga y no con la periodista así que debía comportarse -lo sé.... –entones coloco a la pequeña Alice a un costado colocando unos cojines para protegerla por si rodaba -Pues....Me parece acertado que le digas a Ron, Harry tiene razón, él no se merece que estés, con él si no lo quieres, mínimo debe saber la verdad

-Pero, ellos son amigos- argumento Hermione exponiendo su punto de vista

-Y se tienen que entender, -refuto la rubia mirándola con exasperación-la verdad Hermione es como una prueba más... si la superan, será genial, si no... Los años pasados no significan nada.

Hermione había desviado la vista. Luna tenía razón pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Ron saldría irremediablemente herido, y que él no se merecía eso

-En lo que estoy en total desacuerdo es en tu idea de que no estés con Harry.-Luna se inclino un poco para tomarla de la barbilla y obligarla a mirarla - Si es verdad lo que te dijo, Ginny debe comprender,...los dos deben comprender, -entonces quito su rostro de seriedad y comenzó a brindarle una cálida sonrisa-cuentas con mi apoyo, y debo decir que también con el de mi esposo, el ya lo sospechaba, cuando Harry acepto la beca, Neville me comento que era como si huyera... y tenía razón

-Así que resulto más intuitivo que tú- refuto Hermione con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué crees que me case con él? –Dijo ella con una sonrisa que congelo casi inmediatamente- lo que me preocupa es quien podría tener interés en separarlos.

-A mi también- agrego Hermione mientras fruncía el seño – Harry dijo que podían ser Mortífagos, pero creo que lo dijo solo para tranquilizarme....

-La verdad, -comenzó Luna volviendo a ponerse seria nuevamente-pensando como seguro él pensó.... Después de todo es un Auror

-Igual que tu- dijo Hermione recordando que Luna se había graduado con Ginny de la escuela de Aurores, pero no ejercía por dedicarse a la editorial de su padre cuando este murió- ¿dime que estas pensando?

-Pues los principales sospechosos,-la voz de Luna aunque segura de lo que decía, tembló un poco ante la idea, pues solo pensarlo significaba algo horrible de dos personas que ella también consideraba amigos -son quienes más interesados estarían en que ustedes no estuviesen juntos.... Son Ron y Ginny

-¿Tú crees que alguno de ellos...

-Inocentes hasta que se demostré lo contrario.-dijo la Rubia interrumpiéndola y respondiendo su pregunta- Pero yo emplearía culpables, hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.... la verdad Hermione, piénsalo... quien más podía tener interés....

Hermione se sumió en sus propios pensamientos, Luna tenía razón,....los Weasley eran los principales sospechosos, pero aparte de ellos ¿quien más sería capaz?

-------------**Luna**///H.J.&H.J///**Nis**-------------

_-El vuelo 4557 procedente de Helsinki desciende por la puerta diez… _

Escucho que anunciaban su llegada, por fin regresaba a casa después de tantos años…. Aun teniendo que haberse ocultado por fin los cargos en su contra habían sido retirados y podía tomar posesión sus propiedades y su fortuna, retomar los "negocios" de su padre… Y recuperar lo que era suyo…

-_De manera Muggle_- se decía a si mismo mientras avanzaba tratando desesperadamente de no ser tocado por los muggles mientras se alineaba en una fila detrás de un par de chiquillos –envueltos en un delirante juego de "corre que te atrapo"- que lo amenazaban con tocarlo, aun le causaban repugnación – _lo que se tiene que hacer para que no me detecten_

Si bien era cierto que los cargos en su contra ya habían sido retirados quería que su llegada fuera una sorpresa, valdría la pena al ver el rostro de todos…

-¿Nombre? – dijo un oficial de migración en uno de los módulos para recibir a los extranjeros

-Lockhart, Marcus Lockhart- respondió mientras retiraba las gafas oscuras de su rostro y develaba un par de ojos grises un tanto fríos con un destello oculto

-¿Placer o negocios?- pregunto el oficial mientras revisaba el pasaporte del turista donde la foto de un chico rubio revelaba que era el mismo

-Ambos- respondió curvando ligeramente la comisura de sus labios para marcar una ligera sonrisa que reflejaba sus verdaderos sentimientos al pensar en los negocios pero mucho más en el placer

-Bienvenido a Londres señor Lockhart – dijo el oficial entregándole su pasaporte

-------------**Luna**///H.J.&H.J///**Nis**-------------

* * *

Ok…ok…ok… casi me pasó del mes, con este no vale por que ya casi esta completo, pero aquí les dejo la actualización…Hermione parece haber tomado una decisión. ¿Cuál será? Draco entra en escena… Tengo completamente claro su papel, pero… a ustedes ¿qué les gustaría? El Draco bueno, con carita de malo….o al malo, malito…malo… ¿?

_MM,…2 rr… .^^ ok….__**Hermione Potter**__ nunca me fallas…gracias, y __**ALE!!!!**__ Hola, que milagro…OMG…jajaja…_

_Chicas aki les dejo esta actualización, espero que ahora que este de vaca…-ejm- ciones, actualice por ahí mis otras historias pendientes, ya tengo casi listos los caps…pero los exámenes no dejan….QUE HORROR!!!_

Les dejo algo para dejarlos picaditos…un pequeño adelantito del siguiente cap.

-------------**Luna**///H.J.&H.J///**Nis**-------------

_-Harry por favor, te amo _

_-Pero yo no Ginny…_

_-Esa maldita no te quiere, ella me lo dijo.... _

_-¿De qué estás hablando?_

-------------**Luna**///H.J.&H.J///**Nis**-------------

_-¿Qué?- ahora era Hermione quien se había puesto de pie de un salto_

_-Lo siento- dijo la rubia bajando la mirada _

_-¿Toda la revista o solo un reportaje?.... –_

_-Bueno, veras.... –ya no sabía si era seguro continuar-no fue toda la revista.... por__ qué un par de paginas si hablan de Harry y... otro par de la ceremonia... _

_-¿Y el resto?- _

_-Del compromiso _

_-No....._

**Luna_Nis**

**Ags. 20-06-09 2:01 PM**

Plis rr, ...

**(clic abajo ****)**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

_**It's a place I've never been**_

_Es un lugar en el que nunca he estado_

_**And it comes from deep within**_

_Y viene desde lo profundo de mí_

_**And it's telling me that I'm about to win first prize**_

_Y me está diciendo que estoy a punto de ganar el primer premio_

_**Knowing all I have to do**_

_Sabiendo todo lo que tengo que hacer_

_**Is reach out my hand to you**_

_Solo extender mi mano a ti_

_**Anytime I want to look into your Spanish eyes**_

_Cada vez que quiero ver en tus ojos españoles_

* * *

-------------**Luna**///H.J.&H.J///**Nis**-------------

Ginny Weasley se quedo congelada donde estaba, llevaba un año de relación con Harry y había aprendido a conocerlo mucho más de lo que lo conocía del colegio.

Esa mirada era diferente a una que tenia 24 horas antes, ella no quería ir a hacer esa estúpida visita a su tía abuela, y ahora las consecuencias de haber ido estaban ahí, frente a ella... Harry estaba a punto de terminar con ella, y lo sabía

¿_Qué demonios había pasado desde la última vez que lo vio la noche pasada_?

Tenía que pensar rápido, tenía que hacerlo... se quedo de pie mientras él tomaba asiento.

La resolución envolvió su azul mirada. Llevo sus manos al cierre que estaba en la parte de atrás de su hermoso vestido, la tela de color blanco se deslizo por su tersa piel dejando al descubierto un hermoso juego de lencería del mismo color....

-Ginny...- comenzó a decir Harry desconcertado por la mirada de la pelirroja, era una mirada que él no conocía, había temor y decisión, no reacciono hasta cuando la vio semidesnuda frente a él- No...

-Shhh- objeto la pelirroja con una de sus manos aprisionando sus labios mientras se sentaba sobre sus pies poniendo ambos pies al lado de su novio... –te extrañe -tenía aun esa mirada desconcertante pero comenzó a llenarse de pasión y lujuria cuando comenzó a besar su cuello

-Espera –volvió a decir el ojiverde mientras trataba de detenerla- tenemos que hablar

Harry supo que no sería sencillo, tenía dudas en como comenzar, pero estaba decidido y debía hacerlo, lo haría por ella, por Ron, pero sobretodo por Hermione y él mismo. Ginny no respondió mientras se movía sensualmente sobre el friccionando sus cuerpos, incitándolo y comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa... El torso desnudo de el apareció frente a ella y se dedico a acariciarlo y besarlo como sabia que a él le gustaba.

Harry no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos un momento y pensar que era Hermione quien estaba sobre él besándolo, fue un acto reflejo, como un escudo invisible que nublaba sus pensamientos, un escudo que él mismo creó en un afán enfermizo de permanecer de alguna manera con su castaña. Siempre que tenia sexo con Ginny terminaba pensando que era Hermione, añorando su cuerpo, sus caricias... por lo que tomo el rostro de la pelirroja aun sin abrir los ojos, Ginny se resistió un momento, porque pensó que la separaría de él, pero cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella, le correspondió el beso intensamente, no lo perdería, no podía perderlo. Lo amaba tanto.

Harry se dejo llevar y acaricio esa boca con la suya, y fue en ese beso cuando su cuerpo le recordó que no era Hermione, ese escudo invisible que él había creado todo el tiempo, había quedado desecho en el reencuentro, Ginny no besaba igual, no olía a gardenias; los besos de su castaña eran incomparables, lo que Hermione le hacía sentir, jamás se lo había hecho sentir nadie.... Termino el beso, la tomo de los hombros y se puso de pie entre las protestas de la pelirroja que comenzó a temblar, tal vez por temor a lo que vendría después del rechazo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ella entre llanto mientras se hacia un ovillo en el sofá- ¡POR QUE!!!- exclamo sabiendo muy dentro de ella la respuesta, la conocía, pero quería que él la dijera, de esa manera sería real; quería qué no la dijera, para ahuyentar sus temores y saber que todo estaba en su cabeza, ese miedo latente a perderlo, aunque sabía perfectamente que nunca le había pertenecido.

-Tú sabes la respuesta Ginny- Harry la miraba con tristeza, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de utilizar a la hermanita de su mejor amigo para intentar olvidar al amor de su vida? Era un verdadero patán. La escoria de las escorias. Pero tenía que terminar todo esto ahora- jamás te engañe- concluyo en un susurro

-¿La viste?- pregunto, al tiempo en que se ponía una vez mas de pie para encararlo- ¿te prometió amor?

Harry simplemente bajo la mirada, no estaba seguro de que debía revelarle y que no, no la quería dañar, pero no debía mentirle, no… ya le había hecho demasiado daño, y él lo sabía, pero no podía decirle todo, no podía ser cien por ciento sincero, así que no le mentiría lo mas que pudiera, levanto la mirada y respondió…-Si, estuve con ella.

La reacción de Ginny no se hizo esperar, avanzo dos pasos para estar frente a él y le cruzo el rostro con una bofetada, ella sabía que él lo vio venir, y tanto lo vio, que él no hizo nada por detenerla, eso solo le decía a ella lo grave del asunto, él espero esa reacción, la pudo evitar y no lo hizo, se sentía culpable…

_Culpable,_ había estado con ella, no solo la había visto, _había estado con ella…_

Y esa, esa era su confirmación. Trato de calmar un poco su respiración, de pensar coherentemente, de ordenar sus ideas, no lo perdería… _NO_

-Pero ella ya se caso- dijo Ginny colocando una de sus manos en la mejilla que ahora lucia un tanto rojiza por el golpe –No paso nada, te perdono- agrego mientras rodeaba su cuello con ambas manos para volver a besarlo. Harry ladeo la cabeza para impedir el contacto y ella se sintió morir

– Ella no te ama como yo... nadie te ama como yo, nadie jamás te amara como yo...- volvió a decir entre lagrimas mientras se deshacía del sostén – hazme el amor Harry, no me importa si piensas en ella cuando me lo haces.... –dijo con la voz decidida mientras se deshacía de la ultima prenda...Estaba rogando, si, pero estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de no perderlo… -solo házmelo. Quiero sentir tus besos, tus caricias... úsame-agrego en un susurro mientras intentaba no romper la lejanía con el- Por favor…

-No Ginny- Harry la miraba sorprendido por sus palabras, no sabía que estuviera tan mal, y él era el único culpable.

Había errado completamente al considerarse un patán, una escoria, era peor, mucho peor.

_¿Cómo rayos había hecho eso?, ¿Cómo demonios había tomado tantas decisiones equivocadas?_

No estaba seguro, pero sabía que pasara, lo que pasara, habría de aprender a vivir con las consecuencias, y esas empezarían en esa noche

-. Ya no Ginny. Se acabo, no pienso usarte de esa manera

-Pero siempre lo haces-reclamo elevando un poco su voz hipando a consecuencia del llanto que intentaba vanamente en contener y agrego en un susurro…- y yo no me quejo- dijo ella volviendo a acercarse a él- nunca me ha importado, puedes hacerlo, ¡hazlo!- dijo antes de volver a besarlo y aferrarse a él con sus piernas, rodeando la cintura de él.

Harry no pudo evitar poner sus manos en la cintura desnuda de ella para sostenerla e intentar separarla de él... Una idea imposible, subió sus manos a sus brazos y comenzó a separarlos, sabía que le hacía daño físicamente, pero tenía que detenerla, le estaba haciendo mucho daño internamente y debía parar ahora...

-Eres muy linda Ginny- dijo él mientras la separaba de él- encontraras a alguien que te de lo que necesitas

-Pero yo te necesito a ti... –dijo ella desesperada y luchando aun por mantenerse cerca de él -Harry por favor, te amo

-Pero yo no Ginny- concluyo él, en un hecho irrefutable mientras ponía unos pasos de distancia. Ginny se había quedado congelada en el mismo lugar...

-Esa maldita no te quiere, ella me lo dijo....

-¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunto él interrumpiéndola

-Yo me la encontré antes de irme a la academia donde tú estabas, -dijo ella totalmente furiosa por saber que él la cambiaba por ella -¿sabes que se caso?- dijo con odio en la voz- ¿sabes que tiene una hija?

-¿A quién encontraste?- pregunto sospechando la respuesta, solo había una persona que ella creía que él amaba, y nunca lo afirmo pero jamás la desmintió...

-A Cho

-Ginny –comenzó el negando con la cabeza -no estoy enamorado de Cho

-¿Qué? –la sorpresa en su rostro no se hizo esperar -No... La defiendas

-No lo hago, -dijo el totalmente serio-ella no es la mujer que amo

Ginny lo miro por unos minutos y encontró en su mirada verde que no mentía... - imposible.... las cartas - Harry supo que estaba hablando de las cartas de Hermione, pero no dijo nada. Ginny estaba hablando por si sola y la dejaría hablar –Si no eran de ella – dijo ella al saber que estaba hablando de más, debía desviar su interés con respecto a las cartas – ¿de quién?

-¿Cuales cartas Ginny?- pregunto el molesto al ver que había cambiado de tema

-¡¡¡¿De quién Harry?!!!- pregunto elevando la voz al no recibir respuesta...

-DIMELO

-NO!!!

-Perdóname- dijo él en un susurro al saber que no obtendría las respuestas por las buenas así que sin pensarlo mucho se decidió a levantar la mano en su dirección –_legimerancia_

_Muchas imágenes inundaron su mente, pero pudo ver con claridad como la lechuza llegaba una y otra vez y ella tomaba las cartas para quemarlas en la chimenea sin leerlas... La lechuza no haría eso, a menos de que Ginny tuviera un hechizo o poción de esencia... busco más atrás y la vio tomar cabellos de su almohada y agregarlos a una poción.... busco aun más atrás buscando la nota que cambio, la que decía que haber tenido sexo con él había sido lo más horrible, pero no encontró ese recuerdo,... vio la conversación que tuvo con Chang_

_-Si lo ame,-decía la asiática en el marco de una puerta - y estaba dispuesta a todo por él.... __incluso__…._

_-¿Incluso que…? – preguntaba Ginny desafiante _

-Nada.... Ya no tiene caso- agrego mientras se acariciaba el vientre. Entonces la asiática sonrió con autosuficiencia- mucha suerte... la necesitaras- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta en las narices de la pelirroja...

Antes de que Ginny se marchara vio una lechuza parda entrar en una de las ventanas... una lechuza que él conocía, una lechuza que era del ministerio del departamento donde Hermione trabajaba...Esa lechuza estaba destinada solo para el uso de Hermione. La misma lechuza que le llevaba las cartas que vio quemar en la chimenea. Ginny debió confundir a la dueña de la lechuza en ese momento y pensar que era la de Cho, por eso pensaba que él estaba enamorado de Cho... y que era Cho quien le escribía las cartas… Ginny nunca las leyó, pero tampoco se las entrego…

Termino el hechizo y Ginny cayó de rodillas al suelo, sabia como resistirse al hechizo, la _Oclumancia_ era una materia obligatoria en la academia en USA, pero nunca había podido resistir a la legemerancia de Harry, nadie en la academia podía, siquiera los profesores y ahora el haberlo intentado le provoco una horrible jaqueca. Casi insoportable.

Harry no dijo nada más, no quería decir algo de lo que después se pudiera arrepentir. Se dirigió a la habitación y con un movimiento de varita todas sus cosas terminaron en una maleta mientras abrochaba su camisa, y volvió a cruzar la estancia para salir de la habitación, pero Ginny ya estaba plantada en la puerta, no quería dejarlo ir.

-Yo las queme, porque ella ya estaba casada- dijo Ginny sin moverse un centímetro. Harry la estaba dejando hablar- Estaba embarazada.... era madre para cuando te escribía... y no le importaba.... te seguía escribiendo.... una y otra....y otra vez - Ginny lloraba desconsoladamente sin moverse de su posición, como un excelente guardián resguardando los aros en una final de Quidditch – ¿qué quería? ¿Qué te hicieras su amante? Yo no lo iba a permitir... No la dejaría. Harry por favor, por eso las destruí

-Esas cartas nunca me las envió Cho, -soltó el finalmente furioso- y aunque hubiese sido ella no tenias ningún… derecho a quemarlas... no eran tus cartas

-Eras mi novio....-dijo ella derrumbándose en el piso sin quitarse de la puerta- eres mi novio

-Ya no más, ese es un error que puedo enmendar. Yo jamás tuve nada con ella después de quinto curso, aunque ella insistió en sexto.... yo en ese entonces ya estaba enamorado de....

-¿De quién?-lo reto poniéndose de nuevo de pie y sacando fuerzas de Morgana quien sabe donde- La conozco. Claro, en el colegio... ¿quién Harry?

-Lo sabrás,-dijo el moderando su voz por primera vez- no pienso ocultarlo, pero ella aun no toma una decisión y voy a respetar su derecho a que por el momento nadie lo sepa, de cualquier modo ¿qué ganarías con saberlo?

-Sabría a quien me enfrento y....

-¿Y qué Ginny? –dijo el dando un paso atrás, porque ella se había acercado-Es una batalla perdida, no te amo, lo sabes, sabes que todo este tiempo solo la he amado a ella.... Aun sin saber quién es, sabes que es una batalla perdida. Aun cuando ella no me corresponda al final. No regresare, esto se acabo. Ya no quiero seguir haciéndote daño

-¡¡¡¡PERO LO HACES!!!!-dijo entre llanto mientras se envolvía su cuerpo con sus propios brazos- ¿Por qué?-pregunto sin comprender porque le hacía eso- Si ella no te quisiera, yo estaré aquí esperándote Harry

-Pero no puedo seguir haciéndote esto.-Harry la miro con el dolor que sentía por ella reflejado en sus ojos- Ginny eres muy importante para mí, no puedo dañarte más de lo que ya lo he hecho, por favor perdóname, espero que un día me perdones.-agrego sinceramente y muy arrepentido por lo que había pasado- Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, la habitación esta pagada por un mes...

-No Harry espera no te vayas- Harry había atravesado la puerta y la había cerrado tras de sí, dejando a la pelirroja en la habitación que golpeaba la puerta, tuvo que poner un hechizo para que no lo siguiera

-------------**Luna**///H.J.&H.J///**Nis**-------------

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte... – Dijo Luna totalmente seria después del tedioso silencio... al ver que su amiga se perdía en las posibilidades de que su prometido o su mejor amiga tuvieran que ver con el hecho de que la separaran del amor de su vida

-¿Que sucede Luna?- pregunto con aire ausente

-Recuerdas –comenzó medio vacilando con lo que diría a continuación -¿qué día era hoy en el trabajo?

-mmm...- Hermione se obligo a volver a su departamento al ver que el tema era serio-Hoy supervisas la edición de la revista

-Sí, - corroboro la rubia- teníamos reunión programada al medio día

-Algo me dijo Louse,-dijo recordando su fugaz visita a la editorial esa tarde, antes de pensar en buscar refugio entre libros- fuiste y no dejaste nada pendiente, de hecho no vi la edición.... lo siento- agrego disculpándose seriamente, pues lamentaba que su vida personal interfiriera de esa manera con la laboral

-Si bueno, -Luna se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse por la pequeña sala....-la idea era que no la vieras, deje órdenes para que te dedicaras solo a la impresión del periódico, pero solo fuiste un momento en la tarde...

-Espera, -dijo con la intención de detener su andar y de que fuera al grano- ¿por qué no querías que viera la edición de la revista?

-Bueno, -Luna volvió a sentarse junto a la pequeña Alice que ahora estaba totalmente dormida-tu sabes que el tema de anoche.... era el regreso de Harry y... bueno, tu compromiso

-A ha, - respondió tratando de seguirle el paso a lo que trataba de decirle

-Sabes que a Harry no le gusta llamar la atención –refuto totalmente seria y convencida de que su amiga le daría la razón

-Si- continúo ella con temor, esto no le gustaba nada... casi nunca puedes tener el honor de decir que veías a Luna Longbottom seria.

-Entonces centrelarevistaentucompromiso- soltó atropelladamente, pero supo que su amiga le había entendido a la perfección

-¿Qué?- ahora era Hermione quien se había puesto de pie de un salto

-Lo siento- dijo la rubia bajando la mirada

-¿Toda la revista o solo un reportaje?.... –pregunto con temor-por qué algo me dice que no fue una pagina

-Bueno, veras.... –ya no sabía si era seguro continuar-no fue toda la revista.... porque un par de paginas si hablan de Harry y... otro par de la ceremonia...

-¿Y el resto?- pregunto en casi un susurro temiendo lo peor

-Del compromiso – dijo Luna derrotada finalmente

-No.....- soltó Hermione mientras se volvía a dejar caer en su sofá

-Lo siento, la revista saldrá por la mañana, pero las copias de ustedes, ya las mande.... Ron ya la vio, y el Ministro también recibió su copia, seguramente Harry y Ginny también ya lo saben....

-Genial, como si no fuera lo más difícil del mundo para mí, el romper con Ron –entonces cayó abruptamente- ¿por qué le mandaste copia a Ron? Sabes que siquiera la lee

-Lo sé-dijo ella con tristeza – se la mande por la "_ocasión especial_" y se escuchaba muy emocionado. Lo siento, -volvió a decir antes de que Hermione pudiera refutar algún punto -pero debo alegar en mi favor que anoche yo pensaba que eras la más feliz con el compromiso.... después del beso que Ron te planto en frente de todos....

-Lo sé.... –dijo sabiendo que su amiga no tenía la culpa de que un momento "_especia_l" no lo fuera ahora - No sé cómo le voy a decir

-Dile la verdad- refuto la rubia como si eso no lo supiera su amiga. Aunque sabía muy bien que lo sabía. Pero también sabía que debía escucharlo para darse un poco de valor... ok mucho valor

-No puedo

-Se merece saber la verdad Hermione, se enteraría tarde o temprano y el merece saberlo de ti.... tienes que decírselo... – la rubia bostezo sonoramente- será mejor que me valla, no he dormido desde anoche.... Con lo bien que me había quedado la revista, es la primera vez que no hablo de los avistamientos....- decía mientras tomaba a Alice en brazos, la bebe se removió intranquila... – además Neville termina su turno a media noche... no tardara en llegar

-Gracias por todo Luna

-Eres mi amiga, -dijo como lo más obvio del mundo y entonces su sonrisa se transformo en mueca-también Harry.... Y Ron y Ginny

Hermione suspiro cansada, lo sabía y lo que no sabía era como enfrentar lo que se le venía encima....

-Se que harás lo correcto, eres Hermione Granger- dijo Luna con una sonrisa- tomate un par de días libres, Colin se encargara de la edición del periódico ¿está bien?

-Sí-dijo tomándole la palabra- hará un buen trabajo

-Ha tenido una gran maestra –dijo cuando se dirigía a la puerta seguida por su amiga -Llámame en cuanto puedas, si necesitas algo, a cualquier hora

-Sí, gracias una vez más Luna- dijo envolviéndola en un abrazo y haciendo una caricia a Alice que estaba tranquilamente dormida...

-Para que estamos las amigas

Luna desapareció tras la puerta y Hermione se encontró sola nuevamente, miro su departamento como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, se detuvo un momento en la entrada a la cocina, y podía ver a Harry preparando el desayuno... reparo en su comedor que estaba impecable. Luna se había tomado el tiempo de ordenar un poco, con los años, había descubierto que la ex Ravenclaw y ella tenían muchas más cosas en común, de las que nunca se pudo haber imaginado....

Con paso lento se acerco a su recamara, se pregunto si también la había aseado.... Para su alivio no fue así, se adentro con temor mientras veía la cama deshecha... y cerró la puerta tras de sí, como un acto reflejo, como si pretendiera con ese detalle dejar al mundo afuera una vez más....

Su mirada recorrió el lugar cerca de donde estaba, su hermoso vestido lila estaba arrugado y olvidado, lo levanto y lo coloco con cuidado sobre el tocador, mientras recordaba cuando él la despojo de esa prenda... sus pasos pausados continuaron el recorrido, encontró a medio camino la camisa que ella misma había desabotonado, en esta ocasión la presiono contra su pecho dejándose envolver en los recuerdos, aspirando ese aroma a él que la volvía loca.... se recostó sobre la cama, del lado donde hacia unas horas él había estado, y se quedo dormida entre sueños y fantasías, olvido su presente, lo que tenía que hacer con su prometido y se dejo envolver por el deseo, y el amor que sentía hacia Harry, antes de perderse en el mundo de Morfeo deseo con todas sus fuerzas que él estuviera ahí, a su lado, besándola... amándola...

-------------**Luna**///H.J.&H.J///**Nis**-------------

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que Harry se había ido y ella aun estaba pegada a la puerta, totalmente desnuda, ya no lloraba, estaba en un estado de Shock.

Pudo haberse quedado así para siempre, pero ella era Ginny Weasley y no se dejaría vencer por nadie, ni el desprecio de Harry Potter podría con ella, si él no la quería buscaría a alguien que si la deseara...

Se dirigió a la habitación y saco del closet medio vació un hermoso vestido negro, que se había comprado para él. Era un regalo, para él, era entallado, y sin preocuparse por volver a colocar su ropa intima se lo puso, y volvió a verse en la luna, era hermosa, y a kilómetros se veía que no llevaba nada bajo la delgada y fina tela, no sería difícil encontrar consuelo en algún desconocido...

Tomo su cartera del mismo color de sus zapatillas de cintas color rojas... guardo su varita, se concentro en el lugar al que quería ir.... y desapareció...

Pudo haber ido a un lugar Muggle pero quería que la reconocieran, quería que de algún modo Harry se enterara. Que supiera que no lo necesitaba, que no estaba dolida, aunque estuviera como muerta... "_**Black Rose**_", era un Púb. De mala muerte en el callejón Knocturn, ya se le habían acercado un par de magos, y aunque iba en un plan desesperado, no estaba tan loca, la idea era olvidar a Harry, no tener asco mientras un viejo rabo verde se sobrepasaba con ella.... Aun no estaba lo suficientemente ebria. Tal vez una copa mas y aceptaría aunque comenzaba a razonar, había sido una mala idea, seguramente en algún lugar Muggle tuviera mejor suerte, pago la quinta bebida de whisky de fuego y se alejo de la barra

-¿Tan pronto te vas Weasley?- Dijo una voz de entre las sombras, no tuvo que voltear para saber quién era, solo una persona en el mundo arrastraba su nombre como él

-¿Te importa Malfoy?- pregunto con desdén deteniendo su andar parándose frente a la mesa donde estaba el rubio

-Pues no se... –dijo el poniéndose de pie y saliendo de las sombras, sonreía con autosuficiencia.

Ginny no pudo evitar reparar en el hecho de que estaba muy atractivo, además de algún modo era aun él enemigo de su ex y si quería darle en la torre a Harry, ¿_por qué no con él_?

-Tal vez estaba planeando algo divertido

-¿Con migo? –Dijo sonriéndole, coqueteándole también -¿Una traidora?

-Vamos Weasley, te gustaría....ven te invito un trago – dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la sentaba con él en la mesa, envolviéndose los dos en las sombras

Ginny solo podía distinguir sus ojos grises mirarla mientras pedía más bebidas – ¿qué haces en Londres? – Dijo mientras le daba un sorbo al whisky – podría hacer que te arresten

-No, no podrías....-dijo él sin temor- primero porque aun no eres un Auror calificado y segundo porque no hay orden de arresto en mi contra. Fui exonerado

-Eso no te lo puedo creer- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras sintió como él jugaba con su rodilla, sin poderlo evitar su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, tal vez había encontrado el consuelo que necesitaba... una copa mas de whisky y no pondría un "no" de por medio

-No estoy aquí para que me lo creas – dijo él en un susurro cerca de su oreja, haciendo que ella se estremeciera en su lugar.... una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-¿Entonces?- pregunto también en un susurro entregándose al juego

-Me voy a ver con Pansy- dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su cintura y la acercaba más a él

-Se molestara si te ve con migo- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, al imaginarse a Parkinson haciendo una escenita de celos

-No, -dijo el mirándola a los ojos. Quería ver su reacción -a ella le gusta la compañía- dijo mientras la aprisionaba más a su cuerpo y comenzaba a besarla en el cuello satisfecho por la cara de incredulidad y sorpresa de la más pequeña de los Weasley's - y tu eres buena compañía

Ginny pudo sentir como una de sus manos jugaba en su cintura y como la otra que había estado en su rodilla se aventuraba ahora bajo su vestido, subiendo poco, a poco.

Ella le abrió las piernas para que él no tuviera problemas al acceder, sintió acariciarle sus muslos internos y sonreír cuando descubrió que no llevaba ropa interior

-Y tu, buscas compañía- dijo él confirmando sus sospechas, cuando la vio caminar se notaba que no llevaba nada debajo, no era el único que lo había notado, por eso se le habían acercado muchos a la barra donde estaba ella, el llevaba rato observándola....

Pansy escucho su idea y sonrió mientras le decía que lo esperaría en la habitación. No lo creía capaz de convencer a la Weasley. Él le aseguro que esa noche la pasarían muy bien. Acariciaba con fuerza esa parte, sin delicadeza y como toda respuesta Ginny emitió un gemido al sentir la mano de él acariciarla por dentro. No pudo resistirlo más y la atrapo en un beso, que ahogo varios gemidos mucho más pronunciados que el primero...

- ¿Que dices?- dijo él mientras volvía a sacar la mano de la entrepierna de la pelirroja... y la acercaba a la nariz de ambos que estaban muy cerca, para probarle con esa sencilla acción, lo deseosa que ella misma estaba por pasarla bien esa noche - si buscas compañía... Solo tienes que seguirme- finalizo antes de provocarla a que probara su propio sabor introduciendo sus dedos en la boca semi-abierta de la pelirroja, que estaba súper excitadísima. Ella lamió hasta dejarlos totalmente limpios

Draco se levanto de la mesa, donde dejo unos galeones y se dirigió a la barra, paso de largo por un pasillo y se adentro en el

Ginny permaneció un minuto en el mismo lugar tratando de recobrar la respiración, el rubio había dicho, él y su novia, pensó en irse del lugar, pero entonces recordó el rechazo de Harry y lo bien que se sintió con las caricias de Draco, tomo una vez más su cartera y acabándose su bebida de un solo trago tomo una decisión, poniéndose de pie se perdió en las sombras del mismo pasillo que había tomado el rubio.

-------------**Luna**///H.J.&H.J///**Nis**-------------

Llevaba un par de horas parado fuera del edificio de Hermione, tenía unas ganas enormes de entrar, pero no se atrevía... le había prometido que le daría tiempo, y cumpliría su palabra, por muy difícil que le resultara. Había encontrado un hotel cerca de su departamento, era muy pequeño, pero por lo menos ya no estaba con Ginny, se preguntaba cómo lo tomarían los Weasley, prácticamente el señor Weasley, los había "anunciado" la noche pasada para una "futura boda" que jamás llegaría.

Se sorprendió al ver a Luna salir del edificio, y estuvo tentado a seguirla. Necesitaba el consejo de un amigo, sin poder evitarlo pensó en Ron, después de todo aun era su mejor amigo, pero no podía llegar a donde Ron y decirle:

"_Ron termine con Ginny porque amo a Hermione y estoy esperando una respuesta de ella, que no_ _sabe si debe o no terminar contigo, dime amigo mío. ¿Qué me aconsejas?"_

Pero entonces la respuesta apareció ante sus ojos cuando veía desaparecer el auto de la rubia. Ron no era su único amigo. Se había acercado bastante con Neville antes de que la guerra terminara. Se concentro en su destino antes de desaparecer.

El hospital San Mungo estaba tal y como lo recordaba, aunque tenía años de no pisar el lugar. Se acerco al mostrador que rezaba "información" tras el cual Harry pudo asegurar que se encontraba la misma bruja que estaba la noche que conoció el hospital en quinto año. Aunque claro mucho mas mayor, se sorprendía si era la misma

-Busco al sanador Longbottom – dijo a la mujer que revisaba unos pergaminos

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto la bruja sin responder y sin siquiera levantar la vista.

-... Las 11:30- dijo con un poco de duda pues no comprendía la pregunta de la bruja

-Está en la cuarta planta... daños provocados por hechizos- informo con desgana –Siguiente...

Harry agradeció y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Su corazón se estrujo al recordar la razón por la que Neville estaría en ese lugar. Y se pregunto si sería prudente abrumarlo con sus problemas, decidió que su corazón no era tan importante como los padres de Neville y dio media vuelta justo cuando iba llegando a la cuarta planta

-¡Harry!- dijo una voz que lo detuvo- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sucedió algo?

-No, yo solo...-se sintió mal al verse descubierto- ¿Cómo están tus padres?

-A decir verdad muestran mejoría....-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa- ya me reconocen. Tal vez pueda llevármelos a casa. Han estado demasiados años aquí

-Sí....

-Pero no viniste por esto. –Dijo mirándolo suspicazmente- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

-Pues no se- admitió Harry sin saber realmente que decir o como decirlo.

-Se escuchar, -dijo mostrándole una sonrisa-y mi turno termino, porque no dejas que te invite un café, la cafetería esta en el último piso, ¿vamos?

-Solo si yo invito- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Está bien – acepto el sanador.

Encontraron una mesa apartada, después de comprar un par de tazas de té y Neville espero paciente.... -Tenias razón- soltó finalmente después de un par de minutos, por la manera en que Neville lo miraba supo que había comprendido a que tema se refería.

-Lo sé, -respondió mientras le daba un sorbo a su te-Luna dice que soy muy intuitivo

-Debí escucharte- admitió Harry con la cabeza baja al verse envuelto en un enredo por su propia estupidez

-También lo sé, pero no lo hiciste, y ahora ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Le hice mucho daño a Ginny, -comenzó a decir mientras recordaba lo que había pasado unas horas antes en la habitación del hotel-nunca debí aceptar una relación con ella.... Buscaba la manera de olvidar a Hermione, y eso no justifica lo que hice...

Neville se perdió en esa parte y frunció el seño, Harry lo comprendió y comenzó a relatarle lo que había pasado, la nota, las cartas.... lo de Ginny, Cho.... lo que hablo con Hermione, el tiempo que le había dado y como se moría de ganas por buscarla

-Es muy difícil opinar sobre este asunto,-admitió después de procesar toda la información- yo tengo mi punto de vista, pero igual podría estar equivocado. –Ahora Harry lo escuchaba con ávido interés- Hermione nunca quiso a Ron, yo me di cuenta de eso.... Ella se encierra demasiado en el trabajo, si hacemos reuniones, casi nunca asiste... y creo que Ron lo sabe- ahora era Harry quien fruncía el seño – el también se encierra en los entrenamientos de los Chudley.... es como si no quisiera darle oportunidad para que rompiera con él... y ahora.... con lo del compromiso....

-Me la robare de ser necesario – admitió Harry al solo imaginarse a la pareja frente a un altar.

-Esto no es una novela romántica Harry, -dijo muy serio ante las palabras de su amigo, pero después sin poderlo evitar esbozo una sonrisa que Harry le devolvió-aunque debo admitir que eso es algo que me gustaría ver...

-Ella me ama,-refuto con un poco de desesperación. Sabía que si Hermione decidía continuar con la estúpida boda no tendría de otra más que robársela. El hablaba muy enserio al respecto. - me lo dijo

-Pero no puede terminar así, como así con el.-Neville se puso muy serio comprendiendo un poco la posición de Hermione- Después de todo él estuvo…

-Cuando yo no- concluyo Harry que sabia a lo que se refería.

-¿Y le dijiste a Ginny quien era? – pregunto con precaución imaginando la reacción de la pelirroja

-No- dijo Harry tras un largo suspiro- Me lo preguntó muy insistentemente pero esperare hasta que Hermione hable con Ron. Si no Ginny es capaz de hacer algo en contra de ella, y no me gustaría que Ron se enterara de una manera... inadecuada

-Si tienes razón- dijo un tanto aliviado de saber que Harry tomaba las decisiones que él hubiera tomado de estar en su lugar, aunque agradecía a Merlín, por no estarlo.

-Ahora lo que me preocupa-dijo Harry después de unos minutos de silencio- es saber quien intercambio las notas, quien podía saber que Hermione y yo..... Desde el colegio

-La verdad tuvo que ser alguien que los vio- dijo Neville pensando en lo más lógico, si ninguno de ellos había dicho nada a nadie. No habría otra forma. Pero por que guardar esa información hasta ese momento... Neville tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto- lo que descarta a Ginny, pues dices que ella creía que era Cho

-Lo he pensado- dijo Harry con una mueca- y eso hace a una lista grande de sospechosos....

-Pero más importante, si no fue Ginny por mantenerte alejado de ella...

-¿Quien más? Y que otro interés podría tener- concluyo Harry pensando en lo mismo- me gustaría hablar con Chang. –Dijo Harry después de un par de minutos - ¿Sabes donde esta? Hay algo que vi en la cabeza de Ginny que no me deja de dar vueltas

_...mucha suerte... la necesitaras- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta en las narices de la pelirroja... _

-Tienes razón, -dijo Neville con seguridad -es como si supiera algo

-Si

-Pues no estoy seguro de donde vive,-admitió ante Harry que por un momento pareció decepcionado, pero entonces recordó... - pero la niñera de su hija vive en el número 6 del mismo piso que Hermione

-¿Como se llama su hija?- pregunto con curiosidad al recordar algo chistoso que había pasado esa tarde....

-Melisa...-respondió Neville un tanto inseguro- creo, Melisa Chang

-¿Espera un momento no estaba casada?- pregunto al percatarse de que la niña llevaba el apellido de su mama y no el de su papa como se supone que debería de ser.

-Se divorcio a los pocos meses, -le comenzó a contar con ávido interés (_quien dice q a los niños no les gusta el chisme_)-…y el tipo no le quiso dar el apellido a la pequeña, tengo entendido que Cho tiene un puesto en el ministerio de magia, en el departamento de cooperación mágica

-Melisa....

**Flash Back**

_-Eles ¿Haly Pottel, cielto? _

_-Soy admiladola tuya ¿quieles sel mi novio? – _

_-¿Tu qué? – no sabía si asustarse o reírse_

_-Mi novio – dijo ella con cara de "que no comprendes"_

_-Bueno es que... _

_-A mi no me importa la difelencia de edad,... ya voy a cumplir cuatlo años_

**Flash Back End**

-Ya la conocí- agrego con una sonrisa...

-¿A quién?- pregunto Neville que no comprendía lo que acababa de decir

-A Melisa,-dijo Harry incrementando su sonrisa.- es mi novia

Neville quedo peor que al principio....

-------------**Luna**///H.J.&H.J///**Nis**-------------

Mientras hacia todo lo que hizo, y todo lo que se dejo hacer en esa habitación del inmundo Pub, no pensó en Harry, su rechazo, o la chica que se lo había robado, su propósito se cumplió. Pero ahora mientras permanecía desnuda tratando de recuperar su respiración normal, y de volver a tener sensibilidad en sus extremidades, envuelta en las sabanas de seda verde, admirando el tapiz que no iba para nada con el inmundo Púb. En el que estaban con la conciencia de tener a Pansy Parkinson a su lado derecho y Draco Malfoy al izquierdo, ambos desnudos con sus manos envolviéndola comenzaba a darle nauseas.

¿_Qué demonios había hecho_?

_tenía que irse de ahí_

Así que como pudo se incorporo y comenzó a vestirse a toda prisa recogiendo sus prendas que estaban regadas en el piso, no tardo mucho en encontrar su vestido negro que era lo único que llevaba y tomaba sus zapatillas y su cartera en las manos....

-¿Pero a dónde vas dulzura?- pregunto Draco, con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras se incorporaba para quedar sentado en la enorme cama endoselada, tan lujosa como el resto de la habitación, su sonrisa aumento al verla tan desesperada- aun podemos divertirnos otro rato. No hay prisa. Pero Ginny lo ignoro dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a la puerta

Entonces sintió algo que la dejo, completamente helada. Pansy Parkinson desnuda detrás de ella la había tomado por la cintura y le removió su cabellera para despejar su cuello y plantarle un beso en su hombro...

–Quédate- le dijo sugestivamente mientras la tomaba de la muñeca y la volteaba para encararla.... Sin tiempo a nada la ex Slytherin la aventó a la pared donde la aprisiono y la beso con pasión, como lo había hecho antes, Ginny para su sorpresa y desagrado, le correspondió, porque mientras Pansy la besaba había olvidado nuevamente a Harry, pero haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y sintiéndose terriblemente mal por volver a la realidad se separo de ella....

-No... Ya me divertí lo suficiente por hoy- dijo tratando de sonar indiferente antes de aventar a Parkinson lo suficiente para salir por la puerta, no fue hasta que abandono el Pub, cuando se desapareció del callejón Knocturn

-No creo que caiga- dijo Parkinson una vez que se quedaron solos mientras regresaba a la cama donde estaba el rubio.... se colocaba encima de él y lo besaba en el cuello y bajaba

-Lo hará- dijo él con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba y la hacía rodar....antes de penetrarla. La morena profirió un gemido de placer- nadie que haya sido mía me olvida- dijo antes de arremeter nuevamente en ella- o dime Pansy, ¿tú me olvidaste?

-Jamás amor- dijo ella entre jadeos mientras lo sentía acelerar las embestidas- ¿p...pero.... en .....re...rea....lidad la ne....cesi.....tamos?

-Es –respondo él entre jadeos- un Au...ror entre....nado.... la.... bebe ......del....nue....vo Mini.....stro ade.....más ...... sssssiiiiiii.... siem......pre me ha gus....tado

-¿Mas ......que....... yo?

-Mas...... que...... tu ......am....or- finalizo el acabando dentro de ella

Pansy no se molesto, pues no tenía una relación seria con el rubio, no desde el colegio, pero tenía que darle crédito en algo, la pelirroja esa era ardiente lo acababa de demostrar en esa misma cama, a ella también le gustaba más que Draco. Y se la imagino, de su lado, a su lado, en el lado oscuro, combatiendo al ministerio a los, sangre sucia y a los muggles.... Se pregunto si en verdad esa pelirroja tendría un lado oscuro, si era así, ella estaba ansiosa por descubrirlo.

-------------**Luna**///H.J.&H.J///**Nis**-------------

Hermione Granger despertó con una enorme sonrisa al reconocer el olor que emanaba a su alrededor, estiro el brazo para poder sentir al dueño de tan dulce aroma... pero el otro lado de la cama estaba vació.... al abrir los ojos confirmo que estaba sola, y un horrible nudo se formo en su interior, la camisa de Harry aun estaba junto a su pecho presionada con sus brazos, se levanto con pereza y la acerco a su rostro para volver a olerla

_olía tan bien, olía a él_

Tomo su varita y comenzó a hacer la cama.... Tomo su camisa y el vestido que aun estaba sobre el tocador, para dirigirse al cuarto de lavado.... recogió otras prendas en el camino....

Después de dejar la lavadora en marcha se metió a la cocina, por un café... una hermosa lechuza entro y se poso sobre el refrigerador... llevaba el numero de la revista de su editorial, con temor tomo le paquete y la lechuza volvió a salir a toda velocidad. Lo desenvolvió lentamente temiendo a lo que pudiera encontrarse.

Una fotografía mostraba a Ron besándola apasionadamente sobre la tarima al lado del Ministro de Magia

-Demonios- dijo y la sangre se le subió a la cabeza por lo que Luna había hecho y le bajo a los pies por lo que ahora haría ella.

Dejo la revista sobre la mesa y se dirigió a su cuarto para darse un baño, al mal paso darle prisa y si seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, jamás lo concluiría....

Se metió al cuarto de baño, mientras en la barra de su cocina ella y su prometido se besaban una y otra vez.... con un título que corazón de bruja seguramente envidiaría

Compromiso entre el menor de los hijos varones del Ministro con la Editora en Jefe de editorial "El Quisquilloso"

Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger ¡SE CASAN!

-------------**Luna**///H.J.&H.J///**Nis**-------------

No supo en qué momento regreso al hotel, con la esperanza de encontrar a un Harry preocupado por su repentina desaparición. Pero la habitación del hotel estaba tan sola como la recordaba, su cabeza le daba vueltas y siquiera se había quitado el vestido o deshecho la cama sobre la cual quedo dormida.... un intenso ruido la había despertado, alguien tocaba intensamente la puerta.... Miro el reloj en la mesa de noche

-Las 12:30

Mientras se levantaba deseo con todo su corazón ser de esas "_borrachas_" que olvidan todo lo que hacen cuando se encuentran en ese estado tan lamentable, para su desgracia, eso nunca le había pasado sin importar lo mucho que bebiera. Por lo que tenía un recuerdo muy vivido de cada segundo que había pasado en el Púb. Un escalofrió la recorrió al recordar

Llego a la puerta y reviso por la mirilla, era Ron.... busco con la mirada una bata blanca y fue por ella, se envolvió antes de abrir la puerta

-¿No interrumpo verdad? – pregunto Ron adentrándose en la habitación

-Ron ¿qué demonios quieres? es muy temprano- dijo Ginny mientras lo dejaba pasar a la habitación- y baja la voz me duele la cabeza

-¿Estas cruda?- pregunto sin creerlo, pero no espero respuesta -¿Donde está Harry?- necesito a mi padrino para una travesura

-¿Travesura? .... –Pregunto sin comprender mientras se sentaba en la salita de la habitación.

-Bueno no importa tu me ayudaras- dijo el sentándose con ella

-¿Ayudarte a qué? –dijo con desgana al imaginarse cualquier tontería por parte de su hermano -No tengo ánimos. Harry me dejo

-¿Qué?.....- pregunto realmente sin comprender

-Rompimos,-refuto ella haciéndose ovillo en el sillón recordando todo lo que se habían dicho en ese mismo lugar se sintió tan mal como se sintió anoche y tuvo la necesidad de regresar a esa habitación del Pub donde no recordaba a Harry, se pregunto en silencio ¿Por qué se había ido si en ese momento quería estar ahí?- se fue anoche del hotel

-Pero ¿todavía está en Londres?- pregunto temiendo que se hubiese quedado sin padrino, sin reparar en lo mal que se veía su hermana

-No lo sé....-dijo desviando su mirada y odiándose por desear regresar a un lugar donde una vez que recupero la conciencia había sentido nauseas. ¿_Estaba tan desesperada_?- supongo- dijo ella mientras con odio se lo imaginaba al lado de esa mujer desconocida.

-Y ¿tu como estas?- pregunto finalmente reparando en lo mal que se veía, su hermanita... nunca la había visto así, y recordó cuando estaba en el colegio y la celaba de toda esa bola de adolecentes calenturientos para que no la dañaran de la manera en la que parecía que la habían dañado ahora, pero no era un adolecente calenturiento, era su mejor amigo... aun así tomo la decisión de buscarlo, para ayudar a su hermanita.

Probablemente la cosa no fuera tan seria y podrían regresar.

-Mal – respondió ella en un susurro conteniendo las lágrimas

-Ginny, lo siento tanto- dijo él mientras la abrazaba

-Si bueno, -continuo ella después de un par de minutos en los que se separaba de su hermano, no era ese consuelo el que buscaba, quería las palabras insolentes, y la violencia a la que se había entregado la noche pasada. Se odio a si misma por ello-ya lo veía venir

-Las cosas ¿no iban bien entre ustedes?- pregunto al escucharla. Tal vez no tuvieran remedio

-Nunca estuvieron bien.....-admitió ella antes de cambiar su semblante por uno más tranquilo, tal vez si se ocupaba de cualquier tontería que se le hubiese ocurrido a su hermano se sentiría mejor y dejaría de pensar en Malfoy y Parkinson- Pero no hablemos de mi.... dime ¿qué travesura quieres hacer hermanito?

-Ya no....- dijo con desgana, al ver que su hermana no era la indicada para sus locuras, no en el estado en el que se encontraba...

-Vamos, cuéntame- dijo ella animándolo con una sonrisa

-Bueno... –comenzó dudando-Hermione siempre ha querido una boda sencilla y yo....

-¿Si.....?

-He planeado.....

-------------**Luna**///H.J.&H.J///**Nis**-------------

* * *

Ok a esto le llamo un capitulo con contenido fuerte...¿Alguien adivina k kiere Ron? fue muy difícil, primero lo de Ginny y Harry... bueno pobre Ginny y después lo de Draco... no obtuve respuestas a la petición pasada, así que si alguien keria un lindo Draco, perdió su oportunidad... este es malo...malito...malo...muy malo y resentido... quiere venganza....buuuuuu

Borre y escribí, y volví a borrar el lemon del trio...la verdad no es muy fuerte, si kieren lemons fuertes, pido un Beta... que se encargue de ayudarme en esa parte... de verdad fue eso lo que retraso esta actualización... en fin chicos y chicas, ya saben espero sus coments....nos leemos en la actualización

**Luna_Nis**

**Sep-02-09 1:51 am**

Plis rr, ...

**(clic abajo ****)**


	8. Capitulo 7

**SAKURASUKAMORI LEONARDO ----AtRaM Potter ----Lyli Amil Granger----Sakurasukamori----**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios es por ustedes que actualizo ^_^ Disfruten la lectura**

--------**Spanish**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**Eyes**-------------

**Capitulo 7**

_**I loved you from a distance**_

_Te amo desde la distancia_

_**Thought I couldn't reach that far**_

_Desde tan lejos_

--------**Spanish**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**Eyes**-------------

Harry Potter se disponía a salir de su habitación para ir a buscar a Hermione. Toda la mañana se había debatido entre los: pro y los: contra de su decisión. No la presionaría... pero, tenía que verla.

Solo llevaba aproximadamente diez horas que no la veía, pero siquiera había podido dormir por necesitar su compañía ¿Cómo diablos había podido sobrevivir estos años sin ella?...

Aunque muy en el fondo le encantaría conocer su resolución; si debía robársela antes de la boda, tenía mucho que planear, como localizar la isla desierta que necesitarían, un paraíso en el Caribe lo suficientemente pequeña para que pudiera aplicar un buen hechizo anti-rastreo, para que no los encontraran y uno anti- aparición, para evitar que se le fuera.... Si, el rapto perfecto....

Una sonrisa surco su rostro al imaginar la escena.... ella y él en una isla desierta....

Cuando un hermosa águila real se adentro en la habitación posándose en una silla cercana a la de él. Suspiro profundamente al saber que era del trabajo en estados unidos, solo deseaba que no le llamaran para alguna misión, odiaría tener que abandonar el trabajo ahora. Puesto que no había misión que lo alejara en estos momentos de Hermione, el mundo podría colapsar pero no se separaría de ella…no se iría de Londres, de hecho había estudiado sus opciones y se preparaba para renunciar a su trabajo pospondría sus planes para el posgrado que había planeado realizar durante los siguientes seis meses: "Extenso Conocimiento de las Artes Oscuras para una Defensa infalible".

El ministerio de magia de aquí, de Londres llevaba un año queriéndolo convencer de tomar un puesto importante en la división de Aurores... Seguramente le darían un cargo de jefe de algún equipo, Shacklebott le había comentado de su posible nombramiento como ministro justo en las elecciones donde fue elegido el señor Weasley, pero le aseguraba un buen puesto y un excelente sueldo con tal de contar con el… El sueldo no era importante y no quería llegar y de un día para otro ser jefe de muchos de sus amigos, que seguramente anhelaban algún asenso, además que un puesto de esa índole implicaría mucho trabajo, – y ahora no era como cuando estuvo en E.U. queriendo encerrarse en sus obligaciones y tareas, ahora quería aprovechar el tiempo que había perdido – Asi que aceptaría la oferta de Shaklebott con la condición de ser solo un Auror más bajo su mando.

El águila agito sus alas y le recordó a Harry la carta que sostenía ahora en sus manos, aun no tenía preparada su carta de renuncia, sin embargo debía abrir la carta para saber de qué se trataba el asunto, el águila no se movió de su lugar. Esperaba una respuesta

La carta era de su superior inmediato y mejor compañero en las cacerías. John Anderson.

_Harry:_

_Espero que estés sentado al leer la presente, no tengo muy buenas noticias..._

_El día de ayer tuvimos una reunión con directivos del ministerio de Londres, solicitando nuestro apoyo en unas investigaciones en este país, al parecer han detectado un grupo numeroso de magos tenebrosos, según sus investigaciones la mayoría son hijos de magos que participaron en la guerra hace cuatro años en Europa, cuyos padres están muertos o encarcelados. _

_El ministerio en Londres está preocupado porque lo que motiva al grupo es la venganza, y no es necesario decirte que entre sus objetivos estarías tú encabezando la lista. _

_Esta información es ultra secreta, arriesgo mi puesto al informarte, por lo que no puedo entrar en detalles. Es mejor que regreses aquí tienes tu equipo y se te brindara la protección que necesitas. _

_Lo sé tenía que decirlo, como seguramente te quedaras el que nos informo sobre esto se hizo llamar Shaklebott, aunque desconozco su rango pues se entrevisto directamente con __Eithan__ , es quien vino y solicito nuestro apoyo, solo permanece en "alerta permanente" como sueles decirnos, cuídate y si necesitas algo no dudes en comunicarte conmigo. Por favor destruye la carta. _

_Saludos y "felices vacaciones"_

_John Anderson_

-Maldición – dijo en cuanto se concentro para crear una llamarada en la mano que sostenía la carta hasta que esta se redujera a cenizas-genial,... maldita sea – como si ahora necesitara a un grupo de Mini-Mortífagos en busca de venganza... Aunque si era así, no era su protección la que le preocupaba.

Tomo un trozo de hoja de un block que había en el hotel destinado a ese propósito, se aseguro que no se viera un membrete del hotel o el número telefónico y garabateo un:

_No _

Referente a que regresara y un:

_Gracias _

Por la información, coloco el mensaje en la pata del animal y este salió de inmediato...

"Venganza"... ... ... .... Tenía que poner al tanto a sus amigos, pero antes que nada tenía que asegurarse de que Hermione estuviese bien, fue a su maleta y removió el interior, hasta que se encontró un pequeño costal de piel que contenía su dinero mágico, del día en que fue al banco mágico "_Gringotts_", cuando también entro a la cámara con la intención de tomar un objeto, que extrajo del pequeño costal, envuelto en un trozo de tela, saco un dije en forma circular que encerraba un león, con unas espadas y unos tréboles, los detalles como los ojos del león, las espadas eran incrustaciones de diamantes, los tréboles por otro lado eran esmeraldas. El escudo de los Potter, que pendía de una delicada cadena de oro blanco, era una reliquia familiar por parte de su padre, supo por unas fotos que su madre lo portaba cuando a él lo cargaba en brazos siendo un bebe...

La intención era dárselo a Hermione una vez que se viera librada del compromiso con Ron, pero ahora adelantaría esto con otro propósito, el escudo fabricado por los duendes tenia magia poderosa que los Potter habían agregado con el paso de los años, de generación en generación, con el propósito de proteger a su portadora –como había quedado comprobado, nada había podido hacer contra la maldición asesina aun así tenia propiedades que desconocía, aunque sentía la magia que emanaba del frio objeto – y ahora el agregaría uno propio, un hechizo de rastreo.

Tomo su varita y después de un par de movimientos, el dije y la cadena tomaron un brillo en un azul intenso como si irradiara luz por si mismo... hasta que se fue menguando poco a poco hasta desaparecer. Volvió a envolver la joya y la guardo en su túnica....

--------**Spanish**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**Eyes**-------------

El baño había sido relajante y muy reconfortante aunque no muy agradable, desde que había estado con Harry la madrugada pasada, no tuvo tiempo de tomar una ducha, por lo que su aroma había estado impregnado en su piel desde ese momento, ahora por más que intentara buscarlo no lo encontró, con tristeza comenzó a vestirse debía localizar a Ron y rompería con él; eso no era una idea muy agradable teniendo en cuenta que solo podía pensar en Harry y en que la tomara entre sus brazos una vez más...

_Pero al mal paso darle prisa_

Era lo que llevaba repitiéndose continuamente desde que despertó esa mañana, como si de esa manera encontrara el valor que necesitaba...

Ding, dong ....

Alguien llamaba a la puerta, termino de calzar sus zapatos antes de dirigirse a abrirla. Deseo que fuera Ron, para terminar con ese suplicio que había comenzado cuando tomo la decisión de romper con él, pero todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron en cuanto vio a Harry al abrir la puerta. Sin miramientos se lanzo a sus brazos envolviéndose de su aroma, ahora si se aferró a él, no se contuvo como hacía dos días, en los terrenos del colegio, se aferró a él para no dejarlo ir jamás

-Te extrañe- dijo ella resoplando en su cuello donde descansaba su cabeza

-Yo también- respondió el agradecido por el recibimiento, era gracioso que la tuviera entre sus brazos, de puntillas para poder alcanzarlo cuando en el colegio un par de años, ella fue unos centímetros más alta que el.

Permanecieron en esa misma posición sin decir nada, no querían decir nada.... Hasta que Harry la tomo de la cintura y sin alejarla de él se adentraron al departamento, Hermione tampoco tenía la intención de alejarse de él, así que rodeo su cintura con sus manos y se sentaron envueltos en un abrazo

-Así que....

-Así que ¿qué?- complemento ella con la pregunta…

-Esto significa… ¿qué tomaste una decisión?

-Si – dijo ella liberándose del abrazo para poder mirarlo a los ojos- he decidido terminar mi relación con Ron....

Harry no la dejo continuar y la beso, el beso que había contenido desde ayer exploto en ese momento, la beso con alegría, con pasión... con mucho, mucho amor... Tierno y firme a la vez, Hermione le devolvió el beso con la misma devoción transmitiendo todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que ella también sentía por él

-Pero Harry – continuo ella cuando se separaron un poco y el pudo cambiar perfectamente su rostro por uno serio... no le gustaban los peros- No puedo decirle a Ron lo de nosotros, no quiero hacerle daño.- Harry recordó su conversación y lo difícil que Ginny se lo había puesto, lo mal que se sintió por ella, y no podía culpar a Hermione por sentirse de esa manera- no tengo el valor

-Déjame estar presente- dijo él aun serio- se lo diremos los dos

-No- protesto inmediatamente Hermione – no... Él es muy explosivo, más que tu

-Lo sé- dijo él mientras tomaba sus manos y las envolvía en las de él- por eso te lo digo, no puedo permitir que se lo digas sola y que en una arrebato…- Harry pensaba en la actitud de Ginny y por un momento cambio el escenario. Si Ron intentaba lo mismo, Hermione no se defendería tan fácilmente, ella era mujer, era un escenario totalmente distinto- él intente algo

-Estaré bien – dijo ella totalmente segura de sí misma y de la madurez que Ron había alcanzado en los últimos años

-Pero yo no- refuto Harry como diciéndole que no había vuelta atrás y que estaría presente le gustara a Hermione o no

-Harry no te pongas en ese plan- dijo ella poniéndose de pie y elevando un poco la voz

-¿En cuál plan?- pregunto el que no entendía nada

-En ese- Hermione suspiro y trato de tranquilizarse, no se quería enfadar con él- déjame hablar con él, es algo que necesito hacer sola

Harry se dio cuenta de que la estaba presionando, lo mismo que se prometió que no haría. Además Ron no era Ginny, debía confiar en su amigo...

-Tienes razón- dijo finalmente poniéndose de pie junto a ella y envolviéndola en un abrazo. Realmente estaba inquieto por la carta de su amigo John –lo siento, es solo que estoy preocupado

-No tienes porque- dijo ella sonriéndole, tratando de infundir en él ánimos tanto como en ella misma, mientras volvía a su lado y se dejaba envolver por sus brazos.

-¿Que le vas a decir?- quiso saber Harry, si no estaría presente quería darse una idea. Hermione suspiro

-No lo sé- admitió

-¿Y nosotros?- pregunto mirándola a los ojos- ¿nos vamos a esconder? ¿Quieres que me vaya y no regrese?

-No... – Dijo Hermione que tembló ante la idea de que se volviera a ir, no podría vivir sin él- solo démosle un poco de tiempo, para que se acostumbre

-Piénsalo Hermione el te preguntara ¿por qué? – Dijo Harry serio nuevamente –seria lo primero que yo te preguntaría

Hermione guardo silencio unos minutos, debía decirle la verdad, pero no quería lastimarlo, no estaría en paz con ella misma si no la perdonaba y ella no se perdonaría si él y Harry reñían, ellos eran amigos, hermanos y ella se había convertido en la chica a disputar, algo que ella jamás debió haber permitido…

-Por qué no lo amo- dijo ella finalmente como respuesta, sabiendo que era la verdad, pero también sabiendo que sin importar la reacción de Ron nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

-Y cuando quiera saber si amas a alguien más –quiso saber Harry mientras la se alejaba un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos

-No se...-Hermione bajo la vista tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta-Harry, tengo miedo de hacerle mucho daño, es muy importante para mí, además no me perdonara… las cosas no serán fáciles, él no nos perdonara

-Va a tener que comprenderlo- refuto Harry sin creer mucho en sus propias palabras, pero quería darle ánimos a Hermione, ya lidiaría él con el carácter de su amigo después –le explicaremos como sucedieron las cosas

-Sabes tan bien como yo, que no será fácil- Hermione bajo la mirada y sus ojos se humedecieron- es tu mejor amigo

– Y tú el amor de mi vida

–No pretendas que esto no es grave Harry, yo se que consideras a los Weasley una familia para ti…

– Lo son –admitió el mientras tomaba sus manos– pero es contigo, a tu lado que quiero formar mi familia… Tú también lo has sido… todos estos años jamás estuve solo gracias a ti… Hermione Te necesito… no sé cómo o cuando paso… Te amo y no lo puedo deshacer… no pienso hacerme a un lado ya no…

Hermione no dijo nada simplemente estampo sus labios a los de él, al principio temía que volviera a irse, que desapareciera una vez más… pero ahora sabía que no mentía del mismo modo en el que estaba segura cuando sabía lo que él pensaba, del mismo modo del que él también parecía leerle la mente…

Harry le devolvió el beso con intensidad, probando sus labios y esa lengua que por tantos años extraño…necesito

–Yo también, tú lo sabes- respondió Hermione sonriendo, ahora se sentía mucho más segura de lo que haría

– ¿Y tú? – Harry adopto un semblante serio, el también quería estar seguro de que Hermione sabía lo que pasaría, pues las cosas podrían llegar a ponerse muy difíciles… del modo en que Ginny se lo había hecho saber, el día anterior.

– ¿Yo? –pregunto desconcertada al no saber a qué se refería

– ¿También son una familia para ti?

– Por supuesto que lo son… -dijo ella sin dudarlo ni un segundo, después de todo ella al igual que Harry había pasado muchos veranos en el hogar de los Weasley, muchas aventuras… y cuando ella se quedo sola, ellos le habían tendido las manos recibiéndola como a una hija Ron fue por muchos años un gran amigo, alguien que aun consideraba de ese modo y Ginny era como una hermana para ella. Pero sabía cómo se sentía Harry –Pero también es contigo con quien quiero… tu sabes –decirlo lo hacía más real –formar una familia contigo –dijo totalmente sonrojada y bajando la vista.

Harry la tomo del mentón y le dio un beso dulce y largo seguido de una gran sonrisa, misma que ella le devolvió pero que se congelo al mantener a Ron en su mente

– Sin embargo, temo la reacción de Ron…

-Lo sé,-dijo Harry interrumpiéndola al saber exactamente como se sentía- lo mismo me paso con Ginny

-¿Se lo dijiste? -Pregunto angustiada- ¿sabe que soy yo?

-Sí y no- dijo el respondiendo las dos preguntas

-¿Y?- pregunto ella con voz apremiante. Quería saber la respuesta inmediatamente…

-Se puso como loca- admitió el ojiverde remembrando la noche pasada- no sabía que le había hecho tanto daño

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?- cuestiono ella tanteando terreno

-Recuerdas lo que te dije, que ella sabía que no la amaba

-Si

-Pues bueno, cuando… – Harry dudo, era un tema muy delicado y no sabía cómo podría reaccionar Hermione, pero cuando todos supieran que era ella a quien amaba, cuando Ginny lo supiera la atacaría y él no quería que le dijera algo que pudiera tomarla con la guardia baja, si se iba a enterar de todos los mórbidos detalles mejor que se enterara por él.

Dio un largo suspiro para tomarse valor. Hermione esperaba pacientemente

– Cuando tenía sexo con ella- pudo sentir a Hermione tensarse a su lado y el volvió a dudar

-Continúa Harry- dijo ella en un susurro, algo le decía que realmente no quería saberlo, pero ella pregunto y ahora aceptaría las consecuencias

-No quiero que me juzgues.... –dijo el mirándola a los ojos, temía por su reacción. Pero debía decírselo-yo quiero que me entiendas... Ella no solo sabía que no la amaba, también sabía que cuando teníamos sexo, yo pensaba en el amor de mi vida, no podía evitar pensar en ti...

Hermione no pudo evitar alejarse de él.... era un....

–Soy escoria – dijo él en voz alta lo que ella pensaba- lo se... Es solo que en esos momentos, yo sabia... para mí era....Tu no me amabas, y yo buscaba una manera desesperante de olvidarte en sus brazos.... pero siempre, siempre estabas en mi mente... no podía evitarlo

Hermione lo miro en silencio, su rostro desencajado mostraba total arrepentimiento, y entonces recordó la plática en Tower Bridge

...._decía también, que haber tenido sexo con migo, había sido lo más horrible que habías hecho en tu vida y que estabas profundamente arrepentida…_

No fue difícil ponerse en sus zapatos, para él ella no lo amaba, no podía culparlo por buscar olvidarla en otros brazos, pero le dolía que esos brazos eran los de Ginny, su amiga Ginny, habiendo tantas mujeres en el mundo, era Ginny y sin embargo ella había hecho lo mismo, con Ron; nunca tuvo sexo con él… no quería olvidar los besos y las caricias de Harry, pero de entre tantos de los que pudo hacerse novia termino siendo la novia del mejor amigo, del amor de su vida… si, no era lo mismo, pero era muy parecido… Sin embargo tenía que preguntar, era una pregunta obligatoria…

-¿Por qué Ginny?- pregunto con la voz quebrada

-Por qué no había nadie más-dijo el completamente derrotado- yo... yo no dejaba que nadie se acercara, y cuando ella llego, fue primero su amistad, tú lo sabes... fue un arrebato cuando ella dijo que le había escrito Ron, diciendo que tu le habías dado el sí, fue cuando empecé a andar con ella... No es una excusa, no lo sé… no pensé en las consecuencias, yo solo quería olvidarte, pero es como querer tapar el sol con un dedo, o como intentar dejar de respirar y pretender seguir viviendo

Hermione lo escuchaba mientras volvía a recodar fragmentos de la plática en Tower Bridge

..._Ella estaba ahí, es cierto,-dijo mientras la rodeaba para verla de frente sin soltar su cintura- pero yo no, yo estaba contigo, he estado contigo todo este tiempo_

-¿Como esta?- pregunto pensando en su amiga, en que quizás necesitaría consuelo

-Mal- acepto el bajando la mirada- pero no voy a quedarme con ella por lastima, no se merece que la siga dañando, porque de quedarme con ella, yo moriría... y en el estado de estupor en el que se convertirían mis días, tu estarías conmigo siempre

Ella lo entendió, supo que no podía culparlo, y que había cometido un error, que estaba arrepentido, no pudo evitar preguntarse si en lugar de él, ella hubiese recibido esa nota ¿Habría tratado de olvidarlo? Seguramente, y el único a la mano habría sido Ron, era lo mismo...

-¡Ho Harry!- dijo envolviéndolo en un abrazo, sabía que sufría, podía sentirlo. El se dejo abrazar y permanecieron en ese estado...

--------**Spanish**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**Eyes**-------------

Ron se había ido con una enorme sonrisa, y sintió envidia de su hermano y el amor que tenia con Hermione, deseo tanto estar así con Harry, que los planes de la "_travesura_" no fueran para su amiga y su hermano, que fueran para ella y para Harry.

Había accedido a ayudarle en su pequeña locura y eso sería bueno, estaría ocupada y no pensaría en Harry, tenía que dejar de pensar en él

Comenzó a llenar la bañera, y se despojo de la bata dejando al descubierto el vestido negro, pensó en quemarlo apenas tuviera la oportunidad, lo había comprado para Harry y lo había manchado de la manera más horrible del mundo, se despojo de la prenda y contemplo su cuerpo desnudo en el enorme espejo del baño, había marcas que no estaban ahí, el día anterior... moretones y mordidas que aun le causaban escozor, cerró los ojos, pasando difícilmente saliva al sentir sus piernas débiles al recordar los eventos de la noche pasada.

Al abrir sus ojos marrones brillaban por la rabia y el dolor que estaban marcados en ellos, los volvió a cerrar, para impedir que las lágrimas surcaran su rostro, se adentro en la bañera y se dejo llenar por el aroma de los aceites y esencias que había puesto con el afán de relajarse.

Sabía muy bien lo que hacia la noche anterior. Quería olvidar a Harry, y por unas horas lo había logrado cometiendo la mayor locura de su vida, no quería aceptarlo, por que aceptarlo era una aberración que no tenía cabida en su mundo, pero lo de anoche había sido en definitiva el mejor sexo de su vida. De cualquier modo nunca le habían hecho el amor, aunque ella se entrego a Harry con amor, y cada vez que lo hacían ella si le hacía el amor, sin importarle que no fuera ella quien ocupara sus pensamientos, jamás le importo sentirse utilizada, así que lo de anoche no había sido nada nuevo, excepto que al sentirse "utilizada" de esa manera había sido mucho más reconfortante, no le hacían el amor, fue solo sexo –sexo salvaje…muy salvaje-, pero sabía que la deseaban y eso era lo mejor que le había pasado en los últimos años, se sintió deseada...

Por mucho que quisiera pasar las horas dentro de la reconfortante bañera, tenia ahora mucho que hacer, para ayudar a su hermano, así que con la mayor pereza del mundo abrió los ojos y salió lentamente, envolviéndose en la bata que antes había dejado en el piso, no reparo en el detalle de que el vestido negro no estaba donde lo había dejado, lo que le llamo la atención fue ver un rostro diferente en el espejo, estaba sonrojada por haber recordado… lo que había recordado

Se alejo de esa imagen que comenzaba a asustarla y salió a la habitación, escogiendo lo que se iba a poner dio un brinco al sentir a alguien tras ella, rodeando su cintura

-Harry- dijo ella con una sonrisa al sentir esa caricia

-Voldemort me libre- respondió una vos siseante que por algún extraño motivo le pareció sexi.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- pregunto ella tratando inútilmente de separarse al reconocer al dueño de la voz

-Pues es que esta madrugada te fuiste tan rápido- dijo el volteándola para quedar de frente mientras deshacía el nudo de la bata

-Aléjate,-dijo ella comenzando a luchar- Harry puede llegar en cualquier momento

-San Potter no está en esta habitación, -dijo el dejándola a ella helada, había dejado de luchar, se sentía horrible por qué no era Harry quien estaba frente a ella, por que él no regresaría –de hecho dudo que alguna vez haya estado, solo hay cosas tuyas- finalizo él mientras la sentaba en el tocador y la abría de piernas, comenzó a besar sus pechos, reconociendo las marcas que el mismo le había dejado

-Estuviste husmeando- dijo ella con la respiración acelerada, no supo en qué momento había dejado de luchar

-Solo buscaba un recuerdo- dijo mientras colocaba un trozo de tela negra al rededor de su cuello y comenzaba a explorar el interior de la pelirroja, que abría nuevamente las piernas apara él mientras sujetaba fuertemente los bordes del mueble

-Eres... –comenzaba a dificultársele mantener las ideas- ¿cómo sabias donde encontrarme?

-Tengo mis contactos – dijo él besando nuevamente su cuello para bajar a sus pechos

-Eres... – pero Ginny no pudo terminar comenzó a jadear inconscientemente mientras movía las caderas involuntariamente aceptando la intromisión de la mano del rubio, queriendo más de la caricia

Draco sonrió al ver que su objetivo era sencillo, como le había dicho a Pansy, una vez que alguien era de él, jamás lo olvidaban, y esa pelirroja era especial, era la chica de Potter y le abría las piernas a él...

-Vengo a hacerte una propuesta- dijo él mientras la escuchaba a ella jadear.

Le gustaba tenerla, así... bajo su control

--------**Spanish**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**Eyes**------------

No olviden sus comentarios nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo

**Luna_Nis**

**Aguascalientes 08-12-09**

Plis rr, ...

**(clic abajo ****) **


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

**_I can't believe how close that we are_**

_No puedo creer lo cerca que estamos_

**_When I look into your Spanish eyes_**

_Cuando miro en tus ojos españoles_

**_And the world is so beautiful tonight_**

Y el mundo es tan hermoso esta noche

--------**Spanish**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**Eyes**-------------

_Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo _

-Quiero invitarte a que conozcas más placeres que este... a que conozcas lo que es el verdadero poder, a pertenecer a una familia a la que muchos desean pertenecer, a mi nueva familia....

Todo esto se le decía al oído, ella solo cerraba los ojos mientras lo escuchaba, era difícil escucharlo.... quería mas de esas caricias, ¿por qué hablaba? ¿Por qué no la tomaba en ese instante?

- Los caballeros de la Noche... somos pocos, pero somos un grupo selecto- la sintió estremecerse y apretar su mano entre sus piernas, la había llevado al éxtasis, la escucho gemir sonoramente arqueando la espalda ofreciéndole sus pechos, que se volvió a tomar el tiempo para volver a poseer. ....

Entonces la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta la cama... donde la beso mientras la depositaba sin ningún cuidado... llevando su mano bañada en jugos a las mejillas de la chica...

– Te invito a que seas una dama del grupo, una dama que le pertenecería a todos, a cambio del poder y los placeres más grandes de esta vida- agrego mientras llevaba la misma mano hacia sus pechos que estrujaba con fuerza- si decidieras aceptar, olvidarías tu apellido, dejaría de existir Ginebra Weasley- la volvió a besar mientras sintió como por fin lo tomaba del cuello para devolverle el beso con mucha más intensidad... – sabes dónde encontrarme- agrego al separarse de ella, dejándola jadeando, con la bata abierta – te estaré esperando- dijo con una sonrisa al ver la decepción en el rostro de ella al dejarla abandonada de esa manera.

--------**Spanish**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**Eyes**-------------

Solo espero que algún día me perdone- dijo el después de unos minutos de total silencio, en los que Hermione lo había consolado con ese abrazo, no entendía cómo demonios había sido tan estúpido como para creer que podía vivir sin ella, por haber intentado olvidarla, no puedes olvidar algo que llevas tatuado en el corazón...

-A mi también- corroboro Hermione en un susurro

-Tú no…

-Me va a odiar cuando lo sepa- objeto ella interrumpiéndolo

-Igual que Ron-dijo él pensando en la reacción que tendría su mejor amigo con él

-Harry dime que nunca más ... que jamás me vas a dejar, no importa lo que pase- él se puso un poco tenso recordando la carta, solo esperaba que fueran unos alborotadores y no una verdadera amenaza- por favor- insistió ella al no obtener respuesta. Sabía que las cosas no serian nada sencillas de ahí en adelante y lo único que sabía era que lo necesitaba a su lado, para poder soportar, todo cuanto sucediera…

-Jamás- concedió él consciente de que no se permitiría caer en el error del pasado, cuando la alejo de él por temor, nada ni nadie podría apartarlo de ella –…jamás…

Ella sabía que Harry quería agregar más pero no era necesario, había escuchado exactamente lo único que necesitaba escuchar de él en ese momento.

Sus brazos no tardaron en rodear el cuello de él para exigirle un beso que su cuerpo le gritaba por obtener. Harry por su lado se sorprendió ante su reacción, y le concedió lo mismo que el también deseaba, de una manera hambrienta. Había sido mucho tiempo-hasta la noche en que se reencontraron- sin probarla, sin sentirla… sin amarla, aunque él sabía que debían esperar, no pudo detenerse. No habría sido posible una vez que Hermione se sentó sobre él a horcadas y comenzó a desabotonar su blusa.

Hermione no sabía con exactitud lo que hacía, no tenia gran experiencia en mostrarse seductora y no sabía a ciencia cierta que lo estuviese logrando. Solo se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a un solo hombre en toda su vida –al mismo que ahora le acariciaba la espalda buscando el broche del sujetador para liberar sus senos, mientras ella con urgencia desabrochaba los pantalones de él– y las únicas veces que Harry le había hecho el amor ella solo se dejaba hacer entregándose por completo, pero había algo parecido a la adrenalina –aunque mucho más intenso–, a la sensación de tenerlo bajo ella, dispuesto a sus caricias. A tener el control sobre él.

Tomo las manos de Harry que no tenían ningún progreso con el sujetador y ella misma se deshizo de esa estorbosa prenda, Harry se lo agradeció de inmediato al besarlos, saborearlos, masajearlos y succionarlos con una urgencia que la colmaba a ella de éxtasis, de un delirio con nombre…Harry Potter.

El encontró la manera rápida de no lidiar con el resto de la ropa interior de ella, y se limito a romper sus pantaletas, no pudo evitar reír al escucharla gruñir en satisfacción ante lo que él había hecho. Sonrisa que se le congelo en el acto en el que Hermione libero su miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo solo unos instantes –que a él le parecieron una eternidad – antes de dirigirlo dentro de ella. Se volvió a sorprender al descubrir que Hermione no se movía lentamente optando por un ritmo cadencioso, si no por el contrario vertiginoso que denotaba, la misma hambre y necesidad que él mismo tenía de ella.

No importaba lo intenso del acto al que ambos se entregaban con urgencia, había una necesidad de más, por lo que Harry la tomo de la cintura y con rapidez y delicadeza la recostó sobre el sofá colocándose sobre ella y retomando el control, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante este hecho, dejaría de ser un león domando a su presa si no lo hubiera hecho. Harry coloco las piernas de Hermione sobre sus hombros y tomando impulso en cada embestida lograba llegar tan adentro como nunca antes.

Su analítica mente le recordaba a Hermione que una parte de su ser le gritaba por el daño que sus acciones ocasionarían, sabía que esa voz interna que seguramente era su conciencia, gritaba fuerte y a todo pulmón, pero las palabras se perdían dentro del mar de sensaciones que la llenaban, como el estridente trueno de una noche de tormenta que parte el cielo en una isla desierta en donde nadie puede escucharlo. Porque ella no escuchaba esa voz, a pesar de saber que estaba ahí, solo podía escucharlo a él, repetir su nombre entrecortadamente junto con sus promesas de amor, podía escucharse a si misma gemir por él…

…como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –pregunto Hermione mientras trataba de recobrar un poco su respiración, lo que había pasado había sido…intenso, ahora ambos estaban desnudos y abrazados sobre el sofá en la sala de estar de su pequeño departamento.

Harry guardo silencio ante su pregunta pero llevo su mano al mentón de ella para que lo mirara y entonces él la desprendió del abrazo mientras recogía su camisa con su brazo libre y escudriñaba en el bolsillo mientras Hermione le miraba con curiosidad. Momentos después, un trozo de tela estaba en sus manos, tomo una mano de ella y dejo el objeto sobre su palma

-¿Qué es?- pregunto con la curiosidad plasmada en su rostro

-Ábrelo- la incito él

Hermione comenzó a desenvolver la tela, y observo con sorpresa el hermoso dije que estaba sobre su mano. Como una pluma, no pesaba nada a pesar de verse ostentoso, seguramente estaría bajo algún hechizo...

-Era de mi madre- comenzó él cuando ella empezaba a negar en silencio. La conocía, a ella no le gustaban las joyas, y sabía que no se lo aceptaría así como así.... a pesar de que su mirada decía que estaba encantada, viendo cada detalle del mismo. – Fue un regalo de mi padre- continuo él y ella lo miraba interesada en la historia- Lo descubrí entre sus pertenencias guardadas en la cámara de Gringotts, hay una foto en la que mi mama lo luce, ella me está cargando, yo no tendría más que unos meses de haber nacido...

-Harry no puedo aceptarlo. Es algo muy importante para ti

-Igual que tú-dijo él con una enorme sonrisa que ella no tardo en devolver- jamás pensaría en nadie con el derecho de poseer esto, te pertenece solo a ti, como yo.

Harry se separo de ella para ponerse de pie e instantáneamente colocarse sobre una rodilla, Hermione no pudo evitar el rubor que inundaba su rostro, mientras lo veía a él poner un semblante serio.

-Hermione este es el escudo de la familia Potter, creo que lleva en la familia desde tiempos medievales, y tengo entendido que antes de que mi madre lo usara, lo uso mi abuela...

Hermione comenzaba a comprender las palabras de Harry, el rubor de sus mejillas llegó al máximo mientras se aseguraba de continuar respirando.

-No es un anillo de compromiso, pero tiene el mismo significado... Quiero que lo uses con la promesa de que un día tú y yo formaremos una familia. De que me aceptaras en tu vida como eres parte de la mía

-Harry, tu eres mi vida- dijo ella finalmente sin poder evitar que un par de lagrimas surcaran su rostro…

-¿Eso es un sí?- pregunto él dudoso mientras sonreía nuevamente, estaba seguro de la respuesta

-Si

Harry la envolvió en un abrazo y la beso una vez más- en un beso prolongado mientras la tomaba de la cintura para acercarla mas a él, mientras sentía como ella se apoderaba de su cuello...

-¿Puedo ponértelo?- pregunto en un susurro acariciando con su aliento la oreja de ella

-Bueno-objeto ella dejando atrás su alegría- aun estoy comprometida con Ron- agrego con tristeza

-Pero eso solo por qué no has tenido oportunidad de decirle que ya no. Además es solo un símbolo, por favor, permíteme ponértelo y que nadie te lo quite jamás a no ser que lo entregues voluntariamente

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto ella al sentir en sus palabras un doble significado.

Harry tomo la cadena entre sus manos, y comenzó a ponérselo antes de continuar- tiene un hechizo, se supone que nadie más puede quitártelo, solo un Potter o tú... me imagino que se lo pusieron para evitar que fuera robado...

Hermione sintió la magia del medallón cuando este fue colocado en su cuello, y confirmo lo que antes ya había sentido, no pesaba nada, de hecho de no ser por lo frió que lo sintió en un principio seria como si no llevara nada

Te va muy bien- dijo Harry admirándola con la joya puesta, ahora era una Potter y de algún modo estaba protegida, de esa manera el estaba un tanto más tranquilo

-Es muy hermoso- admitió ella mientras lo abrazaba, eso significaba que estaba de algún modo comprometida con él, ahora más que nunca tenía que hablar con Ron -Buscare a Ron

-¿De verdad quieres hacerlo sola?- pregunto el aun dudando de su resolución

-Sí, necesito hacerlo sola.... y sabes que

-¿Qué?

-He decidido que es mejor que sepa de ti, de nosotros- dijo sonrojándose ante el mero recuerdo- solo le diré que hablamos, ¿está bien?

-Como tú decidas

-Será mejor que lo sepa, de cualquier modo le dolerá, y ocultarle la verdad solo lo hará más doloroso cuando lo descubra, y bueno.... además bueno... tu y yo.... nos casaremos y...

-¿Eso es un definitivo si?- pregunto con una enorme sonrisa que para nada se acercaba a las que llevaba en el resto de la noche

-Si... –dijo ella besándolo intensamente-claro que si- agrego sin separarse de él

-Me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo

-Y tú a mí la mujer más feliz del mundo... te amo

-Yo te amo más

-No yo más

-Yo mucho mas y fin de la discusión- dijo antes de volver a besarla tiernamente y envolverla en un abrazo

Permanecieron abrazados y en silencio envueltos en su burbuja de felicidad, una a la que estaban acostumbrándose con facilidad

-Tengo que ir al ministerio- dijo finalmente Harry después de un tiempo

-¿Al ministerio? –Eso era totalmente extraño -¿A qué?

Harry dudo durante unos segundos. Los mismos que le tomo recoger sus prendas y comenzar a vestirse al igual que ella, verla cubrir ese cuerpo que lo volvía loco era un suplicio por el cual juraba no volvería a pasar.

A Hermione le inquieto la expresión en su rostro y espero pacientemente a que el aclarara su duda, algo le decía que le ocultaba algo, o mínimo que no sabía como decírselo.

-Me llego una carta de estados unidos- dijo el dispuesto a no ocultarle secretos, tal vez estuviera un tanto paranoico los siguientes días y ella tenía que entender el por qué- al parecer unos "bebes" de Mortífagos claman venganza

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella totalmente inquieta, esas no eran para nada buenas noticias

-Y se están reagrupando-continuó él sin sorprenderse por la reacción de ella- mantén cerca tu varita, y no estés en un lugar sola

-Harry ¿tú crees que ellos intenten...

-No lo sé.- admitió- a eso voy al ministerio voy a ver que tanto saben

-Está bien- dijo ella poniéndose de pie y sacando del armario un grueso abrigo. Se coloco el escudo que colgaba de su cuello bajo su blusa y comenzó a abotonarse el abrigo- ¿te veré esta noche?

-Claro- dijo el dándole un beso en sus labios- vendré a ver como estas... de verdad, podríamos hacer esto juntos, mas si has decidido contarle a Ron sobre mi...

Pero ella negaba la cabeza en silencio, diciéndole que no. El admitió su derrota cuando atravesaron la puerta y salieron al pasillo

– ¿Vas a ir en el jeep?

-Si – respondió ella- ¿quieres un aventón?

-No…-contradijo él-es más rápido si me aparezco…tengo que prevenir a quien pueda…

-Yo puedo llamar a Parvati…

-Harry- dijo una voz que los detuvo en seco....

Una pequeña acababa de salir del departamento número seis

-Hola Melisa- Saludo Harry que se puso en cuclillas para ver mejor a la pequeña

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- pregunto Hermione que no entendía muy bien

-Claro Harry es mi novio dijo la pequeña con una enorme sonrisa

-¿Perdón?- fue lo único que atino a responder mientras veía a Harry e intentaba contener la risa

-Que a esta pequeña dama no le importa la diferencia de edades.... ¿celosa?-Hermione hizo un mohín al seguirles el juego- ¿dónde está tu mami pequeña?- pregunto Harry ahora dirigiéndose a Melisa

¿Mi mami?- dijo con el seño fruncido- tlabajando

Hermione había dejada de jugar y miraba a Harry seriamente

-Ha sido un placer volver a verte pequeña.

-Adiós Harry, adiós Hermione

-Adiós melisa- respondió Hermione mientras volvía a reanudar su camino junto a Harry rumbo al ascensor- ¿sabes quién es su madre?- pregunto con escepticismo

-Es Cho, ¿cierto?

-Si-Hermione seguía mirándolo sin entender muy bien- como lo sabes

-Me lo dijo Neville, ayer

-¿Neville?

-Descubrí quien destruyo tus cartas- dijo Harry repentinamente, ahora el semblante de Hermione era totalmente serio.

-¿Cho? – pregunto con incredulidad

-No-dijo él con una sonrisa para restarle importancia. No estaba seguro de por qué lo había mencionado- es una larga historia, te la cuento esta noche

-mmmm- Hermione lo miro inquisidoramenté mientras salían del elevador- ¿me vas a dejar con la duda toda la tarde?

-Lo siento, debes advertir a Ron de los Mortífagos, dile que no es nada serio. Si te da tiempo avísale a Luna, ella y Neville deben estar preparados, yo le avisare a Cho, después de hablar con Kingsley, hay algo que tengo que hablar con ella

-¿Se relaciona con las cartas?- pregunto con suspicacia

-Si- dijo el – pero no tuvo que ver con que yo no las recibiera, te contare la historia esta noche, solo te puedo decir que fue Ginny

-¿Ginny?- pregunto con temor al ver que las sospechas de Luna habían sido acertadas. La mente perspicaz de la ex Ravenclaw la sorprendía siempre

-Me tengo que ir- dijo el al dejarla frente al Jeep

-No ha de ser muy grave, no te estreses por eso- dijo ella refiriéndose a los Mortífagos

-Lo sé- dijo el apretándola de la mano, tenía unas ganas enormes de besarla igual que ella, pero los dos supieron contenerse y después de una sonrisa que ambos se regalaron ella entro en el jeep y él se dirigió al callejón más cercano donde desapareció

--------**Spanish**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**Eyes**-------------

Le gustaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir...

Draco Malfoy estaba acostumbrado a obtener lo que deseara, y la pelirroja era un trofeo que no se le escaparía de las manos. La regla de la familia, era que las damas pertenecían a los caballeros, a menos de que estuviesen comprometidas con uno de ellos -o se comprometieran después de un tiempo-, entonces solo les pertenecían a sus prometidos... Pansy no estaba comprometida y ella disfrutaba mucho su estatus dentro de la "familia". Pero la pelirroja, le llenaba de un profundo deseo de que solo le perteneciera a él, un sentimiento… una idea que crecía a cada segundo

No podía olvidar lo difícil que fue dejarla sobre la cama, tan apetecible, tan inofensiva...

…esa imagen de ella sobre la cama, con la bata de baño abierta y las gotas de agua mezcladas con su sudor rodaban por su tersa piel, gotas que también desprendía su hermoso cabello de fuego que estaba empapado a causa del baño, y estaba así sobre la cama, dispuesta para él. Un deseo renovado por regresar y terminar lo que había comenzado lo llenaba y hacía que todas sus fuerzas flaquearan enormemente. Pero debía resistirse, debía esperar a que ella decidiera unirse a ellos, y sabía que llevaba las de ganar

Ese Potter no estaba con ella, como lo habían dicho en la estúpida revista esa. Y ella lo había mencionado como si fuera a llegar, pero en cuanto menciono que él no estaba, ella se había quedado congelada, si no se equivocaba acababan de romper y seguramente por esa razón había ido al Púb la otra noche, la cosa era reciente, y ella estaba débil, había caído en sus redes anoche, y pensaba que era porque estaba ebria, pero esa mañana, cuando fue a visitarla con el pretexto de obtener un recuerdo de la noche que habían compartido, ella no estaba ebria, y sin embargo había cedido a sus deseos, estaba débil, el imbécil de Potter se la estaba entregando en bandeja de plata y el no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de poseerla por completo. Por esa razón le había dicho en ese mismo instante lo de la familia.

El plan era embaucarla poco a poco, convencerla... y después invitarla, pero no había podido resistirse al verla dominada bajo sus caricias, era suya... iba a ser suya, y ahora estaba débil, el sabia aprovechar, por esa razón finalmente la había invitado a la familia, sabía que no diría nada... tendría que admitir que se había entregado a dos Slytherin's.... y por muy débil que estuviese eso era algo que estaba seguro no admitiría

-Nos vamos- dijo Pansy sacándolo de sus pensamientos, se había sentado frente a él en la misma mesa donde anoche había convencido a la pelirroja de divertirse un rato. – ya saben de nosotros y comenzaran a buscarnos la pista, no debemos darles ninguna…al menos, no por el momento

-Han tardado mucho- espeto el rubio al saber a lo que se refería la morena

-Tú estás exonerado pero muchos de nosotros no- dijo ella con fastidio. Odiaba tener que esconderse aun después de cuatro años de que la guerra terminara- nos regresaremos a Helsinki esta misma tarde.... ¿Vienes?

-No- dijo el totalmente serio

-No vas a tener tiempo de enrolarla – dijo con fastidio pues le comenzaba a agradar la idea de que la pelirroja se les uniera- y sería una lástima que levantaran nuevos cargos en tu contra

-Ya está prácticamente en mis manos- dijo con una sonrisa- además la necesitamos es la hija del Ministro

-Lo se- dijo ella con una sonrisa- ¿en verdad te gusta he Draco?

-Siempre me ha gustado- Admitió el con una fría sonrisa

-Bien, sabes donde estaremos- dijo con fastidio una vez más- mantennos informados

-Claro preciosa

Pansy Parkinson dio su último trago a la copa y se puso de pie, despidiéndose con un apasionado beso en los labios del rubio- cuando la veas dile que me la pase muy bien y espero que se repita- la _Ex -Slytherin_ se retiro con una sonrisa del Púb., dejando a Draco con otra en sus labios.

--------**Spanish**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**Eyes**-------------

-Entonces en realidad no saben nada... solo tienen estos nombres

Harry miraba molesto al nuevo jefe del departamento de Aurores... Sostenía en sus manos un expediente con la lista de unos nombres que él conocía muy bien... Unos nombres que se había dedicado a perseguir desde estados unidos sin ningún éxito, el hecho de que parecía que la tierra se los había tragado nunca le agrado para nada, y ahora menos... mucho menos.

Vincent Crabbe

Gregory Goyle

Pansy Parkinson

Zabbiny Blaise

Callahan

Los Carrow, Alecto y Amicus

-Lo siento Harry,-dijo Shackebolt sintiéndose derrotado pues con esos nombres encabezando la lista nada bueno podía surgir- por esta razón pedí apoyo a la oficina en estados unidos, siquiera creo que se encuentren en este continente, o de este lado del mundo....

-¿Como supieron que se estaban reuniendo?- cuestiono Harry dispuesto a obtener cuanta información fuera útil.

-Atrapamos Grayback. Y soltó la sopa, publicamos en los diarios que le habíamos dado el beso, pero me he dedicado a.... obtener información, por las malas a falta de cooperación por su parte....

Harry no estaba en contra de los métodos de Kingsley, de hecho le gustaba que tomara cartas en el asunto, asintió en conformidad y se puso de pie

-Tal vez ya me quede en Londres, pero aun no es nada seguro, por el momento voy a estar por aquí – Harry extendió una tarjeta con el numero de su móvil- te agradecería cualquier información

-Estarás al tanto Harry, y ya sabes que aquí tienes un puesto esperándote

-Lo sé- dijo extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con el Auror- gracias

Harry dejo la oficina y se dirigió al elevador. Lo tomo y se bajo en la quinta planta, la oficina de cooperación mágica internacional se encontraba al fondo había una secretaria dando informes

-Buenas tardes, la señorita Chang?- pregunto a la bruja que de tantos papeles que tenia sobre el escritorio no levanto la vista para atender correctamente a la pregunta.

-Está saliendo de una reunión-se limitó a responder- ¿tiene cita?

-No, ¿podría decirle que Harry Potter la busca?

-Harry.... –la mujer levanto la vista por primera vez-…por Merlín, claro señor Potter, si gusta pasar a su oficina, en cuanto la señora Chang salga de la reunión lo anunciare- dijo mientras dirigía a Harry, que ya no sabía si reír o molestarse por la actitud que la gente seguía teniendo hacia él, en Estados Unidos era solo un mago mas pero aquí era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

Se encontró solo en una oficina muy pequeña, tomo asiento en el escritorio y no pudo evitar girar un portarretratos en el que la pequeña Melisa lanzaba un beso al aire...

-Me lo dijo Loretta y no le podía creer, Harry Potter en mi oficina – dijo una chica asiática adentrándose al lugar

-Hola Cho, cuánto tiempo- dijo el que sin dudar la envolvió en un abrazo

-Cuatro años –dijo ella al finalizar el fraternal saludo y tomar asiento en su escritorio-te vi el día del homenaje, pero no pude asistir a la fiesta. Estados Unidos te ha sentado bien

-Gracias- dijo el que tomo asiento justo después de ella.

-¿Y a que debo el honor?- pregunto ella al colocar en su escritorio muchas carpetas que hicieron un profundo sonido al haberlas dejado caer.

-En realidad son un par de temas delicados- dijo un tanto serio- me preguntaba si te apetece tomar algo

-Lo siento, no puedo, pero te concedo media hora si no te importa verme firmar unos pergaminos mientras te escucho... La verdad es que con el mundial de Quidditch... todo está patas para arriba, tengo bastante trabajo siquiera he visto a mi bebe

-Me parece perfecto-acepto Harry de inmediato- no te importa si sonorizo la habitación

-Así que muy delicados he.... no me importa adelante.

Harry se puso de pie, sello la puerta y con un par de movimientos de su varita nadie fuera de esa oficina escucharía lo que el diría...

-Creo que no son buenas noticias, por lo menos en lo que concierne al primer tema. –Cho dejo su trabajo a un lado y le prestó atención- me han informado esta mañana que un grupo de magos tenebrosos hacen aquelarres fuera de la ley, son los hijos de los Mortífagos y algunos prófugos de la guerra

Cho arrugo su expresión y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, ella fue un miembro activo al final de la guerra, y muchos de los Mortífagos que estaban en Azkaban estaban ahí, gracias a ellos... Miro de reojo la foto de su pequeña, se intranquilizo

-....... Crabe; Goyle; Parkinson; Zabbiny; Callahan; Los Carrow. –Continuo Harry- Me ha sorprendido saber que Draco está exonerado, pero tú y yo sabemos que es el mejor amigo de ese selecto grupo, no me sorprendería saber que él está al mando o algo así.

-¿Que mas sabes?- pregunto con ávido interés

-Lamentablemente no mucho, siquiera están activos, la verdad llevo un tiempo tratando de localizarlos, pero es como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado, han sabido ocultarse bien. Lo que me inquieta es que se estén reorganizando, se están reuniendo, y creo que lo que más los mueve es la sed de venganza... Nadie sabe esto. Kingsley no quiere sembrar un pánico innecesario

-La paz estos cuatro años, ha parecido eterna- dijo ella con una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que estaba por acabar

-Solo.... "alerta permanente"- dijo recordando a uno de sus mentores que irónicamente había sido un Mortífago del cual sin querer aprendieron mucho, ambos rieron con ganas al recordad esos años.

-Gracias Harry avisare a quienes encuentre

-Eso te le agradeceré mucho- dijo el sinceramente pues no estaba dispuesto a perder a nadie más

-¿Y el otro tema?- inquirió la asiática

-Bueno, ese es más personal- respondió Harry que no pudo evitar que una sonrisa sincera apareciera en su rostro.

-Me lo imagino- dijo ella sonriéndole también

-Se que Ginny se encontró contigo hace un par de años- dijo borrando su sonrisa, al recordar lo delicado del tema

-¿Aun andas con ella?- pregunto sorprendida

-No, acabamos de romper

-Valla… duraron más de lo que me hubiera imaginado

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto con suspicacia

-Bueno tu solo has estado enamorado de una sola persona – respondió con total naturalidad

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A Hermione Granger por supuesto.

-¿Que es lo que sabes?- pregunto aun con una media sonrisa

-¿Lo que se?- dijo un tanto sorprendida- ¿de qué?

-Cuando tu y Ginny hablaron.... tu le dijiste algo:

_...mucha suerte... la necesitaras- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta en las narices de la pelirroja... _

_-¿_A qué te referías?

-A lo que he sabido siempre,-Cho no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo despistado que podía resultar Harry en algunas ocasiones- Harry tu siempre buscabas la manera de estar con Hermione. Creo que nunca te diste cuenta porque siempre estaba ahí para ti.... recuerdas.... recuerdas nuestra cita en el 95

-San Valentín... -dijo el recordando la desastrosa fecha....

**Flash Back**

—_Bueno he hablado de ello con Ron y Hermione –dijo Harry en un susurro –, pero..._

_—¡Ah con Hermione Granger si puedes hablar!—...............—¡Pero con migo no! ¡Quí –quizá seria mejor que pa-pagáramos y fueras a reunirte co-con Hermione Granger si eso es lo que estas deseando_!

**Flash Back End**

-Y además siempre la defendiste de una manera envidiable...

**Flash Back**

_–Eso no ha estado nada bien por parte de Hermione Granger –opinó Cho con dureza—. Debió decirnos que había embrujado esa lista…_

_—Pues yo creo que fue una idea excelente…_

**Flash Back End**

-Dime Harry- continuo Cho al verlo sumido en sus pensamientos- ¿porque terminaste con Ginny?

-Por qué no la amaba- respondió con sinceridad

-A eso es a lo que me refería-dijo ella con una sonrisa- yo lo sabía, porque ya lo había vivido, sabes, tú me gustabas mucho, aun me gustas, pero sé que jamás serás para mi, y eso es algo que Ginny deberá aprender

Harry se quedo vagando en sus recuerdos unos momentos más… no pudo evitar sonreír ante su conclusión, en aquellos años al parecer todos se habían dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Hermione todos menos el… todos menos Ron y Ginny

-Y dime ¿por fin vas a arreglar las cosas con Hermione? – pregunto con evidente curiosidad.

-Las cosas no son fáciles… ella…

-Está comprometida con Ron,-dijo ella comprendiendo a lo que su amigo se refería- lo se... no pude evitar comprar la revista.

Harry no supo de que le hablaba, el no había visto ninguna revista

-No la dejes ir Harry,-Cho se puso seria- se desde cuando la amas, se cuanto la amas, y ella es muy afortunada- Finalizo con una sonrisa

-Si...-Harry le devolvió la sonrisa-bueno gracias por tu tiempo, ten cuidado

-Gracias por el aviso, -dijo ella comprendiendo que regresaban al primer tema-lo tendré, ahora tengo a alguien importante a quien proteger...

-Lo sé, la conocí- admitió el ojiverde con una sonrisa

-Lo sé...-dijo ella también y entonces lo miro con suspicacia- me lo dijo, por cierto, no hay nada importante que quieras decirme

-He...-dijo el que había captado pero se hizo el desentendido- ¿no?

Ja ja jaja

Ambos se dejaron llevar por las risas cuando el constante picoteo de una lechuza en la ventana los hizo callar, Harry desorinizo la habitación y con un movimiento de su mano abrió la ventana, una lechuza gris se poso frente a el

-Creo que es para ti- dijo Cho corroborando sus pensamientos

Harry tomo la carta y el ave salió volando

_Harry:_

_Donde demonios te metes, Ginny ya me contó, tenemos que hablar, pero te necesitaba para otra cosa, aunque Ginny ya me ayudo, ahora te necesito otra vez, no puedo hacer esto sin mi padrino, tienes que venir a la madriguera.... haremos una cena ensayo -Idea de mi madre-, para que la familia conozca a Hermione... y le tengo una sorpresa, tienes que estar a las siete en punto..... No llegues tarde que eso si no te lo perdonare...._

_Ron_

--------**Spanish**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**Eyes**-------------

Buajajajajajajaja y las apuestas comienzan!!!! ¿Qué creen ustedes que planeo Ron? Amados lectores, ¿qué creen?… ¡¿qué creen?! mmmmm solo queda un capitulo

Después del shock los lectores planean el asesinato de Luna Nis ¬_¬ ;

Solo de la primera temporada…. Jajajajaja, lo que pase en el siguiente capítulo definirá el curso de esta historia….

¡Espérenlo!

Nos leemos en mi siguiente actualización

PS. Estoy Súper mega contenta por tantas -Alerts- que el cap pasado me dejo, pero faltaron rr, vamos chicos se los agradecería mucho…muchísimo

San Luis Potosí, S.L.P. 29 de Enero de 2010

Plis rr, ...

**(clic abajo ) **


	10. Capitulo 9

**Gracias por su paciencia ---los amo--- gracias por sus rr… Nuevos lectores -¡BIENVENIDOS!- Nuevas alertas, nuevos rr… gracias todos:**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

_**It's a place I've never been**_

_Es un lugar en el que nunca he estado_

_**And it comes from deep within**_

_Y viene desde lo profundo de mí_

_**And it's telling me that I'm about to win first prize**_

_Y me está diciendo que estoy a punto de ganar el primer premio_

--------**Spanish**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**Eyes**-------------

— Ginny… Ginny…GINEVRA WEASLEY!!!...-Ron dejo de mirarse en la luna para buscar alguna imperfección en la túnica de gala color negro que portaba…– Quería impresionar a Hermione y en verdad esperaba que todo saliera bien– su hermana estaba sobre su cama viendo hacia la nada. El bullicio de la familia mientras arreglaba las cosas se escuchaba aun con la puerta cerrada. La madriguera era casa llena.

Por un momento se sintió culpable al ser tan feliz, justamente en el momento en que Ginny era tan desdichada. Pero estaba seguro que no era nada de cuidado, una simple pelea de enamorados como las que él solía tener con Hermione de vez en cuando-casi siempre por culpa de los "trabajos" de la castaña-. Ya tendría tiempo de arreglar a esos dos, por ahora estaba sumamente nervioso y concentrado en que todo saliera tal y como había planeado…

— Harry…– dijo Ron sacando así a su hermana del mundo de ensoñación en el que estaba sumida, poniéndose de pie y enfocando ahora su vista mientras recorría la habitación de Ron buscando al susodicho…

— ¿Donde? – pregunto la pelirroja con los labios secos…

Deseaba tanto volver a verlo, averiguar qué había sucedido con Cho, saber si la había elegido a ella. Harry le juraba que la asiática no tenía nada que ver, -pero a ella no le cabía ninguna duda, no se podía equivocar-; No había visto a Harry desde que él la dejo sola en el hotel ante noche y aun conservaba la esperanza de que ella lo había rechazado. Entonces él estaría dolido, vulnerable y regresaría con ella…

No podía esperar a la fiesta de esa noche para verlo… necesitaba verlo y averiguar… estar ahí para consolarlo, para recuperarlo….

— Que me ha respondido a la carta– agrego Ron con una sonrisa sacando a Ginny de sus cavilaciones; jamás había visto a su hermana tan enamorada de alguien, y valla que le había conocido novios. Estaba tranquilo y satisfecho que Ginny hubiera escogido a Harry, ahora todo sería perfecto. El con Hermione y Ginny con su mejor amigo — he estado tratando de decirte desde la ultima hora–agrego mientras exageraba los gestos de su rostro — que Harry respondió mi carta… – agrego antes de que la pelirroja le arrebatara el pergamino y leyera de primera mano lo que el ojiverde había escrito

_Ron:_

_Estoy en el Ministerio, ha surgido algo importante… tengo mucho… mucho de qué hablar contigo pero aun tengo que visitar a Kingsley, no entiendo muy bien tu carta, en realidad no me dices nada… pero hare todo mi esfuerzo para llegar antes de las siete… por favor tenemos que hablar espera antes de hacer cualquier cosa_

_Harry _

— El Ministerio…– dijo en un susurro

— Me pregunto qué asuntos tiene que tratar con Kingsley – agrego Ron —probablemente ha decidido de una vez por todas regresar a Londres…

Ginny se quedo callada, al imaginarse que era lo que Harry tenía que hacer, con el Jefe del Dpto. de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia

_Quiero invitarte a que conozcas más placeres que este..._

— Ginny lo siento– agrego Ron al percatarse que su hermana estaba algo pálida —es decir, no quiero decir que… ya sé que aun te falta un año para graduarte y no quería decir que él te fuera a abandonar allí

La pelirroja solo había escuchado la mitad de lo que Ron le decía, si pudiera cambiar las cosas, habría encontrado alguna manera de que Harry no volviera a Londres, como había hecho con mucho éxito en el pasado. Valiéndose de los sentimientos encontrados de Harry. Ahora tenía la sensación de que nada volvería a estar bien para ella…

— Estoy bien– mintió con convicción. Mientras trataba de pasar saliva por su boca seca y se alisaba la túnica lila en el espejo. Ella era hermosa, tenía sus armas para luchar y no todo había sido dicho, seria paciente, reconquistaría a Harry y la próxima reunión Weasley seria para el matrimonio de ella con él — Lo mejor será que busque a Hermione

Ron vio lo rápido que se compuso, pero también vio el temor y el dolor antes de ello, y por primera vez se pregunto si en realidad las cosas eran como él se las imaginaba, seguramente todo era más grave…

Ginny tomo una liga de su muñeca y se anudo su cabellera pelirroja que le llegaba a los hombros tratando de no arruinar su alisado. Después tomo su varita de una porta varitas de su pie derecho y se cambio el atuendo. La túnica morada fue remplazada por unos jeans deslavados, un par de tenis y una playera. Totalmente casual.

— Listo– agrego Ginny con una sonrisa totalmente satisfecha por el resultado —No sospechara nada

— Gracias Ginny– agrego Ron antes de que su hermana despareciera por la puerta

— Lo que sea por el amor, hermanito… lo que sea

— ¡RON LA TIA ABUELA LLEGO PREGUNTA POR HERMIONE! — se escucho la voz de Molly Weasley desde la planta baja

— YA VOY MAMA

Alcanzo aun a escuchar a Ginny a pesar de que había cerrado ya la puerta

Haría todo lo posible por saber qué problema era el que Ginny había tenido con Harry, se lo había ganado al ayudarlo con esta locura. Pero por el día de hoy solo una cosa ocupaba su mente, mientras veía una vez más el anillo que aun estaba en el estuche. Las esmeraldas sobresalían y el solo podía pensar en lo bien que ella se vería con la joya adornando su mano…

_--- _—_Hermione…_

--------**Spanish**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**Eyes**-------------

El intenso sol, reflejado en la nieve acumulada del día anterior solo podía significar una cosa… esta tarde nevaría… o habría agua nieve, por lo tanto el frio durante la madrugada seria uno de los más intensos desde que el invierno había comenzado… La perspectiva de una madrugada junto al fuego de alguna chimenea envuelta en los brazos de Harry, lleno de regocijo a Hermione haciéndole olvidar que hace poco había durado cerca de media hora fuera del departamento de Ron – que estaba ubicado a unas veinte cuadras del suyo –llamándole sin cesar, y claro sin ningún éxito. Desistió convenciéndose de que no se encontraba en el lugar, así que ahora se encontraba conduciendo hacia la madriguera, con la esperanza de que aun estuviera con sus padres.

A decir verdad comenzaba a extrañarle la actitud de Ron, que siempre buscaba por mar y tierra la manera de estar junto a ella, y desde que lo vio por última vez en la cena baile en la casa del Ministro no había tenido ni señales de humo del pelirrojo exceptuando la llamada que le había hecho a la mañana siguiente.

Eso había sido hasta cierto punto muy oportuno, pues le dio el tiempo exacto de aclarar las cosas con Harry, de aclarar las cosas con ella misma, pero ahora que debía aclarar las cosas también con Ron, estaba muy nerviosa al respecto, el hecho de que pareciera que se ocultaba no ayudaba en nada.... y fue justamente esta idea la que hizo que saliera de su imaginativa cabeza, al doblar por la desviación que conducía a casa de sus suegros.

Sabía que el día anterior Ron había tenido entrenamiento con su equipo de Quidditch, por qué el torneo –en el que los equipos clasificaban al mundial –iba a empezar en solo un mes y debían estar preparados. Cuando Ron tenía esos entrenamientos, generalmente dormía hasta medio día, y no lo había encontrado en su departamento, eso era muy raro. Tampoco era muy devoto a visitar a sus padres, pero como Ginny estaba en la ciudad tal vez la señora Weasley habría insistido en algún desayuno familiar, uno al que no se preocupaba por invitarla por qué siempre tenía una gran negación a esos eventos.

Ahora que lo analizaba se había valido de su ocupadísima vida para mantenerse alejada de Ron, ¿_Cómo demonios había cometido tantos errores_? Ahora con la llegada de Harry todo había cobrado sentido. Jamás lo había dejado de amar, aunque ella todos los días se auto convenciera de que si lo había hecho, y que estar al lado de Ron era lo mejor que le podía pasar. Pues con el pelirrojo si se sentía correspondida… Si, había cometido un error tras error y ahora debía corregirlos… sabía que corría el riesgo de perder a Ron –como amigo- para siempre, pero no estaba dispuesta a desaprovechar la nueva oportunidad que se presentaba para estar con Harry, y si debía luchar por estar con él. Lo haría…ya no había vuelta atrás… nunca la hubo.

Desde que su suegro era el nuevo Ministro de Magia, en la madriguera se llevaban a cabo un sinfín de eventos a los cuales encontraba la manera de escabullirse-al menos en la mayoría-. Entre el ministerio y la editorial no le daba nunca tiempo para asistir a los "eventos Weasley", una vez su suegra la había encarado diciéndole que cuando se casara con su Ronie, debía dejar uno de los dos empleos, por no decir que los dos, para que se dedicara devotamente a su marido y a su familia, desde entonces le había parecido mala idea.

Se pregunto por qué no protesto cuando todo esto se le salió de las manos...

— Hermione- dijo uno de los gemelos que salió a su encuentro –cerrando la puerta del Jeep-evitando siquiera que saliera del coche

— ¿Qué haces por aquí?- pregunto el otro de los gemelos, alcanzando a su hermano

— Busco a Ron- se limito a responder al verse impedida para abrir la puerta y buscarlo personalmente. Estaban actuando algo extraños…

— Pues Ronie no está-dijo Negando George-

— ¿No deberías estar en el ministerio... o en la editorial? – pregunto Fred

— Tengo unos días libres- admitió, con cierto remordimiento, solo la editorial le había dado los días libres, aun tenía que ir al ministerio por lo de la revocación de la ley contra hombres lobo, pero como la propuesta ya estaba terminada no era algo que la preocupara totalmente – Ron no estaba en su departamento

— Pues seguramente, fue a entrenar- dijo Fred con una sonrisa de travesura en los labios.

— Con eso de que ya está en liga profesional- Complemento George, con la misma sonrisa complaciente

— Su entrenamiento fue ayer- aclaro Hermione perpleja y con un presentimiento que se acrecentaba en su interior

— No

— Se cancelo

— Lo cambiaron para hoy....

-Entonces será mejor que lo busque en el estadio- dijo dándose por vencida de intentar bajarse, no parecían estar dispuestos a cooperar con ella, su sexto sentido le decía que le estaban ocultando algo, pero no tenía tiempo de atender corazonadas... debía hablar con Ron – Por favor si lo ven díganle que lo estoy buscando… adiós chicos

—Adiós Hermione – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

—Nosotros le daremos tu recado

Condujo totalmente hastiada de regreso a Londres, mientras por su mente le cruzaba una idea.... ¿_Y si Ron ya había hablado con Ginny_?,

¿_Cómo estaría Ginny_?

No había dejado de pensar en su amiga desde que Harry le comentara lo mal que estaba, pero un sentimiento de rabia estaba presente al recordar que también había tenido que ver con que Harry no recibiera las cartas....

_¿Qué tanto sabia realmente Ginny?..._ era algo que realmente no tenía muchas ganas de averiguar.

No era que la culpara, no podía hacerlo, pero no le quitaba su parte de culpa, si ella no hubiese quemado las cartas.... si Harry se hubiese decidido a aparecerse ante ella y decirle que la amaba.... si ella no hubiese aceptado jamás las propuestas de Ron....Ron, el único al que no encontraba culpable de nada era a Ron, se preguntaba si de encontrarlo culpable de algo, en esta historia, ¿_sería más fácil para ella hacer lo que tenía que hacer_? Seguramente no, eso solo la desolaba aun más

--------**Spanish**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**Eyes**-------------

La visita al ministerio le había dado muchas cosas en que pensar a Harry Potter, la propuesta de Shacklebolt era sin duda, algo que debía considerar, más si estaba planeando no dejar Londres a menos de que Hermione fuese con él. La idea de la isla desierta aun rondaba su mente…

Finalmente había optado por regresar al hotel que ahora ocupaba para darse un baño, y alistarse como si fuera a la fiesta de la cena ensayo… no que realmente pensara que dicha fiesta se llevaría a cabo, trataba de olvidar que en esos momentos Hermione debía de estar hablando con Ron, y que probablemente para cuando él se plantara frente a su amigo, este le rompiera la cara si no es que Ron lo encontraba antes. Había pensado mucho al respecto y no opondría resistencia... debió decirle a Ron lo que le pasaba, desde el colegio, después de todo se suponía que eran amigos ¿no? Pero el miedo que siempre lo acompaño fue más fuerte.

Además de Hermione estaba el tema de Ginny, en la carta decía que ya le había contado

¿_Qué tanto le habría contado_?

Es decir, no parecía molesto, así que suponía que Ginny no le dijo que la había utilizado, que había andado con ella mientras pensaba en otra mujer... así que suponía que solo le habría dicho que terminaron. Ron decía que tenían que hablar... pero con Hermione rompiendo con él… podría su pelirrojo amigo atar cabos tan rápidamente… ¿relacionar una ruptura con la otra? Neville le había dicho que había sido demasiado obvio, eso significaba que todos se habían dado cuenta…

No le preocupaba las posibles venganzas de su amigo, el las soportaría, después de todo se sentía merecedor de todas y cada una de ellas... Pero no podía dejar de pensar en la reacción que tendría con Hermione. Le preocupaba que estuvieran solos y que Ron quisiera dañarla.

Era Ron, y ese era el problema, cuando su mejor amigo se enfurecía no era que pensara las cosas, se dejaba guiar por su instinto, igual que él. Eran tan parecidos en ese aspecto desde el colegio los dos eran irracionalmente volubles e impulsivos cierto... pero su entrenamiento como Auror en América, sin duda le había hecho controlarlo un poco... por lo menos lo suficiente para actuar como si nada, era lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos.

Así que siguiendo la rutina de un día normal-omitiendo que el amor de su vida estaría rompiendo su prometido, que era el mejor amigo de ambos- cuando se prepara para una fiesta él continuo con su día. Una fiesta que posiblemente siquiera se daría... Termino de vestirse cuando sintió su móvil vibrar... había estado esperando esa llamada toda la tarde

— ¿Hermione? –pregunto rápidamente él pues en realidad en lo que no podía dejar de pensar era en ella… Ron y todo lo que conllevaba en esos momentos…

— ¿Harry? –respondió una voz femenina al mismo tiempo qué él, pero no era Hermione quien llamaba…—No, soy yo… Ginny

Harry no pudo evitar pasar saliva en seco, Ginny no tenía por qué relacionar nada… él y Hermione eran, después de todo buenos amigos, ante todos…

-¿Que sucede Ginny?- pregunto pero no hubo respuesta.

Ginny había colgado y Harry no necesito mas para saber que en breve la pelirroja estaría ahí presente, en carne y hueso, gracias al hechizo localizador que el mismo había utilizado con Hermione el día anterior. Suspiro profundamente deseando con toda el alma que no se diera otra discusión. Justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta

— Pasa – dijo el amablemente llevaría las cosas lo más calmado posible

— Estas ¿solo?— pregunto con duda aun desde la puerta.

Ginny había pensado mucho si buscarlo o no, el hecho de no haber encontrado a Hermione en su departamento, la convenció de que era una buena señal para buscar a Harry antes de dar definitivamente con su mejor amiga y llevarla ante su hermano…después de todo aun estaba a tiempo para la sorpresa… Sin embargo el hecho de llegar a una habitación de hotel donde Harry podría no estar solo, la hizo dudar… y provocaba una desazón en su corazón… el solo imaginarlo con "la otra"…

— Si – respondió Harry abriendo más la puerta, indicándole con ese gesto una vez más que ella era bienvenida…

Ginny miro con detenimiento el interior, era una sola habitación. No se parecía para nada a la que habían reservado en el otro hotel, la habitación que desde la noche anterior era solo de ella. Harry permaneció en silencio mientras se sentaba en una cómoda silla que estaba dispuesta para improvisar alguna especie de desayunador o mesa de té, Ginny se sentó en silencio frente a él.

— Pensé que tendrías compañía- dijo sin rodeos, mientras Harry con un movimiento de varita hacia aparecer dos tazas de humeante te. Ella sabía que en esos momentos este gesto tenia la connotación de "pipa de la paz"

— Pues no... – dijo él tajantemente pensando en que Ginny solo había ido a averiguar la identidad de la desconocida mujer. Pero dispuesto a charlar con más –mucha más calma –que la vez anterior…

— Lo… siento- dijo la pelirroja mientras bajaba la mirada intentando contener las lagrimas— ¿cómo te fue? –pregunto en un susurro, en realidad una parte de ella quería que él no la escuchara…

— No entiendo –dijo él desconcertado

— ¿Cómo te fue con ella? – Complemento su pregunta elevando sin querer un poco la voz — ¿te eligió? – preguntó ahora con ironía al pensar en que la otra, la que él amaba, todavía se daba el lujo de escogerlo o tal vez no.... y para desgracia de ella misma… en eso consistía su esperanza

— Ginny te dije que eso no cambiaría nada- dijo el tratando de conservar la calma… y recriminándose una vez más por el daño que sabia le había infringido

Ginny levanto la mirada con esperanza al escuchar esa respuesta… tal vez su esperanza no era tan poca como ella creía — No te eligió- dijo con una sonrisa — Harry piénsalo, yo te amo... te necesito...

— Ginny ya tuvimos esta conversación –Harry se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana — no quiero hacerte más daño—agrego dándole la espalda, quería decirle que era Hermione que lo perdonara… que la perdonara a ella, si es que llegaba a sentir algo negativo en contra de su castaña… él sabía lo importante que era la amistad de los Weasley tanto para él como para Hermione, y sabia también que ninguno de los dos quería perderla…

— Entonces di que si, y termina con mi sufrimiento- dijo ella al momento de seguirlo y abrazarlo por la espalda. Lo necesitaba tanto… lo extrañaba… lo amaba…

— Perdóname Ginny – Harry volteo liberándose de su abrazo y se coloco a su lado tomándola de las manos — te he hecho demasiado daño… lo siento tanto.

— Aun estoy aquí, para ti – dijo ella tratando de contener el llanto

— Me ayudaste en una etapa de mi vida, en la que creí que la había…había perdido todo –Harry estuvo a punto de decir "la había perdido" pero logro contenerse, sin embargo no fue suficiente. Ginny había comprendido al instante sus palabras y había bajado el rostro tratando de ocultar su desesperación, furia y llanto — y por eso siempre te voy a estar agradecido. Pero es por qué eres importante para mí, que esto no puede seguir...

— Harry no...

— Te juro –interrumpió él- te juro que hay alguien allí afuera esperando por ti... y deseo de todo corazón que lo encuentres, tal vez él, te necesite tanto como tú a él

— Yo solo te necesito a ti,-dijo liberando finalmente un par de lagrimas y colocándose nuevamente frente a él— no me voy a resignar a perderte, ella no te escogió, permíteme quedarme a tu lado.... quiero estar a tu lado... necesito estar a tu lado

— Entiéndeme –Harry la libero de las manos y volviéndose a alejar de ella regreso a la pequeña mesa para tomar asiento — no lo voy a hacer, por qué así como tú necesitas estar a mi lado, yo necesito estar al lado de ella

— Pero ella no te escogió- insistió Ginny completamente convencida de sus palabras, y de que en efecto Harry estaba así, por que no lo habían escogido… Ginny no dudo un instante y se arrodillo a su lado para volver a tomarle de las manos y mírale a los ojos… se aseguraría de que ella tenía razón en cuanto sus ojos se conectaran… verde y azul, como siempre había sido…

— Ginny – Harry la tomo de los hombros y la ayudo a incorporarse, se sentía terriblemente mal por todo lo que le había hecho…

— Entonces... ¿sí?- pregunto con temor, y el odio que sentía en su interior comenzó a crecer sin que lo pudiera controlar, había visto sus ojos y ellos habían hablado por él como siempre solían hacerlo

— ¿Quién es? –demando ella golpeándolo inevitablemente en el pecho, en un gesto desesperado por liberar todos los sentimientos que la abrumaban —Dijiste que cuando ella se decidiera me lo dirías

— Aun no puedo decírtelo, se que te lo debo... –Harry sabía que en esos momentos Hermione se lo estaría diciendo a Ron, pero aun así deseaba estar seguro — se que mereces saberlo, pero aun no está en mis manos...

— Me dices todo esto, como si fuera muy grave... –Ginny se alejo de él y comenzó a dar traspiés hasta que inevitablemente choco con la cama y la veracidad de sus propias palabras la golpeo con tanta fuerza que el miedo la invadió —y eso solo me carcome más, necesito que me digas quien es

— Lo siento Ginny- agrego Harry pues no podía decirle nada… no aun

— ¿Entonces esto es todo?— pregunto con una voz totalmente diferente, sin una pizca de emoción — ¿se acabo? –así de simple de un día para otro, su mundo había terminado, sus sueños, su futuro al lado de él… su felicidad…

— Lo siento Ginn…

— ¡Deja de decir que lo sientes! –Exploto gritando con desesperación —estoy empezando a dudar que alguna vez hayas sentido... Bien... tengo cosas que hacer –dijo finalmente tratando de hacerse la valiente, si a Harry realmente no le importaba, ella no le demostraría lo contrario, no la vería derrotada y rota una vez más, había suplicado todo lo que su dignidad Weasley le había permitido… aun no se resignaba a perderlo, lucharía, pero los ruegos habían terminado… Harry regresaría a ella, cuando viera que esa no le podría ofrecer todo lo que ella le había entregado….

Esas palabras sin querer llevaron la mente de Harry a ese otro tema...

— ¿Que es lo que planea Ron?—pregunto con la esperanza de quitarse esa duda de encima… quería saber más o menos lo que encontraría al enfrentarse a su amigo.

— ¿No te lo dijo?- pregunto ella sorprendida de que Harry no fuera participe de la "travesura" pero recordó que esa mañana cuando su hermano lo fue a buscar, no lo encontró –claro que sería participe de la idea de Ron, pero Harry había "desaparecido" seguramente había estado con ella… seguramente había vuelto a pasar la noche con ella… dios como la odiaba…

— No

— Valla, supongo que querrá sorprenderte a ti también... –dijo disimulando una sonrisa, por lo menos Hermione era correspondida en su amor, por lo menos ella y Ron serian felices…

Harry supo que no se lo diría, se mantendría fiel a su hermano y él prefirió no insistir para que Ginny no sospechara, la pelirroja era después de todo un Auror, uno de los mejores de su generación…

— Hay otra cosa antes de que te vayas- dijo el volviendo a su semblante serio —me informaron que algunos Mortífagos se están reagrupando, aun no sé bien quienes son pero....... Crabe; Goyle; Parkinson; Zabbiny; Callahan; Los Carrow., encabezan la lista

Ginny se desplomo sobre la cama al escuchar el nombre de Parkinson y luego recordó lo que Malfoy le había dicho esa mañana... — y ¿Malfoy?- pregunto como si nada. Aunque Harry la vio totalmente pálida y analizo su reacción, no pensó que tuviera otro motivo, aparte del de sus hermanos asesinados.

— Esta exonerado, pero ya sabes, donde están Crabe; Goyle y Parkinson está Malfoy. Solo permanece a alerta... –Harry suspiro y apretó sus puños al imaginar a esos Mortífagos cerca de sus seres queridos — buscan venganza

— Venganza –dijo con la voz seca.

¿_Por qué no la habían matado anoche_?

¿Sería cierto lo que le dijo Malfoy al invitarla a esa familia? Por qué lo hacía.... ¿por qué la deseaba? Como la habían hecho sentir la noche pasada... Harry le acababa de dar el no definitivo, ¿por qué no aceptar la propuesta de pertenecer a una familia que la deseaba?

_Fácil_ respondió una voz en su cabeza _Por qué son una bola de asesinos cobardes_ pensó entones en Percy y en Charlie y se aborreció a si misma por considerar tal invitación.

— ¿Ginny estas bien?-pregunto totalmente preocupado al ver que la chica no reaccionaba — no es nada grave, solo hacen reuniones fuera de la ley, y muchos de ellos aun son buscados... pero no creo que sea realmente grave- finalizo para intentar tranquilizarla... aunque él no creyera ni pió de lo que le decía...

— Si... estoy bien. Recordé a mis hermanos, eso es todo –respondió finalmente cuando la pregunta llego a su mente... lo demás era parloteo sin sentido —es solo que me tomo por sorpresa. Me tengo que ir, debo buscar a Hermione, para llevarla a la madriguera. No llegues tarde...

— De hecho ya iba para allá, le voy a contar a Ron lo de los Mortífagos- en parte era cierto, lo que realmente necesitaba era saber si Hermione ya había hablado con él y encararlo para lo que fuera que fuera a venir.

--------**Spanish**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**Eyes**-------------

Hermione Granger no olvidaba, fechas…datos…pociones…hechizos…libros enteros. Tenía memoria fotográfica y eso le había ayudado mucho durante sus estudios en el colegio, por lo que a pesar de estar cien por ciento segura de que el entrenamiento de Ron no era ese día había terminado acudiendo al estadio de los Chudley Cannons… para –claro – encontrarlo obviamente cerrado, y en mantenimiento. Si esa mañana había tenido dudas de que Ron se le escondía, en ese momento no le cabía la menor duda.

— _Pero ¿por qué_? –se pregunto a sí misma, mientras conducía de regreso al departamento del pelirrojo cuando sonó su móvil. — ¿Bueno? – dijo al accionar el altavoz que estaba integrado en su jeep

—Hermione –era Harry y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, debía parecer una adolecente enamorada — ¿como estas? –escucho que la pregunta había sido formulada con un matiz de preocupación elevada. Seguramente Harry sospechaba que para esas alturas ella ya había hablado con Ron. Algo que ella también deseaba, su mal humor regreso al saber que no era así… Si Ron seguía escondiéndose de esa manera, seguramente tendría que romper con él frente al altar. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y puso su piel de gallina solo de imaginarlo.

—Bien, aun no encuentro a Ron, no quiero ser paranoica, pero creo que me está evitando...—dijo sonando completamente paranoica

—Con respecto a eso-Harry dudo en decirlo o no— ¿sabes de la cena ensayo?

— Si me llego una lechuza –afirmo la castaña, mientras fruncía el seño y se preguntaba si el juego del "escondite" de Ron tendría que ver con eso…

— Ron me escribió y puso en la carta que te está preparando una sorpresa. – por fin había salido el peine, así que después de todo se trataba de una "sorpresa". Sorpresa era la que sin duda se llevaría Ron cuando ella terminara con él, tenía que hacerlo antes de la cena ensayo…tenía que encontrarlo cuanto antes - pero no se en que consista

— Tengo que encontrarlo antes de la dichosa cena, no sé si podré decírselo delante de su familia....-admitió casi en un susurro

— Pero yo también estaré ahí –había respondido Harry tratando de darle ánimos— Tengo que decirle lo de los Mortífagos...

— Ginny está afuera del edificio del departamento de Ron-dijo ella interrumpiéndolo cuando al doblar una esquina vio a su amiga cómodamente sentada en los escalones del edificio, tenía la mirada perdida y se abrazaba a sus rodillas en una posición defensiva. Estaba sufriendo y sabía que era su culpa, que ella era la única culpable

— Si dijo que sería la encargada de llevarte a la madriguera

— ¿Qué? No sé si soportare ir con ella hasta allá... no se ve muy bien- agrego Hermione cuando vio que siquiera se había percatado de que el Jeep se detenía y que la miraba, en esos momentos era solo una brujita indefensa y no el auror entrenado que sabía que era

— Lo sé—respondió Harry con pesar. Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse si había visto a Ginny ese mismo día. Seguramente sí, pero no iba a resolver su duda.

— Bueno tengo que colgar... te quiero –dijo sonriendo un poco, se sentía tan bien admitir sus sentimientos hacia él, tan natural, después de todo era un sentimiento que ella llevaba consigo desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás

— Yo también

Hermione colgó el teléfono y bajo la ventanilla del Jeep. Tomo aire y se dio valor por lo menos cinco veces antes de llamar a su amiga… y claro tratar de sonar sorprendida por encontrarla ahí.

— ¿Ginny?

-¡Hermione!...-una instantánea sonrisa se instalo en el rostro de la pelirroja y a Hermione se le retorció el estomago. ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente Ginny quien la escoltara a la cena ensayo?… ¿por que necesitaba escolta? —llevo esperándote un buen rato

— Estoy buscando a Ron –se disculpo la castaña —al parecer se oculta de mi, tengo que hablar con él. –agrego completamente seria.

— Está en la madriguera esperando –dijo antes de dar la vuelta para entrar al jeep y colocarse en el asiento del copiloto —vamos yo conduzco

_Maldición_ Pensó Hermione al ver que no tendría escapatoria, el malestar en su estomago se incremento.

— Aun tengo que pasar a mi departamento para cambiarme –dijo Hermione aferrándose a esa oportunidad, no quería romper con Ron mientras estaban todos los Weasley –en pleno –atentos a lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer. Pero si no le quedaba remedio…

— No necesitas cambiarte…es solo el ensayo –agrego Ginny con una sonrisa — Vamos yo voy para allá- agrego después de cerrar la puerta

— Será mejor si nos aparecemos –objeto inmediatamente Hermione buscando una ruta de escape — llevo todo el día en el coche buscando a Ron, tengo el presentimiento de que se me ha escondido todo este tiempo.

— No inventes odio aparecerme-dijo Ginny como si fuera lo más horrible del mundo — yo manejo –agrego mientras empujaba a Hermione

— Pero... – Hermione no pudo agregar nada más cuando se encontró fuera de su coche por haber sido desplazada por su amiga que ahora estaba frente al volante. Hermione se resigno y se encomendó a Merlín… Circe… o cualquier deidad que la escuchara…

— Vamos – insistió Ginny con una enorme sonrisa al encender el auto —con lo que me encanta manejar… además tu Jeep es muy bonito, tendré que comprarme uno para mi

— Está bien- Hermione finalmente se rindió — ¿Segura que quieres manejar? No te ves muy bien

— Estoy bien... –dijo contradiciéndola —así que ya te enteraste –agrego en un susurro sin despegar la vista de la carretera y disminuir un poco la velocidad pues había bancos de hielo en todo el camino, y aunque ella se quisiera morir por dentro no llevaría a su amiga consigo.

— Harry me lo contó- admitió después de unos minutos analizando como no mentirle a Ginny…

— ¿Tu sabes quién es?- dijo de repente la pelirroja y Hermione contuvo la respiración. En ese momento la castaña se había arrepentido de sobre manera por haber llevado la conversación por ese rumbo. La idea de saltar del auto aunque este estuviera en movimiento, parecía ahora muy tentadora.

— No quiere decírmelo, y dice que es desde la escuela. Claro que sabes quién es- continúo hablando atropelladamente debido a la rabia y al nerviosismo —eres su mejor amiga...

— Ginny yo- Hermione se había armado de valor y se lo diría ahí mismo — yo…

—Lo sé- dijo Ginny interrumpiéndola —no tienes que decírmelo, es tu amigo... discúlpame. Es solo que lo amo tanto.... pero el nunca me quiso, siempre estuvo enamorado de ella –admitió mientras su voz adquiría un tono de desprecio y odio —Y para colmo la maldita se da el lujo de saber si lo escogerá a él o no.... Yo estaba convencida de que era Cho, aun tengo mis dudas.

Todo el valor que Hermione se había dado hacia unos momentos desapareció totalmente sin dejarle rastro de nada... Ginny siguió despotricando contra la "desconocida y maldita mujer que le había arrebatado a su amado" mientras ella se mantuvo en silencio el resto del camino. Hermione iba tan absorta en sus propios pensamientos pensando en que era una cobarde por no decirle a su amiga, lo que debía decirle, que no se percato de cuando Ginny tomo una trifurcación que no debía, hasta que desconoció el camino

— Este no es el camino- dijo con la voz apagada… en un susurro. Incluso con miedo de que Ginny tuviera conocimientos de Legemerancia –o olvidando los suyos de Oclumancia –y entonces no necesitaría confesarse, pues la pelirroja vería todas las respuestas que buscaba dentro de su cabeza… tal vez la viera mientras besaba a Harry o su reencuentro… o el excelente sexo que habían tenido esa misma mañana…

— Es un atajo –dijo Ginny sonriendo por primera vez en todo el camino, y sintiéndose mal por la cara de su mejor amiga, le estaba arruinando el día con su tragedia con Harry, pero estaba segura que apenas viera la sorpresa que Ron le había preparado y todos olvidarían por un momento que por lo menos para ella, el mundo había acabado hacia dos noches…

Hermione se quedo muda cuando ante ella unos faroles suspendidos en el aire iluminaban el camino que terminaba en una carpa blanca… justo rodeándola pudo ver que había un escudo en el que los copos de nueve no traspasaban, le recordaba el techo encantado del comedor en el colegio.

Ginny detuvo el Jeep y tuvo que bajarla a rastras, para introducirla dentro de la carpa, donde Hermione se encontró inmediatamente rodeada por las "mujeres Weasley"... dentro estaba Fleur, Alicia y Angelina con sendas túnicas de gala. Hermione tenía una gran certeza –como cuando respondía un examen y sabía las respuestas –. Sabía exactamente que era todo eso... pero igual tenía que preguntar

-¿Que es todo esto?

--------**Spanish**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**Eyes**-------------

Harry había llegado una hora antes de la que indicaba la carta, y se sorprendió de que la Madriguera estuviera llena de Pelirrojos pululando por todos lados. De un momento a otro, después de que inevitablemente tuvo que saludar a la familia –en pleno –que se había abalanzado sobre él, llenos de alabanzas y curiosidad; la madriguera se había vaciado. Las primeras en irse habían sido las esposas de los Weasley, a excepción de Molly que estaba encantada con Alice, la bebe de Neville y Luna… -al parecer ellos también habían sido invitados –pero no los había visto por ningún lado. Y finalmente se había quedado solo con Ron y los gemelos…

—Tuvimos que decirle que tenias entrenamiento –decía Fred mientras todos se dirigían a la puerta, al parecer la cena ensayo, no sería en el salón de baile, donde había sido la recepción que había tenido lugar después del homenaje en el colegio.

—Estoy seguro de que no nos creyó ni pio —complemento George —pero estoy seguro de que no sospecha nada.

Así que Hermione no había encontrado a Ron, que por alguna razón se encontraba demasiado nervioso, siquiera le había preguntado por lo que había pasado con Ginny, y al parecer nadie de los Weasley estaba enterado de nada. O por lo menos nadie había comentado nada. Así que supuso que Hermione estaría por llegar. Tentado a decirle a Ron lo que pasaba entre él y la castaña le había dicho a los gemelos que tenía que hablar con Ron a "solas"

—_Vamos Harry… son Fred y George… solo dime lo que me tengas que decir…_ –había dicho Ron cuando Harry lo había interceptado y finalmente el ojiverde opto por el "otro asunto" el de los Mortífagos. Mismo tema del que estaba aun insistiendo tratando de que los gemelos se adelantaran a donde fuera que tuvieran que ir… y el tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con Ron a solas. Aunque le había prometido a Hermione que ella hablaría, él creía que si lo hacía primero, blandiría el terreno y la reacción irracional que seguramente Ron tendría… la descargaría así sobre él y no sobre Hermione.

—Te digo que es grave Ron –A él a diferencia de Ginny tuvo que exagerarle las cosas para llamar su atención. No se había dado cuenta que había dejado su túnica en la madriguera, y si no fuera un auror entrenado en supervivencia ahora el frio le comenzaría a calarle los huesos, los Weasley iban igual, pero no parecían preocupados por ese hecho. Seguramente a donde fuera que se dirigían, no tardarían en llegar

—Vamos no me arruines esta noche con tonterías de Mortífagos Harry –agregaba el pelirrojo que no borraba para nada su sonrisa mientras subían por una colina y traspasaban un escudo que dejaba la nieve y el frio afuera

— ¿Y a todo esto a donde vamos? –pregunto finalmente Harry con desconcierto, todo esto le daba un mal, malísimo presentimiento. Seguro que la "sorpresa" de Ron seria a lo grande. No lo había visto con esa sonrisa desde que gano su primera copa de Quidditch como guardián de Gryffindor en quinto año en el colegio

— A la colina que está aquí atrás. – agrego con una sonrisa, después de todo no había sido mala idea que Ginny le ayudara con la sorpresa de Hermione. Así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, sorprendería a Hermione, y Harry también estaría feliz por él y la grandiosisima idea que se le ocurrió.

Harry trago saliva en seco, comenzaba a oscurecer y los copos de nieve se perdían en el escudo, sin filtrarse realmente en el lugar, un murmullo de voces le indico que estaban justo donde todos los Weasley habían desaparecido. El crepúsculo se dibujaba ante ellos mientras el sol poco a poco se ocultaba tras unas montañas… las primeras estrellas de la noche se asomaban

— ¿Y vamos a hacer?... –pregunto Harry con un poco de temor en la voz… Fred y George finalmente se habían adelantado pero a Harry se le olvidaron completamente los Mortífagos y su creciente amenaza.

— Es la sorpresa para Hermione... ella siempre quiso una boda sencilla –respondió Ron con una sonrisa cuando ante ellos se dibujo un escenario, realmente romántico.

Ron se había esmerado mucho, y seguramente sus hermanos y sus cuñadas habían participado de buen agrado. Finalmente Harry pudo divisar a Luna y Neville que en realidad estaban nerviosos –mientras la rubia mecía en brazos a la pequeña Alice, a la que Molly Weasley aun le hacía cariños –, como si no encajaran en el lugar. O… los únicos consientes de la tormenta que en solo instantes se desataría. Todas las sillas estaban ocupadas y al frente de ellas bajo un arco de mariposas que volaban sin moverse realmente había un altar con un mago del Wizengamont al que Harry no pudo reconocer… esto era más que un simple ensayo… esto era…

— Así que solo somos los Weasley....

--------**Spanish**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**Eyes**-------------

* * *

Ok tengo idea de que probablemente me quieran ahorcar por dejar el capitulo aquí, pero recuerden que si eso sucede jamás actualizare…y… bueno ustedes saben ^_^. Bien ¿quién adivino la sorpresa de Ron? En que lio se han metido nuestros protagonistas ¿no? Rayos… ejm, ok Como premio o tortura, segun lo vean el ultimo capitulo ha sido dividido en dos.... siiiii.... alguna idea para el siguiente capítulo, esta sin terminar, así que pueden aportar…

**Gracias por su paciencia ---los amo--- gracias por sus rr… Nuevos lectores -¡BIENVENIDOS!- Nuevas alertas, nuevos rr… gracias todos:**

Antes que lo olvide, Luna Nis tiene Twitter. Pueden seguirme real_luna_nis (ia saben sin espacios) si no tienen cuenta en Twitter… http: www. twitter. com / real_luna_nis (igual sin espacios)

San Luis Potosí, S.L.P. 22 de abril de 2010

Plis rr, ...

**(clic abajo ) **

**Luna_Nis**


	11. Capitulo 10

OK aquí vamos… GOOOOOOOMEN! LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO… SIENTO MUXXXO QUE TUVIERAN QUE ESPERAR TANTO.

Deben saber que mi lap se murió, literalmente y no pude recuperar ningún archivo. Este capítulo está escrito desde cero… y he actualizado esta historia primero, porque es la más cortita. Estoy ordenando La Magia de la Amistad, es una historia mucho mas intrincada y tengo que volver a hacer la línea temporal y las características generales de la historia antes de continuar o me podría meter en un lio. En fin les dejo el ultimo capitulo de Spanish Eyes

…

(si de la primera temporada ¬¬; Nos leemos abajo ^_^)

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 10

_**Knowing all I have to do**_

_Sabiendo todo lo que tengo que hacer_

_**Is reach out my hand to you**_

_Solo extender mi mano a ti_

_**Anytime I want to look into your Spanish eyes**_

_Cada vez que quiero ver en tus ojos españoles_

* * *

Hacia solo unos minutos que Hermione había pensado en saltar de su jeep en movimiento… cada segundo que pasaba se arrepentía enormemente de no haberlo hecho…

Mientras Ginny le quitaba su grueso abrigo y lo colocaba en un perchero, Hermione no dejo de visualizar la salida de la carpa, donde todavía divisaba su Jeep… ¿Podría correr y huir sin que nadie se lo impidiera? Una idea muy tentadora... pero, no lo haría, tenía que enfrentar a Ron

-Tengo que ver a Ron… – logro decir finalmente una vez que se vio ubicada en una base parecida a las que había en el área de prueba de la tienda de Madame Malkin y rodeada por todas esas brujas que parecían divertidas con lo que para ella se convertía poco a poco en una horrible pesadilla…

– ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí? – logro decir mientras con sus manos evitaba que continuaran desabrochando su blusa…

-Pues es tu boda- dijo Ginny que ahora lucia una túnica morada...y le sonreía pícaramente mientras se unía al sequito que tenía la misión de prepararla para la "feliz ocasión" – tendrás que esperar para ver a Ron, es de mala suerte ver al novio antes de la boda…

Hermione palideció pero no soltó para nada su blusa aferrándose a ella como si la vida se le fuera en ello… aun en shock vio como Ginny daba media vuelta y se alejaba unos pasos para revelar un hermoso vestido blanco… de los que usaría para una boda en la playa… no en pleno invierno.

_Ahora el escudo que protegía la colina y la carpa tenía sentido… _

Ginny –que sonreía de oreja a oreja complacida por la cara de sorpresa de su amiga- sostenía en su mano derecha una hermosa y delicada tiara hecha con hojas secas y flores violetas; y en la mano izquierda un agraciado velo con incrustaciones de perla…

Finalmente Angelina hizo un gesto de disgusto y con una sonrisa y un movimiento de varita se dispuso a desaparecer el resto de su atuendo…

– ¡NO! –

Grito Hermione al ver las intenciones de la morena -todas la miraron con sorpresa por su reacción-

Por una milésima de segundo Hermione pensó en lanzarse sobre Angelina y evitar que cumpliera su cometido –eso era mucho más rápido que hacerse de su varita que estaba en su abrigo que descansaba en el perchero junto a la salida- pero el estado tan avanzado de embarazo de la morena congelo a Hermione en el centro de esa carpa a la vista de todos, por lo que no pudo evitar que se quedara completamente en paños menores.

Una milésima de segundo después, su ropa interior fue sustituida por un hermoso ajuar de novia propio para una excitante luna de miel… el atuendo incluía un hermoso ligero de fino encaje. Sin haber pasado un segundo más el vestido que estaba justo a la espalda de Ginny desapareció del maniquí para vestirla a ella a la perfección… a la medida.

Para Hermione el tiempo se congelo y las risas que hacía poco habían empezado a brotar dentro de la carpa, se escuchaban lejanas aunque en algún lugar de su mente sabia que estas comenzaban a extinguirse hasta que cesaron –a diferencia de los latidos de su corazón, cada tumb… tumb… tumb retumbaba en sus oídos-

… _La carpa se lleno de un mutismo doloroso _

La mirada azul de Ginny se congelo en un punto en el cuerpo de Hermione; la pelirroja se clavo en donde estaba parada… quería correr, quería gritar, quería explotar… pero no podía, se sentía petrificada… aunque no lo estaba completamente pues comenzó a temblar y la hermosa tiara que sujetaba ahora con fuerza comenzó a desprender de ella las hermosas flores que la adornaban. La sonrisa picara que antes se había dibujado en su rostro desapareció, y no dejo rastro alguno.

La castaña sabía que había un enorme espejo que habían colocado seguramente para que ella visualizara su hermoso vestido blanco y en el Hermione podía buscar que era lo que su amiga miraba atónita, pero no necesito buscar su reflejo… sabía exactamente qué era lo que Ginny miraba…

-**Spanish**-Luna/**H.J.&H.J**/Nis-**Eyes**-

Neville Longbottom intercambio una mirada significativa con su nerviosa esposa antes de que su atención siguiera la de todos los presentes de la colina...

"_El novio y el padrino" habían llegado… _

Harry y Ron parecían estar discutiendo pues el pelirrojo no dejaba avanzar a Harry en dirección a ellos… o a la carpa que se encontraba detrás de los lugares donde estaban sentados…

El medimago paso saliva y dando una rápida mirada a la carpa pudo ver el Jeep de Hermione estacionado. Rápidamente su audaz esposa –que parecía pensar como él- le había pasado a la pequeña Alice a una muy dispuesta señora Weasley que la recibió en sus brazos sin prestar atención a los acontecimientos que ocurrían en la inesperada reunión. Y con una señal silenciosa ambos partieron en direcciones contrarias.

Luna se aventuro a la carpa y Neville se acerco a sus acalorados amigos…

–Es increíble que Harry ínsita con lo de los Mortífagos…-logro escuchar que George le decía a Fred… Neville estaba seguro que no era precisamente de Mortífagos la discusión de sus amigos

– ¿…qué demonios sucede contigo? – pregunto Ron mientras ponía una mano en el pecho de Harry impidiendo que diera un paso más. Su sonrisa pendía entre los nervios, el desconcierto y el enojo. No le gustaba la reacción de Harry cuando él le había dicho que se casaba. Al menos no era la reacción que esperaría de su mejor amigo y padrino…

– Te digo que no va a haber boda– insistió Harry mirándolo furiosamente…– Ron tienes que escucharme maldita sea… Hermione lleva todo el día buscándote

– Lo sé no fue fácil esconderme

Ron lo miraba ceñudo, no entendía la actitud de Harry para nada y un extraño presentimiento comenzaba a molestarle en el pecho.

– Chicos… – interrumpió Neville interponiéndose entre los dos…

– Voy a ver a Hermione- insistió Harry mientras trataba una vez mas de avanzar en dirección a la carpa. Tenía un mal presentimiento

– Que no puedes la están cambiando con su vestido de novia…

– Que… -Harry interrumpió a su amigo mientras cerraba los ojos, no podía perder la cabeza ahora… aunque a cada segundo perdía la batalla -¡MALDITA IDEA SE TE OCURRIO RON!- estallo el ojiverde apartando furiosamente la mano de Ron de su pecho

– ¿CUÁL ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA? – Estallo el pelirrojo ante la reacción violenta de Harry…

– Cálmense– dijo Neville en un tono calmado… sabía que si gritaba enardecería más la discusión – Ron tienes que hablar con Hermione

Ron guardo silencio por unos instantes y dirigió su mirada de Harry a Neville. Este último también había estado raro desde que arribo junto a Luna a la ceremonia y no había mostrado el nivel de emoción que esperaría al contarle de la sorpresa que tenia para con Hermione…

Las palabras de Harry retumbaron en su mente "_No va a haber boda"… " …te digo que no va a haber boda"_

Ron estaba por formular la única pregunta que se le venía a la mente ante esa situación, ¿Qué era lo que Neville y Harry le escondían? cuando un lastimero grito salió desde la carpa a sus espaldas

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy! –

-**Spanish**-Luna/**H.J.&H.J**/Nis-**Eyes**-

El escudo Potter lucia a todo color en ese instante… adornando el escote del hermoso vestido, y la pelirroja no tardo en reconocerlo, no solo por ser el escudo de armas de una de las familias más importantes de la antigüedad, tampoco porque fuera una aficionada en la materia, si no porque lo había visto con anterioridad en una foto.

Una pelirroja como ella lo portaba con elegancia, mientras mecía un hermoso bebe de ojos verdes... ella misma se imagino en esa foto, con otro bebe, en un tiempo que ahora parecía tan lejano... como inexistente.

**Flash Back**

– _Es el escudo de los Potter… _

– _¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Harry mientras miraba la misma fotografía que la pelirroja admiraba sobre la repisa destinada a sus padres y los merodeadores… Las únicas fotografías que decoraban su habitación _

– _Cuando era niña y mi mama tenía que cuidar a los gemelos y a Ron … yo me entretenía con un álbum de escudos mágicos que había pertenecido a mi tío Fabián… creo que me sé todos los escudos de las familias más importantes de Europa. – Ginny guardo silencio y se concentro en el escudo –…Creo que si le quitas el círculo que lo rodea es el escudo de la familia Peverell… Una de las más antiguas de… _

_Ginny se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry no le prestaba atención. Su novio tenía la vista perdida en la ventana que estaba a un costado de la repisa y algo le decía que recordaba algo respecto a esa joya_

– _Mi padre se la dio a mi madre cuando se comprometieron… es la tradición… – concluyo en un susurro saliendo de su ensoñación. _

_Ginny sabía que Harry pensaba en "la otra", siempre lo hacía. Pero ella había aprendido a no prestarle atención a esos detalles. Después de todo él… era su novio; él… estaba con ella… y algún día…él… le daría ese escudo en señal de compromiso _

_Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al perder su vista en la imagen. Lily Potter cargaba a un hermoso bebe de meses mientras en su cuello colgaba el escudo de los Potter _

**Flash Back End**

-Pero que hermoso- dijo Fleur con su acento Inglés perfeccionado rompiendo el mutismo que se había adueñado de todas. Aunque ninguna de ellas supiera realmente lo que sucedia- esto es muy antiguo- continuo observando los detalles mientras Alicia y Angelina asentían admirando la joya.

Ginny finalmente dejo caer lo que sus manos sujetaban… aunque no se percato para nada de este hecho, pues estaba muy ocupada encajando detalles… todo tenía sentido… pero era imposible… no podía ser cierto… se negaba a aceptarlo. Se obligo a si misma a apartar la mirada del escudo, busco la mirada de Hermione… Ella la miraba completamente pálida… ¿con temor?, ¿con culpa?

Los instantes en que la mirada de Ginny encontró la de Hermione fueron eternos a pesar de haber durado solo unos segundos.

Fleur, Alicia y Angelina se percataron que Hermione comenzó a temblar y a respirar mas rápido, primero lo asociaron a una felicidad incontenible, pero algo en su mirada las hizo voltear y encontrar a Ginny en un estado deplorable…

– Todas fuera– dijo Luna apenas entrando al lugar al percatarse del momento que se vivía ahí dentro

Todas las demás dieron un respingo por el silencio roto pero ninguna se movió de su lugar, cada una de ellas sentía curiosidad por lo que había pasado…

– Las buscan sus maridos. ¡FUERA!- ordeno Luna un tanto desesperada.

Todas comenzaron a salir mientras miraban con desaprobación a la rubia, pero algo en la mirada de Luna les impidió protestar por lo que rápidamente quedaron solo las tres amigas

No había que ser un genio para saber que Ginny había reconocido el escudo de Harry… el escudo de los Potter. Hermione sintió miedo y culpa, su amiga no debió enterarse de esa manera… – _¿pero había una correcta para hacer las cosas?_ –Reaccionando un poco trato de no sentir, si no de pensar, Ginny tenía que entender, ella le explicaría…

– Ginny déjame explicarte– comenzó Hermione mientras intentaba acercarse a ella. Bajo de la tarima y no reparo en que se encontraba descalza, o que el suelo estaba helado a causa de la nieve que se había derretido momentos después de que pusieran el escudo. Ella misma estaba helada.

– Y… y..O preguntándote… – Ginny no supo exactamente como pudo usar su voz, no podía sentir nada de su cuerpo, pero se aferro a su voz aunque apenas era un susurro… – preguntándote si… sabias… quien …era– agrego entrecortadamente mientras sonreía macabramente, al ir liberando el llanto y entonces se percato de la rubia y le dirigió su gélida mirada – ¿tu lo sabías? Claro – dijo respondiéndose a sí misma- si ahora eres más amiga de ella que mía... –le reclamo antes de cambiar su semblante por uno más desolado- Ustedes eran mis amigas

– Aun somos tus amigas– dijo Hermione con precaución mientras trataba de acercarse un poco más – déjame…

– ¡Aléjate!- Exploto la pelirroja– ¡No te me ACERQUES!

– Escúchame- pidió entre llanto, su vista se nublaba y comenzaba a sentir que sus piernas flaqueaban. Había algo en Ginny que jamás había visto… algo que de alguna manera le causaba mucho temor, pero avanzo un paso más, necesitaba explicarse…

– No –dijo secamente mientras el susurro que el vestido –que ella había escogido para su "mejor amiga" –provocaba al moverse se detenía

– Ginny por favor– dijo Luna intercediendo al ver el dolor en el rostro de sus amigas. Ginny tenía que escuchar a Hermione… tenía que escucharla a ella.

– No vengas a querer hablarme ahora Luna– dijo con odio en su mirada mientras cerraba sus puños y comenzaba a irradiar magia– debiste decírmelo...

– Ella apenas se entero anoche –dijo Hermione para calmar un poco a la pelirroja al temer por su reacción, esto hizo que Ginny la volviera a mirar

– ¿cómo pudiste? – dijo ahora mirando a Hermione mientras recordaba las cartas que se mandaban cuando ella le contaba lo feliz que estaba porque Harry había aceptado ser su novio… – sabias lo que yo sentía por Harry … sabes cuánto lo…

– Perdóname Ginny– dijo Hermione interrumpiéndola mientras trataba de controlar su llanto – no es algo que pudiera controlar. Solo paso– dijo acercándose más. Quería abrazarla y consolarla, le dolía verla así – lo amo… -admitió finalmente-lo amo desde siempre pero todo fue…

Ginny soltó un alarido de dolor que ahogo con su propia mano...-la castaña interrumpió su explicación y su rostro se lleno de dolor y pena -Había sido Hermione, todo este maldito tiempo había sido siempre Hermione… siempre ella…-

– Tú siempre supiste lo que siento por él– reclamo con dolor en su voz mientras algo dentro de ella se bloqueaba, había borrado las últimas palabras de Hermione – ese escudo es mío –dijo en un arrebato de quien sabe que tratando de alcanzar el medallon para arrancárselo del cuello a Hermione

Ella retrocedió los pasos que había avanzado... y Luna en un acto reflejo trato de detenerla

-NO...Espera, esta hechizado... – soltó Hermione rápidamente...

Pero como el zarpazo de una bestia Ginny lo encerró entre su mano izquierda y tiro con fuerza, la hermosa joya adquirió un brillo azul antes de que Ginny soltara un alarido de dolor que en esta ocasión, nada pudo contener. Aun así no lo soltó…

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy! –

Ginny sintió como si tomara un trozo de fierro al rojo vivo, y resistió todo lo que pudo sin soltar el escudo, porque le pertenecía, pero el dolor era insoportable, cuando lo soltó, vio su carne achicharrada por el hechizo, lo había hechizado para que nadie se lo quitara... Lo odiaba, la odia a ella, e incluso odiaba a Luna por callar... acuno su mano en su pecho y comenzó a alejarse cuando las dos que decían ser sus amigas se acercaban a ella diciendo algo de que las dejara revisarla

– ¡NO ME TOQUEN! – Grito y salió corriendo de la carpa, tenía que salir de ahí… no quería estar más ahí…

-**Spanish**-Luna/**H.J.&H.J**/Nis-**Eyes**-

Harry no estaba seguro como, pero de un momento a otro estaba justo afuera de la carpa, una parte de su cerebro registro el hecho de que se había aparecido justo en la entrada, como un acto reflejo al desgarrador grito que profano sus oídos… pero el resto de su mente solo repasaba imágenes de magos oscuros, mascaras de muerte y un miedo irracional de perder una vez más algo que amaba, algo que amaba más que a nada en su vida… su corazón.

Su lucidez regreso con rapidez al darse cuenta de que Hermione estaba bien, mientras su vista periférica registraba a una Luna pálida y estática

–Ginny– dijo Hermione en llanto señalando el lugar por el que la pelirroja había salido- esta herida- agrego mientras se ocultaba el escudo bajo el vestido y controlaba su llanto

–yo… estoy bien… por favor encuéntrala- insistió mientras Luna la tomaba de las manos para mostrarle su apoyo

Harry tuvo que controlar el impulso de abrazar a Hermione y consolarla… Pero sabia la potencia del hechizo…así que convenciéndose de que su castaña se encontraba, relativamente bien, salió de la carpa buscando a la chica

– ¡Ginny!- gritaba a la nada mientras pasaba de largo el Jeep precariamente estacionado... Subiendo una colina, la encontró recargada en un árbol

–Déjame revisarte- su voz sonaba calmada…precavida, pero fue un detonante en Ginny que volteo rápidamente para encararlo.

Harry se quedo quieto mirando el dolor y las lagrimas que marcaban su rostro ahora desencajado. No sabía si era por la herida en su mano o en su corazón -por las cuales él era el culpable- …algo dentro de él no quería conocer la respuesta

-¿Hermione? – logro decir con un hilo de voz mientras movía su cabeza en forma de negación y entonces levanto el rostro para observarlo… se veía tan guapo

– ¿MI AMIGA Hermione?- volvió a preguntar ahora con toda la voz que su garganta logro expeler

– No podía decírtelo hasta que ella hablara con Ron– dijo Harry explicándose y se acerco un paso más, mismo que Ginny retrocedió para que no se acercara a ella

–…Ron…– dijo la pelirroja cayendo en la cuenta y permitiendo recargar su espalda en el tronco del viejo roble

Los últimos rayos del sol desaparecieron del rostro de Ginny y la oscuridad de la noche los envolvió poco a poco

– Estaba tan contento. Nunca lo había visto tan contento. ¿Cómo pudieron?

–No es algo que hayamos planeado con el afán de herirlos.

Harry se sintió desesperado, pues sabia que Ginny tenia razón, no se arrepentía de lo que había sucedido los últimos dos días… pero decirle a Ron la verdad, decirle a Ginny la verdad desde hace años era algo que debió haber hecho…

–Pero la amo, tú sabes cuánto la amo...

– Claro, es el amor de tu vida... –dijo con una risa sarcástica y llena de odio haciendo un ademan con ambas manos lo que provoco en su rostro una mueca de dolor

– ¿Por qué?... no entiendo...

– Ginny déjame revisarte – dijo volviendo a acercarse a ella, mientras ella retrocedía lo que el avanzaba manteniendo la distancia- tienes que atenderte... es delicado, el hechizo es fuerte

-Sabes… ¿sabes cuantas veces soñé con ese collar?... ¡Tú lo sabías!. Yo te lo dije-el dolor en su mano era insoportable, y eso le ayudaba a mantener un poco la cordura, de no ser así… –que me gustaría usarlo, mientras… cargaba un bebe tuyo …y … mío

–Ginny por favor

– ¿Ginny por favor?- dijo convirtiendo sus palabras en pregunta- tu lo dijiste. Se acabo, Adiós Harry.

-Espera... – dijo sin poder evitar detenerla, con un Plock había desaparecido frente a sus ojos...

-**Spanish**-Luna/**H.J.&H.J**/Nis-**Eyes**-

Neville y Ron entraron a la carpa justo después de que Harry la abandonara por la otra puerta. Hermione aspiro profundamente y controlo un poco los sollozos mientras sentía que Luna le daba un fuerte apretón de manos antes de dirigir su mirada a la entrada donde estaba su marido.

– ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Ron mientras se adentraba, con la intención de abrazar a Hermione…

-Si...-Hermione no pudo evitar aferrarse a Luna para evitar el abrazo de Ron- … pero Ginny

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto interrumpiéndola sin comprender lo que sucedía…

Hermione lo miro y no supo como contestar a su pregunta, tenía la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con Ron, el no se enteraría de la manera en que Ginny lo había descubierto… pero de algún modo u otro, saldría herido… y el día en el que él planeaba hacerla su esposa… no pudo evitar pensar que era un gesto muy romántico de su parte… pero no correspondido, ella no se casaría con él…

Ron comenzó a juntar las cejas en un gesto típico de preocupación, algo no estaba bien… Hermione lucia muy pálida, parecía incluso que temblaba, mientras lloraba en silencio… ¿_Quién había gritado y por qué no estaba Ginny ahí_? …Ella era la madrina

-Tranquilízate Hermione – dijo Luna abrazándola con más fuerza para contener los temblores involuntarios que su cuerpo producía.

Neville siempre tenía razón y en esta ocasión no pudo fallar, era una historia donde habría heridos sin importar el resultado –Harry ya fue tras ella.- eso tranquilizo a los dos- bueno, estaré aquí afuera… Neville y yo estaremos afuera- dijo la rubia ahora dirigiéndose a su amiga temiendo del temperamento de Ron.

Neville la envolvió en un abrazo mientras ambos salían de la carpa justo a tiempo para evitar que los gemelos y los señores Weasley -con varita en mano-ingresaran a la carpa…impidiéndoles el paso y asegurándoles que todo estaba bien…-el tema de los Mortífagos ponía a todos muy nerviosos- aunque eso no fuera del todo cierto. Luna tomo en brazos a Alice mientras le aseguraba a Neville en silencio que estaba bien…

…

– Estoy bien

Hermione dio media vuelta y no pudo evitar posar su mirada en el reflejo que el espejo le brindaba, de un tocador cercano tomo un pañuelo que aferro fuertemente después de limpiarse las lagrimas

Afuera de la carpa podía escuchar a Neville y Luna tratando de tranquilizar a los invitados, sobre todo a la señora Weasley que con gritos se mostraba ansiosa por saber de Ginny, mientras discutía acaloradamente con Luna para que la dejase pasar.

Hermione se pregunto cuantas personas estarían allí, y cómo reaccionarían al saber que no habría boda… eso molesto a Hermione… Ron no debió haber hecho algo así, por… por muy romántico que fuese…

Algo dentro de ella le decía que no debía enojarse con Ron por eso, después de todo como iba a saber el pelirrojo que ella no se casaría cuando ya le había dado el tan ansiado "Si". Pero deshizo ese pensamiento y se aferro a su enojo para mantener los pies sobre la tierra… como si eso fuera suficiente para darle el valor que necesitaba para hacer… lo que tenía que hacer. –

– Diablos- dijo Ron reaccionando una vez que Hermione diera media vuelta y encararlo – se supone que no debo verte aun

– No importa- dijo ella aun en llanto desechando el tema –¿me puedes decir que es todo esto?- exploto reaccionando. Ginny no debía enterarse de esa manera. No de esa manera.

– Bueno-Ron comenzó a sonreír y le tomo la mano

– ¡Sorpresa!

– Llevo buscándote todo el maldito día- le reclamo liberándose de su mano, estaba furiosa y preocupada por Ginny

– Si… no fue fácil esconderme- dijo él con una sonrisa misma que vacilo tratando una vez mas de comprender que era lo que sucedía. – ¿Qué dices que le paso a Ginny?, ¿está bien?

– No...-Hermione volvió a temblar –no está bien y es mi culpa

– ¿Que dices?- pregunto sin entender –¿culpa de que?

– Ron no me voy a casar contigo- soltó finalmente mirándolo a los ojos… tomo toda su fuerza sostenerle la mirada y descubrir la sorpresa y la incomprensión en los ojos azules

– ¿Qué?-Ron volvió a tomarla de la mano y trato inútilmente de sonreír

– Si crees que es muy rápido esperaremos,-continuo con voz temblorosa- tal vez todo esto fue una muy mala idea- continuo aunque se sintiera muy triste por la resolución de Hermione, si ella quería esperar, él la esperaría… como había hecho todo este tiempo.

– No- dijo Hermione tomando valor, quería terminar con todo eso de una vez por todas –te busque todo el día para hablar contigo -con todas sus fuerzas lucho para no romper el contacto visual, aunque la vista se le nublara cada vez mas. Se lo tenía que decir de frente – Ron esto se acabo

-No te entiendo –Ron la miraba aun sin comprender aunque claramente sintió como algo dentro de él colapsaba-¿que se acabo?

-Nosotros- dijo Hermione sin evitar un muy fuerte sollozo seguido por más lagrimas… –lo siento

– ¿Por qué?- pregunto después de unos segundos eternos en los que repaso mentalmente las últimas palabras de ella

Hermione no pudo evitar un temblor al saber que Harry tenía razón, y como no tenerla, claro que Ron querría saber por qué –No te amo Ron y no puedo hacerte esto...

– ¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunto aun sabiendo que le había entendido…– No te comprendo…yo

–Ron… no me puedo casar contigo si no te amo- dijo ella en un susurro y desviando después la mirada por primera vez – Yo no sería feliz. No puedo hacerte feliz…

– ¿Hay alguien más?- pregunto con temor, no había otra explicación para lo que le decía, pero Hermione guardo silencio unos segundos suficientes para que su temor fuera remplazado por la ira… y por la comprensión.

– …Si- afirmo mirándolo nuevamente.

– ¿Quién?-pregunto en un susurro mientras a su mente llegaban los recuerdos de la llamada que le había hecho la mañana anterior cuando él visitaba a su tía abuela Tessie

–... espera- dijo el deteniéndola... -cuando te hable, estabas nerviosa...

**Flash Back**

_-Hola amor... ¿Que haces?_

_-... ... este,- Hermione se había quedado sin palabras _

_¿Estas ocupada he?_

_-Hem... si _

_-Solo te quería avisar que no estaremos en la madriguera, mama y papá insisten en que visitemos a la tía abuela,... y al parecer no nos pudimos escapar _

_-Y…. entonces…. ¿cuando regresas?- pregunto un tanto con mas confianza _

**F****lash Back End**

– ¿Estabas con él?- Hermione solo bajo la mirada, no podía dejar de llorar – ¿es Víctor?- refuto él pues no le conocía otro novio pero Hermione negaba con la cabeza en silencio.

– ¿está ahora en tu departamento?

– No es el- dijo ella al mismo tiempo en que el pelirrojo realizaba su última pregunta. Sin fuerzas para continuar Hermione la dejo pasar…debía decirle que era Harry, debía decirle que era su mejor amigo…debía decirle que lo amaba desde el colegio, que no lo dejaría sin importar nada…. Que había decidido luchar por él después de creer que lo había perdido para siempre… pero no encontraba las palabras, un nudo en su garganta le impedía decirle todo lo que debía…

-¡No lo escondas!- dijo zarandeándola en un susurro que contenía una ira a punto de explotar

Hermione sintió temor…

-Ron me haces daño- protesto la chica mientras veía en su mirada un odio que jamás pensó que el poseyera

– ¿Pasaste la noche con él?- dijo aun en ese susurro contenido y sujetándola con mucha más fuerza- ¿y anoche?

– ¡Suéltame!-Hermione comenzaba a llorar por el dolor en sus brazos -... Me lastimas

El rostro de Ron se desencajo cuando ella no lo negó, él había querido hacerlo tantas veces, pero siempre la espero, la esperaba por que la amaba, aun la amaba... entonces concentrándose en el lugar los dos desaparecieron

-**Spanish**-Luna/**H.J.&H.J**/Nis-**Eyes**-

Harry acababa de llegar a la carpa, cuando escucho a Hermione decir claramente: "_Me lastimas_"; entro rápidamente y alcanzo a ver a Ron zarandeando a Hermione con una fuerza que a él le pareció excesiva justo antes de desaparecer... del otro lado al mismo tiempo irrumpió Luna y Neville con todos los Weasley atrás en procesión.

Al parecer todos en respuesta a los sollozos y suplicas de Hermione…

– ¡Hermione!... ¡Maldita sea! -Soltó Harry al saber que ambos habían desaparecido, lo último que realmente quería era que Hermione enfrentara sola a Ron, esto era algo que ambos debían decirle…

– ¿Que es lo que está sucediendo aquí Harry?

La voz del Señor Ministro denotaba autoridad… Harry sabía que no era el señor Weasley el que hablaba si no el Ministro de Magia de Londres, el Ministro que estaba enterado de los movimientos de los Mortífagos… Que a su vez ya había sido informado por Fred y George de la plática que el ojiverde había mantenido con Ron.

– ¿Donde están Ron, Ginny y Hermione… ¿que ha sido ese grito?...

– Ese grito fue de Ginny –agrego la señora Weasley interrumpiendo a su marido…– Estoy segura de ello… Harry cariño- la señora Weasley se había abierto camino y entro a la carpa justo detrás de su marido – ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo?

Pero Harry no le prestaba atención. Saco su varita y su móvil, utilizando el GPS. Y el hechizo de localización que también había colocado en el escudo que le había regalado, la localizo en su edificio y se dispuso para salir...

-Harry Potter no te atrevas a irte sin decirme antes que está sucediendo- dijo la señora Weasley antes de poner un hechizo anti-aparición que detuvo momentáneamente a Harry.

Exasperado y completamente frustrado por su momentánea detención en ese lugar, dio un gran suspiro y volteo a ver a los presentes y se dirigió a Luna. Ignorando olímpicamente a Molly Weasley

– Luna, ¿sabes dónde me quedaba?

– Si –respondió la rubia mientras cambiaba a la pequeña Alice de su brazo derecho al izquierdo

– Ginny necesita una amiga- dijo secamente mirándola a los ojos y después viendo también a Neville- les agradecería mucho que ambos la buscaran.

Harry estaba seguro de que Luna le informaría a Neville de la herida en la mano de Ginny y que seguramente necesitaría a un buen sanador… la pelirroja no había permitido que él se acercara pero estaba seguro que la herida era de mucho cuidado.

– Lo vamos a intentar, también se enfado conmigo- dijo ella con pena en la voz

– Gracias

-¿De qué están hablando donde está Ginny? – pregunto ahora el señor Weasley interponiéndose entre Luna y Harry.

– Señores Weasley termine con Ginny, y Hermione está ahora terminando con Ron, debo ir a donde están, temo por la reacción de Ron

Las palabras de Harry tomaron por sorpresa al matrimonio Weasley y a los pelirrojos ahí presentes a quienes dejo completamente mudos, aunque a leguas pudo deslumbrar el entendimiento y el enojo en los gemelos y Bill continúo hablando

– Lo siento debo irme- dijo concentrándose completamente, para atravesar la barrera de protección.

– ¡De aquí no te vas hasta que expliques bien lo que está pasando y donde esta mi hermana!- lo detuvo Bill sujetándolo fuertemente….

-**Spanish**-Luna/**H.J.&H.J**/Nis-**Eyes**-

Aparecerse en las azoteas de edificios en zonas muggles que no estuvieran regulados por el ministerio estaba prohibido, por qué algunos de los edificios aledaños eran más altos y algún muggle podría verlos.

A Ron no le importó.

Hermione lo supo inmediatamente una vez que reconoció el lugar en donde habían aparecido, era la azotea de su edificio. Habían dejado en la colina la protección y calidad que el escudo les brindaba, y ahora una fuerte ventisca de agua nieve les dio la bienvenida.

Mientras Ron la tomaba fuerte del brazo arrastrándola a las escaleras de emergencia que los llevarían al interior del edificio Hermione comenzó a temblar y un castañeo en sus dientes le impidió pensar con claridad. Sus pies desnudos rápidamente se congelaron al sentir el hierro congelado… provocando que en más de un escalón perdiera el equilibrio que hubiera provocado una estrepitosa caída… pero Ron no la soltaba, al contrario en cada momento parecía tomarla con mucha más fuerza…

– Dime donde está...- Demando Ron cuando con un movimiento de varita irrumpió en el departamento.

– No está aquí... Ron tranquilízate, hablemos.- dijo ella, con temor. Ron comenzaba a asustarla

– ¡Estuviste con el Hermione!...-dijo en afirmación y ahora sin contener la voz –¿Por qué?

Ron la soltó y Hermione se alejo unos pasos de él, como un acto reflejo quería tomar su varita… solo por si acaso, pero la bendita varita aun estaba en su abrigo en la colina…. Entonces trato de calmarse a sí misma, era Ron, el no la dañaría. Ella no tenía por qué temerle, hablaría con él y le haría ver que no quiso dañarlo…

–No es Víctor-dijo ella tratando de tranquilizarlo. No sabía si podría decirle quien era realmente. Algo dentro de ella le decía que era Ron con quien hablaba, pero una parte de ella temía a su reacción– llevo años que siquiera nos escribimos, por favor Ron siéntate, déjame explicarte

-¿Que es lo que me vas a explicar?- dijo acercándose a ella la sujeto con ambas manos tirando su varita y sin que Hermione pudiera impedirlo, la beso, Hermione se quedo quieta sin corresponder el beso, cosa que desespero aun mas al pelirrojo que comenzó a ser más agresivo, la tomaba de los hombros y la acercaba a su cuerpo, sin importarle que le estuviese haciendo daño.

– ¿Por qué?- pregunto cuando finalmente libero sus labios pero sin alejarse de ella, junto sus frentes en un acto que para él era cotidiano, un gesto de cariño cada vez que veía a su novia pero que ahora le desgarraba algo por dentro

– Perdóname Ron-dijo ella sin contener las lagrimas que surcaban su rostro – lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño...

– Te perdono- dijo él con un timbre de voz totalmente diferente. Ella lo miraba sorprendida –no importa, aquí no ha pasado nada

Hermione se quedo anonadada por su respuesta y comenzó a respirar un poco más tranquila, aunque aun venia la peor parte, debía hablarle de ella y de Harry

– Déjame explicarte-insistió ella pero él la interrumpió

– No... – dijo él mientras intentaba inútilmente de sonreírle- olvidémoslo mejor dime si quieres que regresemos, o esperamos otros días, me gustaría que fuera antes de que el torneo empezara, además que Harry esta aquí, el es mi padrino, y Ginny tu dama

– No Ron- dijo Hermione entendiendo finalmente por que el cambio de actitud del pelirrojo, comenzaba a evadir el tema y ella debía ser ahora mucho más directa con el –no me voy a casar contigo

– Pero te he perdonado- refutó él mientras la envolvía en un abrazo y besaba su cuello expuesto, le molesto un poco la cadena de Hermione pero no reparo en ella pensando que podría ser solo un agregado a su hermoso atuendo de novia. Hermione se estremeció en un acto que el califico como excitación pero que quedo claro cuando al estremecimiento se sumaron las dos manos de Hermione en su pecho, empujándolo… alejándolo de ella… Hermione lo estaba rechazando… pero él se aferro a ella con mucho mas ahincó

– No lo harás… cuando sepas la verdad...- logro decir Hermione alejándose un poco de él

– No quiero escucharla- dijo el sin romper el abrazo…

– Ron suéltame- ordeno Hermione, poniendo más fuerza en su empuje, finalmente Ron se alejo un poco sin liberarla de su abrazo, sus ojos se conectaron y el pelirrojo vio decisión en Hermione, la misma que ella mostraba cuando se armaba de valor para decir algo importante

– Estoy enamorada de él desde el colegio…

– Y todavía me dices que no es Víctor-dijo el pelirrojo interrumpiéndola mientras mostraba en su rostro frustración y furia

– No es el...-dijo ella mientras negaba con la cabeza y bajaba por primera vez la mirada, esto era tremendamente difícil… – Es…

-Yo te hare olvidarlo- dijo interrumpiéndola súbitamente para después besarla con mucha más fuerza de la que había usado anteriormente, Hermione lo empujo y comenzó a patalear al ver que el la tomaba de las caderas para levantarla impidiendo que escapara. Una patada en la espinilla derecha de Ron rompió el beso

– No...-dijo ella en cuanto el la libero de sus labios- Ron... Me haces daño...

– Deja... – decía él entre beso y beso – lo olvidaras

Ron había tomado a Hermione en brazos sujetándola ahora de las piernas, para impedir que le diera una nueva patada, aun así ella comenzó a retorcerse y le dificulto por mucho su objetivo, en traspiés la llevo a la recamara mientras ella protestaba, comenzaba a asustarla, Ron estaba fuera de sí, no parecía el mismo...

– ¡Que haces!... ¡bájame... no!

Ron no contestaba mientras comenzaba a besarla en el cuello, encontrándose una vez más con la cadena que ahora se percato portaba un escudo de armas.

No conocía los escudos pero por haber crecido en una familia de magos conocía algunas de las tradiciones. Los escudos de armas de las familias tenían una connotación de anillo de compromiso solo en las familias importantes, y solo cuando se daban de magos a brujas, una bruja no tenía derecho a entregar un escudo a un mago, pues la línea las perpetuaban los magos al pasar los apellidos a sus descendientes. Los Weasley nunca fueron una familia importante, y Molly Prewett no pudo continuar con la línea una vez que sus hermanos habían sido asesinados. Por esa razón el no tuvo un escudo que entregarle a Hermione.

Sin embargo ella en ese instante portaba uno… lo que solo podía significar…

Algo atravesó el corazón de Ron y de un tirón desgarro el vestido dejando a la vista el pecho de Hermione y el escudo que portaba...

El entendimiento no llego a él, como espero Hermione, Ron a diferencia de Ginny nunca fue un aficionado a los escudos... así que no sabía a qué familia pertenecía, pero supo que no era de los Weasley, tampoco de los Prewett, eran los únicos escudos que conocía.

– ¿Qué es esto?- dijo el deteniéndose en seco, Hermione lo miraba con pánico mientras se alejaba del aun en la cama y buscaba algo con que cubrirse el pecho... – ¿Quién te lo dio? ¡¿A quién le diste el sí, junto con el mío Hermione?

– ¡Vete!- dijo Hermione temblando de miedo… tenía miedo en su mirada y todo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante ese sentimiento que se acrecentaba a cada segundo, comprendiendo que no podría hablar con él a solas, debió escuchar a Harry cuando se ofreció a que los dos se enfrentaran a Ron – por…favor… vete- dijo en un susurro mientras comenzaba a derramar mas lagrimas

El se dio cuenta de la mirada de ella y se derrumbo cayendo de rodillas al pie de la cama no entendía lo que pasaba, quería respuestas pero sabía que había sobrepasado el límite, esa actitud no le iba a permitir recuperarla, y él no quería perderla…

– Perdóname- dijo en un susurro, Hermione bajo la guardia... Ron levanto la vista y reparo en el hecho de que Hermione se cubría con una camisa blanca, una camisa de hombre... El realmente había estado ahí, le había hecho el amor a su novia, y le había entregado un escudo en señal de compromiso, se la querían arrebatar y el no lo permitiría Hermione le pertenecía a él, solo a él. La ira volvió a aparecer en él –es de… de él- no fue una pregunta.

– ¿Qué?- Hermione pensaba en el escudo, pero se sobresalto cuando Ron arrebato el trozo de tela con el que se cubría, y lo examinaba.

Era la camisa de Harry, la que le había lavado... Siquiera había reparado en lo que uso para cubrirse, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era cubrir su pecho expuesto con solo el sujetador impidiendo estar completamente desnuda de la cintura para arriba... por lo que simplemente atino a cruzar sus brazos sobre él a modo de defensa mientras veía a Ron arrojar la camisa al piso y sin tiempo a nada dejarse caer sobre ella una vez más impidiendo que se defendiera o que tratara de huir, lo sintió besarla con fuerza mientras ella trataba de gritar sin ningún éxito, sintió las manos de él recorrerle las piernas y abrirlas para situarse entre ellas...

Ron envuelto en su locura, como pudo aprisiono las dos manos de ella sobre su cabeza con una mano, mientras su otra mano desaparecía, el pelirrojo trataba de liberarse de sus pantalones cuando alguien tiro de su hombro y lo arrojo a la pared lejos de la cama

Hermione sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo mientras se entregaba dentro de los brazos de Harry que la aprisionaron con fervor y temor, mientras la cubría con la túnica de él, ella se aferro a Harry cuando sintió su ira, no quería que esto se saliera aun mas de control, y solo quería sentirse segura… sabía que estaba temblando y llorando, pero también que ahora estaba bien.

– ¿Estás bien?- dijo Harry mirando a Hermione que se aferró a él mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza sin dejar de llorar... Sintió la necesidad de dejarla en la cama, y arrojarse sobre Ron, pero se contuvo por que Hermione se aferraba a él con mucha fuerza – ¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO RON!

– Ella... –Ron se recobraba de la impresión colocándose una vez mas de rodillas, se veía pálido y furioso –ella se acostó con otro, dice que no se casara conmigo... Alguien le dio ese escudo

– Es el escudo de los Potter, es el escudo de MI familia...

Ron, lo miro sin comprender... Seguramente Harry no conocía las connotaciones que implicaban el haber entregado el escudo de su familia a Hermione ¿Entonces, por qué le daba Harry el escudo de su familia a Hermione?...

– Vete de aquí antes de que te parta la cara- dijo el ojiverde con odio, no podía borrar de su mente la imagen que se encontró apenas atravesó el umbral de la habitación

– ¿Por qué le darías el escudo de tu familia?- pregunto con la mirada perdida… comenzaba a comprender al mismo tiempo en que se ponía de pie lentamente.

"_No lo harás… cuando sepas la verdad ..."_

"_Estoy enamorada de él desde el colegio…"_

– Por qué es una promesa de amor... –dijo Harry con convicción- Ron ella y yo…

– ¿Qué?- dijo interrumpiendo sus palabras al mismo tiempo en que procesaba la información. La ira volvió a él llenándolo por completo mientras los miraba en la cama, abrazados... Completamente de pie, se abalanzo sobre ellos, quería matarlos, los mataría...

Harry logro liberarse del agarre de Hermione justo a tiempo de impedir que Ron se acercara a ella, empujándolo por la puerta fuera de la habitación de Hermione, fue entonces en que reparo en los pantalones de Ron, el zíper estaba semi abierto y el cinturón había desaparecido. Esto envió una corriente de magia que se manifestó en las manos de Harry que se abalanzo ahora sobre el dándole un certero puñetazo en el rostro.

Ron se sintió complacido de que Harry soltara el primer golpe, ahora era su turno y como pudo le dio un rodillazo en el estomago a Harry enzarzándose en una pelea a puño limpio donde Ron no salió bien parado... termino una vez más en el piso donde afortunadamente logro hacerse de su varita una vez más

-¡No!... ¡por favor deténganse!- Suplico Hermione que al salir de su habitación se percato de la escena frente a ella y se coloco en el pecho de Harry impidiendo que Ron soltara algún hechizo…

Ron se volvió a poner de pie, sin bajar la varita, esto molesto a Harry que tomo de los hombros a la castaña para colocarla justo atrás de él.

– Ginny… como pudieron...- dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su labio roto- Hermione dime que no es cierto... yo te amo

– Ron vete, hablaremos cuando estés más calmado- concluyo Hermione sabiendo que así no llegarían a ningún lado.

– ¡¿Más calmado?- soltó con ironía – ¿Crees que esto que siento me va a dejar algún día?-Ron no dejaba de mirar a Harry que se interponía entre la castaña y él – Hablemos pero se va Harry, tu y yo tenemos que hablar

– No Ron…-dijo Hermione a quien el terror aun se dibujaba en su rostro –si quieres hablar será después, ahora no…

Ron no dijo nada, solo miro con odio a su ex mejor amigo, y a su ex prometida antes de salir del departamento azotando la puerta, se desapareció en el pasillo sin importarle que estuviese restringido, ya se las empañaría con el ministerio después

Hermione perdió el aplomo y comenzó a llorar una vez más. Harry hasta ese momento bajo su guardia, y comenzó a respirar con regularidad tratando de calmarse

– ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto acercándose a ella y abrazándola con fuerza pero con una delicadeza que Hermione se sintió frágil y segura al mismo tiempo – por favor dime que estas bien ¿te hizo daño?- insistió mientras la cubría de besos, Hermione aun estaba temblando.

– Estoy bien, no me hizo nada- dijo ella mientras se dejaba abrazar – perdóname debí escucharte

Harry solo se limito a abrazarla intentando en vano borrar la imagen que se quedo grabada en su cabeza, no debió dejarla para ir a buscar a Ginny… no debió permanecer en la colina cuando Bill y los Weasley exigían sus explicaciones… si hubiese llegado un momento más tarde… no se lo hubiera perdonado jamás.

No importaba si Ron lo perdonaba algún día por haberle quitado a su novia, él sabía que no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente el haber intentado ultrajarla

– ¿Encontraste a Ginny?- pregunto Hermione una vez que estuvo un poco más tranquila

– Si pero ella no quiso escucharme- admitió Harry – Luna la fue a buscar en el hotel

– Ho…Harry todo esto salió muy mal…

-**Spanish**-Luna/**H.J.&H.J**/Nis-**Eyes**-

Caminaba desde hace unas horas sin rumbo definido aunque inconscientemente sabía exactamente a donde quería ir… Al único lugar donde se sintió alguien… usada nuevamente… pero alguien. El eco de sus solitarios pasos retumbaba entre las frías paredes del callejón que conectaba al callejón Diagon del Knockturn

Los locales habitualmente ocupados por compradores de dudosas intensiones permanecían cerrados y con las luces apagadas brindando a su vista un paisaje desolado, frio y tétrico en más de un sentido…

Unas luces en rojo anunciaban el único establecimiento abierto a esas altas horas de la noche…

La rosa negra con la luz roja de fondo relampagueaba como un foco a punto de fundirse.

Permaneció unos instantes afuera, decidiéndose o no a entrar, si lo hacía, dejaba afuera mucho más que a Harry, dejaba a su familia, a sus hermanos… pero no dejaba amigos, ni amor…jamás amor… no dudaba…no debía dudar…

Un paso…uno más y tomo el pomo de la puerta… la campana anuncio su llegada pero una voz fuera del lugar la detuvo

– Sabía que llegarías

Ginny no tuvo que voltear para saber quien le hablaba, solo Draco Malfoy arrastraba las palabras de esa manera… y algo dentro de ella le decía que solo él la podría reconocer aunque estaba segura que su aspecto debía dar lastima… con el hermoso vestido arruinado a causa de la lluvia y su maquillaje destruido a causa de sus propias lagrimas

– Te esperaba…- dijo con una sonrisa al ver el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba la pelirroja una vez que esta dio media vuelta

Ginny volteo su cuerpo para encarar al mago oculto bajo las sombras, sin dejar de acunar su brazo izquierdo en su pecho, aun dolía, pero no se comparaba al dolor en su corazón, libero su mano derecha para tomar la que el rubio le ofrecía, no había más duda, era un lugar que le daba la bienvenida.

Sabía que vendería su alma al diablo, pero esa noche, antes de ponerla en venta, se la quitaron y la aplastaron como vil menudencia. Así que ya no tenía nada más que perder…

Draco sonrió complacido de obtener su trofeo, pronto estaría listo para desatar una interesante batalla…

…En silencio ambos desaparecieron.

_**And it's telling me that I'm about to win first prize**_

_Y me está diciendo que estoy a punto de ganar el primer premio_

-**Spanish**-Luna/**H.J.&H.J**/Nis-**Eyes**-

* * *

FF en tiempo real ... tres días en diez capítulos eso si que estuvo intenso.

Al escribir este cap me quedo mucho más grande que el capitulo original… espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado. Demasiado intenso plis diganme que tal les parecio si...

Como les decía arriba, perdí tooodos mis archivos, eso me puso súper triste, y luego se atravesaron los finales de la Uni, por lo que no había tenido naaaada de tiempo para ponerme al corriente, afortunadamente son vacaciones y espero reescribir lo que recuerde de la segunda temporada de esta historia (que ya iba un poco adelantada snif, snif… ) y lo que llevaba de LMDLA… por favor ténganme un poco de paciencia prometo recompensarlos los quiero…

Nos leemos después

Luna Nis

S.L.P. 28-06-10

-**Spanish**-Luna/**H.J.&H.J**/Nis-**Eyes**-


	12. II Parte Prologo

**Hola mis queridísimos lectores, les traigo su regalito de navidad... aun estoy decidiendo entre tres títulos para la segunda parte, lo que más bien quiere decir que estoy decidiendo entre tres canciones, pero por el momento aquí les dejo el capitulo cero...es solo el prologo que lo disfruten**

* * *

**Prologo **

"_Importante Compromiso Cancelado. El gran Harry Potter le roba la novia a su mejor amigo"_

_Por Marrieta Edcome _

_El legendario trió dorado del colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts se ha convertido en un escandaloso trió amoroso. Ha llegado a nuestra redacción información de que se anunciaría la cancelación del tan esperado compromiso entre Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, hijo del ministro de magia. _

_Su servidora se dio a la tarea de confirmar dicha información. _

_**Pues en el periódico "El Profeta" no se anuncia nada sin antes ser confirmado.**_

_Y lo que he averiguado no me sorprende tanto. Mis fuentes confirman que el motivo de la ruptura de tan importante compromiso no es otro que el mismísimo Harry Potter, amigo de la ex pareja desde su primer año en el colegio Hogwarts. Al parecer su regreso a Londres el pasado fin de semana no ha sido realmente por el aniversario del fin de la horrorosa guerra que culminara hace cuatro años, tampoco ha sido rendirle tributo a los muertos, si no alterar a los vivos. Pues según mis confiables fuentes el joven héroe mantiene una relación amorosa con quien fuera su amiga desde el colegio. _

_Me han confirmado que Harry Potter quien se graduó con altos honores y en tiempo record en la más importante escuela de Aurologia de E.U. ha __accedido aceptar un puesto en la guardia de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia con Sede en la ciudad de Londres, algo muy por debajo de su categoría. Pues ha dejado un puesto privilegiado e importantísimo __en la División de Aurores de los Estados Unidos de Norte América. Lo que no hace sino confirmar que se queda para permanecer al lado de Hermione Granger. _

_Por otro lado fuentes del departamento de deportes mágicos han confirmado los rumores acerca del rendimiento de Ronald Weasley en las preliminares para el Mundial de Quidditch, pues este ha bajado notoriamente, a tal punto de que se anuncia que estará en la banca y que Wayne Hopkins ocupara su lugar en el siguiente partido contra Francia. Los aficionados se encuentran alterados, pues es la primera vez en cincuenta años que Londres llega tan lejos en las preliminares mundiales, y sin el valeroso guardián que nos ha llevado tan lejos temen que hasta aquí llegue la suerte._

_Lamentablemente el guapísimo Ronald, no es el único Weasley con el corazón roto, Ginny, su hermana menor, la más pequeña y única hija del Ministro Arthur Weasley y su amada esposa Molly Weasley, llevaba una relación amorosa con Harry Potter, su noviazgo que comenzó en el colegio también ha sido roto por causa del Señor Potter. Por lo que esta redacción sabe la pequeña Weasley ha regresado a América a terminar sus estudios. En la misma academia en la que Harry Potter cursaba._

_Por el momento Hermione Granger y Harry Potter así mismo como los integrantes de la familia Weasley y amigos cercanos a este círculo, se han negado a dar alguna declaración. Sin embargo insistiré hasta que ellos nos brinden la versión oficial de la historia._

_Por ahora solo se ha confirmado que Ronald Weasley no les dirige más la palabra a su ex prometida y a su ahora ex amigo…. Continúa Escándalo 3-A _

Hermione respiro profundamente mientras tomaba la copia del artículo que había aparecido en el profeta dos días después de esa fatídica noche en la que Ron había intentado casarse con ella. La tomo entre sus manos y la arrugo con fuerza mientras se adentraba a su oficina sin mirar atrás…

Todos los días cuando llegaba al Ministerio se encontraba con algún artículo diferente… antiguo o nuevo. Con el paso del tiempo eran cada vez más amarillistas y más hirientes. Ya se había hecho una costumbre encontrar alguno de esos horribles artículos en la puerta de su oficina o repartido en los escritorios del departamento, por no decir que volaban entre los memorándums cada mañana.

Con un movimiento de varita encendió el fuego de la chimenea y arrojo la copia en el fuego, la vieja foto de ella junto a Ron y Harry en quinto año fue lo último que se consumió en las llamas.

Hermione Granger no era la encargada del departamento de Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, pero se le había asignado la pequeña oficina gracias a la división que ella dirigía, la Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros. En el lugar apenas cabía su escritorio, dos archiveros y una diminuta chimenea, necesaria para comunicarse con sus jefes inmediatos. En realidad era demasiado pequeña, pero era suya.

Ahora estaba en el Ministerio por otro asunto, tan importante como la P.E.D.D.O. Ese día en el Wizengamont los magos votarían a sí o no para revocar la ley en contra de los Licántropos. Estaba completamente nerviosa y deseaba tanto que Harry estuviera ahí apoyándola… lo extrañaba tanto.

Los nervios que la consumían lentamente se debían más que nada a que si la ley no fuese aprobada esta quedaría estancada un año, hasta que la siguiente administración le brindara otra oportunidad para presentar su proyecto; estaba segura que los elementos en su propuesta eran irrefutables, pero gracias a los artículos del profeta ahora era difícil desenvolverse en su trabajo. Política, después de todo eran solo burócratas que fácilmente se dejaban envolver por cotilleos y mentiras.

Afortunadamente Marrieta no había descubierto aun que en realidad no tenían idea de donde estaba Ginny, el que la academia de E.U. mantuviera en secreto su ubicación ayudaba bastante y de esa manera no entorpecía los "avances" que tenían en la búsqueda…Las misiones de búsqueda ordenadas por el mismo ministro se mantenían bajo un nombre clave, misiones en las que Harry desaparecía por días… y jamás sabia cuando lo volvería a ver

— Harry…— suspiro preguntándose si estaría bien… le hacía tanta falta, este día mas que ningún otro. Tenía un presentimiento y estaba a horas de averiguar qué tan malo era este

La vieja copia era ahora solo cenizas y no se preocuparía por algo que ella no podía controlar, los rumores e intrigas eran cada vez más frecuentes, pero hoy era un día importante y debía concentrarse; dentro de su mente se repetía una y otra vez que Ginny estaba a salvo y que solo necesitaba tiempo; Harry donde quiera que estuviera estaba bien y ella tendría éxito con su propuesta, aún faltaban veinte minutos para la audiencia. Así que quería estar preparada, tomo de su escritorio los pergaminos que necesitaría y la hoja de firmas que tenía que ser llenada para que se indicara una fecha definitiva a la revocación.

Al salir de la oficina pudo sentir la mirada de todos los magos y brujas que colaboraban con ella, pero no les dio importancia.

De verdad le hacía mucha… mucha falta Harry en esos momentos

* * *

**FELIZ NAVIDAD! Santa llega mañana asi que esten pendientes **

**San Luis Potosi a 25 Diciembre 2010**

**LunaNis**

Plis rr, ...

**(clic abajo ****)**


	13. II Part Cap1

**El titulo puede no ser definitivo...Nos leemos abajo**

**

* * *

**

****

Spanish Eyes

Parte II Forever Yours

**Capitulo 1**

_En algún lugar de la frontera sur de Estados Unidos de América…_

No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, desde los once años Harry Potter había descubierto un mundo mágico lleno de aventuras y posibilidades, había una parte de él que lo embriagaba de emoción al descubrir un nuevo secreto pero este sentimiento estaba por ahora sometido por la desesperación de llevar semana tras semana sin ninguna pista de Ginny.

No le agradaba la idea de permanecer alejado de Hermione, mucho menos ahora que finalmente la había recuperado, tampoco le daba tranquilidad el saber que gracias a Marrieta Edcombe, ahora, más de la mitad de la comunidad mágica de Londres tenía una idea errónea de lo que había sucedido, o de porque ahora Hermione y él estaban juntos. Sabia, desgraciadamente por experiencia propia, lo que la gente podía llegar a lastimar gracias a los rumores difundidos de periodistas amarillistas que solo buscaban hacerse fama a costa de las vidas de los demás.

Y para colmo, a pesar de saber todo eso, debía concentrarse en lo que ahora hacia, rastrear a Ginny, atrapado en un bosque cerca de la frontera de USA con Canadá trataba de sentir su esencia mágica, había escuchado una de las tantas "fuentes confiables" que habían visto a Ginny cerca de la academia, pero llevaba días apareciéndose en diferentes partes de la zona, y no podía sentirla allí. Ginny no estaba siquiera cerca para sentir una pizca de su esencia, aun le faltaba territorio por recorrer, especialmente del lado de Canadá. Y mientras más pronto terminara con este juego del gato y el ratón, más pronto podría estar con Hermione.

La estrella del Can Mayor, tan brillante como solo ella puede ser, llamaba su atención; brillaba con tanta intensidad que solo podía pensar en Hermione, y en toda la luz que resplandecía de ella; justo como se encontraba ahora, recostado y mirando el manto estelar, solo podía pensar en ella, y en que no le era posible permanecer lejos de Hermione un minuto más, no ahora que le pertenecía completamente… no ahora que estaban juntos. Sus horas de descanso se convirtieron inmediatamente en nada, rápidamente se puso de pie y con un movimiento de su mano levanto el campamento y lo introdujo en su bolsa de viaje. Mientras más rápido cubriera el terreno que debía, más pronto estaría en Londres.

Harry Potter se dispuso a desaparecer concentrándose en el siguiente punto del mapa cuando la sintió… la esencia mágica… no estaba solo…

-**Luna**/H.J.&H.J/**Nis**-

_Hermione y Luna, Londres. Editorial el Quisquilloso, revisión de la edición de la revista…_

— Gracias—. Hermione levanto la vista y vio a su jefa que daba los últimos toques a lo que sería la portada de la revista ese mes, en ella se mostraba una foto reciente de Ginny, la más reciente con la que contaban que había sido tomada el día en que el ministro de magia dio una recepción, por motivo del aniversario del fin de la guerra; se la entregaba a Collin para que pasara inmediatamente a las imprentas

— No tienes porque, también es mi amiga—. Luna suspiro sabiendo que este era un gran paso, habría muchas pistas falsas pero las posibilidades se abrían y alguna de ellas podría ser la correcta, además era la recomendación de Kingsley para avanzar en la búsqueda.

— Lo cierto es que ha pasado un mes

— ¿Harry no tiene pistas?

— Ninguna… —Hermione bajo la mirada — no me lo quiere decir, pero creo que ha pensado que Ginny pudo suicidarse o haber caído en manos de los Mortífagos

— Pues no paso de la amenaza de que se estaban volviendo a juntar… En el ministerio piensan que fue un rumor mal intencionado

— ¿Pero de quien? — Hermione se puso de pie— sabes como yo que cuando el río suena es que agua lleva, y lo peor es que los creemos capaces de reorganizarse y el hecho de que no tengamos noticias de ellos es solo más inquietante…

— Lo sé—. Luna se recargo en el respaldo de su sillón y jugaba con una _vuela pluma _entre sus manos — ¿por qué crees que me reintegre al servicio?

— Luna eso es un riesgo— dijo la castaña admitiendo que la decisión de su amiga no le gustaba para nada. Todos sabían que no había ningún "rumor mal intencionado" detrás de todo eso…

— Si ellos se están organizando no debemos bajar la guardia…

— Pero tú y Neville…— Hermione dudo un poco— Alice los necesita

— Y es por ella que no permaneceremos de brazos cruzados Hermione…— pocas veces el semblante de su jefa y amiga mostraba la seriedad que ahora le brindaba, sus ojos brillaban con la intensidad de su resolución-la verdad es que estos años han sido un regalo, uno por el que debemos pelear. Por el que vale la pena pelear

— Ellos buscan venganza… — Hermione volvió a su lugar en el escritorio frente a Luna— no son como Voldemort, no buscan un nuevo orden, para ellos nosotros destruimos sus vidas. Arrebatamos su futuro y acabamos con sus familias…

— Igual que ellos a nosotros, con la diferencia en que no matábamos o por lo menos no por placer— Luna cerro sus ojos y guardo silencio por unos minutos— sé cuál es tu punto, sé que me vas a decir que no es lo mismo, que podría ser más peligroso… que antes todos se concentraban en Harry y aun así hubo incontables victimas y que ahora el objetivo somos todos mostros…

—Lo que te quiero decir es que ya perdí a una amiga, no quiero perder a otra…

—Si ellos la tienen la vamos a encontrar, esa es la otra razón por la que me reintegre al servicio del ministerio. Además un Auror como yo extraña la acción—. Agrego con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de tranquilizar un poco a su editora en jefe

—Solo… ten cuidado ¿sí?- Hermione tomo sus manos- por Alice

—Por Alice—respondió Luna con convicción, no permitiría que su hija creciera en medio de otra desagradable guerra. No si estaba en sus manos impedir tal cosa.

Hermione supo que no haría cambiar de opinión a Luna, lo sabia incluso antes de plantearse la idea…

—Ahora…—continuo Luna — ya me entere, ¿como estas?

-**Luna**/H.J.&H.J/**Nis**-

— Maldita sea— dijo Harry al arrojar su capa sobre su asiento, tenía muchos pergaminos sobre su escritorio para revisar y acababa de regresar de otra pista falsa… Un mes de pistas falsas, comenzaba a cansarse de eso… todos en la oficina detuvieron sus labores y concentraron su atención en él, y su estado de ánimo.

Solo basto su mirada de hiel para que todos regresaran a sus labores cotidianas.

— ¿Falso cierto? – pregunto una voz femenina que tomaba asiento a su lado

Cho Chang había renunciado a su privilegiado puesto en la oficina de Cooperación Mágica Internacional para reintegrarse al departamento de Aurores, después de saber que podría haber un levantamiento de Mortífagos y sospechar que ellos podrían tener que ver con la desaparición de Ginny, sabía que su lugar era ahí…si sus sospechas eran ciertas, Ginny sería solo la primera de muchos y su propia hija estaba en peligro…Las cosas no eran nada fáciles pues todos estaban nerviosos con los rumores y solo unos cuantos trabajaban en el caso que envolvía a la pelirroja.

Aparte de Luna Lovegood, Cho era la única que le dirigía la palabra al ojiverde, el resto de magos y brujas que pululaban a su alrededor parecían haber olvidado que gracias a Harry, Voldemort había caído. Ahora lo único que les importaba era la versión "oficial" de los eventos que se suscitaron un mes atrás con la desaparición de Ginny Weasley

— Falso – corroboro Harry pensando en su última búsqueda al otro lado del mundo y la misteriosa y rápida conclusión de ella. Después centro su atención completamente en Cho – ¿qué haces aun aquí? Tu turno termino hace horas

— Papeleo – agrego mientras colocaba unos pergaminos en el escritorio

— Cho no tenias por qué- Harry comenzó a decir al darse cuenta que ella estaba haciendo el trabajo de él

— Eres mucho mejor que yo en campo y yo en oficina…— ella le dedico una sincera sonrisa— además no es ningún problema

— Melisa debe estar esperándote…

—Melisa está con su niñera haciendo seguramente sus deberes ahora. Justamente salía para allá, comeré con ella y después regresare

— No debes pasar tanto tiempo en la oficina ella te necesita

— La veré esta noche— replico mientras tomaba su bolso del cajón de su escritorio. Sabia a lo que Harry se refería pues su antiguo puesto era solo de un turno y ahora pasaba todo el día en el ministerio — cuando regrese, estará en su cama, dormida y soñando con su novio, la veré una vez más por la mañana antes de la guardería – Cho se puso de pie y sin dejar de sonreírle agrego – todo esto es por ella- ahora volvió a su semblante serio - si en verdad están reagrupándose. Ni mi hija ni nadie de nosotros estaremos en paz

Harry iba a replicar algo pero unos gritos detuvieron sus pensamientos y todas las miradas se concentraron en la oficina del jefe del departamento; pero los gritos no provenían de él si no de uno de los Aurores, que mantenía lo que parecía ser una discusión demasiado acalorada. Después de una réplica más Harry se dio cuenta que el que gritaba era Ron, pues este había salido de la oficina dando un portazo y abandonando el departamento.

El pelirrojo solo llevaba una semana de regreso en su puesto de Auror, pues había dejado completamente su puesto en la selección de Quidditch para concentrarse por completo en la búsqueda de su hermana.

— Será mejor que me valla- dijo la chica asiática regresándolo a la conversación.

Por un momento Harry se le quedo viendo tratando de recordar que era lo que había estado a punto de decirle, pero solo podía pensar en Ron y todo lo que no volvería a ser

– Mi hija me espera y después de todos estos días de ausencia seguramente alguien más te espera a ti.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, tomo nuevamente su capa y acompaño a Cho fuera de la oficina se reportaría después de la hora de comida, por ahora tenía más ganas de encontrarse con Hermione, que de aguantar algún sermón de parte de su jefe, que después de la discusión con Ron no podría estar de buen humor. Y él no pensaba pagar los platos rotos de quien antes había sido su mejor amigo.

-**Luna**/H.J.&H.J/**Nis**-

Hermione había revisado todos los primeros encabezados para la edición del periódico después de su plática con Luna, estaba preocupada por sus amigos, y aunque en realidad no tenía nada más que hacer hasta la revisión final de la edición que era siempre por la madrugada, decidió dirigirse al Ministerio con la intención de saber algo de Harry, no le gustaba que se fuera a esas misiones, duraban días, en una ocasión tardo un poco más de una semana en volver, y se alteraba inevitablemente al no poder dejar de pensar en que algo podía pasarle.

Por ser la hora de la comida el departamento de Control de las Criaturas Mágicas estaba prácticamente vacío, solo una que otro se quedaba por trabajo retrasado, mientras improvisaban con algún refrigerio casero sin descuidar sus labores.

Al llegar a la puerta de su oficina se encontró la misma copia que había estado el día de ayer… el anterior… y… bueno a decir verdad olvidaba la cuenta… así que se concentro en lo que era su nueva rutina… despegar el artículo de su puerta, ingresar a su oficina, encender la chimenea, y arrojar el ahora arrugado papel.

El artículo con la fecha de un mes atrás… era sin duda el favorito, pues era el que con más frecuencia destruía

"_Importante Compromiso Cancelado. El gran Harry Potter le roba la novia a su mejor amigo"_

_Por Marrieta Edcome _

Su carrera en el ministerio se había visto afectada en muchas maneras. Pero la que más le dolía fue cuando no fue aceptada su propuesta para revocar la ley contra los Hombres Lobo. Lo que se había convertido en su primer fracaso y el más doloroso, pues era una propuesta de más personal por el significado que había detrás, lo peor de todo era que las sesiones extraordinarias para revocar las leyes eran cada año, por lo que al saber que no podía hacer nada su frustración era mayor.

Se sentó en su escritorio, todo estaba en completo orden, ella era en muchos sentidos la personificación del signo Virgo, y eso le agradaba, pues cada vez que algo estaba fuera de su lugar rompía su concentración.

Ron solía decirle que tal perfección lo enfermaba. Harry en cambio solía decirle todo lo que la amaba tal cual era.

"_Escandaloso trió amoroso"_

Aun se podía leer esa frase entre las cenizas del fuego. "trió amoroso" como demonios había llegado a eso. Si bien el articulo era amarillista esa frase describía por completo lo que había pasado, solo que entre confusiones, trampas del destino y malas decisiones no eran solo tres los que habían sufrido en esta historia si no cuatro.

A pesar de conocer la respuesta solía preguntarse por que la vida no era como las historias románticas. Donde después de descubrir las artimañas que separaban a los enamorados estos estaban juntos, con el amor de sus familias… de sus amigos.

Luna había ido a la editorial esa mañana para revisar la edición de la revista y el periódico donde se publicaría por primera vez un mensaje para Ginny con la leyenda _se busca_, y sus señas particulares, con eso se haría oficial su desaparición y a partir de mañana se publicaría diariamente. Las cosas se complicarían aun más, solo esperaba que Marrieta no interfiriera con la búsqueda o su "tranquilidad" terminaría, y le recordaría lo que era meterse con Hermione Granger.

Reviso una vez más su reloj, había llegado demasiado temprano al ministerio, a esa hora Cho estaría en su casa y ella era la única que le daría información sobre el paradero de Harry. La esperaría, sabía que ella regresaría a trabajar por la tarde. Y en cualquier caso lo mejor sería revisar su propuesta, ocupar su mente y alejarla de su preocupación inmediata. El encontrar y tapar los agujeros que el consejo utilizo para negarla y darle apoyo al ministro podría ocupar por ahora todos sus pensamientos.

_¿Cómo rayos habían encontrado agujeros en su propuesta_? Ella conocía perfectamente la respuesta- Burocracia- el apoyo de los idiotas del consejo ante el ministro había nublado su juicio. ¿Qué no se suponía que debían ser imparciales? Ese era su trabajo. Pero claro a ella no debía sorprenderle este hecho…

-Toc, Toc…-

Se escucho justo detrás de su puerta y ella levanto la mirada, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba…paso de su peor momento de frustración, al más feliz de los últimos días… Se puso de pie rápidamente y rodeo su escritorio para arrojarse a sus brazos

— ¿Puedo pasar?- alcanzo a decir el visitante justo antes de que una mata de cabello castaño lo embistiera

— ¡HARRY!- dijo con alivio y alegría para después besarlo con urgencia— te he extrañado— agrego antes de volver a besarlo

— Me gusta la bienvenida— dijo él sonriendo cuando ella mantuvo su distancia para mirarlo detalladamente. El hizo lo mismo, no le gusto para nada las ojeras que tenia bajo sus ojos, seguramente no estaba durmiendo, pero se limito a no preguntar pues de ante mano conocía la respuesta. Ella se lo había dicho muchas veces, no le gustaba que se fuera solo a esas misiones.

— ¿Estás bien? — Pregunto al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa se congelaba y arrugaba su seño- ¿Cómo te fue?

— Otra pista falsa— dijo él mientras dejaba también de sonreír — a veces pienso que solo están jugando conmigo

— Ho Harry— Hermione dio unos pasos atrás, al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano, para cerrar la oficina y tener algo de intimidad.

Juntos se sentaron en la orilla del escritorio sin soltarse de las manos

— Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo— agrego Hermione en un suspiro

— Lo sé— dijo él mientras perdía su vista en el fuego de la chimenea— pero algo me dice que pronto sabremos de ella. Lo importante es no perder la esperanza

Hermione se dio cuenta inmediatamente que intentaba levantarle el ánimo —Mañana publicaran una nota de búsqueda en la revista y el periódico

— Neville me conto algo al respecto— Harry la tomo entre sus brazos y retiro un mechón de cabello que cruzaba su frente— ahora será oficial

—Lo se

El silencio los envolvió un par de minutos, limitándose a abrazarse, Hermione se sentía completa y segura a su lado y su tranquilidad la embriagaba.

Harry por su lado, odiaba separarse de ella, ya una vez lo había hecho y había sido por una reverenda estupidez de su parte, ahora estaban juntos, aunque él sentía que debía encontrar a Ginny para poder dar el siguiente paso en su relación, ese había sido su aliciente el último mes. Encontrarla y explicarle de una vez por todas como se habían dado las cosas y lo inevitable que era el amor que le tenía a Hermione, pedirle una vez más disculpas por todo lo que había pasado y rogar su comprensión al guardar silencio con respecto a quien era ella, pues ahora que conocía la identidad del amor de su vida, debía comprender por qué había callado hasta que Hermione hablara con Ron. Pero había pasado un mes y no podía soportar estar tan separado de su linda chica

— ¿Amor?- comenzó Harry vacilante, Hermione que identifico una nota de renuencia en su voz se separo lo suficiente de él para poder mirarlo a la cara— sabes, ya llevo mucho tiempo en ese hotel

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse al percatarse de la dirección de la conversación, aunque tampoco quería sacar falsas conclusiones, por lo que opto por permanecer en silencio y completamente seria hasta que él terminará de decir lo que diría…

— Y la verdad es un poco incomodo

Hermione no pudo evitar reír al ver lo difícil que le resultaba a Harry expresar lo que quería, por un momento lo vio como todo un adolecente. Harry por otro lado obtuvo valor al ver su sonrisa, le encantaba su sonrisa, y la manera en que le brillaban los ojos al verlo, no es que fuera petulante, pero en verdad le agradaba saber que su mirada brillaba por él como sabía que la de él solo brillaba para ella.

— Y como de cualquier forma he decidido quedarme aquí en Londres… contigo… yo…

— Si— comenzó a animarlo ella, al ver como dudaba

—Comenzare a buscar un departamento— soltó finalmente y aguardo unos segundos para ver la reacción de ella, que al permanecer imperturbable, decidió continuar— y me preguntaba si te gustaría ayudarme a buscar, por qué bueno… en un futuro, cuando tú quieras… me gustaría que vivieras con migo, cuando te sientas lista

-Ho Harry – Hermione comenzó a reír y a relajarse- yo también pensaba comentarte lo horrible de que estés en un hotel, pero no te quería presionar- la risa aminoro convirtiéndose en una sencilla sonrisa— con todo lo que ha pasado

No era que Harry pasara todas las noches en su hotel, y si lo hacía no era precisamente que las pasara solo, sin embargo ambos habían querido mantener un poco de distancia, pues no todo era miel sobre hojuelas.

— Yo tampoco te quiero presionar— agrego él respirando aliviado y feliz

— Mi departamento es muy pequeño— continuo ella mientras analizaba las posibilidades —claro que te ayudo a buscar algo con dos condiciones

— ¿Condiciones? — la sonrisa en el rostro de Harry se congelo

— Sí, dos. La primera es que aceptes que pague el 50% de todo

—Pero…espera ¿eso es un, sí? —pregunto totalmente emocionado por lo que parecía ser un sí, a su petición. Había captado claramente lo del 50% pero conocía lo suficiente a su castaña como para saber que si discutía por eso, probablemente terminara con un horrible NO en lugar de ese ansiado SI — ¿Hermione Granger te gustaría vivir con migo?

—Claro— dijo ella con una sonrisa completamente divertida por la reacción de él— lo que nos lleva a la segunda condición — agrego tratando en vano de colocar una expresión completamente seria

— Lo que quieras— acepto el sin pensar realmente en que había accedido inmediatamente, simplemente no había manera de que le negara algo. Un defecto que acababa de descubrir y que sorprendentemente no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

— Que nos mudemos cuanto antes, no soporto más el estar tan separada de ti

— Jajajajaja— soltó él por las palabras de ella y rápidamente la volvió a tomar en sus brazos para besarla apasionadamente— Hecho señorita Granger, acaba usted de hacer un trato

—Bueno- dijo ella separándose un poco de él y poniéndose completamente seria— Aun falta cerrarlo, ¿qué le parece señor Potter si esta noche revisamos las clausulas de dicho contrato?

—Yo contigo reviso las clausulas que quieras— agrego antes de besarla nuevamente mientras se sentaba en el sillón de Hermione con ella en su regazo.

La llama de la chimenea se torno color verde, durante solo una pequeña fracción de segundo, lo suficiente para que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de ello.

-**Luna**/H.J.&H.J/**Nis**-

-Es una lástima que la hora de la comida haya terminado- se quejo Harry mientras sostenía la puerta para que Hermione pasara

-Sí, una lás..ti..ma – la voz de Hermione se apago, conforme encontró justo detrás de Harry una nueva copia del mismo artículo, alguien del departamento trataba de hacerle la vida de cuadritos.

Harry capto su mirada y dio media vuelta para encontrarse la dichosa copia, no era nada nuevo, en el departamento de Aurores era casi la misma historia, algo que soportaba que le hicieran a él, pero que le enfermaba que hicieran a Hermione. Dirigió una furibunda mirada a los empleados que comenzaban a llegar, la oficina estaba ahora mucho más llena que cuando llegó, aun así no sería nada difícil encontrar al culpable, una simple miradita a la mente de los empleados… no necesitaba nada más.

Hermione tomo la copia que arrugo entre sus manos y la arrojo a la papelera más cercana, entonces tomo de la mano a Harry y lo obligo a salir de la oficina, no era difícil adivinar lo que podría estar pensando y lo mejor era evitarlo a toda costa

— No les hagas caso— dijo ella una vez que salieron de las oficinas cuando ya estaban en el elevador, dirigiéndose al vestíbulo

—No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados—. Refuto Harry mientras fruncía el seño, no podía ser que a un mes de todo aun la molestaran, no lo permitiría. Su paciencia comenzaba a llegar a su límite

—Harry, es solo gente que no tiene nada que hacer

—Pero…

— No pasa nada… ¿ok? —dijo antes de darle un corto beso en los labios antes de abandonar el elevador

— ¿Regresaras tarde? Aun hay unas clausulas que debemos revisar…

— Prometo no tardarme, solo tengo que revisar los detalles finales, dejare a Collin a cargo, también me interesa revisar esas clausulas

— Me gustaría acompañarte, pero aun no me reporto con Kingsley — Harry recordó la discusión de su jefe con Ron, no pudo evitar preguntarse a que se debía todo aquello.

—No hay problema —Hermione sonrió — te veré esta noche. Te quiero

Harry le dio un beso y la abrazo justo antes de que ingresara a la chimenea

—Te amo— agrego antes de que ella desapareciera en una llamarada. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ambos

-**Luna**/H.J.&H.J/**Nis**-

— Necesitas un compañero, no puedes trabajar solo

Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar como león enjaulado, no podía creer en lo que su jefe le estaba diciendo. Órdenes eran órdenes, pero esto era absurdo, simplemente imposible.

— Sabes que esto no va a funcionar

— En algún momento se tienen que hablar. Sé que lo que paso no fue cualquier cosa…

— Kingsley…

— No lo digo como un amigo, lo ordeno como tu jefe- Kingsley Shackleboot se puso de pie y coloco ambas manos sobre el escritorio – ninguno de los dos funcionan como deberían debido a sus problemas personales…

— No aceptara

— Ya he hablado con él y le he expuesto estos mismos puntos- volvió a sentarse en su sillón respiro hondo y trato de calmar su pulso- los dos trabajan en el mismo caso maldita sea, ¡deben trabajar juntos!

Por lo menos ahora sabia de que iba la discusión que había visto esa tarde, al parecer a Ron tampoco le había agradado para nada la idea… Harry detuvo su andar por un momento y trato de razonar con el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores.

— No nos dirigimos la palabra desde hace un mes, ¿cómo esperas que compartamos nuestro tiempo en esta investigación?

— Eso, lo tienen que resolver ustedes, simplemente… o aceptan… o los reasigno y les quitare el caso

—No puedes hacer eso, estamos ablando de la búsqueda de Ginny— Harry se puso en esta ocasión frente a su jefe optando por la misma actitud autoritaria de unos momentos atrás- la hija del ministro… Ginny

— Esos son mis términos, Harry eres mi mejor Auror, pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que con Ron te superas a ti mismo, si tenemos una oportunidad para encontrar a Ginny y resolver este caso van a tener que hacer una tregua

El jefe del departamento de Aurores espero por alguna replica pero al igual que el pelirrojo, Harry se había quedado en blanco, así que mientras firmaba las ordenes de reasignación de compañeros en los pergaminos correspondientes se los entrego a Harry

— Bien, quedando claro el asunto, te informo que su escritorio será reasignado, al que está al lado tuyo y a partir de mañana trabajan juntos.

— Si esto no funciona, no importa que tenga que buscar por mi lado, la tengo que encontrar lo que paso…

— Lo que paso, paso Harry y tienes que dejar de pensar en eso para entregarte a su búsqueda… — El Auror bajo la voz, el tono de mando perdió fuerza Harry sabia que ahora le hablaba su amigo, no su jefe— se que no va a ser fácil pero una vez que los dos se perdonen…

— Si existe perdón de alguno de los dos…— finalizo en un susurro antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si

Kingsley se quedo inmerso en sus pensamientos. Sabía muy bien que su movimiento tenía que ver más con ayudar a renovar la amistad de sus dos aurores que una orden de un jefe… sabía que no sería fácil, sabía que era una medida desesperada… sabía que su movimiento era desesperado, pero lo que sea que hubiese pasado fue mucho más que lo que Harry pudo haberle hecho a Ron, pues en los ojos de ambos aurores se veía un resentimiento mutuo… lo que sea que se hayan dicho, lo que sea que hubiese pasado hace un mes, aparte de la "historia oficial", tenía que quedar atrás… Por un bien común

Volteo a su pizarra de casos… Ginny le devolvía la mirada mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa y una serie de fotos envolvían a la pelirroja, eran las pocas pistas que habían podido recolectar. Era más que la hija del ministro, era una amiga… alguien que él vio crecer, alguien a quien le tenía cariño igual que a esos tontos Aurores que tenía bajo su cargo, alguien que al igual que muchos sobrevivió a la guerra pasada.

No podían irse a los extremos pero después de un mes sin tener noticias de ella la idea de que se fuera por resentimiento, por una necesidad de estar sola y reflexionar sobre los eventos pasados quedaba atrás. Ya había sido mucho tiempo para reflexionar, así que debía pensar como Auror, era la hija del ministro y seguramente habría alguien con un oscuro propósito bajo la manga… alguien que la tenía en esos montos en contra de su voluntad… esperando el momento oportuno para el siguiente movimiento.

Y solo podía pensar en alguien en específico, en varios nombres de hecho. Hacía más de dos meses que le habían pasado la pista de un reagrupamiento de prófugos, magos que escaparon con vida de las garras de la justicia al finalizar la guerra pasada. Solo él y Harry mantenían esa idea… Ginny podía estar en sus manos, y eso no podría ser nada bueno…

— Nada bueno…

* * *

hOLA

Si ya lo sé, en cada actualización, siento que me van a matar, bueno ya saben espero sus comentarios, contesto todos los rr de personas registradas y aunque no tengo desactivados los anónimos, los prefiero con su cuenta, de esa manera no ocupo espacio que no me dejan ocupar, pero hoy haremos una excepción, porque tengo nueva lectora o no tan nueva…

**Hola Gibellu:**

Mi primer lector silencioso que sale a la luz, bien no te daré la bienvenida a la historia, pero sí a los rr… GIBELLU BIENVENIDA A LOS REVIWS! Me encanta saber que me has seguido desde el primer capítulo, y no te preocupes por no dejar un rr en cada capítulo, no me gusta etiquetarme entre las lectoras que amenazan por los rr que no dejan, o se la pasan viendo las estadísticas, para saber cuántos lectores entran; lo he hecho varias veces, pero esto te encasilla y dejas lo importante, escribir, así que he abandonado esas prácticas tan deshonrosas; claro esto no quiere decir PARA NADA! Que no me gusten los rr, los amo, y me encanta leerlos, así se que por lo menos a alguien le gusta mi historia, (si sirve para la autoestima) pero no te estreses, si no puedes dejarme rr, con este me basta, y me encantara recibir más cuando puedas. Espero leerte por aquí

En fin ya saben nos estamos leyendo y espero sus comentarios, los quiero a TODOS!

Luna Nis

**Aguascalientes a 24 Marzo 2011**

**LunaNis**

Plis rr, ...

**(clic abajo ****)**


	14. II Part Cap2

**Capitulo 2**

-**Luna**/H.J.&H.J/**Nis**-

_**War between him and the day**_

_Guerra entre él y el día__**  
Need someone to blame**_

_Necesita a alguien para culpar__**  
In the end, little he can do alone**_

_En el final, poco se puede hacer por si solo  
_

_**Las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas **_

Ginny se removió incomoda en su cama, le dolía todo el cuerpo y descubrió que tenía algunos moretones en sus brazos, estaba desnuda y la fina seda de las sabanas la lastimaba en su magullado cuerpo, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar la excelente noche que había pasado. La habitación desierta la hacía sentir en casa. Los ladrillos de la torre donde esta se encontraba le recordaba al colegio, aunque este castillo fuera por mucho, más pequeño e insignificante, era su hogar, los colores de Salazar Slytherin reinaban en la decoración pero el negro les robaba protagonismo, por lo menos en la cama y en las cortinas que evitaban que el sol se filtrara, lo que siempre le hacía preguntarse a qué hora del día vivía, en que momento dormía, si es que lo hacía. El tiempo no tenía uso ni razón en ese lugar y no lo necesitaba… el silencio que la envolvía le indico que se encontraba completamente sola, no olía su –siempre delicioso— desayuno, pero probablemente no era hora de comer, aunque ella muriera de hambre, solo se limitaría a llamar al elfo y este la atendería, era justo lo que se disponía a hacer cuando unos pasos en el pasillo le indicaron que pronto no estaría más tiempo sola, termino de despertarse y se removió una vez más. La incomodidad regreso a ella, se sentía tan agotada…

—Buenos días, hermosa

— ¿Pansy?—pregunto sin estar completamente segura de que ella era quien le hablaba, había un zumbido en su cabeza que le impedía escuchar claramente

— ¿Claro a quien más esperabas?... ¿A Granger?—pregunto antes de soltar una carcajada y dejarse caer en la cama junto a la pelirroja.

— Acabas de arruinarme el día—dijo ella con una voz sombría, molesta—y eso que había amanecido de muy buen humor

— ¿Después de la excelente noche que tuviste con Nott y Draco?…No… es esa mi intención_ gatita_, pero no sé si las noticias que te traigo hoy te alegraran o lo empeoraran aún más

— Claro que lo sabes, aun así me las enseñaras, pero debo advertirte que si es una nota más de Marrieta Edcome, puedes arrojarla de una vez en la chimenea, la estúpida solo escribe más de lo mismo… ya me arto

— Recuerdo que te divertiste de lo lindo con las primeras notas, pero seamos honestas, estas, en verdad te dolieron, después de todo entre toda la mentira leías la verdad, Potter te dejo por Granger…

Ginny se puso finalmente de pie y le dio la espalda a la Mortífaga, envolviendo su cuerpo desnudo en la sabana de seda color negro, se acercó a su luna, mientras se desenmarañaba el cabello con la varita y pensaba en las notas de Marrieta Edcome, sabía que la bruja odiaba a… -incluso pensar su nombre era aberrante- sabía que la odiaba, punto. Pero cada nota era tan lacerante como la anterior, si tuviera a Edcome enfrente practicaría en ella las maldiciones que Draco le enseño en las últimas semanas… después de todo debía practicarlas o se aburriría, debían ser perfectas para cuando las realizara en contra de…ella. Algunas eran realmente buenas…

Pansy Parkinson había empezado a conocer el lado obscuro de Ginny y conocía esa sonrisa…de placentero…dolor, la hacía cada vez que Draco le enseñaba una nueva maldición, un nuevo juego…una nueva aberración –Lamento interrumpir tus sádicos pensamientos pelirroja, pero a lo que venía… la nota que traigo hoy no es del _Profeta_ si no del _Quisquilloso_

A Ginny le dio un retortijón en el estómago pero lo disimulo, Luna también la había traicionado, en la odiosa rubia también podría practicar las maldiciones…

— No me interesa—dijo con un susurro de voz que poco la convenció a sí misma, mucho menos a su visitante

Créeme te interesara, la primera página muestra un hermoso retrato tuyo—en ella se encontraba Ginny con la túnica que había lucido en la última fiesta en casa de su padre, con una elegancia resplandeciente— pero lo más interesante es el mensaje dirigido a ti…-dijo la morena mientras acariciaba con delicadeza el rostro sonriente de una Ginny ahora inexistente…Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta

Ginny no se movió de su lugar

— ¿Sabes? los chicos salieron…querían algo de diversión, hay una feria muggle aquí cerca…en fin si quieres compañía, me puedes encontrar en mi habitación, siempre es agradable pasar el tiempo contigo, es por lo menos mejor que jugar a descomponer juegos muggles mientras escuchas los llantos lacerantes de los niños y sus padres…si, mucho mejor.

-**Luna**/H.J.&H.J/**Nis**-

– Se supone que debemos trabajar en equipo –estallo Harry en cuanto vio a Ron llegar

– No tengo porque rendirte cuentas a ti…no eres mi jefe

– Buscamos lo mismo… en este caso a la misma persona

– ¿Por qué mejor no dejas de fingir Harry?—soltó Ron poniéndose de pie y encarándolo a solo unos centímetros de su rostro—No sé qué sentimiento de culpa quieres arreglar con todo este teatro

– ¿Cuál teatro?—Harry no sabía a qué hacía referencia Ron, pero le sorprendía de sobremanera que le dirigiera la palabra, por lo menos para discutir, cuando en el último es apenas y le ambos articulaban monosílabos para comunicarse— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

– De ti…tratando de encontrar a mi hermana. Para ti y para…ella es más fácil que Ginny no esté aquí estorbándoles

Ron tomo su túnica y salió rumbo al elevador desapareciendo completamente de su vista

Durante el último mes era la rutina en el trabajo, Ron se enteraba de alguna pista y se largaba a investigarla por su cuenta, sin avisarle a él. En realidad era un poco ridículo reclamarle por algo que él también hacia, la idea de Shaklebolt no estaba realmente resultando, no fue difícil adivinar sus intenciones de querer que su amistad resurgiera en esta crisis, de cualquier manera Ron y él seguían buscando a Ginny por su lado

– Dos meses –dijo para sí mismo

– ¿Que dices Harry? Pregunto Luna que se acercó a él

– Han pasado dos meses –Harry comenzaba a desesperarse, en esta semana Ginny podría ser declarada como muerta oficialmente y la búsqueda se cancelaria, aunque la investigación no cerrara, el paso que seguía era averiguar qué es lo que había pasado con ella. Algo que a estas alturas le resultaba tan difícil como imposible, nunca supo que había sido de ella cuando desapareció de la colina, sabía que había aparecido en Europa, y después se trasladó a Londres de regreso, para después ir a América y a Londres una vez más. Desde un principio Ginny no quería ser encontrada, y su entrenamiento como Auror le daba ventaja en ese terreno, pero Harry la encontraría sin importar nada, y averiguaría que es lo que paso con ella.

– El tiempo llegara, la encontraremos—dijo ella completamente segura pero con la mirada centrada en un memorándum que revoloteaba sin encontrar al parecer su lugar—sabremos que le paso realmente a Ginny, de eso estoy segura—y algo me dice que será más pronto de lo que pensamos

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso Luna?—pregunto Harry con curiosidad, la seguridad de Luna lo desconcertaba.

– El eclipse de mañana traerá cosas nuevas, es cuando los buttercashp se renuevan

Harry no pudo evitar fruncir su seño y sonreír al descubrir que no tenía idea de que eran los butter…sabe que…y recordó que hablaba con Luna, tenía una manera extraña de decir las cosas pero siempre acertaba de alguna manera, probablemente si sabrían de Ginny pronto, el esperaba que su amiga no errara con sus predicciones – ¿Tienes la información?

– Si…—Luna le extendió una carpeta –aquí están los datos y logre conseguir el memorándum de todo el mes, apuesto a que ahora no se te esconde

– Gracias –dijo Harry sonriéndole y tomando su capa salió del departamento de Aurores

– _Mira eso, es Harry Potter…¿Cómo se atreve a pisar el ministerio?_

– _El ministro debió haberlo corrido_

– _No puedo creer que estaba enamorada de él cuando estábamos en el colegio _

Harry escuchaba los comentarios mientras dejaba el ministerio. Los cuchicheos eran los mismos de siempre, no le sorprendían para nada, habían aumentado cuando se dio a conocer "oficialmente" la desaparición de Ginny, las personas creían conocer la historia –gracias a Marrieta Edcome—claro, todo mundo siempre sabe más que las personas que realmente "viven" la historia…cada comentario mal intencionado era completamente predecible y soportable, la parte difícil, por supuesto consistía en soportar que hablaran y difamaran a Hermione, controlarse y no terminar acabando con la mitad de los trabajadores del ministerio era sin duda lo complicado de todo este asunto; los días se volvían cada vez más insoportables y enterarse de que a Hermione le habían negado su propuesta había sido la gota que derramo el caldero, no había dejado pasar un solo día cuando ya estaba afuera de la oficina de Arthur Weasley, su cargo de ministro de magia lo hacía tan difícil de contactar como Dumbledore durante su quinto curso del colegio y a un mes del asunto aun no podía hablar con él, pero esto terminaba aquí y ahora.

Ser Harry Potter tenía aun sus ventajas y había podido conseguir la ubicación de Arthur Weasley este día… el ocupadísimo ministro inauguraría un nuevo hospital mágico en las afueras de Londres, la prensa estaría presente y no podría huir más de él. Hubiera sido mucho mejor tratar este asunto en privado pero que más daba…solo quería aclarar las cosas de una maldita vez por todas…

– ¿Qué haces aquí Potter?—pregunto uno de los aurores encargados de la seguridad del ministro, mientras se colocaba frente a él impidiéndole el paso al recinto.

– Vengo a ver al ministro—respondió Harry como lo más obvio del mundo

– Lo siento no puedes pasar—refuto otro de los autores que se habían acercado

– Voy a pasar…-dijo Harry completamente molesto, finalmente había dado con el paradero de Arthur Weasley y no se marcharía del lugar sin que le diera la cara

– Esta por inaugurar…

– ¿Qué sucede aquí?—pregunto otra voz interrumpiendo las explicaciones y negativas que los aurores le daban a Harry para poder ver al señor Ministro.

– Señor Weasley…-dijo uno de ellos mientras daba la vuelta para ver al recién llegado—Potter insiste…

– Déjenos solos—dijo el inmediatamente dándole una orden a los aurores que se adentraron al lugar

– Bill

– Si estás aquí para decirle a mi padre que encontraste a mi hermanita, podrás verlo

– Sabes que no vengo para eso… -dijo Harry molesto por la actitud de todos los Weasley-estoy aquí para dejarle claro que mis problemas con él no tienen nada que ver con Hermione… que la deje fuera de este asunto

– Por culpa de ustedes Ginny está desaparecida—dijo el mayor de los Weasley con rencor mientras encaraba al ojiverde.

– Jamás quisimos que esto pasara y no es un asunto que discutiré contigo,-zanjo Harry, ya había tenido discusiones con todos los hermanos de Ginny y no empezaría una nueva con la misma diatriba—vengo a ver a tu padre

– Como encargado de la seguridad del ministro no puedo permitirte que lo confrontes en un lugar público

– Él se ha ganado a pulso esto…—dijo Harry avanzando un par de pasos, mismos que Bill retrocedió, sin permitirle pasar realmente—llevo un endemoniado mes tratando de que me reciba, lo que le hicieron a Hermione fue muy bajo…no tenía ningún derecho

– No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que me hablas Potter

– ¡RECHAZARON SU PROPUESTA!—Estallo finalmente Harry y no pasó desapercibido que un par de fotógrafos que iban saliendo les tomaron fotos. La prensa en pleno podría salir de un momento a otro en cuanto se corriera el rumor de que Potter se peleaba con Bill Weasley

– No estaba…

– No te atrevas a decirme que no lo sabias… lo sabias, ¡carajo!, él también lo sabía—Harry guardo silencio por unos momentos para tranquilizarse…—Bill voy a verlo por las buenas o por las malas

– No lo veras. Punto. —dijo el pelirrojo justo antes de desaparecer

Harry también sintió cuando varias personas desaparecieron dentro del lugar, Arthur Weasley ya había dejado el recinto

– ¡Maldición! –Estallo Harry—entonces que sea por las malas.—dijo antes de desaparecer mientras más miembros de la prensa le tomaban fotografías.

-**Luna**/H.J.&H.J/**Nis**-

En el callejón Diagón había un par de tabernas familiares, pero una en particular, se podría decir que era… la taberna de la familia, a las dos de la madrugada el lugar se mostraba incluso tenebroso, la oscuridad y las criaturas que permanecían sentadas ocultas bajo las sombras, le quitaba el toque "familiar" al local. Podría incluso decir sin temor a equivocarse que justo al final de la barra se encontraba un vampiro, Tom, el tabernero, rellenaba su copa oscura con un líquido rojo carmesí, y en la esquina más apartada una banshee se lamentaba en silencio.

Ronald Weasley no sabía si alegrarse por tan selecta compañía o no, el vampiro podría facilmente beber de él y vaciarlo hasta acabar con su existencia, o la banshee anunciar su muerte. Terminar rápidamente con la pena que lo embriagaba era definitivamente muy tentador; claro que se salvaba de la banshee al no pertenecer a ninguna casa noble de Irlanda, y con el vampiro se arriesgaría a que lo transformara, vivir durante la eternidad con el dolor que llevaba no era para nada algo tentador.

El caldero chorreante, se había transformado desde hacía un mes, en el nuevo hogar del pelirrojo, y no era porque rentara una habitación en el lugar, si no por las noches en las que permanecía entre las sombras…sentado…oculto, algunas veces con su copa de whisky de fuego como única compañía… si no tenía la suerte de encontrar a una agradable bruja… alguien sin complicaciones, sin contemplaciones… alguien que simplemente abriera las piernas para él de vez en cuando… alguien ocasional que sin querer comenzaba a adoptar la misma rutina que él.

No se había dejado envolver por la anestesia y el olvido que el alcohol suele brindar, aun se presentaba a trabajar todos los días y seguía cuanta pista había sobre su hermana. Ginny no había dado señales de vida y eso de alguna manera le brindaba un objetivo, algo a que aferrarse. Debía encontrarla.

Se había quedado en la misma noche, sin novia-esposa-amiga; sin su mejor amigo y sin su hermana, a los pocos días su pasión por el Quidditch quedo en el olvido, y se había entregado por completo a la búsqueda de Ginny, reportándose como auror en el ministerio de magia. Las cosas eran complicadas, y ahora Kingsley lo fastidiaba con sus insensatas órdenes

"_Ustedes trabajan mejor juntos, son un equipo… se complementan_"

Le había soltado su jefe esa misma tarde, algo imposible de lograr, era más factible que Voldemort volviera a la vida, antes de que él aceptara tan imposibles términos; había decidido renunciar, buscar a Ginny por su lado, pero debía admitir que tener un equipo de magos apoyándote, facilitaba más las cosas, simplemente el territorio que se cubría era mucho mayor.

"…_un equipo_"

Lo fueron hace mucho tiempo, no concebía la idea de las aventuras que pasaron juntos… _los tres_. Claro que se complementaban, pero ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes, no podía estar siquiera en la misma habitación que Harry. Cada vez que el maldito traidor ingresaba en la oficina él buscaba un pretexto para irse, y viceversa, sabía que Harry también le guardaba rencor…

Ron suspiro, se llevó la copa a los labios y después de un par de sorbos termino su ardiente bebida… Tom se acercó en silencio y relleno la copa, al mismo tiempo que la campana sobre la puerta que daba al callejón Diagón anunciaba la llegada de alguien, su perfume le decía claramente de quien se trataba, no necesitaban enredarse en un flirteo innecesario, ella se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones del Pub y Ron de un solo trago termino su bebida, al ponerse de pie, estuvo a punto de caer a causa del mareo… había perdido la cuenta de los tragos…una botella, tal vez dos pero Tom se las recordaría en un par de horas cuando saldara su cuenta, por el momento solo atino a dejar sobre la barra el vaso vacío y subir las escaleras, alcanzo a apreciar el cabello de ella… –antes de que diera la vuelta y continuara su avance perdiéndose en el pasillo lleno de puertas—… era rizado, cada rizo perfecto, en hondas delgadas y definidas, de lejos muy diferente al cabello con el que soñaba…pero no era su cabello rizado por lo que subía noche a noche con ella a la habitación, ni tampoco era la necesidad de él por tener sexo

…_era un último recurso para olvidar _

…_para vengarse_

… _para…_

-**Luna**/H.J.&H.J/**Nis**-

—Esto es imposible… — logro decir Hermione al dejarse caer en su viejo sofá

Acababan de visitar por lo menos tres agencias inmobiliarias y más de cincuenta departamentos en los últimos días, encontrar algo que se adecuara al gusto y presupuesto de ella, era imposible

— Podría conseguir un permiso y ampliamos mágicamente tu departamento—dijo Harry sentándose a su lado, nunca pensó que buscar un departamento sería tan difícil

—¡Harry Potter!... –estalló Hermione sentándose de lado para poder observar claramente a su novio —HEMOS VISTO CERCA DE 15 DEPARTAMENTOS EL DÍA DE HOY…y con los que vimos todo el fin de semana, pasamos del que estaba cerca del tren… con un ruido espantoso! Hasta el del cementerio! Con todos esos fantasmas rodando por las noches! ¿Y se te ocurre hasta ahora esa idea?

— Jajajajajajaja… -soltó Harry después de unos segundos de silencio, provocando el desconcierto y la ira de su novia — ¿sabes que amo eso de ti?

— ¿Qué?…. ¡No me cambies el tema!—dijo ella un tanto seria, a veces se comportaba como un niño, y lo amaba por eso

— No lo hago—Harry tomo la barbilla de ella para que no evadiera su mirada —solo recalcaba algo obvio…

— ¡A sí! ¿Y qué es eso?—pregunto con curiosidad mientras cruzaba los brazos, le encantaba la sonrisa en el rostro de Harry, pero debía mantenerse en su papel de seriedad. En realidad no podía enojarse con él pero eso era algo que no debía de saber.

— Que me encanta hacerte enojar… esos pucheros y esa mirada me matan

— !YO NO HAGO PUCHEROS!—estallo ahora si un poco enfadada, ¿_acaso él se burlaba de ella_?

— Pero si lo haces ahora mismo…dijo el en un susurro, embriagado completamente de ella, de su mirada, de sus pecas, de su cabello alborotado… de su alma… de su corazón

— No es cier…

Harry la envolvió en un beso que los dejo sin aliento a ambos, era tan sabroso sentir un poco la furia o frustración…o sabe qué cosa que Harry le provocaba a ella, para después llevarla al cielo con un beso, que de simple no tenía nada, el pequeño roce de sus labios sobre los suyos, ya significaban un millar de sensaciones indescriptibles

— ¿Así que… que dices?—pregunto él después de recuperar un poco la cordura mientras la envolvía en un abrazo

— Sobre que— quiso saber ella, pues había olvidado por completo el tema en cuestión

— ¿Consigo ese permiso?—pregunto Harry divertido

— ¿Cuál permiso?—pregunto ella totalmente desconcertada, solo Harry lograba con una caricia de sus labios que ella olvidara hasta su nombre, algo increíble de lograr pues ella poseía una gran capacidad de memoria

— ¿Ampliar el departamento?—la respuesta de Harry sonó a pregunta

— Creo que has tenido una excelente idea…—dijo ella sentándose nuevamente en su sitio—después de todo mi departamento está cerca de mis dos trabajos… pero sería un problema con los muggles del edificio… jamás recibiríamos visitas…

— Recibiríamos las visitas necesarias –dijo él un poco serio al saber que no tendrían más visitas que Luna, Neville, Cho y Melisa, quienes se habían convertido en sus únicos amigos en los últimos días

— Lo sé—agrego ella al comprender el cambio de humor en Harry

— Hay algo de lo que te quiero hablar…—dijo él un poco serio, con todo lo del departamento no había podido ponerse al día con lo que había sucedido en el ministerio, enterarse por Luna no había sido nada agradable, pero comprendía porque Hermione no le había mencionado nada

— ¿Que sucede?—quiso saber ella con curiosidad.

— La propuesta…

— ¿Te enteraste?—pregunto ella poniéndose de pie, el tema aun la sacaba de sus casillas y no quería que Harry mal interpretara su estado de ánimo. Después de todo lo hecho, hecho estaba.

—Hoy fui a buscar al ministro—dijo el atrayendo su atención nuevamente

—Harry no…

—No lo encontré, —dijo él interrumpiéndola sabía lo que pensaría ella al respecto pero era algo que tenía que hacer—pero planeo verlo

— No podrías hacer mucho de cualquier manera—dijo ella tomando asiento a su lado –todo está estancado hasta la siguiente administración, se quedó en los pendientes y yo tengo que revisarla para evitar los "fallos" que ellos encontraron

— Me enseñaste la propuesta—Harry la tomo de las manos—estaba perfecta, no había manera de que la rechazaran, todo esto es por lo que está pasando

— Lo sé—dijo ella soltando un par de lágrimas, su frustración era tan grande que le dolía –pero también sé que no podemos hacer nada

— Te darán otra audiencia, lo prometo

— Harry…

— Esto es importante para ti, por lo mismo para mí también

— Pero no lo harán, y en caso de que lo hicieran, el resultado sería el mismo—Hermione se recargo en el sofá descansando su cuello en el mismo mientras perdía la vista en los pliegues del techo —no rechazaron mi propuesta, me rechazaron a mi

— Y todo esto es por mi culpa

—No

— Jamás debí empezar una relación con Ginny, ella no estaría desaparecida y nuestro amor no sería estigmatizado, no me importa lo que ellos piensen, pero sí que te hagan daño por esto

— Creí que dejaríamos de culparnos –dijo ella mientras lo encaraba, obligándolo a verla a los ojos—en todo caso yo también seria cu

— No

— ¿Lo ves?—Hermione sonrió un poco—esto no nos llevara a nada

— Quiero que me prometas algo—dijo Harry completamente serio

— Lo que quieras

— No quiero volver a enterarme por otra persona de algo que se refiera a ti…-Hermione desvió ahora su mirada y se sintió culpable, él lo supo porque se mordió el labio ligeramente—no había dicho nada porque quería que tú me lo contaras

— Lo siento—se disculpó ella—no sabía cómo hacerlo, me emocione con la idea de que viviéramos juntos y no quería arruinarlo

— No lo arruinarías—dijo el sabiendo que ella era completamente sincera—no más secretos. ¿Trato?

— Trato

— Ahora quiero proponerte otro trato—dijo el mientras se ponía de pie y la levantaba a ella—debemos estrenar nuestro departamento

— Ya lo hicimos—dijo ella recordando su reencuentro cuando él regreso a Londres

— No vale, no era nuestro departamento en ese entonces—Harry la tomo en brazos llevándola como a una novia en plena luna de miel—no era nuestro hogar

— Nuestro—dijo ella antes de besarlo

Harry traspaso con ella la puerta de la habitación, recordó la primera noche con Hermione en ese lugar y su necesidad de cerrar la puerta para dejar al mundo fuera, algo que no había hecho durante el último mes, pero que ahora cobraba sentido, no era necesario, Ron no le hablaba, Ginny estaba desaparecida, y los problemas parecían aumentar día con día, pero su relación con Hermione jamás había estado mejor, era su novia, era su mujer y el mundo podía saberlo y pensar misa al respecto. Era feliz por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Sin dejar de besarla la deposito en la cama, Hermione llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y un top negro que resaltaba sus pechos, se veía adorable, se colocó encima de ella y comenzó a desvestirla mientras ella hacia lo mismo con él, no sabría decir quien perdió primero el pantalón o la ropa interior, no era importante, lo increíble y majestuoso radicaba en las caricias, los te quiero y los gemidos por parte de ambos. Recorrió la piel que conocía como un mapa, sabia donde besar y donde presionar, donde ser tierno y donde atrevido, la conocía, la amaba, la deseaba la necesitaba

— Te necesito—dijo ella como si le estuviese leyendo la mente—por favor

Hermione reaccionaba a cada caricia y se derretía al sentirlo cerca, podía sentir su erección haciendo presión en su vientre, mientras comenzaba a delirar por la sensación que este le causaba, ella no quería quedarse atrás y lo hizo rodar para quedar ella sobre él, acaricio su pecho y beso su fuerte mandíbula, mientras bajaba poco a poco en un recorrido húmedo y atrevido. Llevo una de sus manos a su pene y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente

— Hermione…

La voz de Harry sonaba tan delirante como la suya propia cuando él tomaba control y la acariciaba, cuando la penetraba con los dedos, con la lengua. Le encanto la sensación de saber que lo que hacía parecía bien hecho y la alentó a hacer algo que no había hecho jamás, poso su lengua en la cabeza mientras lo acariciaba con sus manos, Harry tembló bajo ella y se sintió poderosa, entonces lo introdujo en su boca, era tan grande y ella no tenía experiencia pero Harry comenzó a gemir con demasiada fuerza, intento introducir un poco más y succiono.

Entonces Harry la tomo de los hombros y la hizo incorporarse, por un momento pensó que había hecho algo mal, pero esta idea se esfumo en cuanto vio la mirada de él, brillante, lujuriosa…delirante. Harry la coloco en la cama y la embistió de una sola vez, profunda y fuertemente, entonces comenzó a poseerla con desesperación mientras la besaba y colocaba sus piernas sobre sus hombros

Hermione estallo en cuanto el asumió esa posición, lo sintió adentrarse tan profundamente que no pudo controlarse y su orgasmo llego en hondas de placer que no parecían terminar mientras él seguía martillándola con fuerza, sus paredes se contrajeron alrededor de él y esto provoco que dijera su nombre con desesperación, después de un par de estocadas más se derramo dentro de ella, llenándola por completo

— Eso estuvo increíble—dijo ella en cuanto pudo hablar

— Espero no haber sido brusco—dijo el mientras la abrazaba con ternura—es solo que me volviste loco

— Me encanto Harry, te amo

— Te amo—contesto el

-**Luna**/H.J.&H.J/**Nis**-

Ronald Weasley permanecía dormido boca abajo, con las sabanas enredadas en sus piernas, mientras su amante se visita en silencio y se observaba en el espejo.

Había comenzado a tener sexo con él con la esperanza de obtener información, lamentablemente él no hablaba, y ahora no podía dejar de frecuentarlo. Ella sabía que se había enamorado de él, para los hombres siempre era solo sexo, algunas veces ocasional, y nunca había sentimientos de por medio, no cuando los encuentros eran fortuitos y en algunas ocasiones irrepetibles; pero para las mujeres siempre era diferente, comenzaba con cariño y después se convertían en una maraña de sentimientos antes de aceptar que estaban enamoradas de ese chico que jamás las vería como ellas quisieran, estaba en esa fase final y lo sabia

Estaba tan segura de ello, como de que no debía decir nada por miedo a perderlo, esta noche había estado espectacularmente desinhibido, tal vez gracias a las copas de más. No podría asegurarlo. Se acercó a él y removió uno de sus mechones rojizos, beso su frente

— Hermione—la llamo él entre sueños mientras se revolvía en la cama

Una lagrima silenciosa acaricio su mejilla, le dolía saber que aun la amaba, y la odio como nunca en toda su vida, odiaba a Hermione Granger. En silencio resignada y dolida Marrieta Edcome salió de la habitación con la certeza de que la noche siguiente estaría ahí una vez más para volver a sentirlo dentro de ella, porque lo amaba, aunque Ron Weasley no la amara a ella

-**Luna**/H.J.&H.J/**Nis**-

La figura esquelética que esperaba entre las sombras fuera del ministerio de magia distaba mucho de aquella chica que había desaparecido un mes atrás. Ginny Weasley había salido de su agujero para presentarse ante los suyos y que pararan esa búsqueda absurda y las especulaciones acerca de su paradero, pero específicamente esos odiosos y repulsivos mensajes que aparecían día con día en el _Quisquilloso_. Draco probablemente no estuviese de acuerdo con lo que haría pero no le importaba, algo dentro de ella le recordaba que debía decirle a sus padres que se encontraba bien … aunque era dentro, muy dentro de ella…

Permanecía quieta preguntándose por la verdadera razón de su inesperada decisión, que en estos momentos parecía convertirse en indecisión, era por callar a Luna y sus "estúpidos mensajitos"…

…para calmar un poco los temores de sus padres…

O para verlos a ellos…

…para verlo a él…

En el fondo…dentro…muy dentro de ella, conocía la respuesta…era obvia…. Habían pasado dos meses y había hecho cosas que jamás se hubiese imaginado pero sus sentimientos no habían cambiado…

**Jamás lo harían. **

_**You believe but what you see**_

_Tú crees lo que ves__**  
You receive but what you give**__  
Tú recibess lo que das_

-**Luna**/H.J.&H.J/**Nis**-

* * *

Que tal Hermione se ha convertido en _LA INOMBRABLE_ , por lo menos para Ginny. Pero el Óscar de la noche se lo dejaríamos a Ron… ¿MARRIETA EDCOME? (Merlín sagrado, a ver en que termina todo esto) En fin chicos, llevo algo de prisa, estoy ansiosa por leer sus comentarios así que saben a dónde dirigirse. Los quiero.

**Luna Nis**

P.D. Las estrofas son de una canción de Nightwish llamada _Amarat _

Ags. 01-02-2012


	15. II Part Cap 3

**Spanish Eyes**

Parte II Forever Yours

**Capitulo**** 3**

-**Luna**/H.J.&H.J/**Nis**-

_**Wake in a sweat again **_

_Me despierto de nuevo en sudor  
**Another day's been laid to waste **_

_Comieza otro dia que malgastar  
**In my disgrace **_

_En mi desgracia  
**Stuck in my head again **_

_Atascado en mi cabeza de nuevo  
**Feels like I'll never leave this place **_

_Siento que nunca dejaré este lugar _  
_**There's no escape  
**No hay salida_

_**I'm my own worst enemy…  
**Soy mi propio peor enemigo..._

-**Luna**/H.J.&H.J/**Nis**-

Dejar a Hermione dormida y desnuda bajo las sabanas fue sin duda algo muy difícil para él, pero era lunes y a las 8:30 el ministro arribaría a su oficina, donde mientras desayunaba con algunos miembros del Wizengamot, trataría temas de "vital importancia" como el sorteo final para saber dónde se celebraría el mundial de Quidditch ese mismo año. A las 9: 15 asistiría al parlamento mágico para revisar las leyes nuevas que habían sido aprobadas la semana pasada.

Mismas en las que no se encontraba la de Hermione.

No había jugado con Bill cuando le dijo que _si no era por las buenas seria por las malas._ No estaba en el colegio tratando de encontrar a Dumbledore, ya no tenía 15 años, ahora no esperaría a ver cuándo lograba esa audiencia necesaria. No había visto, ni hablado con Arthur Weasley más de un par de veces en los últimos dos meses, pero estaba decido a que esto acabara ahora. Podía despedirlo y él seguiría buscando a Ginny por su lado, pero no se iría sin decirle un par de verdades al señor ministro.

Su túnica negra ondeaba por la acumulación mágica a la que estaba sometiendo su cuerpo. Había guardado su varita mientras se concentraba.

El Londres muggle comenzaba a cobrar vida y nadie reparaba en el chico que se encontraba en la cima de uno de los edificios, prácticamente levitando un par de centímetros en la orilla del mismo. Si alguien lo hubiera hecho pensaría que quería suicidarse. Harry se concentró en su objetivo tres o cuatro edificios más adelante, se encontraba la oficina postal de correo que era la tapadera de la fracción del ministerio donde se encontraba la oficina del ministro. El ministerio de magia cubría varias cuadras a la redonda, y podía sentir la magia poderosa de las barreras de seguridad, eran mucho más débiles que las de Hogwarts, el único edificio en donde no había probado su magia…

Harry tuvo que agacharse y con sus dos manos toco la barda sobre la que estaba ahora de pie, vio una vez más su reloj, eran las 8:35 de la mañana, su túnica se levantó como si un viento invisible la golpeara desde el suelo con una fuerza tan descomunal que si Harry no fuera fuerte se habría tambaleado y caído, o si la túnica no la tuviese puesta habría salido volando por los aires.

Unos minutos de concentración y Harry Potter desapareció del lugar. Ningún muggle se percató del suceso.

En el ministerio de magia sonó la alarma en cuanto atravesó las barreras.

Se encontró ahora a sí mismo en la oficina del ministro, mientras sellaba las puertas para que los aurores no entraran se puso de pie, ahora si, Arthur Weasley lo escucharía.

…. Había decidido que sería a las malas, pues a las malas seria. Frente a él, se encontraba más pálida y delgada que nunca Ginny Weasley.

…. Harry Potter había olvidado por completo la razón de haber irrumpido como un terrorista en la oficina del ministro.

-**Luna**/H.J.&H.J/**Nis**-

Una pesadilla irrumpió en su dulce sueño y la hizo incorporarse rápidamente. Incluso podría decirse que le costó trabajo recordar donde se encontraba, unos segundos mientras miraba a su alrededor y sentía la fatiga de su cuerpo por la intensa noche que había pasado, la suavidad de sus sabanas fue suficiente para reconocer su habitación; su respiración era agitada y su mano izquierda la ayudaba a sostenerse sobre el colchón, pues un súbito mareo se apodero de ella, probablemente gracias a la fuerza con la que se incorporo; su mano derecha sostenía su pecho que parecía querer salir desbocado en ese instante, también descubrió un par de lagrimas resbalando en sus mejillas, la pesadilla le había causado mucho temor, y trato de recordarla. No podía, pero había una imagen que se grabo en su interior, en su mente…en su corazón y que desgarro su alma, Harry…su rostro y después un baño de sangre.

– _Harry _

Logro susurrar en cuanto su voz cobro vida en su garganta, esta sonó débil, rasposa… temblorosa. Lo busco a su lado y encontró su lado vacío… frío, un temor la fustigo y se vio en la necesidad de juntar sus rodillas con su pecho, ¿que era esta sensación?…por Merlín… era solo una pesadilla… solo eso…

– ¡Harry!—llamo con más fuerza esperando que él apareciera por la puerta para apaciguar sus temores pero nadie apareció.

Por unos momentos cerro los ojos y trato de ver en su mente el rostro de él, sonriente, alejado de cualquier rastro de sangre, su respiración regreso paulatinamente a la normalidad y los temblores la abandonaron. Su mente comenzó a trabajar a mil. La última vez que había tenido una pesadilla que la había incomodado de esa manera, había sido en la época del colegio, y tampoco la recordaba claramente, aunque la imagen que se le había grabado entonces parecía ser la misma que la azotaba interiormente en estos momentos.

No era un augurio, no tenía fundamentos para serlo, simplemente era el temor a que finalmente fuera feliz, a que todo estaría bien… lo mismo había pasado en el colegio, la pesadilla había llegado a ella dos noches después de haberse entregado a Harry por primera vez, y en ese entonces la pesadilla había representado sus sentimientos encontrados porque Harry parecía evadirla en todo momento, nunca la volvió a tener, ni siquiera en los meses en que Harry se había debatido entre la vida y la muerte en un estado comatoso; en esta ocasión la sombra de Ginny había sido la causante.

Trato de tranquilizarse y se dirigió al baño. Tenía muchos pendientes que hacer y trato de concentrarse en ellos, primero iría al ministerio, recogería algunos archivos para volver a armar el expediente y después pasaría a la oficina de regulación de viviendas para pedir la expansión a su departamento. Debía llevar los papeles que la acreditaban como dueña del lugar y la lista de hechizos que conjurarían para la protección de lo que ahora sería el hogar de ambos, –una sonrisa leve se dibujo en su rostro—y que los muggles no se acercaran, para que no notaran que el departamento era mucho más grande que cualquier otro que estuviese en ese edificio. Los hechizos debían ser aprobados y seguramente la diligencia tomaría su tiempo. Esperaba que estuviera lista para poder celebrar su nuevo hogar en compañía de sus amigos.

Ocupar su mente siempre le ayudaba a alejar sus demonios, en este caso las pesadillas, su rostro le devolvió la mirada y el brillo en sus ojos le llamo la atención, nunca lo había visto. Reflejaba felicidad. Era feliz y no tenía porqué tener miedo, no necesitaba que este se presentara en forma de pesadillas.

Después del ministerio tenía que ir a la editorial—se recordó para no dar tregua a sus temores—sentía que la había tenido abandonada los últimos meses, cuando "estaba" con Ron, siempre buscaba pretextos para estar en la editorial o en el Ministerio, siempre tenía mucho trabajo para una cena familiar o una cita romántica. Desde que Harry había regresado por ella y había volcado su mundo de cabeza en este sueño, lo único que buscaba era pasar cada minuto a su lado. Cuando él estaba en una de sus búsquedas y estas se prolongaban por días, sentía que agonizaba. No entendía como había podido soportar estar lejos de él. No tenía remedio, simplemente lo extrañaba cada minuto, en cada segundo…

Una sonrisa dibujo su rostro cuando recordó la noche anterior…

…le había hecho jurar a Harry que la compensaría por todo el tiempo perdido. No había sido problema que él dijera que si, de hecho había agregado: "_te hartaras de mi, pero no me importa…porque jamás…jamás volveré a dejarte"._ Había sentido un fulminante vacío en su estomago que rápidamente se remplazó con un millar de mariposas revoloteando. Estaba muy enamorada. Ella simplemente le había respondido: "_te hare cumplir esa amenaza_", justo antes de besarlo.

Sin poder realmente evitarlo su sonrisa se congelo en el instante en que la imagen de su pesadilla la abofeteó de nuevo.

Era simplemente la maldita sombra de Ginny Weasley.

Seguramente eso había sido…

Entonces….

…_¿Por qué seguía repitiéndose lo mismo? ¿Por qué estaba aún temblando?_

-**Luna**/H.J.&H.J/**Nis**-

Cho Chang, trataba de acoplarse al ritmo de su nueva vida, estaba acostumbrada al ritmo rápido y excitante que precedía a las averiguaciones de cualquier caso y que no le brindaba el trabajo de oficina, de hecho, la vida de Auror era la que más amaba, pero cuando tienes hijos y eres madre soltera, debes definir prioridades. Cada decisión que había tomado a lo largo de estos casi cuatro años había sido en base al bienestar de su hija.

La laceración de su tragedia no opacaba su felicidad. Cuando le habían puesto a la pequeña en sus brazos después de dos días de parto, había valido todo. La fatídica noche del 20 de Noviembre de 1996, donde Harry había terminado con la permanente guerra, su matrimonio, el que su esposo la abandonara de esa manera, haber renunciado a lo que más le apasionaba por la protección de Melisa… incluso las noches de desvelo y el regresar a la vida de Auror, con el único propósito de seguir manteniendo un futuro seguro para su hija valían la pena.

No permitiría que se reagruparan, que comenzaran otra guerra…que Melisa…

– Señora Chang –una voz la saco de sus pensamientos. Era la señora Pike que estaba preparando café y salía en esos momentos de la cocina

– Buenos días señora Pike… ¿Melisa?

– Aun está dormida, apenas la iba a preparar para la guardería.

Tener que llevar a la pequeña a una guardería había sido una decisión difícil cuando Karl Freund desapareció de sus vidas y ella se convirtió oficialmente en madre soltera. Pero a su pequeña le encantaba y había hecho amigos, siempre regresaba sonriendo. Su antiguo puesto en el ministerio –en la oficina de Cooperación Mágica Internacional— le permitía llevar personalmente a la pequeña a la guardería que estaba cercana, recogerla por las tardes y comer con ella, para después regresar a la oficina, es en ese punto donde Hermione le había ayudado mucho al principio. Y poco después, gracias también a los padres de Hermione que le habían recomendado a la nana.

La señora Pike era una muggle, pero uno de sus primos segundos era un squib, y la abuela de ambos siempre les contaba historias, lo que la hacia perfecta para el puesto, así no se asustaría cuando viera algo que en realidad no debía ver. El departamento en el que ahora vivía la señora Pike en realidad le pertenecía a ella, estaba en el mismo edificio que el de Hermione, lo había adquirido para tener a alguien de confianza siempre cerca, y Hermione era una gran bruja, siempre se iba más tranquila sabiendo que al cruzar el pasillo se encontraba una bruja calificada para cualquier emergencia. Pero desde el aviso que Harry le había dado no había dudado en mudarse a ese departamento, aunque aun llegaba a su antiguo departamento y usando un trasladador llegaba al nuevo. Así podía despistar por si alguien la seguía.

Ninguna medida de seguridad era poco cuando se trataba de su pequeña.

– Muchas gracias, yo misma la despertare. –Dijo para adentrarse a la habitación de Melisa.

Había sido una fortuna que la señora no tuviera problemas con los últimos cambios de horario, ahora se quedaba con Melisa durante toda la tarde y por las noches, cuando ella estaba en el ministerio.

Los acontecimientos de los últimos meses la habían alterado al punto en el que estuvo a punto de sacar a la niña de la guardería, no quería tenerla sin vigilancia, la amenaza por muy débil que fuera era suficiente para sacarla de sus casillas. Pero Melisa adoraba la guardería, sus amigos y sabía que la lastimaría demasiado si la sacaba por la fuerza. Aun así le dio un collar rastreador y un prendedor y le dijo que jamás se los quitara por que eran un regalo. La niña no sabía con exactitud la función de sus regalos y a veces no recordaba que los llevaba pero todos los días ella se aseguraba de que así fuera.

La habitación estaba adornada con el color favorito de la pequeña. El azul. Y justo a un costado de su pequeña camita había una lámpara de noche que espantaba las pesadillas nocturnas, el águila resplandecía en un ligero tono, también de color azul.

Se arrodillo junto a la cama, y no pudo evitar observarla dormir. Al lado de su cama había una fotografía de Karl, no había querido decirle que el tipo simplemente se había evaporado, ella le había dicho que tenía que irse por causa del trabajo. Pero habría un punto en el que la pequeña cuestionaría y no podría ocultarle nada, un día que temía tanto…

Sin poder evitarlo observo la fotografía de su ex esposo y observo a la pequeña, los dos tenían el mismo tono de cabello rubio, aunque lacio justo como el de ella y tan largo que casi le llegaba a la cintura. Le gustaba cepillarlo todas las noches y después hacerle una trenza para que no se maltratara. Sus ojos razgados no tenían nada que ver con los ojos alemanes de Karl, aunque el tono de estos era gris, como el de su padre. Su pequeña nariz era respingada podría incluso jurar que se trataba de una copia de la nariz de Karl, aunque esto no fuera cierto

– ¿Mami?

Dijo ella con su fina vocecita, su corazón se encogió y le dieron ganas de llorar, la extrañaba tanto, pero sabía bien que cada paso dado era por y para ella, por que estuviera a salvo.

– Hola preciosa—dijo ella con alegría tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas, no quería asustarla—tienes que levantarte porque hay que ir a la escuela.

– Siii—salto ella rápidamente y comenzó a buscar la ropa que usaría ese día.

Melisa tenía casi cuatro años y era completamente capaz de vestirse solita, Cho siempre la dejaba, aunque tenía que corregir algunos detalles del atuendo antes de salir, casi siempre era una agujeta, o la pequeña blusita que no se había fajado correctamente.

– Yo la llevare a la guardería señora Pike puede retirarse—dijo Cho en cuanto al salir se encontró con la niñera.

– Claro señora—dijo mientras tomaba su bolso y se dirigía a la puerta— ¿esta tarde pasare por ella a la guardería? –quiso saber antes de marcharse.

– Le agradecería mucho que pasara por ella—agrego al recordar que Kingsley había llamado a junta por la tarde. Tratarían de decidir la mejor manera de declarar a Ginny oficialmente desaparecida, lo que internamente quería decir, oficialmente muerta.—dos meses era mucho tiempo para que una persona estuviera desaparecida, la magia limitaba ese tiempo, tenia entendido que a los muggles les tomaba años declarar a una persona muerta— Aunque claro no podría llegar a decir eso al señor ministro.

– Listo mami—dijo Melisa saliendo de su habitación.—Cho se sorprendió al ver que no había mucho que arreglar, solo acomodo su pequeña diadema y deshizo su trenza a Melisa le encantaba llevar su cabello suelto al kínder, porque sus compañeras siempre decían que les encantaba su cabello. Y al llegar a casa les pedía a su nana Pike, a Hermione o a ella que lo trenzaran nuevamente.

Cho le sirvió el desayuno y la observo comer rápidamente, mientras de bocado en bocado ella le contaba como ese año comenzarían con las clases de natación y que le encantaría nadar en el lago que estaba en Hogwarts cuando entrara al colegio

– Bueno no creo que eso sea buena idea—dijo Cho mientras la veía ponerse un poco sería—el camarón gigante podría utilizarte de mondadientes. –Agrego entre risas mientras la atacaba a cosquillas y la pequeña terminaba riendo y huyendo de ella.

Trataba por todos los medíos de aprovechar cada segundo a su lado.

– ¿Vas a venir a comer mami?—pregunto mientras Cho abrochaba su abrigo y ajustaba su pequeña bufanda. Se entristeció al escuchar la pregunta, Melisa era muy lista y supo inmediatamente la respuesta—te extraño mami

– Yo también pequeña—Cho la abrazo y trato de no llorar—algún día entenderás que todo fue para protegerte. Te amo

– Yo también te amo mami.

Cho se tranquilizo un poco y salió del departamento. Justo en ese momento una lechuza aterrizo a un lado de ella y le entrego una pequeña carta

El sobre en color rojo indicaba que el asunto era urgente y el sello era de la oficina directa de su jefe. Sin darse cuenta Hermione había salido justo cuando ella desenvolvió el sobre y permaneció en silencio, prácticamente congelada en su lugar, ese tipo de sobres la alteraban era debido a que Hermione conocía los que significaban, en muchos casos, que Harry desaparecería inmediatamente y a veces por varios días.

– Alguien irrumpió en el ministerio— Cho dijo en un susurro y todos sus temores cobraron vida, la ultima vez que esto había sucedido fue hace un poco más de cuatro años cuando los mortífagos habían ingresado al lugar de manera ilegal –tengo que presentarme… podrías

– Yo la llevo—dijo Hermione en un susurro, estaba pensando en Voldemort peleando con el profesor Dumbledore cuando intentaba apoderarse de la profecía que hablaba de él y de Harry.—ella estará bien.—dijo la castaña sin saber exactamente porque había usado esas palabras, parecían ser las que Cho necesitaba escuchar en esos momentos.

Cho asintió y vio a su pequeña, sus ojos grises la observaban preocupados, Melisa se daba cuenta de más cosas de las que a ella le gustaría que se enterara. Quería protegerla siempre.

– Mami esta bien, pero tengo que ir al trabajo—Cho la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente—Hermione te llevara a la guardería.

– Si mami.

Contesto Melisa justo antes de que su madre desapareciera.

Atrás se quedo la pequeña preocupada por su madre, con un vacío en el pecho que no le gustaba para nada, le daban ganas de llorar.

Hermione en cambio se vio asaltada por el recuerdo de la pesadilla que esa mañana la había despertado tan violentamente.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-**Luna**/H.J.&H.J/**Nis**-

La escenita que Draco armo cuando se enteró de la "desaparición" de Ginny fue muy dramática. Solo esperaba que nadie a parte de ella se diera cuenta de lo que había detrás de su furia, un claro grito de desesperación al saberse impotente a la hora de controlarla como él quisiera. Su nuevo "juguete" se había ido sin su consentimiento, no era que fuera su prisionera, él se lo había repetido hasta el cansancio, la pelirroja era libre de irse en cuanto a ella se le diera la gana, pero era precisamente ese el mojón [1] en que él sustentaba su idea para controlar a la pelirroja.

Cuando descubrió que esta se había ido, lo primero que pensó fue que había "reaccionado" y lo había dejado, a riesgo de que le contara a todo el mundo donde estaban ocultos y que todos sus planes se vinieran abajo, pero después trato de auto convencerse de que esto era imposible y permaneció en la guarida esperándola, mientras el resto de la colonia se había "retirado" para evitar cualquier riesgo a una emboscada que surgiera de la huida de la hija del ministro.

_Bola de cobardes…_pensó mientras dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa…

–No entiendo a que demonios fue…

– ¡Oh, Draco! Sabes que por más que intentes no puedes controlarla, es un león por naturaleza—Pansy se acercó a él y rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos—te encanta que sea tan rebelde, admítelo y tienes temor a que te deje…

– ¡No me dejara!—soltó él interrumpiéndola— No puede hacerlo.

– No es tu prisionera—ella sonrió de medio lado—es lo que te la pasas diciéndole, para asegurarte de que este aquí por voluntad propia –Pansy lo rodeo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él—es después de todo la mejor técnica para asegurarte de mantenerla prisionera.

Draco no dijo nada simplemente disfruto del roce que su añeja amante mantenía sobre él, sus palabras eran mejores, mucho mejor que su vaivén sobre él. Ella tenía razón había ejercido poder sobre Ginny desde el primer momento en que se habían cruzado en _Black Rose_, la linda leona era un gatito en busca de manada, y él le había proporcionado todo cuanto había pedido…dolor, dominio, venganza, seguridad, sexo…la inminente guerra…y ahora ella le rendía pleitesía, era sumisa… era de él. Por eso y solo por eso él no podía terminar de comprender por que se había ido a Londres a encontrarse con su antigua vida, como si quisiera alejarse de él y todo lo que representaba.

El mal humor regreso inmediatamente a él.

– Déjame solo –ordeno mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura de Pansy y la obligaba a bajar de su regazo—si ellos vienen no quiero que encuentren a nadie aquí –la duda se planto en su rostro y por alguna extraña razón eso pareció agradarle a ella, aunque lo oculto con facilidad. — nuestros planes no pueden irse abajo por culpa de la debilidad de Annis Is

– Annis… ¿sabes? No me acostumbro a ese nombre, me gusta mas Ginevra… o pelirroja, si, pelirroja

—Le pedí que renunciara a su nombre y así fue

—Y nombrarla como la más famosa Arpía de todos los tiempos te parece mejor. —no pudo evitar burlarse de él. En realidad Draco no sabía como ser original, o probablemente le agradaba mucho la idea de degradar a la pelirroja al punto de transformarla en…No, jajajaja…ella era exactamente eso, una ponzoñosa arpía, y era precisamente por eso lo que le había permitido encajar tan perfectamente en su selecta familia.

—Me gusta… le queda… —Draco pareció volver a su realidad— te dije que te fueras Panny…

—Panny, por lo menos mi nombre en esta sociedad tiene la esencia del mio Dothkar

Draco o Dothkar como se hacia llamar en el nuevo circulo, le lanzo una mirada de hiel, sabia que había dado en algún punto sensible del rubio, solo le gustaría saber cual había sido este— ¿el orgullo, los celos…ambos? — Sin decir nada más salió de la habitación y lo dejo solo, sabía perfectamente que la reacción de él se debía más a la idea de que la pelirroja lo abandonara que a la de la traición.

_¿Ginny seria capaz de traicionarlos?_

_¿En realidad Dothkar tenia a Annis Is en su poder?_

-**Luna**/H.J.&H.J/**Nis**-

No estaba seguro de si había pronunciado alguna palabra, sobreponerse al shock inicial no fue nada fácil, las conjeturas lo hicieron pensar que Arthur Weasley estaba, en realidad enterado de donde había estado Ginny todo este tiempo, lo que sin duda significaría una broma macabra, o el perfecto plan para hacer sentir a Hermione y a él completamente culpables de todo lo que había sucedido. Si ese era el caso lo habían logrado magistralmente.

Pero entonces recordó las lágrimas de la señora Weasley, los reclamos de los hermanos de Ginny, la preocupación de Ron…el que su ex mejor amigo renunciara a su sueño, jugar para los ChudleyCannons no podía ser de la manera en la que inicialmente había supuesto.

–… Ginny—logro articular después de lo que a él le pareció una eternidad

– ¿Qué es todo esto?—dijo el señor ministro que con varita en mano estaba dispuesto a proteger a su hija—no tienes permiso de estar aquí…

– Yo…—A Harry le costaba hilar sus ideas—tenía que verlo, hablar con usted. ¿Cuándo?—dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Ginny…— ¿Dónde estabas?

– Estoy haciendo lo que tengo que hacer para olvidarte— Ginny no esperaba encontrarse inmediatamente a Harry, el plan si es que tenía alguno, era tratar de averiguar con una fuente fidedigna, como estaban su ex novio y su… _ella_. – Para dejarte atrás—_para vengarme—_había querido decirle

–Dos meses…—dijo él sin moverse un centímetro, algo dentro de él le decía que no era buena idea. Por alguna extraña razón la chica que estaba frente a él no le inspiraba nada de confianza—han pasado dos meses, sin ninguna noticia…

–Así fueran dos años, dejaste muy claro que no te importaba, ¿cuál es la maldita diferencia?… —Ginny olvido por completo a su padre, había olvidado la sensación que le brindaba el solo hecho de ver a Harry—no cambia el hecho de que me dejaste por mi mejor amiga…que vives con ella… que…

–No cambies las cosas Ginny—soltó él interrumpiéndola— jamás te mentí…

–Tu no uses esa excusa—Ginny sintió que no podría controlarse, después de todo…todo esto había sido una mala idea… –ya está gastada… no quiero verte—entonces volteo a ver a su padre—aun necesito tiempo papá—entonces sin dejar de ver a Harry comenzó a acercarse a la chimenea y tomo un puñado de polvos flu—prométeme que dejaras de buscarme

–Hija…por favor no te vayas aún tenemos que hablar—dijo hablando por fin el señor ministro, mientras paso a paso estaba acercándose a ella, pero Ginny lo detuvo con la mirada—dime por lo menos donde estas… ¿dónde puedo encontrarte?—pregunto desesperado. Haría despedir a Harry por irrumpir de esa manera, por fin su hija había acudido a él y el imbécil irrumpía en su oficina.

–No quiero que me encuentres papá—dijo mientras una lágrima cruzaba su mejilla y se adentraba a la chimenea.

Ginny comenzó a llorar, pero había algo extraño con este llanto, Harry la había visto llorar antes y ahora no parecía sincera, por un momento le pareció que la pelirroja podría estar fingiendo… pero ¿_por qué? _Decidio averiguarlo y sutilmente comenzaba a entrar en la mente de ella, pero sorprendentemente no pudo, de la misma manera la chica no se había percatado de ella, siempre le causaba incomodidad cuando se adentraba en su mente. Lo había comprobado la noche en que descubrió lo de las cartas.

–Ellos…me hicieron tanto daño–dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos–…aun no… tal vez un día…

–Ginny…

–Le dirás a mamá que estoy bien… –agrego interrumpiéndolo, no era buena idea quedarse más tiempo. Harry era peligroso –que la quiero… y a mis hermanos… también.

Harry avanzo a ella, no quería dejarla ir, había algo dentro de él que le decía que no estaba bien…No necesitaba una poción de veritaserum para saber cuándo alguien mentía, solo necesitaba entrar en su mente, pero no podía…y no era que ella se hubiese hecho más poderosa, era otra barrera mágica, pero no emanaba de su magia…tal vez algún objeto hechizado…_ella iba bien preparada… ¿qué era lo que no quería que descubriera?_...tampoco necesitaba usar su varita para comprobar que no era alguien más con una poción multijugos, o un metamorfo para hacerse pasar por ella, conocía su esencia mágica… esa que estaba por salir de la oficina del Ministro era Ginny Weasley, pero parecía una vida entera que no la veía, estaba contaminada…esa era la palabra exacta, su esencia no era la misma, se había opacado por el rencor y el odio que se había arraigado en su corazón

– No te puedo dejar ir—soltó Harry sin ponerse a pensar en cómo serían tomadas sus palabras. De un momento a otro sintió que estaba frente a una enemiga, un ser tan obscuro que le recordó a Tom Riddle

Ginny se congelo en donde estaba, su guardia desapareció por lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad, pero reacciono a tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que Harry se refería… ¿acaso el hechizo no había funcionado? ¿Había penetrado en sus recuerdos y visto a su nueva familia?...No, imposible, ella se hubiera dado cuenta, entonces avanzo a la chimenea y no dijo nada más… Se sentía como un gatito acorralado. Tenia que huir de ahí inmediatamente.

Harry saco su varita

– _Petrificus…_

– ¡Expeliarmus!

Bill había hecho que su varita volara lejos de él, entonces levanto sus manos y la detuvo por un segundo donde estaba, Ginny se había quedado petrificada por un hechizo no verbal de Harry, ella sabía que él podía hacer magia sin varita, pero no sabía que fuera tan poderoso…tuvo pánico por un instante, entonces vio como Bill le dio a Harry un derechazo a su mandíbula y rompió su concentración.

Harry volteo la cara y Ginny se encontró liberada, justo antes de desaparecer tras la llamarada verde Harry la vio, estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa que distaba mucho de la chica tierna que alguna vez el conoció, esa que desapareció en la red flu, no era Ginny…

– Eres un imbécil—soltó Bill en cuanto se quedaron los tres solos en la oficina, una decena de Aurores entraron en ese instante con sus varitas en alto— ¿por qué ibas a atacarla?

– ¡No la iba a atacar!—Harry levanto la mano y recupero su varita, varios expelliarmus salieron de los labios de los aurores, pero ahora estaba preparado, un escudo poderoso lo protegió de todos los rayos—estaba tratando de evitar que se fuera.

– ¿Con que propósito?—quiso saber ahora Arthur— ¿para romperle el corazón nuevamente? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

– Había algo extraño con ella…no era la misma. –Trato de explicarse, aun trataba de encontrarle sentido a lo que había pasado.

– Claro que no reverendo idiota—estallo Bill— ¿cómo demonios pretendes que sea la misa después de lo que le hiciste? Le rompiste el corazón.

– No es eso…

– No la busques es una orden—dijo Arthur interrumpiendo lo que Harry iba a decir…-ella no quiere… le daremos tiempo—entonces tomo asiento tras su escritorio y comenzó a sollozar en silencio, los Aurores comenzaron a murmurar conmovidos por la escena—déjenme solo.

Bill apretó su mandíbula y se contuvo de lanzarle un creció ahí mismo, al "poderoso y famoso mago" frente a él, miro con odio a Harry mientras se acercaba.

– Tú quedas arrestado por irrumpir en la oficina del Ministro de Magia

– Te dije que lo vería por las buenas o por las malas…—entonces Harry observo a Arthur Weasley y recordó el día en que lo conoció, cuando él tenía solo doce años y estaba maravillado con la imagen familiar que los Weasley le regalaron…una comida, en familia, con su esposa…con sus hijos—pero no será hoy…–acepto cuando reconocio que no era el momento, además debía seguir a Ginny antes de que desapareciera una vez más.

–Déjalo ir Bill—dijo Arthur con un susurro. No quería lidiar con el chico al que durante tanto tiempo considero como un hijo más.

– Pero…

– No quiero lidiar con esto ahora…-agrego levantándose de improviso—solo déjalo ir.

– Bien…—concedió –…pero quedas suspendido indefinidamente y si vuelves a irrumpir de esta manera para ver al ministro te mandare a Azkaban.

A Harry le causo gracia el comentario…Azkaban no era una prisión que pudiera detenerlo…se concentró y desapareció del lugar, en esta ocasión no tuvo que concentrarse demasiado pues reapareció en la dirección de la Red Flu, ubicado en la sexta planta. Supuestamente al igual que en Hogwarts no podía aparecer y desaparecer dentro del ministerio, pero para él no representaba ningún problema.

– Fue utilizada la Red Flu de la oficina del Ministro—dijo Harry a la persona que se encontraba en la oficina. Era una mujer mayor, un poco regordeta, de cabello rizado y anteojos de botella, en el escritorio se leía Celia Edcome –necesito saber a dónde se dirigía la persona.

– Es por lo de la alarma—la mujer no había levantado la vista—nos ha puesto muy nerviosos a todos, la última vez que la escuchamos fue…

– Es urgente—dijo Harry interrumpiendo su monologo.

– Bien…bien…—la bruja realizo varios movimientos con su varita y utilizo los mismos polvos que se utilizaban en la red… y en una réplica de chimenea—que Harry estaba seguro era la de la oficina del ministro—apareció una dirección – Ahí la tienes—dijo y entonces levanto la vista y su expresión se endureció al reconocer al mago frente a ella…

– ¿Con órdenes de quien solicitaste esta información?—pregunto ella con escepticismo—no creo que sea para el señor ministro

– Pues no—dijo Harry y le lanzo un _obliviate_ para después desaparecer desde ese mismo lugar a la dirección que la mujer le había indicado.

Era una vieja fábrica ubicada en las afueras de la ciudad, ya estaba en ruinas pero unas de las chimeneas aún estaban intactas… Harry se acercó a ellas y descubrió rápidamente la que irradiaba un poco de calor, era esa la que había usado la pelirroja…una nota levitaba cerca del suelo

_No me sigas…déjame en paz Harry._

Era algo que en definitiva no iba a hacer, un presentimiento le recorrió la columna y como un acto reflejo llevo su mano a la cicatriz que lo había estigmatizado desde que tenía un año de edad, tenía un mal presentimiento, y lo que no le agradaba de este, era que él nunca se equivocaba…

-**Luna**/H.J.&H.J/**Nis**-

_**I've given up **_

_Me rindo  
**I'm sick of feeling **_

_Estoy enfermo de sentir  
**Is there nothing you can say **_

_No hay nada que puedas decir  
**Take this all away **_

_Dejalo todo a un lado  
**I'm suffocating **_

_Me estoy sofocando _

_**I'm my own worst enemy…**_

_Soy mi propio peor enemigo..._

-**Luna**/H.J.&H.J/**Nis**-

[1]Especie de fantasma de concreto que se usaba para dividir las colindancias de los terrenos o propiedades. En este caso para marcar el límite entre la Ginny de "antes" a la de "creación" de Draco

* * *

**Sakurasukamori y MegafanHP. Gracias :)**

Algo súper cortito y rapidito, para aclarar un poco lo que aun pasa por la cabeza de Ginny, ¿qué tal la pesadilla de Hermione ustedes que piensan? Y bueno Cho apareciendo un poco más. Les prometo mucho de Luna para el siguiente capítulo, que está en proceso…¿un adelanto? Me está gustando. J

Nos leemos por aquí

**Luna_Nis**

Ags 2-04-02


	16. II Part Cap 4

**Spanish Eyes**

Parte II Forever Yours

**Advertencia:** Recordando que este fanfic es **clasificación M** una historia con **lemos lemonadas y revolturas**… Este capitulo tiene **contenido caliente** que puede resultar ofensivo para algunas personas, si es así brincarse el apartado de Ron… si de Ron, los que se animen averigüen con quien. (Y me cuentan que tal.)

**Capitulo**** 4**

-**Luna**/H.J.&H.J/**Nis**-

_**Don't say i'm out of touch**_

_No digas que estoy desconectada__**  
with this rampant chaos - your reality**_

_Con este caos rampante - tu realidad__**  
i know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge**_

_Se bien que lo que hay mas alla de mi refugio de descanso__**  
the nightmare i built my own world to escape**_

_La pesadilla, creé my propio mundo para escapar_

-**Luna**/H.J.&H.J/**Nis**-

Marrieta Edcome era una bruja exitosa, tenia más de tres columnas en el _Profeta_ y antes de que Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley regresaran, ya había asegurado su carrera gracias a los chismes que su madre obtenía de trabajar en el departamento de la dirección de la red Flu.

Con el regreso de ellos, la ceremonia que tuvo lugar en Hogwarts y la recepción en casa del ministro el pasado volvió a ella. Era una de las invitadas, gracias a su jefe inmediato en el Profeta, pero era prácticamente invisible, solo la reconocieron un par de personas y nadie más. Rodeada de esos "_viejos amigos_" aun recordaba cuando Cho le había insistido para asistir a la reunión clandestina que se llevaría a cabo en Cabeza de Puerco donde, Harry Potter tenía una propuesta para que pudieran tomar clases de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras, verdaderas clases, y no lo que veían con Umbridge; se había hecho del rogar para no revelarle a su amiga que le gustaría ir por el simple hecho de que Ron Weasley estaría ahí. Era un año menor que ella, pero era de quien ella estaba enamorada secretamente en el colegio.

Ahora con la separación de él con Hermione Granger y la ruptura de su compromiso tuvo una oportunidad que no pudo evitar. Odiaba a esa maldita bruja sangre sucia, por haberla hechizado en el colegio, no importaba la cantidad de sanadores, remedios, hechizos o inventos extraños que sus padres intentaron, jamás se pudo deshacer de los restos que el hechizo que esa le había aplicado. Y para colmo se había comprometido con Ron, la odiaba…no era solo aversión a su persona, era rencor, rechazo a su vida y sus logros.

En un principio se convenció de que acercarse a Ron sería la mejor manera para sacar veneno en las letras que publicaba en el Profeta, pero Ron jamás hablo mal de ella, incluso de Harry Potter sin importar que borracho estuviera, después de un tiempo dejo de buscar información. Y acepto la verdad, se había acercado a Ron por que era lo que más quería en el mundo. Pertenecerle de alguna forma.

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, caminando entre las sombras de la noche, los negocios del callejón Diagon estaban cerrados y no había más que ratas y algunos gatos en su camino, lloraba y no lo podía evitar, porque sabía que no era nada para Ron, que jamás lo sería, pero no le importaba, por las mañanas despertaba jurándose a si misma que no iría al Caldero Chorreante y por las tardes contaba las horas que faltaban para asistir puntualmente a la cita que jamás pactaban. Algunas noches él no iba y ella se sentía morir, lo necesitaba… esta noche podría no estar ahí, y no importaría. Se presentaría, pediría algunas bebidas y se adentraría en la habitación de siempre, para pensar que estaba ahí junto a él.

– Es muy noche para que estés en el callejón Diagon Marrieta

– Pansy Parkinson. —Dijo la aludida deteniendo sus pasos y tragando saliva en seco—que… ¿qué quieres?

– Sabes hace un par de noches estaba aburrida y…bueno literalmente me echaron de mi casa—dijo ella como si fueran viejas amigas—así que decidí pasear por el viejo Londres, ya sabes la nostalgia de aquellos lugares que fueron pasajes de tu vida—Marrieta comenzó a dar pasos atrás, temiendo la cercanía de la morena—y…bueno ¿a que no sabes que?

– Yo…no, no se—dijo ella tartamudeando

– Que entro por un Whisky de fuego al Caldero Chorreante, a esas horas no fue una sorpresa encontrar Banshees y Vampiros con Tom el tabernero, incluso corazones rotos, como ese Weasley llorando por su sangre sucia… pero verte entrar como si fueras dueña del lugar y adentrarte a las habitaciones si fue una sorpresa, aunque no tanto como que Weasley fuera detrás de ti…

– No se… de que… de que hablas

– Pero lo sabes porque has de saber que he regresado estas ultimas noches y he visto la misma rutina, ¿dime lo hace rico? ¿Ha olvidado a Granger? ¿O solo te lo hace si esta suficientemente borracho?

Marrieta se había quedado en silencio, completamente en Shock, sin saberlo o sentirlo un par de lágrimas surcaron su rostro.

– ¿Él sabe que fuiste mi informante?—pregunto finalmente con una mirada de hiel, Marrieta no pudo evitar que un escalofrió la abrazara y se adentrara a su alma, sabía de lo que Pansy Parkinson era capaz.

– Yo no…jamás…lo jure

– Recuerda lo que te dije aquella noche en Hogsmeade… lo que Granger te hizo no sería nada comparado a la manera en que puedo mutilar y marcar todo tu hermoso cuerpecito

– no por favor… —dijo ella en llanto—nunca le he dicho a nadie, no le diré a nadie tampoco que estas en Londres

– ¡Oh! —Pansy sonrió con malicia—Marrieta, ¿no trabajas para un periódico? He sido exonerada, y me han dado una disculpa publica, claro seguramente no te has enterado por estar entretenida pensando en como arruinar la vida de la sangre sucia. Interesantes tus artículos por cierto.

– Dime que quieres—dijo Marrieta un poco envalentonada gracias a los halagos de Parkinson por su trabajo, seguramente solo quería algún favor y la dejaría en paz.

– Bueno esta noche pienso divertirme un poco, tengo cierta preferencia por pelirrojos—Pansy sonrió en cuanto vio a la castaña perder el color en su rostro—no confió en que no hayas soltado la lengua, así que le preguntare directamente a tu amante.

– ¡NO!—Soltó con desesperación—no le he dicho nada, a nadie—Marrieta volvió a llorar ahora con más intensidad—por favor no le hagas daño.

– Valla—Pansy soltó una carcajada—en realidad debe coger muy bien, creo que lo comprobare por mi misma. Como te he dicho acabo de descubrir cierta debilidad por pelirrojos "_besados por el fuego._" Ahora obedece "Marioneta"—la llamo por el apodo que usaban en el colegio—o cumpliré mis amenazas, nadie te extrañaría, no eres importante para nadie después de todo, apuesto a que ni siquiera Weasley te extrañara si acabara contigo aquí y ahora

Sin dejar de llorar Marrieta Edcome dio media vuelta velozmente y desapareció en el acto, Pansy Parkinson vio ante ella el muro de ladrillos.

_Esto si que será divertido._

-**Luna**/H.J.&H.J/**Nis**-

Luna Longbottom sonrió al entrar a la oficina esa tarde, finalmente regresaba al trabajo y se encontraba a la persona que estaba de boca en boca—_cuando no_—pero ahora tenia a todo el ministerio hablando de lo que había hecho en la oficina del ministro. —Me he enterado que la alarma de invasión sonó…Harry Potter ¿acaso fuiste capaz de irrumpir ilegalmente en la oficina del ministro?

– Se lo advertí—dijo el con furia, finalmente había regresado al trabajo y se alegraba saber que Luna estaba también de regreso, quería discutir con ella algunas pistas y sospechas que había discutido ya con Hermione.

– Claro y solo conseguiste que te suspendieran no has cambiado nada desde el colegio, tan impulsivo como siempre…pero ¿Qué sucede?

– Pues solo fueron un par de días y al parecer no te has enterado de todos los detalles Luna…

– Estaba con Alice…ya sabes que tenía permiso por su enfermedad toda esta semana por lo que no me llego la alerta… y al igual que tú acabo de reincorporarme al servicio. —Luna frunció aun más el ceño— ¿Que sucede?

– Cuando me aparecí no esperaba encontrarme a Ginny.

– ¿Ginny apareció?—Luna tuvo que sentarse, eso era algo que no esperaba escuchar. Había centrado todos sus esfuerzos en cuidar a su pequeña Alice pues por un momento se había puesto realmente grave y se había desentendido del mundo.

– Si, y no…

– ¿Entonces?—Luna lo miraba como si lo comprendiera y al mismo tiempo como si no entendiera nada.

– Ella estaba en la oficina hablando con su padre, al parecer llego muy temprano y solo un par de guardias la vieron entrar, por supuesto la reconocieron y entro como si nada hubiese pasado, nadie la detuvo obviamente y al parecer Bill ordeno que no dijeran nada, de un momento a otro aparezco en la oficina determinado a poner en su lugar a Arthur Weasley y me encuentro con ella…en cuanto me vio… Algo no esta bien Luna, puedo sentirlo

– Pero lo va a estar Harry, finalmente con su regreso…

– Ella volvió a desaparecer—interrumpió Harry –Hay más… pero… Shacklebolt nos asignó nuevas misiones—dijo cambiando de tema al percatarse que la oficina comenzaba a llenarse—le pedí que nos permitiera investigar la pista que le llego meses atrás y por eso trabajaremos este turno de noche, al parecer hay apareció algo que vale la pena investigar. Trabajo de campo.

Luna se le quedo mirando por unos instantes, y supo que lo de "_más_" no sería discutido por el momento, así que decidió seguirle la corriente y cambiar de tema.

– Los bebes—Luna saco un par de carpetas llenas al tope de pergaminos con información acerca de su investigación—yo no le he dejado completamente de lado, después de todo aunque todos estábamos enfocados en saber de Ginny, solo tú y Ron eran los que encabezaban esa búsqueda.

– Lo se, por eso le pedí unirme a tu investigación –dijo Harry con una mueca en su rostro—así que nos asigno a trabajar contigo y Cho

Luna no pudo evitar sonreír de lado era extraño ver a Harry y Ron en plan de pelea, por lo menos tan intensa.—aun no se acostumbraba a la situación— La idea que le dio a su jefe de juntarlos para trabajar no parecía ser certera después de todo. Aunque en realidad era el tiempo y la amistad que habían forjado las verdaderas armas para reconciliarlos o separarlos para siempre.

– Kingsley me lo informo en cuanto me reporte esta mañana. Y Cho está preparando la sala de juntas para ponerlos a ustedes al tanto nos vendrá bien un par de varitas extras, si la información es buena esta noche podríamos tener suerte al fin. —Entonces ella guardo silencio por un momento –sin embargo Ron no ha llegado y debemos esperar por él.

Harry se puso de pie y avanzo a la sala más pequeña, que algunas veces era utilizada para los interrogatorios. Una vez dentro sonrió a Cho que acomodaba algunos pergaminos en la mesa. Harry aseguro la puerta y lanzo un hechizo _mufliato _

Cho y Luna se percataron de ello y tomaron asiento mientras veían a Harry caminar de un lado a otro.

– Estoy seguro de que me estaba ocultando algo—Harry volteo a ver a Cho y Luna—además no tuve acceso a su memoria.

– ¿Que quieres decir?—pregunto Cho que no entendía muy bien de que hablaba Harry aunque se hacia una idea muy cercana.

– Cuando—Harry tomo finalmente asiento –… cuando la enfrente el día que la deje… lo de las cartas, accedí a sus recuerdos por medio de la _legemerancia._

– Tengo entendido que ella sabe_ Oclumancia_—dijo Luna un poco desconcertada—si no mal recuerdo era una de sus mejores habilidades cuando estuvo en la academia aquí en Londres.

–Y era la mejor de su clase en Estados Unidos—Harry las miro a ambas—nadie ha sido capaz de detenerme cuando accedo a sus recuerdos, los que lo intentan sufren un dolor en sus mentes, parecido al que provoca la maldición _cruciatus._ Por lo que nadie lo intenta realmente o ceden al sentir el dolor. Es… es una técnica que aprendí para interrogar, no la uso nunca con mis amigos, o conocidos… pero ese día, ese día estaba iracundo. Acababa de descubrir que a Hermione y a mí prácticamente nos tendieron una trampa, fue casi un reflejo.

– ¿Crees que se ha vuelto poderosa?—pregunto Cho desconcertada, era una gran forma de explicar su desaparición. Desaparecer para entrenarse, volverse más fuerte ¿para… qué…?

Harry levanto la vista y Luna cerro los ojos por un momento sacando sus propias conclusiones a la pregunta de Cho. Era posible… ¿_podía ser posible?_

– No creo que fuese más poderosa—admitió Harry –distinta si, incluso algo extraño…

– ¿El que Harry?—Quiso saber Cho

– Era como si no me inspirara confianza alguna. — Harry les conto con detalle lo que había sucedido en la oficina del ministro—incluso su llanto, no parecía sincero.

– ¿Tú crees?—comenzó Cho sin saber realmente que pregunta hacer, aunque la tenía muy clara pero significaría… — ¿Tú crees que usaron Imperio?

– No encontré ningún tipo de magia, excepto la que me bloqueaba su mente y después… cuando deje la oficina… me llevo a unas bodegas abandonadas, Hermione cree que solo necesita tiempo, aunque realmente no lo crea, no lo dirá en voz alta, yo tampoco puedo… No es normal

– Ella siempre fue fuerte e independiente—Luna levanto la mirada y se puso una vez más de pie—por mucho que te amara, aquí parece haber algo más, ¿puedes darme la dirección de la bodega? Quisiera comprobarlo por mi misma.

– Claro aunque ya busque por todos lados y no encontré nada extraño, seguramente solo utilizo el lugar para desaparecer y aparecer de un lugar irrastreable, una técnica que aprendimos en Estados Unidos—dijo Harry mientras lo anotaba en un pergamino. —Estos últimos días aproveche mi tiempo libre para tratar de dar con ella, no he tenido éxito. Toma, no será difícil encontrarla, es la más antigua de todas.

– Bien—dijo Cho tratando de calmar un poco los ánimos—Ron no llega y tenemos mucho trabajo que discutir.

– Esto es lo que Cho y yo hemos estado recopilando—continuo Luna—nada en concreto, algunos avistamientos, pero la mayoría es de gente que aun esta paranoica. –Con un movimiento de varita Luna elevo unos pergaminos con retratos—Nuestros principales sospechosos.

Harry los evaluó con detenimiento. Frente a él le devolvían la mirada Draco, Pansy, Crabe y Goyle Alecto y Amycus.

– Draco fue exonerado—dijo con resentimiento en la voz, tal vez se debiera a las viejas rencillas, pero el tipo nunca le agrado y no confiaría en el—algo que no debió ser.

– ¡Claro que no!—dijo Cho con mucho coraje, Harry tuvo que centrarse en ella, había demasiado resentimiento—tuve un encuentro con él la noche de la batalla con Voldemort, es más mortìfago que toda su estirpe.

– Cho—dijo Luna un poco sorprendida por la reacción de su compañera, la conocía desde el colegio, y ella nunca guardaba resentimientos, se preocupo por ella.

– Solo confíen en mí, si en verdad están organizándose no me sorprendería que fuera la cabecilla.

– Y eso no es todo, esta mañana exoneraron a Parkinson por falta de pruebas—Luna estrecho los ojos, esa chica no tenía corazón, lo sabia, lo había sentido en cada momento que se había cruzado con ella, y en la ultima batalla también había hecho su esfuerzo para que ganara el lado enemigo, aunque nunca le pudo comprobar nada—no me sorprendería que ya hubiese regresado a Londres

– Eso es irrelevante—dijo Harry respirando hondo, no podía dejar que sus sentimientos hablaran por él— ¿que tenemos de ellos dos durante su exilio? ¿Donde vivieron que comían?…todo, quiero saberlo todo.

– Lo hemos intentado Harry—dijo Cho con decepción en su voz—Draco estuvo viviendo en Alemania, pero con un perfil invisible, fuera de manejar sus negocios desde su mansión, nunca salía a las calles, y de Parkinson, nada, absolutamente nada…

– Bueno ahora pueden regresar a Londres, si están aquí será más fácil vigilarlos. —Dijo él con determinación.

– Tenemos un reporte que le llamo la atención a Kingsley en Mastokatu Helsinki hubo un ataque en una feria Muggle, no debería llamar la atención a Londres pero pareciera tener el sello de Voldemort, o magos que desprecian a los muggles

– ¿Cuál es el reporte completo?—pregunto Harry.

– Nada bueno—Cho endureció su mirada en el mismo instante en que recordó a Melisa en un parque de diversiones Muggle, a ella le encantaban—seis pequeños muertos, cinco más… mutilados debido a laceraciones por caída de la rueda de la fortuna… dos de ellos están muy graves…

– ¡Dios mio!—Luna tuvo que tomar asiento mientras llevaba sus manos al rostro, podía ver la escena que Cho describía con mucha claridad.

– Esto fue… hace dos días—continuo Cho. —No hay firmas o marcas, aun buscan a los culpables, el jefe piensa que deberíamos darle un vistazo.

– El mismo día en que Ginny apareció—dijo Harry y Luna levanto la mirada, una idea cruzo su mente, pero no tenía sentido…de ningún modo… — ¿que sucede Luna?

– Es mucha coincidencia…Harry… dos eventos de gran magnitud…

– Helsinki es demasiado lejos—dijo Cho—no pueden estar relacionados estos eventos… ¿Por qué tendrían que estarlo? ¿Qué tendría que ver Ginny con el ataque al parque muggle?

– No lo se… solo es una corazonada…

Harry se limito a guardar silencio y a recordar cada detalle de ese día, ¿por qué parecía como si Ginny estuviera preparada para evitar su l_egemerancia_? Desaparecer una vez más así, ¿con que objeto?

-**Luna**/H.J.&H.J/**Nis**-

Tres veces habían pasado a través de la puerta pero ninguna se trataba de ella, lo sabía por que ninguna de ellas usaba el perfume que usaba Hermione. Tal vez esa fue la primera razón que le hizo acercarse a Marrieta aquella noche… cuando comenzó su aventura. ¿Podía llamarla aventura? Siquiera se acercaba a eso, solo era sexo casual. Sin flirteos, compromisos o algo parecido.

– Otra más Tom—dijo mientras terminaba su último trago

– Sería su cuarta botella señor Weasley—dijo el tabernero sin saber si darle al pelirrojo lo que pedía—nunca había pasado de dos botellas señor.

_Nunca había esperado tanto—_quiso replicar pero alguien lo interrumpió.

– Una más, esta ronda la pago yo—dijo una chica y el volteo con un poco de esperanza, tal vez la noche no estaba completamente perdida, se rectifico en el mismo instante en que reconoció a la bruja que estaba frente a él. —Parkinson.

– Comadreja—replico ella con una sonrisa.

– Podría arrestarte y mandarte a Askaban, por pararte frete a mí.

– Bien—dijo ella con decepción—probablemente no soy tan popular como creía. Resulta que fui exonerada y hasta perdón me pidieron devolviéndome mis bóvedas y propiedades. —dijo mientras tomaba la botella y dos vasos limpios—aun así puedo buscar algo de diversión. Seguro te mueres por subir las escaleras, yo y la botella de Whisky tenemos una habitación esperando, es la misma que usas con Edcome, pero al parecer ella no llegara…

Ron pudo haber razonado el por qué Parkinson sabría que esperaba a alguien—específicamente a Marrieta Edcome— o porque estaba interesada en estar con él, pero solo pensó en la visita de Ginny –a la que no pudo ver—que no se había reportado en el ministerio hace varios días, que no podría regresar aunque quisiera a los Chudley, pues ya tenían su reemplazo… en lo que extrañaba a Hermione y lo mucho que odiaba a Harry Potter, pero mas que nada pensaba en otro trago del ardiente Whisky de fuego de Tom.

– Rayos—dijo para si mismo abandonando su lugar en la barra y subiendo las escaleras –_tambaleándose más de lo normal—_a la habitación que tanto conocía.

La puerta estaba abierta y se adentro cuando vio la botella y dos tragos servidos en la mesa de noche a un costado de la cama, tomo uno de ellos y se lo embullo de un solo trago. La puerta se cerró y Pansy Parkinson dio dos pasos hacia él. Ella se quito la capa y revelo su cuerpo desnudo, Ron pudo observarla detenidamente un par de segundos mientras soltaba el vaso que se estrello rompiéndose en pedazos antes de que su cuerpo reaccionara de forma violenta e inesperada lanzándose en pos de ella. El golpe sordo de su cuerpo con la puerta resonó en su cabeza de forma violenta y contundente, ella había tomado su varita y deshecho la ropa de él con jirones, como si el zarpazo de algún animal salvaje lo hubiese atacado.

– Eres una puta…

– Soy lo que tengo que ser y por ahora solo pienso disfrutar de tu cuerpo. –Dijo con una sonrisa mientras mordía su manzana de adán, con un susurro agrego. —Después de esta noche me buscaras y solo yo saciare tu cuerpo.

Se sorprendió a si misma diciendo estas palabras, la verdad solo buscaba averiguar si Edcome había suelto su estúpida lengua y de paso vengarse de Ginny por que hacia varias noches que no la buscaba, parecía no necesitarla… después de todo lo que había hecho por ella… y para colmo debía admitirlo, después de ella parecía tener debilidad por los pelirrojos.

Él la callo tomando su cabello y jalándolo para elevar sus labios y encontrarlos, se sorprendió a si mismo descubrir que eran suaves y húmedos, sus labios se movían apoderándose de su boca y su lengua busco la suya para golpearla con fuertes embestidas, pudo sentir las manos de ella con uñas largas y afiladas deshacerse de su ultima prenda y liberar su miembro. Esta acción hizo que Ron soltara su pequeña cintura y se afianzara con ambas manos a la puerta, Pansy como buena serpiente se deslizo resbaladiza hasta quedar de rodillas y tenerlo frente a ella, su lengua viperina saboreo su nuevo juguete y sin juegos o dudas lo engullo completamente.

Ron soltó una palabrota acompañada de un gemido largo y penoso—sabia exactamente quien estaba de rodillas dándole placer entre las piernas y no quería que parase, no lo permitiría, lo necesitaba, sorprendentemente cuando estaba a punto de correrse en la boca de ella, paro y comenzó a besarlo mientras subía deteniéndose en sus pezones y llegando a su rostro besando y mordiendo su mandíbula.

– Mmmm—dijo mientras se acercaba a su oído—eso estuvo delicioso.

Pansy se movió a un lado, agachándose un poco, el pelirrojo estaba como petrificado mientras ella comenzaba a caminar al centro de la habitación, apenas iba a llegar a su objetivo cuando lo sintió detrás de ella y la arrojo al centro de la cama dejándola boca abajo. El no dijo nada pero la acomodo de rodillas una ves más, apenas se estaba imaginando lo que el pensaba hacerle y lo sintió entrando en ella sin ninguna consideración, no fue para nada doloroso, pues estaba goteando desde que entro a la taberna y se imagino muchos escenarios como el que ahora estaba llevando a cabo.

– Siiiii—decía ella mientras lo escuchaba a él pujar y gemir al mismo tiempo—fuerte… no te siento comadreja.

Esa palabra estallo en la memoria de Ron y su cuerpo reacciono instintivamente empujándola con mucha más fuerza haciendo que la cama chocara con la pared, no habían puesto un hechizo silenciador por lo que escucho algunos golpes de la habitación vecina y un improperio acerca de que no lo dejaban dormir….

– Siiii—estallo ella en un orgasmo que no creía que pudiera ser posible, Draco era brusco y compartía muchas de sus manías y tendencias sexuales, pero jamás se había corrido de esa manera, pudo sentir su propio cuerpo contraerse y exprimir el miembro de Ron en busca de más placer— ¡POR MORGANA!—grito cuando volvió a correrse, esta vez al mismo tiempo que lo sintió a él derramarse y llenarla completamente.

Ron perdió la conciencia por unos segundos en su propio orgasmo y no pudo evitar caer encima de ella, apenas pudo sentirla cuando se removió para quitárselo de encima.

– Sabía que esto sería interesante—dijo ella mientras encendía un cigarrillo de hierbas del bosque elfico, muy caros y escasos… pero excelentes para después del sexo— ¿un trago cariño?—pregunto mientras bebía su Whisky de fuego que había permanecido completamente olvidado…

Ron se puso de pie mientras recuperaba su respiración, con su varita volvió a recomponer su ropa, aunque quedo con algunos parches y una que otra costura mal hecha, serviría para salir de ese lugar, ¿_en que demonios estaba pensando_?

– Ahora sé porque la periodistita de cuarta no se quería marchar… si que eres bueno comadreja.

– No me llames así—estallo él finalmente hablando por primera vez.

– Creía que era tu nombre—dijo ella para picarlo más—saben tus amigos que te acuestas con la chica que le hace la vida de cuadritos a la sangre sucia… ups—dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada—no son más tus amigos.

Ron pudo escucharla reír incluso en el pasillo, debería ser una maldita pesadilla, había ido a ese lugar esperando encontrarse con su amante en turno pero no con una maldita serpiente…

– ¡Maldita sea!—estallo golpeando la pared a su derecha dejando un agujero en la madera.

-**Luna**/H.J.&H.J/**Nis**-

– ¿Esta es la ruta que indico Shacklebolt?

– Definitivamente si—respondió Cho –aunque él no sabe que vine en lugar de Ron.

– Debí venir solo—argumento Harry—no tenias porque…

– Estas loco—dijo ella con una sonrisa—me estaba aburriendo del trabajo de oficina. —Cho se detuvo en seco mientras absorbía un poco de su café –así que… las cosas con Ron…

– Empeoraron desde la inesperada visita de Ginny—agrego él mientras también le daba un sorbo a su café y tomaba la mano de ella.

Todo había empeorado con la visita de Ginny. Arthur Weasley había decretado un alto a su búsqueda, no quería _presionarla_ y de esa forma esperaría pacientemente para que ella volviera a acercarse a ellos –a su familia, claro—por lo tanto no había más razón para que Ron y él continuaran siendo compañeros. Llevaba varios días sin reportarse. La peor parte se la había llevado Hermione, de buenas a primeras la habían despedido del ministerio, argumentando que había desperdiciado todos los fondos que el departamento le había otorgado en una ley "inútil y sin sentido"—según le había dicho su jefe textualmente—Harry había estallado lleno de furia, al saber que bajo toda esa falacia no había más que una búsqueda infructuosa por llevar a cabo no sabia que venganza bajo el nombre del ministro por la huida de Ginny.

Harry apelaría y voltearía a todo el ministerio de magia por haber hecho sollozar a Hermione toda una noche, pero ella había insistido que no tenía caso, que trabajaría por su cuenta y aun así presentaría la ley para la próxima moción en la siguiente administración. –es decir en un año—Ahora trabajaba tiempo completo en el Quisquilloso y parecía satisfecha con ello, aunque él la conocía tan bien que sabía identificar ese rasgo de tristeza oculto en los hermosos ojos marrón que tanto amaba.

– ¿Lo sientes? –pregunto Cho irrumpiendo sus pensamientos mientras lo hacia detenerse, sin soltarse las manos

– Esta cerca…-dijo él en un susurro mientras se acercaba a su oído y le provocaba a ella un estremecimiento.

Harry reanudo el paso sin soltar la mano de Cho, la obscuridad había envuelto el parque y estaban prácticamente solos. Había una pareja en una banca, otra que había llevado a sus perros recogían los restos del día de campo. Un pequeño gato de color negro paseaba entre los jardines. Era solo cuestión de tiempo

– Lo había olvidado…

– ¿El que?—quiso saber Harry mientras la llevaba a uno de los arboles más cercanos para recargarla y acercarse a ella

– Lo mucho que me gusta esto—agrego con una sonrisa mientras llevaba su mano que había sido finalmente liberada, a su brazo izquierdo, al mismo tiempo que Harry se cernía sobre ella derramando el café de ambos.

Alguien paso cerca de ellos, era, probablemente otra pareja; en un segundo Harry y Cho los habían encarado, desarmado y desmayado

– Valla son muy jóvenes—dijo ella mientras veía a la pareja—seguramente acaban de salir del colegio.

Harry no respondió, con un movimiento de varita logro entrar en la mente de ambos chicos. Mientras Cho tomaba algunos cabellos de ellos.

– Son de Durmstrang—Harry ladeo un poco más la cabeza—fueron citados aquí… para recibir ordenes. No saben mucho pero servirán—finalizo el mientras tomaba una rama que estaba cerca de él. Conjuro un hechizo que les quito sus ropas y Cho y el se las vistieron. Después con un hechizo transportador los dos chicos desmayados desaparecieron.

– A tu salud—dijo ella con una mueca.

– Con lo que me gusta esta flameante bebida

Unos minutos después Cho lucia con su cabello negro en risos y pecas en un rostro que no le pertenecía. Harry en cambio era rubio con ojos azules y sin problemas visuales, escondió sus anteojos en la túnica negra que ahora vestía

– ¿Y ahora a donde…

– Charles…—dijo él para hacerle saber cual era su nombre—vamos al centro del parque cerca del lago, Anna—Harry comenzó a avanzar y Cho camino a su lado—me acabo de graduar y estoy pensando en establecerme en Londres, así me contactaron—continuo él para explicarle a ella lo que había descubierto en la mente de los chicos que habían atacado—quieren que reúna gente así que esta noche te voy a presentar—Harry volteo a verla—eres mi hermana pequeña aun estas en el colegio y te encargaras de reunir adeptos en el colegio.

– La forma de trabajar es idéntica a la de Voldemort

– Lo es—dijo el con odio en su mirada—esto solo confirma nuestras sospechas

Harry levanto la mirada y observo a un grupo de magos cerca del lago, había una fogata en el centro _que apropiado_

Había cerca de seis magos con capuchas, aunque estas distaban mucho de ser las capuchas que usaban los mortìfagos, eran mascaradas blancas, si. Pero no tenían labios ni nariz, solo un par de rendijas en los ojos que les permitía observar. Harry recordó las mascaras que representaban la comedia y la tragedia aunque estas eran neutrales… ¿reirían o llorarían?

– Charles—una voz le dio la bienvenida

A Harry se le helo la sangre, frente a él estaba Alecto Carrow. Se limito a sonreír e inclinar la cabeza, no sabía realmente como llamarlo.

– Has traído a tu hermanita—dijo mientras se acercaba a Cho, él pudo observar como ella sonreía y le tendía la mano, misma que el mortifago tomo y beso en el dorso—adorable, aunque en realidad es frustrante que sea tan sencillo, no creía cuando me dijeron que aun usarías trucos de colegio.

Harry tomo su varita al mismo tiempo en que alejaba a Cho de la cercanía del loco Alecto, sabía que era una trampa, ahora estaba seguro de ello.

– Yo no imagine que sería tan fácil capturarte Alecto.

Todos los magos presentes sacaron sus varitas y Harry expulso su magia mandándolos a volar a todos mientras encerraba a Alecto, Cho dio media vuelta para desarmar y amarrar a algunos de los magos que aun no huían.

– Fue una posibilidad que aparecieras, aunque no estuvimos muy seguros—dijo otra voz, la de una chica.

– Claro, Alecto jamás se desprendió de sus pañales y donde va él, apareces tu Amycus—dijo Harry encarándola.

– Solo venimos a darte un mensaje… el tiempo se agoto para ustedes, y vamos a disfrutar cada segundo de su sufrimiento. Avada…

Harry dio media vuelta y tiro a Cho al piso justo a tiempo para evitar la maldición asesina, justo en ese momento el gato se transformo en un mago encapuchado que petrifico a Amycus

– Valla eso estuvo cerca—dijo el mago mientras se deshacía de la túnica. Luna los miraba con una sonrisa, habían obtenido un buen motín en esta ocasión.

– Gracias Luna—dijo Harry sonriendo— ¿desde cuando?

– Una buena bruja siempre tiene secretos…

Cho también sonrió e iba a agregar algo más pero justo en ese instante las brujas y magos que habían capturado comenzaron a convulsionarse y de un momento a otro sus cabezas explotaron derramando sesos y sangre para todos lados, Harry, Cho y Luna no pudieron evitar ser bañados con la sangre

– ¿Que demonios?—dijo Cho mientras comenzaba a temblar, era una escena asquerosa y tuvo que evitar algunas arcadas

– No eran ellos…desde un principio nos esperaban—dijo Harry analizando los cuerpos inertes

– Había escuchado de esto… —dijo Luna en un susurro debido al Shock—algunos seguidores de Grindelwald lo hacían… si el procedimiento era el mismo, eran muggles.

– Marionetas, muggles usados como marionetas y una vez que cumplieron su cometido son sacrificados para que no se obtenga nada de ellos.

– No se tientan el corazón. Parecen más despiadados incluso que cuando Voldemort estaba aquí—dijo Harry reflexionando para él mismo. Se jugaban todo para darle un mensaje a él. Esto era demasiado personal. Una vez más el miedo se apodero de él, temía por Hermione… ella estaba en peligro, la única manera de dañarlo era haciéndole algo a ella.

– Son tan despiadados—dijo Luna siguiendo la línea de pensamiento de Harry—por que no tienen nada que perder. Ellos ya lo han perdido todo, nosotros se los arrebatamos y ahora quieren su venganza.

El silencio los inundo mientras cada uno pensaba en sus seres queridos.

…_Melisa_

…_Neville, Alice_

…_Hermione._

-**Luna**/H.J.&H.J/**Nis**-

– Tenias razón—dijo Luna la tarde siguiente entrando en la oficina—después de la bodega es irrastreable. Pero nuestras conjeturas me dieron nuevas pistas.

– ¿De qué hablas?—quiso saber Harry.

– La tengo Harry—dijo Luna en cuanto lo vio atravesar las puertas del departamento de aurores. –Aunque no creo que te guste para nada lo que encontré.

– Dímelo Luna –Harry se detuvo frente a ella, era tan tarde que las oficinas se encontraban vacías.

– Ella en efecto esta con ellos.—dijo sabiendo exactamente lo que Harry no había querido expresar en voz alta, era difícil llegar a esa conclusión, por las consecuencias de la misma.

Luna dio un giro a su escritorio y desplego algunos pergaminos, que Harry examino minuciosamente mientras su seño se fruncía. Lo que leía ahí no le agradaba para nada.

– Tus fuentes son…

– Confiables, yo misma aplique_ veritaserum_ para cerciorarme, ella estuvo en _Black Rose_ y se adentro en una habitación con Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson.

– ¿Un _Imperio?_—se aventuro al no creer la conclusión a la que Luna había llegado. Siempre había creído en la intuición de Luna pero ahora…

– ¿Tu lo crees?—Luna levanto su ceja intuitiva—la defiendes…

– Es solo que…

– Sabes que no es tan débil, jamás lo ha sido… la siguiente noche ella desapareció con él.

– ¿Sabes lo que significa? Lo que… ella

– No la conocemos, Harry ella hizo todo esto… pero

– Sus hermanos… tenía pesadillas, Dean… ella

– Si los amo, pero debemos preguntarnos quien es realmente Ginnevra Weasley porque está con ellos… ¿a que estamos apunto de enfrentarnos?

– Luna lo que dices no tiene sentido. —Dijo Harry tratando de auto convencerse, él tenía sus sospechas, cierto, pero la implicación de lo que Luna especulaba era demasiado.

– Escúchame Harry Potter y escúchame bien. Ginny se veía con Draco, se fue con él por voluntad propia… ha estado seguramente con ellos todo este maldito tiempo, mientras permitía que su familia se volviera loca por encontrarla, no le importo en absoluto el dolor y el daño que les causaba.

– La barrera—soltó finalmente aceptando la verdad

– ¿Cuál barrera?—pregunto ella sin saber a que se refería

– Ella impedía que viera donde había estado—dijo Harry recordando cuanto intento adentrarse en la mente de Ginny aquella mañana en la oficina del Ministro. – Ella sabe muy bien lo que hace…—continuo recordando y uniendo los cabos sueltos.

– Harry si ella esta con ellos y en verdad quieren venganza…. —Luna estaba totalmente convencida de este hecho, recordaba lo rencorosa que su amiga pelirroja podía ser, pero si había llevado esto al extremo.

– Yo fui el detonante. —Concluyo perfilándola finalmente como el enemigo—cuando apareció, quería distraernos, librarse de una acusación directa al ataque del parque. Una coartada.

– Probablemente—admitió Luna, que ya lo había pensado. Tal vez Ginny estuviera con ellos por voluntad propia, pero no había sido así hasta que busco venganza para ella misma, del tipo de venganza que ciega a una persona para unirte a tus enemigos jurados, la venganza de un alma destrozada, de un corazón roto…

– Es su arma más poderosa…—alcanzo a decir en un susurro. —…Nos conoce a todos, nuestros puntos débiles…

—Sabe dónde atacar

_**Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming**_

_Tragada por el sonido de mis gritos  
__**cannot cease for the fear of silent nights**_

_No puedo parar por el miedo de noches silenciosas  
__**oh how i long for the deep sleep dreaming**_

_Oh cómo espero el profundo sueño  
__**the goddess of imaginary light**_

_La diosa de la luz imaginaria_

-**Luna**/H.J.&H.J/**Nis**-

* * *

Ahora si cuidado con Luna, veremos que nos tiene preparado, Además ¿quién está uniendo pistas? Cho… Luna…Pany y Marrieta. Los quiero nos leemos en los rr, y la actualización. Estribillos tomados de Evanescence - imaginary


	17. II Part Cap 5

**Estoy súper contenta con la respuesta del capitulo anterior, que aunque no es Jueves, y digan que hoy no toca…pues aquí les dejo la actualización. Disfrútenla y no olviden sus comentarios.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**-****Luna**/H.J.&H.J/**Nis**-

**Once upon a time I was falling in love but**

_Érase una__ vez me estaba enamorando pero_

**now I´m only falling apart  
**_ahora solo estoy cayendo a pedazos_

**There´s nothing I can do,**

_N__o hay nada que yo pueda hacer,_

**a total eclipse of the heart  
**_un eclipse total del corazón_

**Once upon a time there was light in my life but**

_Érase una vez h__abía luz en mi vida pero ahora_

**now there´s only love ****in the ****dark.**

_hay sólo amor en la oscuridad_

**-****Luna**/H.J.&H.J/**Nis**-

El atrio estaba prácticamente vacío, Ronald Weasley había decidido reportarse finalmente y ponerse bajo las órdenes de Shacklebolt, pero esa idea se esfumo en el mismo instante en que se encontró con la espalda de su ex.

— Hermione –la llamo despacio, temía que momentáneamente desapareciera y perder la oportunidad de finalmente hablar con ella.

— Ron –dijo ella a modo de respuesta, fue una sorpresa escuchar su voz y no pudo evitar que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda, sabia que era de temor.

— Yo no, no esperaba encontrarte aquí –dijo acercándose a ella.

— Vine por mis últimas cosas y a entregar mi oficina.

— ¿Dejas el ministerio? –pregunto desconcertado, sabía lo mucho que ella amaba su labor en el departamento de criaturas mágicas. Probablemente se mudaba con Harry a estados unidos. Había esperado eso todo este tiempo, que en realidad la posibilidad no le sorprendió.

— Al parecer no hay fondos para continuar con mi indagación para establecer el estatuto en defensa de las criaturas—Hermione suspiro, encogió ligeramente sus hombros y después sonrió, era raro hablar con Ron después de tanto tiempo, después de lo que sucedió la ultima vez, un nuevo escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo—ahora trabajo con Luna en el Quisquilloso. Tiempo completo.

— Oh—Ron desvió un poco la mirada a los ascensores, aun esperaba encontrar a Kingsley— ¿tú crees que podamos hablar?

— Yo—Hermione dudo un momento en realidad no tenia alguna excusa para evitar este encuentro, no se sentía cómoda—tengo que ir al Quisquilloso a revisar la edición de mañana…

— La revisión es hasta media noche—dijo él recordando que siempre que la quería ver por las noches ella estaba trabajando, un nudo apareció en su estomago al pensar en que esa era, probablemente una excusa para no estar con él. ¿Cuanto tiempo lo estuvo evitando y cuanto estuvo realmente con él?—. Lo siento, si no puedes, yo… solo un par de minutos.

— Ron—Hermione también desvió su mirada al ascensor, esperaba encontrarse con Harry, pronto terminaría su turno y podrían irse juntos, por eso había esperado cerca de las chimeneas—no creo que…

— En un lugar público, tú escoges.

Hermione lo miro a los ojos y por un momento, vio al Ron que ella quería, con él que estaba dispuesta a compartir una vida…vio dolor y arrepentimiento y ella se sintió tan culpable, en efecto tenían que hablar y por mucho que le había prometido a Harry que no lo haría sin él, supo que era algo que tenía que hacer sola.

— Hay, un parque aquí cerca—dijo ella aceptando finalmente—solo, solo dame unos minutos.

Hermione se acerco a Eric. El viejo guardia comenzaba a tomar su siesta eventual cuando ella llego a su lado, siempre le devolvía una sonrisa todos los días y en algunas ocasiones habían cruzado más que un par de palabras; algunas veces él le comentaba lo necesaria que era la Ley que ella proponía, pues su madre era una mujer lobo y siempre tenia dificultades con el ministerio.

—Eric—Hermione saco un pergamino y comenzó a garabatear en el rápidamente—puedes mandar este memorándum al departamento de ¿aurores? No puedo hacerlo yo por que ya no trabajo aquí —ella podía no podía hacerlo, no pasaría como memorándum y el hechizo no serviría por que ella ya no trabajaba en el ministerio. Era una medida de seguridad muy efectiva para evitar el espionaje dentro del ministerio.

—La voy a extrañar señorita Granger—dijo con una sonrisa mientras hechizaba el pergamino—es una lastima que la ley no haya sido aprobada.

— Si, una lastima—Hermione le dio una última sonrisa—yo también te extrañare Eric —. Dijo antes de entregar su credencial de entrada, ahora era solo una ciudadana mágica como muchos.

Hermione dio media vuelta y se dirigió a donde Ron esperaba pacientemente, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y la mirada gacha. Era igual al Ron del colegio, aun inmaduro y culpable, podía palpar su culpa en el ambiente.

— Listo—dijo ella antes de continuar su camino. Ron la siguió.

-**Luna**/H.J.&H.J/**Nis**-

Había estado por días en la obscuridad, sabía que era parte de su castigo por irse sin permiso, él le había dicho que era libre de irse cuando quisiera, pero no le gusto para nada que se presentara con el ministro sin estar realmente preparada. Y el hecho de que regresara solo significaba que aun le pertenecía a Draco, era una prueba de buena voluntad… el castigo físico había sido, también muy doloroso, y de alguna manera fue catártico pues en realidad no se comparaba al hecho de volver a ver a Harry, el castigo físico le había ayudado en efecto como un purgante para dejar de pensar en él y seguir como _Annis Is _y no más como Ginny Weasley

— No puedo creer que lo hicieras—dijo una voz que ella conocía perfectamente bien, lo había escuchado en cada segundo de su castigo mientras ella le pedía perdón y al mismo tiempo disfrutaba del dolor que él le proporcionaba, mismo que de alguna manera le recordaba que estaba viva.

— Fue divertido—dijo ella ocultando perfectamente sus verdaderos sentimientos, había dejado otro trozo de su alma en la oficina de su padre con Harry—me tope con mi papi y le pedí que me dejaran de buscar. A decir verdad los comentarios de Edcome ¡me tenían harta! Y ahora planeaban que soportara también los de la loca Lovegood… imposible.

— Pero fuiste sin mi permiso.

— Ya cariño perdóname—pidió ella mientras se arrodillaba frente a él—no lo hice con la intención de molestarte, aunque sabes que me encantas cuando te enojas y el castigo que me impusiste aun me molesta en mi trasero.

Draco sonrió de medio lado mientras recordaba los dos días que se había encerrado con Ginny en la habitación y después dejándola en la obscuridad.

— Además me tope con Harry—dijo ella confesándolo por primera vez y Draco se puso de pie tirándola al piso en el acto—pero descubrí que no siento nada por él excepto odio, y unas inmensas ganas de verlo a él y a la sangre sucia muertos—Ginny se puso de pie y lo abrazo por la espalda—créeme _Dothkar_si hubiera querido no habría regresado.

El supo en ese instante que ella tenía razón, de haberlo querido no habría regresado, la tenía justo como la quería, entregada.

— ¿Cual es tu nombre?

— Mi nombre es _Annis Is_ my lord me nombro así.

— ¿Y quien es tu dueño?

— Solo tú mi _Dothkarh._

— Quien es Ginevra Weasley.

— No es nadie, no existía para nadie así que murió, tú la tomaste y la convertiste en mi… a ti te debo mi fuerza y mi lealtad, te pertenezco _Dothkarh_, solo a ti.

— Ella estaba rota, la mataron ellos, la pisotearon y la convirtieron en nada, jamás les importo, pero a mi si me importas, a mi si, yo te recibí en mis brazos y te cuide mi muñequita rota…tan rota, no eras nadie y te convertí en lo que eres, te di la fuerza para continuar… pero no he logrado mucho, puedo verlo en tus ojos aun lo quieres…

— No.

— ¡Fuiste a buscarlo!

— No…fui…fui…porque quería que dejaran de buscarme…solo por eso.

— MIENTES.

— NO…

— Fuiste al ministerio a buscarle.

— ¡ÉL LLEGO!—Ginny se sorprendió a si misma cuando grito lo ultimo…no pudo evitar recordar lo que sintió al volver a verlo, cuando sus ojos se posaron en ella y como la duda lo carcomía, estaba segura de no haberlo engañado, probablemente se moviera por la culpa, pero siempre había sido intuitivo y acostumbraba seguir sus instintos. Esta vez no sería la excepción.

— Me decepcionaste—dijo el rubio en voz baja—eres libre, te lo he dicho un centenar de veces, pero también sabes que no tienes lugar a donde ir, nadie te espera pequeña, en cambio a mi me da tanto temor perderte—sabia exactamente que palabras usar para manipularla—eres tan poderosa y juntos lograremos nuestros objetivos pero si tú te marchas me quedare vacío.

— _Dothkarh_ mi _Dothkarh_ no podría dejarte aunque quisiera tu me enseñaste a respirar nuevamente a ti te debo mi existencia.

— Mi pequeña muñeca—el gozaba de cada palabra que ella pronunciaba—quisiera tanto creerte pero no puedo, no importa lo que haga siempre lo amaras a él.

— A ti te debo mi existencia—repitió ella –respiro gracias a ti, _Annis Is_ te pertenece a ti completamente no debes tener ninguna duda.

— _Annis is_, me pertenece lo se—admitió él –pero Ginny Weasley aun está dentro de ti—el rubio volteo a verla.

— Ella esta muerta—dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos—tiene que estarlo, es débil

— Entonces acabemos con ella—Draco se acerco a ella—tienes que acabar con todo lo que te ata a esa vida pueril.

— Voy a acabarlos—ella dijo mientras su mirada se ensombrecía y brillaba con el odio infinito que llevaba dentro de ella—pero antes de acabarlos los hare sufrir a todos y cada uno de ellos.

— ¿A quienes _Annis Is_?

— A Harry y Hermione…Lu…

— A los demás traidores de sangre—interrumpió el rubio.

La chica pelirroja contuvo la respiración y el odio en sus ojos se desvaneció, no lo sabía pero había comenzado a temblar y el vértigo que parecía emanar de su pecho no la dejo escuchar a lo lejos lo que Draco decía… lo que Draco Malfoy le pedía a Ginny Weasley.

— A todos y cada uno de los Weasley

-**Luna**/H.J.&H.J/**Nis**-

El parque no había sido realmente una buena idea, la noche comenzaba a cernirse sobre la ciudad y el lugar comenzaba a quedarse solo. Ron fue el primero en hablar.

— Te debo una disculpa—Ron la miraba muy serio, Hermione pudo ver dolor y arrepentimiento en él, el resentimiento también estaba presente—he pensado mucho en ello, demasiado—admitió en voz baja—pero no logro entender la verdadera razón de porque reaccione así.

— No debías enterarte de esa manera—dijo ella cerrando los ojos y recordando—estuve, buscándote todo el día, quería hablar contigo, te iba a contar todo, cuanto amaba a Harry y que no quería lastimarte—Hermione opto por sentarse en una banca cerca de ella—. No intencionalmente.

— Creo que lo sabia—Ron no pudo evitar una sonrisa irónica—no sabia que era con mi mejor amigo pero algo me decía que no me amabas realmente—Ron también se sentó en la banca y tomo una de sus manos, Hermione la retiro como un acto reflejo y él se sintió muy dolido—Tal vez por eso nunca opuse resistencia a tus horarios, por eso la "boda sorpresa"

— Eso fue una trampa—dijo ella molesta—creías que si me atrapabas con la guardia baja no me negaría.

— En realidad no encontraba motivo alguno para que lo hicieras—Ron se puso de pie y cruzo los brazos—te amo Hermione, no he dejado de hacerlo…

— No puedo corresponderte Ron.

— Si Harry y Ginny no hubiesen regresado, tu… te habrías casado conmigo—no fue una pregunta, pero sonó como tal.

— No lo se—admitió ella—quizá. Yo pensé que Harry no me amaba. Estaba dispuesta a continuar con mi vida como él parecía seguir con la suya y te elegí a ti por que eras mi mejor amigo y te quiero.

Ron levanto la mirada al escucharla, ella aun lo quería, la esperanza renació en él.

— Fue un acto tan egoísta…

— ¿Que fue lo que cambio?—pregunto el pelirrojo completamente desconcertado, ella lo había escogido y entonces llegaba Harry y ella había cambiado.

— Volver a verlo…que admitiera sus sentimientos, en realidad no tenia elección. Lo amo…

— Dijiste que me querías—refuto él interrumpiéndola.

— Lo hago, pero no te amo, lo siento.

— Todo era tan… perfecto—dijo el restregándose el rostro—llevábamos tanto tiempo juntos—mi familia te amaba—la furia estallo en él—y llega Harry una declaración y todo lo echaron a la borda, Ginny… yo…tan fácil.

— Claro que no fue fácil… a pesar de que no era perfecto, Ron tú mismo lo dijiste, yo me ocultaba en mis trabajos y tú no oponías resistencia porque lo podías sentir, si nos hubiéramos dado la oportunidad de hablar realmente de nuestros sentimientos creo que no hubiéramos llegado tan lejos.

—Yo no hubiera renunciado a ti, aun no lo hago sin embargo…—él se acerco a ella, pero se contuvo cuando la quiso tocar—Harry se te declara y entonces es tan sencillo romper con nosotros dos…rompieron a mi hermanita, me hicieron daño a mi, por mucho que juren que no era su intensión.

— No voy a justificar a Harry—dijo ella molesta por la actitud de Ron—tampoco pienso hablar de Ginny no ahora que…

— No ahora que apareció…

— Ron, ella volvió a desaparecer y por cuenta propia… no quiere ser encontrada, nunca quiso. Y… —Hermione dudo, no podía decirle sus propias conclusiones si aun no estaba segura.

— ¡Qué! ¿Tienen sus propias teorías al respecto? ¡Claro que volvió a desaparecer! –Ron se alejo de ella – ¡Esta destrozada!... ¿cuales teorías?

— No pienso discutir eso contigo ahora, estamos hablando tú y yo acerca de nosotros para tratar de aclarar las cosas.

— Claro siempre fueron ustedes dos, con sus secretos… yo siempre sobraba—dijo él recordando los años pasados cuando Harry y Hermione siempre parecieron tener un vínculo tan especial, pero él siempre lo relaciono con un cariño de hermanos. Que imbécil había sido, él jamás se llevo así de bien con ninguno de sus hermanos.

— Por supuesto que no—dijo ella poniéndose al fin de pie—. Siempre fuiste importante para nosotros dos… eras un hermano para Harry tu familia, era la familia que él jamás tuvo y la que yo perdí.

— Si realmente hubiésemos sido tan importantes para ustedes—Ron respiro hondo tratando de tranquilizarse—jamás hubieran hecho lo que hicieron.

— No fue algo que planeáramos paso—Hermione se aseguro de separarse de él un par de pasos

— Me sentí tan ignorado—dijo él interrumpiéndola— Todo paso muy rápido—Ron llevo sus manos a su cabello y trato de arrancarlo desesperadamente, mientras forzaba a su cerebro para comprender lo que había pasado—. Un día declaramos nuestro compromiso y al siguiente me dejas por Harry.

— Paso… —continúo ella—cuando aun estábamos en el colegio.

— Imposible—dijo él con la mirada perdida, tratando de unir cabos…tratando de recordar.

— A nadie, jamás le daría este tipo de explicaciones—Hermione se mordió el labio en señal de que estaba nerviosa—pero tu no eres nadie, eres nuestro amigo. Aun te considero mi amigo. Mi historia con Harry empezó en el colegio.

— El estuvo tan distante después de la muerte de Sirius

— Un año después, yo me entregue a él… pero jamás hablamos de eso—Hermione dio media vuelta, no le estaba dando detalles, Ron no los necesitaba y eran demasiado personales para compartirlos él se alejo aún más de ella—. Después Voldemort atacó el castillo… y los meses que paso en coma…

— Jamás te desprendiste del hospital. — Dijo Ron finalmente recordando como le habían insistido él y Ginny para que descansara, incluso su hermana pasaba las noches en la madriguera…pero ella, jamás.

— ¿Recuerdas que él dijo haber perdido algunos recuerdos?

— Si—confirmo el pelirrojo

— Lo uso para mantener la distancia entre ambos, durante todo el ultimo año del colegio, poco a poco volvimos a acercarnos y yo era feliz porque de alguna manera me volvía a sonreír, a veces bajaba la guardia y me abrazaba o me miraba como aquella noche, yo pensaba que me hacia ideas…ilusiones…

— Es un maldito—Ron estallo y sin querer la banca en la que estaban sentados con anterioridad comenzó a incendiarse, Hermione lanzo un _Aquaforis_—lo voy a matar ¿Cómo pudo hacerles esto a ti y a mi hermana? ¿Cómo pudiste perdonarlo?

— Jamás le exigí nada a cambio después de esa noche—Hermione comenzó a llorar al recordar como se había sentido cuando Harry comenzó a evitarla—solo quería a mi mejor amigo de vuelta, lo echaba tanto de menos.

— No entiendo como puedes perdonarlo Hermione… ¡Él se aprovecho de ti!

— ¡Me estaba protegiendo!

— ¿Protegiéndote?—pregunto él desesperado— ¿Abusando de ti y dejándote a la primera oportunidad?

— Me entregue a él—dijo ella sin medir sus palabras, guardo silencio unos momentos esperando recuperarse ella y tratando de alejar el dolor que los ojos azules de Ron le profesaban. —Creía que si Voldemort se enteraba él…

—Es una maldita excusa Hermione—Ron lo pensó muchas veces, no podía evitar sentir que él hubiera hecho lo mismo, si lo que Hermione decía era verdad, lo comprendía, pero jamás le perdonaría… jamás admitiría que él hubiese hecho lo mismo –. Voldemort murió, y aun así se mantuvo lejos de ti, de todos.

— ¡Tú lo conoces! Sabes lo testarudo que puede ser— Hermione bajo la mirada—ninguno de nosotros volvió a ser el mismo después de la guerra, todos perdimos a alguien.

— Se que siempre se excusa con ser el mártir en la historia, siempre obtiene todo con su triste historia acerca de sus padres

— ¡Ron!—ella no podía creer que él estuviese diciendo eso—tu sabes lo que es perder a un ser querido y él jamás se excusa en eso, te escuchas exactamente como Draco Malfoy.

Ron se congelo, recordó la noche pasada en el Caldero Chorreante y como fustigaba a Pansy Parkinson, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, al relacionarlo con la reacción que tuvo con Hermione el día que descubrió que se había entregado a otro… ¿_Este era él_? Un ser mezquino que reaccionaba al momento sin pensar en las consecuencias…

— Yo perdí a Percy y Charlie…también perdí a Ginny y te perdí a ti, jamás los he usado como escusa—pero si lo había hecho, todos estos meses jurándose que no se dejaba vencer por el alcohol y buscando refugio entre las piernas de cualquier desconocida.

— Vuelves a alterarte y es una conversación que no pienso mantener contigo, mi relación con Harry no esta a discusión, pero si quería explicarte lo que había sucedido—Hermione reacomodo su bolso—merecías saberlo.

— Aun necesito tú perdón—. Dijo él deteniéndola y tocándola por fin, cuando se percato de lo que hizo, la soltó inmediatamente.

— Ron…

— Por favor Hermione perdóname, no se… quiero decir, la forma en la que actué.

— Me asustaste demasiado—admitió ella con un escalofrió—no creí que fueras capaz… pero ahora cuando pienso en ello… ¿Lo hubieras hecho cierto? Si Harry no hubiera llegado… ¿Lo hubieras hecho?

— Si—admitió él mientras bajaba su cabeza—me sentía con el derecho, eras mi prometida y acababa de descubrir que te habías entregado a alguien más cuando siquiera dejabas que te tocara, me sentí herido y reaccione sin pensar en las consecuencias—ahora que finalmente lo admitía en voz alta, él también estaba agradecido porque Harry hubiese llegado.

— Todo el tiempo pensé… no te identifique como una verdadera amenaza—Hermione llevo su mano izquierda a su cuello y saco el escudo que Harry le había dado—este escudo tiene un hechizo—comenzó ella a explicar—los duendes, en la antigüedad ponían hechizos de protección para su portador, si yo…—Hermione cerro los ojos y una lagrima surco su rostro mientras imaginaba la escena—si yo te hubiese identificado como una amenaza el dije habría reaccionado a mis sentimientos, no se realmente como funciona del todo, pero pudo haberte lanzado lejos de mi…o pudo haberte matado.

– ¿Eso fue lo que paso? –Hermione lo miro sin comprender—con Ginny, cuando…ese día se escucho un grito desgarrador

–Si—dijo Hermione –también reacciona cuando alguien quiere quitárselo a su portadora, ella quiso quitármelo cuando lo reconoció

—Claro—dijo él—a que no sabías que era una aficionada y conoce muchos escudos y a que familias pertenecen. Claro que lo reconoció a diferencia de mi…—callo cuando recordó el momento en que él había descubierto el escudo, se había portado como alguien que él no reconocía en si mismo.

—Ella se lastimo su mano—concluyo Hermione.

Ron sabía que había merecido cualquiera de esas opciones por lo que había hecho, y que el escudo no hubiese reaccionado solo lo inmolaba con más fuerza, por que significaba que él era un imbécil, y que ella en realidad no lo merecía, comenzó a llorar y se dejo caer de rodillas.

— Perdóname Hermione… por favor.

A ella se le helo la sangre al verlo tan vulnerable, por un momento se sintió tentada a acercarse y obligarlo a ponerse de pie, ella no quería que él se humillara, pero el recuerdo era tan doloroso y aun le causaba temor, además que él admitiera que hubiera continuado si Harry no hubiera aparecido no la ayudaba en lo absoluto.

— Te perdono Ron, ojala un día tu puedas perdonarnos a nosotros.

— Aun te amo…—dijo él levantando la vista—si hubiera una oportunidad…

— No la hay Ron, te perdono pero pasara mucho tiempo para que ambos podamos olvidar de verdad, nada volverá a ser igual entre nosotros y tú lo sabes. El daño que ambos nos hicimos fue muy grande. Adiós Ron.

Hermione comenzó a avanzar y de un momento a otro sintió unos brazos rodearla, ella se refugio en él. No sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaba Harry esperándola, pero le agradeció que le diera su espacio y la oportunidad de hablar con Ron, –_Gracias—_alcanzo ella a susurrar y juntos desaparecieron.

-**Luna**/H.J.&H.J/**Nis**-

— Aun no la tienes Draco.

— Deja de llamarme así—el rubio miro a Panny con frialdad. Odiaba cuando lo llamaban así.

— Mírala—dijo ella sin prestarle atención a la furia de él—esta inconsciente porque le planteaste acabar con su familia.

— Yo soy su familia—dijo él con odio—tú eres su familia, ¡esta es su familia! –dijo finalmente mientras levantaba los brazos queriendo abarcar el espacio en el que estaban.

— Ahí, en la cama yace Ginebra Weasley—dijo ella con una sonrisa—desvanecida porque no pudo soportar la idea de que su familia terminara muerta bajo su varita, o las nuestras. Ginny aun esta ahí, y si la presionas de la manera incorrecta la perderás.

— No—dijo él negándose a ese hecho, había avanzado tanto con ella como para perderla de esa manera—ella estaba rota, me la entregaron en bandeja de oro y la he moldeado a mi gusto y satisfacción.

— Y has hecho un gran trabajo Dragón—ella sonrió cuando lo sintió temblar por llamarlo de la misma manera en que su padre le llamaba—pero si la obligas a elegir entre ti y su familia, Ginny se va a levantar y _Annis Is _desaparecerá.

Él dio media vuelta alejándose de la cama y de Panny, sabía que ella tenía razón, pero no podía evitar perder el control con _Annis Is_ el saber que estuvo cerca de Potter, que ella aún puede amarlo, que puede perderla en cualquier momento, lo volvía loco, lo hacía olvidar sus objetivos y actuar de manera más que irracional, no quería perderla, no podría soportarlo

— Sigue alimentándola con el odio con el que llego a nosotros—aconsejo la chica al ver como Draco dependía tanto de Ginny, de alguna manera era ella la que le daba la fuerza para seguir adelante y ella lo sabia, la guerra había acabado con su mejor amigo, con su antiguo amante… con ella misma, la venganza era lo único que les quedaba—el odio a la sangre sucia a Potter. ¿Quieres que de el siguiente paso? Llevala a tus juergas con los chicos, lo del parque Muggle les quedo perfecto, ofrécele victimas para desgarrar su alma… y cuando este lo suficientemente corrompida entonces obtendrás de ella lo que más deseas…

Pansy dejo el lugar y sus propias palabras la llenaron, había vuelto al Caldero Chorreante por el simple placer de molestar a Ronald, además de que la pelirroja estaba de cierta manera _castigada_ por haber salido sin permiso; pero Ronald no había regresado y sin querer una necesidad desatendida comenzaba a escocerle entre las piernas, paso por el área común de la sala y vio a Blaise y a Noth jugando snaks explosivos… _Tal vez después de todo obtendría diversión, de una manera u otra todo comenzaba a salir exactamente como lo había planeado._

-**Luna**/H.J.&H.J/**Nis**-

— Gracias por no intervenir—. Dijo Hermione en cuanto sintió que habían aparecido en su departamento. Desde que lo agrandaron los hechizos anti aparición no permitían que nadie entrara al lugar, pero Harry había hecho un par de excepciones, el escudo permitía que ella entrara, y en cuanto a Harry, bien, no había barrera que lo pudiera detener.

— Sabía qué querrías hacerlo tu sola—dijo él abrazándola—pero no podía soportar pensar que estabas sola con él, no después de lo de la ultima vez—. Harry recordó lo cerca que estuvo de salir de su escondite en cuanto vio que Ron la tomaba del brazo, afortunadamente la había soltado a tiempo de que él interviniera, no le había gustado para nada verla sola frente a él después de lo que había pasado la ultima vez.

— ¿Escuchaste?—quiso saber ella y cuando él la aferro entre sus brazos supo su respuesta—quiero olvidar lo que paso Harry, no quiero que se interponga entre nosotros.

— Yo no podré perdonarlo—admitió él en un susurro—aun siento ganas de acabarlo a palizas.

— Harry—dijo ella mientras tomaba el rostro de él con ambas manos—no te pido que lo perdones, eso solo depende de ti, pero por favor no mantengas odios que se interpongan entre nosotros.

— Eres tan buena—dijo él con una sonrisa—perfecta.

— No lo soy—dijo ella sin evitar sollozar—tuve tanto miedo…no lo creía capaz pero me asusto tanto…no parecía él.

Harry la beso y no la dejo continuar, quería borrar todo recuerdo que la dañara, la tomo de la cintura y la hizo que se sentara en su regazo, ella se aferro a él como si se le fuera la vida misma. No pudo evitar recordar la pesadilla. Sin perder el tiempo Harry desabrocho la blusa de ella y comenzó a besarla en el cuello, cuando la sintió temblar su corazón se partió porque supo que no era por excitación, ella aun tenia miedo y el sintió que no podía odiar más a Ron, sin embargo se obligo a olvidarlo, la tomo entre sus brazos y se adentraron a la habitación, ahí comenzó a quitarle los tenis y el pantalón de mezclilla, el mismo se deshizo de su camisa y pantalón antes de adentrarse a la cama con ella. Volvió a envolverla en un abrazo. Hermione sollozaba en silencio.

Con desesperación en su corazón, pero con la mayor ternura que ella le inspiraba Harry comenzó a besar su rostro, empezando por sus ojos, sus mejillas y tomando su tiempo saboreando su boca, su elixir de vida, respiro sus miedos y le infundio valor con cada caricia.

Hermione se sintió protegida como nunca, sus miedos comenzaron a desvanecerse y finalmente termino dormida, lo ultimo de lo que se percato, fue escuchar a Harry decirle que la amaba y como se aferraba a ella descansando su cabeza en su vientre.

Harry no pudo dormir esa noche, solo pensaba en todo el daño que Hermione sufría, él había estado dispuesto a pelear contra todos y aceptar cualquier clase de odio con tal de estar con ella, pero no soportaba que la hicieran sufrir, finalmente el mantenía su puesto en el ministerio, parecía que aun con todo el escandalo que se había formado su fama seguía "_protegiéndolo_" lamentablemente eso no aplicaba en Hermione, desde que se desato esta batalla entre los Weasley y ellos, ella había perdido su propuesta, su puesto en el ministerio y estaba seguro que si trabajara en el Profeta y no en el Quisquilloso también ya habría perdido su trabajo. Para colmo estaba el asunto de Ginny, Luna compartía sus teorías y ella prometió buscar más pistas, mientras él se tomaba un par de días del trabajo. Kingsley estuvo a punto de no concedérselos puesto que acababa de regresar de una suspensión de varios días, pero él le aseguro que si no le daba esos días, se iría de cualquier manera, y no importaba si lo cesaban definitivamente, asegurándole que no le importaba, Hermione ya no trabajaba en el ministerio e irse a Estados Unidos donde había una vacante esperándole, no sería un problema ahora, de hecho seria una grandiosa idea alejarse de todos aquellos que le hacían daño a Hermione. No era necesario agregar que ella no aceptaría, pues no dejaría a Luna sola con la revista sin ningún reemplazo; pero con eso basto para que Kingsley le diera cuatro días con la condición que eran las únicas vacaciones que recibiría ese año.

—Harry… no

Hermione comenzó a llamarlo y el rápidamente busco su rostro, su ceño estaba fruncido y comenzaba a sudar ligeramente

—…por favor hare cualquier cosa…

Estaba teniendo una pesadilla…

— Hermione—la llamó él pero no recibía ninguna respuesta, comenzó a sacudirla sin dejar de llamarla—Hermione…Hermione…

— ¡NO!—Grito justo en el momento en que se despertó, le costo solo un par de segundos reconocer a su habitación y ver que Harry estaba perfectamente bien, que no estaba bañado en sangre como en su pesadilla. – ¡Harry!—ella tuvo que comprobar que él estaba bien, en esta ocasión pudo recordar más su pesadilla, Harry estaba bañado en sangre y Ginny reía desde la obscuridad—¡Oh Harry!—ella se aferro más a el mientras el comenzaba a acunarla, no podía dejar de llorar, no quería perderlo, no lo soportaría.

— Shhhh—dijo él para consolarla—. Esta bien solo fue una pesadilla, tranquila.

— No estoy segura—dijo ella mientras trataba de controlarse un poco—ya había tenido pesadillas de este tipo, pero siempre las olvido…olvido de que se tratan pero la desazón me acompaña por días, la ultima vez comenzaron en el colegio después de que tu y yo…

— ¿De que hablas Hermione?—Harry la miro preocupado— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho esto?

— Yo las relacione con mi ansiedad por tu indiferencia, cuando me evitabas…pero acaban de regresar y… Harry tengo un mal presentimiento, la ultima vez que tuve estas pesadillas Voldemort ataco el colegio.

— Corazón Voldemort esta muerto—dijo él para tranquilizarla, pero de alguna manera par recordárselo a si mismo—me asegure de ello.

—Es como si Ginny—Hermione guardo silencio y trato de ordenar sus ideas—es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Sientes lo mismo que yo—dijo él completamente serio—. Esta noche Luna me entrego unas pruebas. Ginny ha estado con Draco Malfoy todo este tiempo.

—No—dijo Hermione sin pensarlo—no puede…

Ella quería agregar más, refutar las teorías de Harry, pero no podía ella ya lo presentía. No que estuviera con Draco pero si que había algo demasiado extraño en la aparición de Ginny, había escuchado a Harry y no le quedaba ninguna duda. Ella parecía ocultar algo y eso no podía ser nada bueno. Pero ¿Draco Malfoy? _Imposible. _

-**Luna**/H.J.&H.J/**Nis**-

Marrieta Edcome vivía en un suburbio mágico cerca de Londres, podía ir a su trabajo todos los días por medio de la red Flu, pero todas las noches la bruja tomaba el autobús noctambulo y se bajaba siempre en el Callejón Diagon, siempre regresaba por la madrugada a horarios variados. Luna había tomado su automóvil y había dejado a Alice al cuidado de Augusta espero por unos instantes a que la bruja que trabajaba en el Profeta saliera a su rutina diaria. Los informes eran realmente interesantes pero se decidió a seguirla ella misma cuando su informante le había dicho que la noche anterior había regresado raramente temprano. Algo había pasado y ella estaba dispuesta a averiguar, que cosa era.

— ¿Que haces aquí? –dijo con odio en la voz—no eres bienvenida a mi casa

— No me interesa estar en tu casa—dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro—solo vengo a invitarte un café y que tengamos una charla, como…viejas amigas.

— No me interesa

— El tema es Ronald Weasley y el Caldero Chorreante voy a estar en la cafetería que esta frente a San Mungo Neville tiene esta noche turno doble y lo esperare, puedes ir a tu cita de siempre—Luna sonrió interiormente cuando vio que la bruja perdió el color del rostro—estaré ahí toda la noche.

Dio media vuelta y no espero respuesta, regreso a su auto rumbo a su destino, realmente pensó que esperaría por horas y que la chica aparecería por la madrugada. Esta noche Kingsley le había encargado la seguridad del hospital, por alguna razón pensaba que el hospital estaba en peligro o talvez esperara que apareciera por ahí Draco o Pansy. Marrieta Edcome solo tardo un par de horas en aparecer, seguramente el tiempo en el que la chica se armaba de valor.

— Solo vine a decirte que no dejare las notas acerca de Hermione Granger.

— Oh lo harás—dijo Luna con convicción—Aunque esa no es mi intención esta noche, simplemente me interesa saber que tipo de relación llevas con Ron—dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras con una señal un mesero se acerco con dos cafés.

— No tengo nada que ver con él, y si así fuera no es de tu incumbencia, ¿no estas acaso casada con ese tonto de Longbotttom?—pregunto ahora la castaña con una sonrisa mientras tomaba de su bebida caliente.

Luna no soportaba que insultaran a su marido pero era lo suficientemente madura para no reaccionar a la ligera, en cambio sonrió, si ella estaba atacando de esa manera era por que realmente estaba acercándose, para tranquilizarse Luna tomo un sorbo de su café y sonrió con convicción.

— Pequeña Marrieta –Luna se acerco un poco a ella—tu tienes solo una columnita en un periódico que después de la guerra perdió prestigio y yo soy la dueña de la editorial más poderosa de Londres, mi periódico verifica las historias, y no inventa chismes o cosas sin sentido por el simple placer de destruir la vida de la gente. Tengo informantes, tengo fotos, tengo testigos… se con quien te ves todos los días, se con quien te acuestas por las noches, que comes…que cagas, no me vengas a decir ahora que no sabes de que hablo.

— Mi relación con Ron es personal y no te interesa…

— La relación de Harry y Hermione solo les pertenece a ellos, pero eso no te ha detenido.

— ¿Que es lo que quieres?

— ¿Porque regresaste temprano la noche pasada?—dijo ella directamente— ¿Por qué no fuiste esta noche?

— No voy a prestarme a este juego.

— ¿Desde cuando estas enamorada de Ron, Marrieta?—pregunto mientras la sujetaba con fuerza del brazo y junto con ella se ponía de pie, la mirada en la rubia le infundía temor— ¿Qué fue lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarte del Caldero la noche pasada?

Como pudo Marrieta se libero del agarre de la rubia y tomando su bolso se alejo del café, estaba temblando y no podía evitarlo, lo mejor era usar la chimenea publica del hospital para retirarse rápidamente de ese lugar, no debía haber ido pero le intereso averiguar lo que Luna supiera… sin poderlo evitar al entrar al hospital comenzó a marearse y se desvaneció.

— Un sanador—escucho que alguien gritaba y antes de perder completamente el conocimiento vio a Neville Longbottom que se acercaba a ella.

Se despertó en una habitación blanca y se encontró a si misma amarrada y sujeta en una cama, lo primero que pensó fue que Pansy Parkinson se había enterado de que había estado hablando con Lunatica Longbottom y seguramente la torturaría hasta la muerte. Pero poco a poco comenzó a escuchar algunas voces en la habitación.

— ¿Sabes que me pueden correr por esto verdad cariño?—pregunto una voz a su espalda. Por su posición no podía verlo pero la voz que le respondió si que la pudo identificar, había estado hablando con ella antes de desmallarse…

— Claro corazón, y me encanta que hagas esto por mi—dijo la rubia—por eso te amo… oh mira ya despertó…Hola Marrieta

— Que… esto es, ¡te mandare a Askaban!

— Solo hago mi trabajo y admitámoslo me divierto contigo, después de todo has hecho sufrir mucho a mi mejor amiga, esto será grandioso…

— Pagaras por esto… ¡estas loca!—dijo con odio—Hare que despidan a tu estúpido esposo…

Luna sonrió porque la tenía exactamente como la quería, por lo menos su lado sádico estaba disfrutando de esto…

— Sabes en una historia de Ficción que escribieron, hace unos años, me llamo mucho la atención una practica, que no esta obviamente aprobada por el ministerio. Colocar veritaserum por vía intravenosa… en los juicios celebrados ante el Wizengamot, una medida que habían adoptado para evitar que mintieran diciendo que habían sido manipulados por un _Imperio_ o algo por el estilo. Realmente me pareció interesante, cuando se lo comente a Kingsley dijo que sería imposible, pero…porque no intentar ponerlo en práctica, veamos que tal funciona.

Marrieta entonces busco en sus brazos y para su mala suerte descubrió una línea conectada a una de sus venas, le estaban aplicando veritaserum…

— No puedes

— OH…pero ya lo hice, bueno aquí mi hermoso y loco maridito lo hizo por mi, ¿apoco no es adorable? Tener un chico que haga cualquier cosa por ti sin importar que, cuando ni donde… así que para que hacerlo más largo…dime Marioneta—la chica se quedo sin aliento al escucharla nombrarla por el apodo que los Slytherin le habían puesto cuando integraban la Brigada inquisitorial— ¿era Pansy Parkinson la que se te acerco en el callejón Diagon la noche anterior?

— Si

— ¿Que tienes que ver con ella? ¿Porque te hizo marcharte temprano anoche? ¿Que es lo que te dijo?

— Ella sabe todo desde el colegio.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabe?

— Que Potter y Granger estaban juntos en el colegio.

– ¿Cómo lo supo?

—Yo… yo se lo dije…

— ¿Porque le dirías algo que no era de tu incumbencia?

— Porque la maldita me marco para siempre y Parkinson me juro que haría sufrir a Granger y la separaría de Potter… pero eso solo la acerco a Ron y yo amo a Ron…entonces jure que diría la verdad pero ella me amenazo diciéndome que me marcaria mucho más de lo que Granger lo hizo y yo tuve miedo.

— Las notas...—dijo Luna antes de tomar asiento en un banco cerca de ella sintió que Neville se la acercaba —Ahora quiero que me cuentes todo… absolutamente todo Marrieta Edcome…

**Your love is like a shadow on me**

_Tu amor es como una sombra en mí todo_

**all of the time****(****all of the time****)**

_el tiempo (Todo el tiempo)_**  
I don´t know what to do and I´m always in the dark**

_Yo no sé que hacer y estoy siempre en la oscuridad_**  
We´re living in a powder keg and giving off sparks**

_Estamos viviendo en un barril de pólvora y haciendo chispas_

* * *

UFFF! Que tal ya se toparon Ron y Hermione, pero el que me encanto fue Harry, súper tierno, lo amo . Ginny si que esta mal ¿no creen? Y Parkinson comienza a tomar más protagonismo…en fin.

Hoy le toco a "Total Eclipse of the Heart "de Bonnie Tyler. Estoy súper contenta, tengo como cinco news Followers, chicos vamos si les gusto díganme que tal. Mientras tanto aquí les deje a SUPER LUNA tal como lo prometí Ahora sí poco a poco saldrá todo a la luz. Estoy tan contenta y ustedes me motivan tanto que aquí estoy actualizando cuando debería estar estudiando para mi extraordinario, que finalmente me lleve uno U_U Por lo mismo les tendré que pedir un poco de paciencia con HPMDLA ya se que la prometí para estas fechas, pero esa historia es mucho más complicada y no me permite actualizar así como así, luego olvido cosas o meto la pata y pos no….jajaja ya me estoy desviando, en fin ya saben espero ansiosa sus comentarios, teorías, quejas y tomatazos. Hay por ahí unos rr que me hicieron demasiada falta, ya saben quien, así que ahora me deben comentarios del capitulo pasado y de este. Todos sus comentarios son importantes, me recuerdan las cosas que olvido y si todo va bien en intensidad e intriga.

Nos leemos por aquí.

**Luna_Nis**

**04 de Agosto del 2012**

Aguascalientes. México.

**PD. En el capitulo anterior olvide la fecha. En fin fue**

**12 de Julio del 2012 en San Luis Potosí. México.**


	18. II Part Cap 6

**Spanish Eyes**

Parte II Forever Yours

**I'll never let you go**  
Nunca te dejaré ir  
**If you promised not to fade away**  
Si tu prometieras no desvanecerte  
**Never fade away**  
Nunca desvanecerte

**Our hopes and expectations**  
Nuestras esperanzas y expectativas  
**Black holes and revelations**  
Agujeros negros y revelaciones  
**Our hopes and expectations**  
Nuestras esperanzas y expectativas  
**Black holes and revelations**  
Agujeros negros y revelaciones

**Capitulo**** 6**

-**Luna**/H.J.&H.J/**Nis**-

—Chang—Kingsley le llamo desde la oficina apenas ella atravesó las puertas del Cuartel General De Aurores—a mi oficina–.

Por un momento se pregunto si era una llamada de atención por llegar tarde, aunque trabajar en el segundo piso tenía sus ventajas. Generalmente no llegaba tarde.

— Luna no se ha reportado, ¿tienes noticias de ella?—pregunto justo después de cerrar la puerta con un movimiento de su varita.

—No—Cho se preocupo inmediatamente, ambas estaban siguiendo pistas importantes—tenia el turno del medio día, pensé que nos encontraríamos aquí.

—Me llego una lechuza—dijo el jefe—aunque no estoy seguro.

Cho la observo, era un pergamino donde aparecía garabateado un mensaje de Luna, la letra era de ella definitivamente, aunque ansiosa, era raro que ella escribiera de esa manera, se disculpaba por no llegar, que estaba tras una pista y no sabía cuanto tiempo le tomaría. Cho le lanzo un par de hechizos al pergamino para ver su autenticidad, y en efecto era la letra de Luna.

—Es autentica—agrego mientras le regresaba el pergamino a Shacklebolt.

—Bien—dijo él mientras la guardaba—el incidente de la semana pasada esta archivado. No pudimos descubrir a los Carrow aunque el mensaje que le dieron a Harry es claro. Ahora estamos seguros de que están activos, y buscando una posible venganza. No pueden ir a ninguna pista solos, lo de Luna será sancionado y es la última vez.

—Si señor—dijo ella poniéndose de pie—si es todo…

— No—Kingsley acomodo sus codos en el escritorio y la miro intensamente—dime que saben de Ginny.

—Hace once días llego al ministerio y la dejaron entrar una vez que comprobaron su identidad y su varita, el asunto se mantuvo en secreto y debido a la hora no había mucha gente en el ministerio

—Conozco el informe—dijo él –quiero que me digas lo que no esta en el.

—Fue Harry él que la siguió…

— Y después Luna estuvo en el lugar en el que desapareció–. Interrumpió con seriedad, sabía que ellos ya estarían trabajando en posibles teorías.

—La orden del Ministro y de Bill fue que…

—La dejáramos en paz. Conozco el proceder de Harry y debo saber de sus dudas o certezas acerca de ella, es por la seguridad de todos, pero principalmente de ella.

—Con todo el respeto señor, si conoce la forma de actuar de Harry también conoce nuestra lealtad, cuando él quiera compartir lo que sabe se lo informara. Lo siento pero si él no ha decidido decirle nada no puedo hacerlo yo–. Cho respiro hondo y supo que se jugaba su trabajo con esa conversación, pero no sabía hasta donde podría hacer participe al jefe del departamento de aurores. –Si es todo…

—Puedes retirarte.

Cho salió de la oficina de su jefe pensando en la conversación, al parecer también estaba interesado en el paradero actual de Ginny y seguramente él también tenía sus propias sospechas. En el tope de su escritorio estaba el pergamino con los datos del ataque de Helsinki. Era obvio que eran ellos ¿Por qué ese ensañamiento con los niños?, seis pequeños muertos y los heridos, de los dos que estaban muy graves, uno estaba en coma, el otro no lo había logrado. En su escritorio Melisa le devolvía una sonrisa mientras abrazaba al señor toto un pequeño tejón de peluche que mecía de un lado para el otro.

A Melisa le encantaba ir al parque de diversiones…parques… La versión Muggle fue una falla en la rueda de la fortuna… una falla… Cho tomo los pergaminos y los hechizo para guardarlos en su bolso, de un momento a otro le dio una idea y una pista que seguir era mucho mejor que nada, siempre había accidentes mágico.

Afortunadamente la ultima vez que vio a Luna ella le dijo que podía dejar de seguir a Parkinson que, desde que ella se encontró con Marietta esta ultima estaba escondida en casa y que los que la seguían a ella ahora seguirían a Parkinson, esperando saber si su movimiento con Ron fue algo raro o por lo contrario se turnaría rutinario como lo de la ex Revenclaw.

— Hola Cho—dijo alguien en cuanto entro en el ascensor, era alguien que trabajaba para el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Cho asintió a modo de respuesta, no recordaba el nombre de la bruja. —Tengo el presentimiento de que dejaste la oficina a tiempo, nos acaba de llegar la documentación para planear el mundial de Quidditch. Todo se puso en marcha.

— ¿En donde será?

— Aquí, por supuesto—la bruja arrugo el ceño y la miro con incredulidad—es la notica del momento, desde ayer que se dio el anuncio…

La bruja siguió con su alocución, pero Cho dejo de prestarle atención pensando en Ron, ella jamás había sido cercana a él, sin embargo sabía que había sido seleccionado para el equipo que representaría a Inglaterra, su deserción de los Chudley eliminaba su participación, pues solo podrían participar jugadores activos.

— Aquí bajo—dijo Cho en cuanto se anuncio la llegada a la tercera planta—nos vemos.

La oficina contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, se encontraba al final de un pasillo atestado de sub oficinas y por lo que veía mucha gente, al parecer, debido a la noticia del mundial de Quidditch había desatado el espíritu de la comunidad mágica que había salido a festejar, con varita en mano y todos parecían estar muy ocupados.

— Hola—dijo a la primera recepcionista que encontró, una bruja que estaba siendo atendida por ella la miro de mala manera—necesito información de accidentes en los últimos dos años, en parques muggles

—Pues esta en el lugar correcto—dijo la recepcionista—pero tendrá que esperar su turno…

—Soy auror y es información que necesito inmediatamente—dijo con voz exigente.

—Pase con Corvin a la oficina de atrás—la bruja la miro despectivamente y siguió atendiendo sin prestarle mayor atención a Cho.

Cho avanzo por un pasillo pasando escritorios y escritorios de gente que estaba hasta el tope de trabajo. El tal Corvin fue tan útil como un gnomo jugando en un jardín. La llevo a una bodega llena de archivos donde tenían los casos que habían pasado en los últimos años, la dejo en un pasillo lleno de estanterías, donde arriba anunciaba…Accidentes y Catástrofes en lugares fuera de Londres.

— Suerte—dijo el mago cuando la en ese lugar cerrando la puerta.

Ella tomo aire y se dispuso a revisar los estantes. La única bombilla de luz, parpadeaba y era molesta. Seria una tarde muy larga, había tenido la esperanza de estar en casa para la cena, desde el reporte de lo que había sucedido en Helsinki aprovechaba más cada minuto que podía al lado de su bebe, pero tenía una corazonada y lo averiguaría esa misma noche.

Cerca de cinco horas más tarde, Cho había hecho espacio entre unos estantes y se había acomodado en el piso con pergaminos extendidos, algunos datos, copiados mediante un hechizo, iban a dar a un pizarrón en el que mostraba los ataques que más habían llamado su atención.

Había ataques del mismo estilo en Lituana, Noruega, Arkángel y Alemania. Esos eran simplemente los que habían llamado su atención, el primer ataque se dio en Marzo de 1999 pero el último en Helsinki fue el más poderoso y el único que se adjudicaba a lo mortifagitos.

— Cerraremos las oficinas—Corvin estaba detrás de ella observando el despliegue de pergaminos en el piso, Cho pensó que tenía la idea de no volver dejar entrar a nadie.

— Creo que encontré lo que buscaba—dijo ella poniéndose de pie. Con un movimiento de su varita los pergaminos del pizarrón se encogieron los guardo en su bolso—muchas gracias por su ayuda—con otro los pergaminos regresaron a sus cajas y estas a sus lugares en los estantes. Estaba segura que de haber tenido compañía no habría encontrado mucho—buenas noches.

Cuando salió era cerca de media noche, tenía muchas ganas de ir a casa y besar a Melisa mientras la observaba dormir pero esto no podía esperar. Cerro los ojos y la visualizo con sus parpados violáceos que se movían mediante el sueño que tendría esa noche, sonrió y se lleno de valor, después de todo, lo que hacia, lo hacia por ella. Y el primer lugar a visitar seria Alemania. Ahí se había dado el primer ataque en 1999.

-**Luna**/H.J.&H.J/**Nis**-

Las pesadillas habían desaparecido de la misma manera con la que habían regresado, aun así, el recuerdo de la ultima no la dejaba dormir, Harry no sabía que comenzaba a tener problemas de sueño, solía quedarse despierta por horas, aun después de hacer el amor con él. Justamente esta noche o madrugada, no estaba muy segura, aprovecho sus horas sin sueño para dejar unos pergaminos en orden, y regresar a la cama.

Harry dormía plácidamente, la sabana le cubría la cintura, gracias a la chimenea no se sentía el frio de Londres que siempre solía hacer en el mes de enero. No pudo evitar delinear el torso desnudo, perfectamente marcado por sus músculos, mordió si labio, tuvo una idea…

Acerco su rostro a su pecho y comenzó a saborear las tetillas de él, primero la derecha, él se movió ligeramente; paso a la izquierda y finalmente logro su objetivo. Harry despertó entre risas y un gemido escapo de sus labios.

—Hermione—dijo él, en cuanto logro ver que no estaba soñando—que rico…

— ¿Te gusta?—pregunto ella mientras mordía su manzana de adán y llegaba a su mentón.

— Cualquier cosa que tú me hagas me encanta—agrego él cuando antes de besarla—ven aquí hermosa…

Harry la tomo de la cintura y la volteo en la cama dejándola debajo de él. No sabia en que momento ella se había puesto ese sexi camisón azul, pero no sería ningún problema deshacerse de el. La manera en que Harry la besaba ponía de gallina toda su piel, siempre la derretía y sentirlo cerca y poseyéndola era el mejor bálsamo para cualquier temor que la asaltara. Estaba con él para siempre.

— Te amo—dijo ella en un suspiro cuando quedo completamente desnuda y a su merced

— Yo también hermosa—Harry acaricio uno de sus pechos—te amo…te amo…

—Harry….

_Ding, dong. _

Harry maldijo para si mismo y dirigió su mirada a la mesa de noche eran las 3:45 de la mañana. El timbre volvió a sonar, y tuvo que ponerse de pie.

— ¿Es muy tarde?—Hermione se alarmo mientras buscaba su camisón. — ¿Crees que ha pasado algo?

—Lo mejor será que valla a averiguar—dijo él que ya se había puesto una bata y tomaba su varita de la mesa de noche.

—Harry—Hermione estaba de pie, desnuda, al lado de la cama— ¿donde esta mi camisón?

—_Accio_Camisón—de una de las persianas que protegían las ventanas salió volando el camisón a manos de Harry—Lo siento—dijo cuando volvió a escuchar el timbre, le entrego el camisón y le dio un beso—más vale que sea algo importante o pasaran la noche en Azkaban por esto—Harry suspiro y salió rápidamente mientras ella sonreía al imaginar como había terminado su camisón en ese lugar.

— ¿Quien?—pregunto Harry con un poco de frustración por la interrupción, no era normal recibir visitas en la madrugada así que con su varita en mano, seguro no era nadie malo, pues los malos no suelen anunciar su llegada tocando el timbre, se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

—Soy yo.

Harry sonrió, "soy yo" no era la respuesta que esperaba pero fue todo lo que necesito para saber quien era. —Pasa Luna—dijo abriendo la puerta—permíteme cambiarme, le diré a Hermione que estas aquí.

— Luna—Hermione se sorprendió de que su amiga llegara tan tarde— ¿Esta todo bien?

— ¿Un café?—dijo ella entrando como Pedro por su casa [1]—valla ya ampliaron el departamento, se ve grandioso—dijo con una sonrisa entrando en la cocina y con su varita puso café al mismo tiempo que tres tazas salían de la alacena.

—Luna son las cuatro de la mañana—dijo Hermione un tanto desconcertada, estaba acostumbrada a la actitud y los arranques de Luna, pero algo le decía que lo que fuera que se traía entre manos debería de ser grande— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Alice y Neville están bien?

— Pero que hermosas tazas—dijo mientras admiraba la vajilla cuando una tetera flotante servía café en las tres tazas. — ¿Dónde se metió Harry? Ja…aquí esta. Hola Harry—lo saludo como si no lo hubiese visto cuando este le abrió la puerta.

— Luna—la llamo Hermione mientras le quitaba la taza y la obligaba a verla a los ojos, no veía así a Luna desde que la rubia le dijo que estaba embarazada.

— ¿De verdad son las cuatro de la mañana? –pregunto desconcertada—no tenia ni idea. Neville y Alice están bien. Espero no haberlos interrumpido.

Hermione se había sonrojado y bajo la mirada mientras Harry reía a sus espaldas. Entonces Luna se puso seria, muy seria.

— Hay chicos—Luna tomo asiento en la barra y reparo en el hecho que antes no había barra en la cocina, les había quedado muy bien. No tardo con dar con la cava y sacó una botella de una bebida que parecía ser Whisky de fuego aunque la etiqueta decía Tequila, seguro era algo Muggle, vertió un par de onzas en su taza y dio un par de tragos—Esto si que esta fuerte.

— Luna—dijo Harry hablando por primera vez, él también parecía serio, seguramente lo que Luna les diría sería delicado— ¿ha sucedido algo con el caso?

— Ya…ya…es solo que déjenme digerirlo…es mucho, siquiera se por donde empezar.

— Por el principio—dijo Hermione tomándola una vez más de las manos y centrando su mirada en ella. Luna sonrió.

— Es que…Marietta esta en San Mungo resulta que el Veritaserum intravenoso fue una gran idea, me divertí tanto al principio y después no podía creer que… todo lo que dijo…!por Merlín! Tuve que lanzarle un obliviate y esta recuperándose…no recordara nada pero…

— Luna estoy perdida—admitió Hermione y entonces se le ocurrió algo— ¿le hiciste algo a Marietta?

— Es que… —Luna se bebió de un solo trago lo que le quedaba a su café—de verdad esto si que esta fuerte, bueno pero no me miren así, ya voy. Veamos… El veritaserum inyectado en las venas, para las sesiones del Wizengamot…

— Luna eso jamás se ha hecho—dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

— Pero suena genial ¿apoco no? En fin, lo vi en una historia de ficción y asuste a Marietta con que le estaba haciendo lo mismo—Harry y Hermione terminaron por sentarse del otro lado de la barra poniéndose frente a la rubia. Esto prometía ser largo. —Debieron verla jajjaja en realidad se asusto mucho y…bueno me estoy desviando del tema.

—Luna ¿le pusiste veritaserum en las venas a Marietta?—Hermione incluso palideció ante la ocurrencia de Luna—eso es muy peligroso.

— Pero no era, Neville me ayudo con un placebo—dijo con una sonrisa al recordar la cara de Neville cuando le propuso a él lo que quería hacer—otra historia de ficción muy buena por cierto, excepto el final como que se enredo y luego…

— ¡LUNA!—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo un poco impacientes.

— Ya—respondió ella volviendo a la realidad—El caso es que no podía hacerlo con veritaserum o el Wizengamot no tomaría como valida la confesión… entonces fui a su casa porque estamos investigando a Malfoy y Parkinson y había una pista con ella en el callejón Diagon el mismo día en que Marietta rompe su rutina y regresa a su casa.

— Luna sigo sin entender—dijo Hermione desesperada, estaba acostumbrada a sus desvaríos, pero ahora incluso parecía más perdida que nunca.

— ESQUE TIENES QUE DEJARME TERMINAR—dijo la rubia exasperada—Llevo siguiendo a Edgecombe desde hace semanas para encontrar un punto débil y hacerla que se retracte de todo lo que lo que ha publicado acerca de ustedes. Resulta que todos los días después de dejar el Profeta ella va a su casa y exactamente cuatro o cinco horas después se va al Caldero Chorreante en el autobús noctambulo, algunas veces la dejan del lado Muggle y otras dentro del callejón Diagon—Luna torció sus labios en una sonrisa de autosuficiencia—como si pudiera engañarme. Todas las noches mi informante la espera en el autobús hasta que sube y baja, y después en el Caldero Chorreante tengo otro informante. Pero hace unos días ella bajo en el callejón Diagon y nunca entro en el Caldero, Cho ha estado siguiendo la pista de Parkinson y casualmente dio con ella en el callejón. Y hablando con Marietta.

— Luna—Harry se puso de pie y miro con intensidad a la rubia— ¿que tiene que ver Pansy Parkinson con Marietta Edgecombe? —Por alguna extraña razón no le agradaba la idea de Parkinson y Edgecombe juntas.

— ¡Agárrate! Pero déjame llegar hasta ahí—Harry opto por volver a sentarse y Hermione lo tomo de la mano, tenia un mal presentimiento. —En fin Cho no pudo escuchar que decían porque justo en ese momento Parkinson lanzo un mufliato, estamos seguras de que no se percato de Cho por que le preste tu capa Harry, pero Marietta comenzó a llorar y después se volvió a ir, volvió a parar el autobús y mi informante del autobús dijo que paso todo el recorrido hasta su casa en un mar de lagrimas.

— ¿Pero todo esto para hacer que se retractara?—Hermione derramo una lagrima sin poder evitarlo. Luna estaba haciendo eso por ella, después de los días que había pasado, saber que aun tenía una amiga era algo que le dio fuerzas renovadas—gracias Luna.

— Hermione eres mi amiga y además esa Marietta nunca me cayó bien, desde el colegio era muy extraña, encontré su punto débil pero no lo he utilizado porque… bueno… porque…—. Luna dudo por unos instantes y respiro hondo. —Todos los días que ella va al Caldero Chorreante es para encontrarse con alguien, algunas veces el chico no va y ella lo espera hasta la madrugada, pero cuando él esta, o llega los dos se adentran en las habitaciones sin decir nada… es… es Ron. Y eso no es todo, bueno el día que Marietta se regreso, Pansy, ella tomo su lugar. Según mi informante me dijo, Ron estaba muy tomado, y Parkinson pudo haberlo hechizado, o tomar una poción multijugos así que no podemos estar seguros de nada. En fin pero ya ven ahora ustedes hicieron que me desviara.

Luna volvió servir más café y volvió a tomar la botella de tequila sirviéndose un poco más mientras dejaba que Harry y Hermione digirieran la información. Ron ya no era parte de sus vidas, sin embargo ambos se preocupaban por él pero lo peor era que si estaba afectando a Hermione por medio de Marietta, ese pelirrojo iba a escuchar a Harry…lo haría.

— ¿Gustan?—pregunto mientras les enseñaba la botella pero ellos negaron en silencio—En fin, le dije a Cho que no dijera nada hasta que pudiera interrogar a Marietta. Así que se me ocurrió lo de la historia de ficción y Neville casi se desmaya cuando se lo propuse. Fui a casa de Marietta y le dije que teníamos que hablar, le invite un café y la tente con decirle que sabia lo de Ron. Ni tardada ni perezosa llego un par de horas después a la cafetería que está frente al hospital San Mungo. Todo salió como debía, había pedido que nos dieran café y Cho puso algo para que ella se desmayara—Luna tomo un par de sorbos—Como les había dicho, ustedes saben que no se puede utilizar el veritaserum se descarta o la confesión por haber sido tomada sin permiso. En San Mungo Neville consiguió una sala de prácticas en las mazmorras. Ahí le hicimos creer que tenia veritaserum y nos conto. Todo.

Luna guardo silencio y comenzó a dar pequeños tragos a su café, cuando parecía que iba a hablar… le daba otro trago a su café, una y otra vez hasta que se lo termino.

— ¿Por favor Luna que es todo?—pregunto Hermione con ansiedad, no le gustaba estar sin conocimiento y el hecho de que su amiga llegara a las 4 de la madrugada por haber estado todo el día interrogando a Marietta—según entendió—debería de ser algo muy fuerte, muy importante, o no estaría ahí.

— Desde el principio, fue ella quien los vio juntos en la torre de astronomía aquella noche… Todo esta aquí—Luna saco una pequeña vasija— fue mejor hacerla recordar y tomar de ella sus recuerdos…acompáñenme esto les interesara…

Luna, Hermione y Harry se encontraron en Hogwarts, cerca de la torre de Ravenclaw. Volver a los pasillos del colegio fue impresionante para Harry y Hermione, muchos recuerdos los asaltaron, aventuras, risas, lagrimas…amistad…en estos pasillos era, después de todo donde el amor de ellos dos había nacido.

— La torre de mi casa es en ese camino—dijo Luna y dejo que Harry y Hermione observaran—ella viene por este lado.

Al doblar la esquina apareció Marietta Edgecombe y avanzando silenciosamente, Harry y Hermione tenían una idea de a donde se dirigían. Marietta espero unos minutos frente a la señora gorda, se veía nerviosa, ansiosa… La entrada se abrió y su rostro se ilumino al ver a la persona que había aparecido. A leguas se notaba que era quien ella quería que apareciera.

— No estoy segura de la fecha en la que estamos, a decir verdad no tengo ninguna referencia—dijo Luna esperando que los chicos lo supieran, para establecer una línea de tiempo y definir desde que fecha la verdadera villana de esta historia se había obsesionado con ellos.

Ante ellos apareció Ron de, si no se equivocaba Harry, 16 años, Hermione tuvo un ligero presentimiento acerca de la fecha en la que se trataba.

Los tres escucharon el ruido dentro de la sala y alcanzaron echar un vistazo antes de que la dama gorda regresara a su lugar.

— 4 de Septiembre de 1996 –dijo Harry completamente seguro.

— ¡Harry!—Hermione se sorprendió. —Lo recuerdas.

Luna supo exactamente que, pero prefirió guardar silencio para que escucharan a Ron y a Marietta.

— ¿No viste a Hermione?—pregunto él sin mirarla realmente—he tu… ¿Qué no eres de Ravenclaw? Ya te recuerdo, aun tienes granos… eres la amiga de Cho Chang la que nos delato en quinto año.

— Yo…yo…—Marietta se veía incomoda por la relación que Ron había hecho, seguramente no esperaba que él la recordara de esa manera.

— No importa regresa a tu casa—dijo él de forma "normal" en Ron, pero que a Harry y Hermione les pareció muy descortés. Seguramente su reacción hacia con ella era por lo mismo que había sucedido en quinto año.

Ron se fue en dirección contraria a la que Marietta había llegado y desapareció en el pasillo, Harry y Hermione observaron como la chica había agachado la cabeza y soltado un par de lágrimas.

— _No recordó siquiera mi nombre_. Dijo en un susurro con la voz entrecortada.

Marietta comenzó a caminar y los chicos, a excepción de Luna que ya había visto el recuerdo un par de veces, pensaron que regresaría a su sala común, pero a medio camino tomo otra dirección

— Ella va…. – Comenzó Hermione y volteo a ver a Harry que asintió en silencio. Todos comenzaron a subir con ella las escaleras hasta que llegaron a la torre de astronomía y la acompañaron mientras lloro aferrada a la barandilla. Cuando se tranquilizo y se dispuso a irse se percato que el aula de clases teóricas estaba entreabierta

Por la abertura de la puerta todos distinguieron a Harry que estaba sentado en un cojín y no llevaba camisa. –Luna ya había visto mucho más de lo que ellos pudieran perdonarle de enterarse por lo que opto por permanecer afuera del aula junto a Marietta y comenzó a chiflar como si estuviera entretenida en cualquier otra cosa— Hermione llevo sus manos al pecho, volver a ver el aula le hizo recordar todo, unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras se adentraba y observaba como él se agachaba y la observaba con embeleso; ella estaba sobre los cojines, desnuda y parecía dormida. Harry recordó ese momento, él había despertado y no pudo evitar observarla por minutos que bien pudieron ser horas, el tiempo simplemente se había detenido, recordó perfectamente que no podía creer lo que había pasado, después apareció la culpa, él no debió permitirlo, pero cuando la había visto bañada en estrellas fue imposible detenerse, parecía un sueño hecho realidad, justo en ese momento cuando el cielo resplandecía en su cuerpo desnudo era la criatura más hermosa que existía en el universo. Recordó como necesito tocarla para saber que era real, y que no estaba soñando.

Ambos vieron como él le acariciaba el vientre y uno de sus brazos mientras descendía lentamente para acariciar sus labios con los suyos; Harry recordó no quererla despertar, murmuro un "_lo siento_" que fue completamente audible para ellos dos además de Marietta y Luna que permanecían en la puerta. Hermione ahogo un suspiro al recordar la caricia en su cuerpo, recordó creer que estaba soñando y no querer despertar; increíblemente en ese momento agradeció el recuerdo que Luna le había llevado, vio la manera en que Harry dudaba, y al mismo tiempo, como la veía, había sido real, la manera en que él la miraba era tan intenso que la hizo temblar, justo en ese momento sintió a Harry abrazarla mientras observaba al Harry del pasado cubrirla con su túnica, tuvieron que salir junto con el Harry del recuerdo y así vieron como la chica de Ravenclaw se escondía en la cornisa, sujetándose de una gárgola. Hermione había intentado alcanzarla cuando en un momento parecía que iba a resbalar, el viento azotaba con mucha fuerza en la orilla de la torre y con mucho esfuerzo Marietta logro regresar al balcón.

La chica estaba pálida, y respiraba con dificultad, no era difícil adivinar que se había llevado un susto de muerte.

Cuando todos centraron su atención él Harry del recuerdo había desaparecido y Marietta no dudo en adentrarse a la habitación. Harry sintió la necesidad de detenerla, Hermione aun yacía dormida sobre los cojines. Tuvo que observar lleno de ansiedad que la chica sacara su varita y la Hermione a su lado contuvo la respiración. Marietta la observo por unos largos minutos hasta que la Hermione del recuerdo se removió en sueños y Marietta salió corriendo del lugar. Seguramente temerosa de verse descubierta.

Un remolino los envolvió y los tres salieron del pensadero.

— Perdóname—dijo Harry apenas regresaron a su departamento—no debí dejarte sola. Lo que Ron dijo…

— Es lo más hermoso que he visto—dijo Hermione interrumpiéndolo mientras prorrumpía en llanto –tu no querías irte, lo vi en tu rostro…

— Te deje…

— No importa—dijo Hermione quitándole importancia, no podía olvidar la mirada que Harry le había dado. –Recordaste la fecha y tu caricia, la sentí, te sentí.

–Jamás la olvide—dijo Harry refiriéndose a la fecha.

Luna carraspeo un poco y ellos centraron su atención en la rubia.

— Es lo más romántico que he visto—suspiro y sonrió mientras veía a Hermione enrojecer—de esto no he hecho un juramento, tal vez si escriba mi novela.

— Luna—protesto Hermione cuando recordó el juramento que le había hecho el día que le confeso su historia con Harry.

-**Luna**/H.J.&H.J/**Nis**-

El lugar no había vuelto a utilizarse para ningún propósito después del incidente, fue registrado por la oficina mágica debido a la magia que habían utilizado para hacer explotar El Carrusel, pero al ser un lugar fuera de Londres, solo fue archivado, pues nadie más continuo con la investigación, rápidamente fue olvidada. El carrusel había explotado y los muggles creían que había sido debido a una bomba, algunos pensaron en algún acto terrorista, en el carrusel no hubo sobrevivientes.

Por la parte de Alemania la investigación mágica se cerro cuando dieron con un mago que se pasaba las noches en los bares mágicos desde que había perdido a su hijo, el confeso el crimen en una nota suicida antes de que lo atraparan.

— Muy conveniente—dijo en un susurro

— ¿Que dijo?—pregunto una voz y ella tomo su varita. – ¿Quién es usted, como entro?

— ¿Usted me puede contar que paso aquí?—Cho se dio cuenta de que era un Muggle, tal vez algún vigilante

— La bomba—dijo con tristeza el hombre que llevaba un extraño artefacto Muggle que desprendía luz—fue horrible, yo trabaje aquí ese día, el caos era mucho, yo escuche la explosión desde la casa de espejos. El dueño tuvo que indemnizar a las familias y el parque cerro.

— ¿No vio cuando exploto el carrusel?

— No—respondió—pero llegue lo más pronto que pude, no puede imaginarse ver los pequeños cuerpecitos destrozados y sin vida.

Cho cerró los ojos y trato de no visualizar la escena, pero fue imposible. Sabía exactamente como se encontrarían dispersos los cuerpos, en el reporte decía que se había utilizado el Fyderfire y después se lanzo un_bombarda_ para simular la explosión. El fuego maldito era muy difícil de controlar, pero el hechizo bombarda era un claro intento por despistar a las autoridades.

No parecía el acto de un padre desesperado y borracho. Esto tenía mucho más premeditación. Este ataque había sido tan sangriento como el de Helsinki, el hecho de que pudieran estar conectados parecía ahora una certeza, pero seguía siendo un presentimiento. Aun tenía que verificar los accidentes ocurridos en Lituana, Noruega y Arkángel. Esta sería una noche muy larga.

-**Luna**/H.J.&H.J/**Nis**-

— ¿Entonces ella, ella dejo las notas?—pregunto Harry completamente desconcertado, tratando de unir cabos. No podía alejar la imagen de Marietta cerca de Hermione mientras ella estaba dormida y vulnerable.

— Bueno debo admitir que no llego a esa parte—dijo Luna con decepción —Ella lo desconoce, aunque por el momento mi principal sospechosa es Parkinson.

— Aun no entiendo porque no ha utilizado eso en sus artículos—dijo Hermione mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la alacena para tomar unos vasitos diminutos, tres para ser exactos—lo ha insinuado, pero siempre pensé que eran ideas suyas, o inventos para dañarnos, pero viéndolo desde esa perspectiva los mismos artículos parecían tener un enfoque completamente diferente. Mientras analizaba esto tomo la botella y sirvió un poco del contenido en los tres vasitos.

— Ella no podía hacerlo porque Parkinson se lo impidió—dijo Luna mientras tomaba su bebida al mismo tiempo que sus amigos.

Los tres fruncieron un poco el ceño cuando sintieron la quemazón en sus gargantas. Luna vertió un nuevo liquido plateado en la vasija y en silencio volvieron a adentrarse en los recuerdos de Marietta

Ahora estaban en las Tres Escobas no estaban seguros de la fecha pero pudieron ver que Marietta observaba a Ginny hablando con Hermione.

— Ya Hermione—decía Ginny— ¿cuando le vas a decir que si a mi hermano?

— Tu hermano no me ha preguntado nada—dijo ella mientras bajaba la mirada con tristeza—además solo somos amigos

— Claro—dijo Ginny claramente rodando los ojos—lo que tienes que hacer es declarártele tú. Porque el imbécil de mi hermano jamás dará el primer pasó.

Marietta endureció su rostro y se alejo de ellos, por unos instantes miro a todos lados y decepcionada salió por la puerta rumbo a Honeydukes.

Luna le dio un codazo a Harry y le indico un grupo que estaba en una de las esquinas de las Tres Escobas y como una chica acompañada de otras se ponía de pie.

— Es el fin de semana siguiente—dijo Hermione que había recordado esa platica con Ginny—. El 7 de septiembre creo… era sábado, el primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade ese año.

Siguieron a Marietta hasta Honeydukes donde entró sin comprar absolutamente nada. Parecía estar buscando a alguien cuando un grupo de chicas la rodeo y le impidió el paso. La insultaban y algunas la empujaron hasta llevarla a la orilla del pueblo.

Hermione se sorprendió al reconocer a Pansy Parkinson aun de espaldas al grupo de chicas, Harry frunció el ceño.

—Esto es de lo que les hablaba—dijo Luna en un susurro y completamente seria.

— Te vi en las Tres Escobas bebiendo mucha cerveza de mantequilla como si fuera malteada—dijo Pansy a modo de saludo—dime Marioneta ¿que secreto escondes? Siempre es muy interesante escucharte, la ultima vez fuiste una soplona ejemplar, aun quedan marcas de tu traición

— No se de que me hablas—dijo la castaña con mucho nerviosismo—no escondo nada

— ¡Mentira!—dijo la morena con una sonrisa—tú lo sabes, yo lo se, porque no te quitas esto de encima cuéntamelo como si fuéramos viejas amigas—entonces comenzó a sonreír—. Dime si tienes otro hechizo, será interesante observar aparecer las marcas, la ultima vez no estuve presente.

— No—dijo ella al borde del nerviosismo. –Yo no se nada, así que puedes hacer lo que quieras.

— Dímelo o te lanzo un _Crucio_—dijo Pansy Parkinson con odio en la voz mientras perdía la paciencia.

Esa amenaza fue suficiente.

— Potter y Granger tienen sexo, se ven en la torre de astronomía y Ron no lo sabe, se lo voy a decir.

— No, si le dices a alguien esto lo que te hizo la sangre sucia no será nada en comparación, ella solo te marco el rostro, hay tantos lugares del cuerpo humano, como una pizarra en limpio y dolerá, juro que te dolerá y jamás te podrás acercar a nadie por temor de mostrar tus cicatrices.

— No…le diré a nadie—dijo cuando recupero su voz—lo juro.

— Ahora lárgate Marioneta… largo y no vuelvas a mencionar lo que me has contado.

La sensación de ser succionados mientras el recuerdo se volvía borroso los devolvió al presente.

—Tienes razón, esto no prueba nada—dijo Hermione mientras servía otra ronda.

— Sin embargo nos quita una duda—alego Harry—ahora sabemos quien nos vio esa noche, y también a quien se lo dijo.

— Parkinson tiene la maldad para hacerlo—dijo Luna—cuando le pregunte a Marietta si había sido ella, dijo que no, pero se comenzaba a marear y después se desmayo.

— Si ella ha estado enamorada de Ron desde el colegio, pudo haberlo hecho—dijo Harry—después de todo ese fin de semana ella lo buscaba para decirle. Nada le costaba dejarme esa nota para herir a Hermione y provocar que nos alejáramos más.

— Pero no obtendría ningún beneficio en separarnos—dijo Hermione negando inmediatamente la idea de Harry—en cualquier caso, perdió. Nuestra separación me acerco a Ron en forma…sentimental.

— ¿Pero cual seria el interés de Parkinson?—pregunto Luna—ella nunca se metió directamente con nosotros en el colegio, durante la batalla fue su única participación fuerte… la muerte de sus padres y su auto exilio para evitar Azkaban. ¿Qué ganaba ella con enviarte la nota Harry?

— ¿Por qué guardaría el secreto hasta después de la guerra?—pregunto Harry en voz alta— ¿Por qué ella querría separarnos?

— Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar.

—En caso de que hubiese sido ella—volvió a decir Luna. —Quien envió esas notas buscaba separarlos y lo consiguió ¿Qué ganaba ella?.

— No lo se—dijo Hermione que estaba completamente de acuerdo con Luna— ¿y si ella se lo dijo a alguien más?

— Lo único que se me ocurre era que querían que Harry saliera de Londres—Luna comenzó a servirse otro trago—pero no supimos de algún levantamiento hasta que las noticias le llegaron a Kingsley. Pasaron cuatro años.

— Tendremos que interrogarlas—dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.

—No podemos—dijo Luna con un poco de furia en la voz—para que Marietta no alerte a Parkinson tuvimos que lanzarle un _obliviat_e. No tenemos razón para detener a Parkinson y si lo hacemos perderemos la línea de investigación de Ginny, tenemos que dejarlos actuar para ver sus intensiones, solo así giraran ordenes de detención. Y descubriremos que ha pasado con Ginny. ¿Por qué está con ellos?

— Por lo menos no estamos como al principio –dijo Hermione tomando la mano de Luna—gracias Luna.

—Encontraremos la verdad—dijo con determinación mientras se ponía de pie, no había podido evitar tambalearse un poco—escribiré un Bestseller. Ahora iré a mi casa a ver a mi bebe y dormir con Alice.

— Luna—Harry se tuvo que poner de pie al ver que la rubia tropezaba con un banco—te puedes quedar agregamos una habitación de huéspedes.

— Esa bebida si que estaba fuerte—dijo sonriendo—no se preocupen llegue apareciéndome en la azotea y me ire…

— Por la chimenea—dijo Hermione mientras la acompañaba a la sala—es mucho mejor.

— Gracias Hermione—dijo ella mientras tomaba su mano—por cierto tu departamento esta de lujo.

Luna se adentro y dijo claro y fuerte casa Longbottom.

-**Luna**/H.J.&H.J/**Nis**-

— ¡Uff!—dijo con una sonrisa mientras se cubría con la sabana—pelirrojo esto se pone cada vez mejor.

Ron se sentó y le dio la espalda mientras comenzaba a vestirse. No dijo una palabra, nunca hablaba, aun se preguntaba porque había vuelto al Caldero Chorreante… la misma noche en que hablo con Hermione corrió buscando un trago y paso de largo la barra en cuanto vio a la morena subir las escaleras. El intercambio era sencillo, siempre lo era.

—Supongo que te espero mañana a la misma hora—dijo con una sonrisa cuando lo vio subirse los pantalones, tenia un trasero apachurrable, en realidad se la pasaba muy bien con él aunque la conversación no estaba presente. —Te dije que me buscarías y aquí estamos varios días del mejor sexo de tu vida, seguro vendrás mañana.

—Yo no contaría con ello—dijo en un susurro…

— Mira eso—Pansy sonrió de medio lado y se incorporo un poco—si hablas. Pensé que te habías cortado la lengua de puro coraje por lo que tus amigos te hicieron–. Sus palabras surtieron el efecto que buscaba, el volteo y se acerco a ella, demasiado cerca y la veía con odio. No pudo evitar sonreír, era tan fácil hacerlo enojar como lo hacia con Ginny –Vamos pelirrojo, fue muy bajo. Según el Profeta tú te ibas a casar con ella y él se suponía que era tu mejor amigo.

— Tú no sabes nada y eso no es de tu incumbencia.

— No—admitió ella descubriendo su cuerpo—no lo es—entonces lo jalo y Ron cayo inevitablemente a la cama con ella—pero siempre follas mejor cuando estas furioso.

Ella ayudo inmediatamente a quitarle la ropa que él tanto se había esforzado por ponerse y la beso con mucha furia tal y como ella le había dicho. Tenía que admitir que el sexo era realmente bueno, lo hacia olvidar quien era y todo lo que le había pasado. Esa noche en particular fue para olvidar que había perdido la majestuosa oportunidad de participar en el mundial de Quidditch por buscar a su hermana que de perdida parecía que no tenía nada. Harry y Hermione, tenían por supuesto, una teoría al respecto y él se moría por averiguar cual era.

— No sabía que me perdía de tanto—dijo ella que se encontraba sonrojada—conozco la traición y de tus mejores amigos, así que tengo una idea de lo que te paso.

— Dudo que tú alguna vez hayas tenido verdaderos amigos—dijo él cuando en esa ocasión alcanzo la puerta y salió por ella— y eso solo me causa lastima por ti.

— ¡Idiota! –dijo ella aventando la botella de Whisky a la puerta cerrada. –imbécil

Pansy no había esperado esas palabras de él, pero sobre todo el dolor que causo en ella, él tenía razón, siempre envidio la camaradería que durante el colegio ostentaron esos tres, aun así no eran tan fuertes, solo basto una intriga por parte de ella para que ellos se separaran y les dieran la mejor puerta para entrar a Londres, a la venganza…al poder que les habían arrebatado. Con un movimiento de varita se vistió y salió rápidamente. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras no podía alejar sus cavilaciones. Todo era cierto, pero no entendía porque seguía regresando al Caldero. Al principio fue diversión, sexo prohibido…intenso, ahora… no. Negó en silencio y salió rumbo a las escaleras, una voz a su espalda la detuvo en seco.

— Me pregunto qué dirá Dothkar cuando le cuente con quien follas cuando sales de casa.

— Nott…

-**Luna**/H.J.&H.J/**Nis**-

**Our hopes and expectations**  
Nuestras esperanzas y expectativas  
**Black holes and revelations**  
Agujeros negros y revelaciones  
**Our hopes and expectations**  
Nuestras esperanzas y expectativas  
**Black holes and revelations**  
Agujeros negros y revelaciones

**Hold you in my arms**  
Sostenerte en mis brazos  
**I just wanted to hold**  
solamente quise sostenerte  
**You in my arms**  
en mis brazos

-**Luna**/H.J.&H.J/**Nis**-

* * *

**Fe de Erratas**: Cambie el nombre de la nena de Luna gomen. Ya esta corregido, gracias** Sakurasukamori** siempre detectando que haría yo sin ti. [01/11/12 1:41pm]

* * *

**Que lindo Jueves, aquí dejándoles la actualización que más esperaban (lamento mi lado cómico, aunque en realidad espero que esperen esta actualización. Si es así, háganmelo saber) Weee nuevos seguidores salen a la luz. Bienvenido torposoplo12 y darkslayer monik (parece que no tienes cuenta y no puedo tomarme mucho tiempo por aquí pero gracias x tu comentario.)**

**Que geniales estribillos encontré, son de Muse y la canción se llama "Starlaight" por si la quieren buscar. **

**Bueno que tal Marietta espiando un momento tan lindo, afortunadamente llego después y no en plena acción, eso solo les pertenece a Harry y Hermione (y a nosotros claro) y Cho encontrando pistas, ustedes que creen que hace Malfoy "Dothkar" asesinando niños muggles.**

**Nos leemos por aquí. Los quiero.**

**Luna_Nis**

1 Se refiere a una persona que entra como si fuera dueño del lugar, en este caso su casa.


End file.
